My Wonderful Life
by Morningstar 236
Summary: The story of Sakura's life with Kakashi. kakasaku - main. naruhina, sasu/oc, inogenma
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story.

**Chapter 1**

Sakura was slowly walking back to her office after a long day at the hospital. "Everyone forgot my birthday. What a horrible birthday this has been. I'm surprised that no one remembered," she said sadly to herself. The day had been full of emergencies and it seemed like nothing went right. She finally arrived to her office, put the key in the door, and opened it.

"**HAPPY 18****TH ****BIRTHDAY, SAKURA!!**" everyone yelled. Sakura jumped back from the surprise. She could see all of her friends crammed into her office. Tears ran down her face. "I-I thought you all forgot about my b-b-birthday," she stammered. "Thank you so much!" she beamed. Everyone laughed. They led her down the hall to the conference area where it was decorated for her birthday. There was a dance floor with a DJ and a bar set up in the nearby lounge.

"Believe me," said Naruto and Ino, "it was hard not to say anything to you all day."

Everyone laughed. Sasuke handed her a crown party hat and a bouquet of 18 pink roses. "Happy Birthday Sakura." He gently gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Since he came back, they became friends again. Sakura's feelings had changed, she was no longer the fangirl he knew when they were team mates before. They were more like siblings now. Sasuke often wondered what their relationship would have been like if he never left. He cared deeply for the pink haired konoichi, probably more than she did at this point. She had made it very clear that she didn't love him more than a brother and that their relationship would not change. There was too much that had happened, but he was glad that they could still be good friends. He had a new girlfriend, Yuki. Both the women got along like the best of friends. He was happy that they did because he did not want Sakura out of his life. Sakura and Yuki both worked at the hospital and would go to lunch together often. Sasuke had met Yuki when Sakura was giving an in-service to the new group of medical ninjas. Yuki was 4 years their junior, and was becoming a very capable medic. The dark haired beauty had changed his life and he was glad that she fit in with his good friends.

"Thanks Sasuke and Yuki. I am glad you both are here," Sakura said.

Naruto was there with Hinata. They had been engaged for a year now. Both were very happy together. Hinata's father had warmed to the blond ninja. He was very happy that his oldest daughter had found love and a man that would stand by her through thick and thin. "H-Happy B-Birthday Sakura," Hinata said. "Yeah, Happy Birthday Sakura," Naruto said as he handed her a small, brightly colored package. "How does it feel to be legal now?" he joked. Everyone chuckled.

"I don't feel so much different today. I'm just glad you all are here to celebrate with me," Sakura said.

"Happy Birthday Sakura!" Temari and Shikamaru and they gave her a present. Temari had moved to Konoha 2 years ago and married Shikamaru about 1 year ago. They made a good couple and were very much in love.

"Thanks you two! How is the house going?" asked Sakura.

"We almost have it all done with the decorating," said Temari. "Only a few more touches. You will come to the house warming party next month, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, " said Sakura.

"I'll be glad to get it done, it's so troublesome, " said Shikamaru, "I'm glad Temari is so good at decorating. I don't have to do too much." Temari playfully punched Shikamaru's arm and all three of them laughed. Sakura knew that Shikamaru would do anything that Temari asked him. He worshiped the ground she walked on.

Sakura sighed as they walked away. "I wish I could find someone to love me like that," she said to herself.

The Hokage and Jiraiya walked up to her next. Both had been spending more and more time with each other since the Atkatsuki had been defeated. They both enjoyed each other's company. Sakura was happy that Tsunade had someone to share time with. She had mellowed since the 2 sannin had been spending more time with each other.

"Happy Birthday Sakura," both said as they gave her an envelope.

"Thank you Shishou and Jiraiya-sama," Sakura said.

"Ahhh… To be 18 again. You can really start living since you are legal now, " said Jiraiya. "I wish I was 30 years younger…." The Hokage gave him a good slap to the side of his head.

"Don't get any ideas, you perv," spat Tsunade, "That's my student your fantasizing about. I will knock your block off if you get too close to her!"

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean anything like that," Jiraiya lied. He didn't want to feel her wrath. He remembered too well what she did when she caught him peeking. He almost lost his life. "I don't want to go through that again," he mumbled under his breath.

"Did you say something, Baka?" Tsunade asked.

"Nothing at all," Jiraiya said with a forced smile, "Happy Birthday Sakura." Both sannin walked off to visit the bar that was set up in the lounge.

Ino and Genma walked up to Sakura. "Happy Birthday Forehead, " Ino jested and gave her a beautifully wrapped box.

"Thanks Ino-Pig and Genma," Sakura teased.

These 2 were a weird couple. They had an on and off relationship for the past 3 years. "They look good together," Sakura thought. Both were a little high strung and were known for their sexual appetites. Sakura wondered if they would ever realize that they were perfect for each other and settle down. They both were still having too much fun playing the field. "Maybe when they get a little bit older," Sakura mused.

Everyone else wished Sakura a happy birthday and gave her their presents. Kakashi of course was the last. Sakura wondered if he was late again and missed the surprise. She giggled when she thought of how he was always late.

"Hi sensei," she beamed. She loved the way he looked and how she felt at ease around him.

"Happy Birthday Sakura. Where you surprised?" he asked. "We have been planning this for a month now. I hope you like it."

"You helped plan this?" Sakura was surprised that he thought of doing this for her.

"It was my idea, but Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata made all the plans," the copy nin said. "I couldn't let your 18th birthday go by without a party."

Sakura was shocked. She never thought he would think of something like this for her. She was just his ex-student and his peer now since she had made jounin last year. No one had ever done this for her before.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei. It was so thoughtful of you to think of this. I am truly honored, " she blushed.

"You're welcome Sakura. Please, I'm not your instructor anymore. Just call me Kakashi."

"Okay, Kakashi-se…Kakashi," she said as she looked at his masked face. She could see that he was smiling even though the mask was there.

"I have a surprise for you, but you will need to wait until after the party is done because it's something special and want to give it to you in private."

"OK Kakashi."

"Let's go have some fun," he said as he took her hand and made their way to the dance floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story.

**Chapter 2**

Sakura had the time of her life. She couldn't believe how good a dancer Kakashi was. He always surprised her. She loved the feel of his arms around her. So strong, so comfortable, so secure. She was amazed by her feelings towards him. She wondered if he felt the same even though he was 14 years older than her. 'He probably doesn't feel the same,' she sighed, 'I'm much younger than the women he is interested in. I'm also not that experienced.'

Sakura told her friends goodbye and thanked them for all of their gifts. Naruto and Hinata gave her the bracelet that she had been wanting for so long. Sasuke and Yuki gave her a gift certificate for the spa that she was dying to try out. Shikamaru and Temari gave her a beautiful print of a garden with cherry blossoms on it. Obviously, Temari had picked it out, she giggled.

Ino and Genma gave her a beautifully embroidered pink silk jacket. Sakura had commented on it the last time Ino had gone shopping with her. Sakura had been very disappointed to see it was sold when she went to the mall a few days ago. She was very happy when she received it because she had admired for so long. She thanked both Ino and Genma profusely when she saw what it was.

The biggest surprise was the gift from Tsunade and Jiraiya. Both had purchased a condo that overlooked the waterfall and the hokage faces at the edge of town. It was a new building including security, which was Tsunade's main concern for her prized student. She was more like a mother to Sakura, since Sakura's mother had died many years ago. Both had made sure that it was tastefully decorated for her so all she had to do is moved in. The view was great, by the look of the pictures they had included in the envelope. She was overwhelmed by their generous gift. On top of that, Tsunade gave her a week off with pay so she could get moved into her new home.

Kakashi had promised Tsunade that he would escort Sakura to her new home and to make sure that she was safe and sound before he left. Sakura wondered what kind of surprise that Kakashi had for her and wondered why he was so secretive about it.

"Are you ready to go, birthday girl?" he questioned.

"Ready when you are!" Sakura said as she slightly blushed.

"I'll give you your present when we get to your new home. We will have more privacy there," he said.

'I wonder what it is,' she thought. She blushed as her mind raced through all the things it could be. She was overwhelmed by his sudden attentiveness. She wished that the relationship would be more than friends. 'He wouldn't think of me that way, could he?' she mused.

They walked down the street to her new building. It was a beautiful night, warm enough not to wear a jacket. She looked up to the star lit night as they walked down the street.

"You aren't cold, are you Sakura?" he asked.

"No, it's just perfect," she replied. "I love looking at the stars. They are so beautiful. It's been awhile since I've had time to look at them."

"Me too. I've been too busy with missions to take the time to notice," he said. "Did you have a good time tonight?"

"Yes, it was wonderful! Thank you again for coming up with the idea. No one ever has done that for me before. I really am honored that you thought of it. You made this the best birthday I have ever had!" she said with tears in her eyes.

"You're welcome, Sakura. It was your 18th birthday and it needed to be special," he said as he squeezed her hand.

Sakura couldn't tell because it was so dark, but she swore that he was blushing under his mask.

"Here we are," he said. He showed her the key code to get into the building. There weren't many people that had moved in yet, so it was very quiet. As they went up the elevator, Sakura realized that her condo was on the top floor. She would have to thank Tsunade and Jiraiya again.

Kakashi opened the door, and she walked in. She was overwhelmed by what she saw. There was a fireplace, and a gourmet kitchen, just like she always wanted. The place was decorated perfectly to her taste. There even was a place for the new print she got from Temari and Shikamaru. As she walked through the condo, she saw the huge master bedroom with the giant soaking tub with a skylight over it so she could watch the stars while soaking in the tub. Tsunade knew that her pupil loved to soak in the tub to relax after a long day. She didn't linger too long in the room since Kakashi was there. "I can explore that later, after he leaves," she excitedly told herself. She walked out of the bedroom and noticed the huge balcony that she had. They had decorated it to be a huge garden with a small waterfall and pond just like she had dreamed of. Sakura had pictures in her office of her "dream garden." Everyone commented on it when they were in her office.

"How do you like it?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm speechless. It's just as I had dreamed about!" she said as she walked around the garden. "I guess there are some advantages in living in the penthouse!"

"Happy Birthday Sakura," Kakashi beamed.

"You did this?" she said through her tears of happiness. "You did this for me?"

"I knew that you always wanted this. You have been talking about it since I've known you. I wanted to make your 18th birthday one to remember, "he said.

"Oh Kakashi, THANK YOU!" She hugged him tightly.

"Come here," he said as he went to sit by the pond, "I have something else for you."

"Really? You shouldn't have done all this," she said.

They sat down by the pond on a blanket that he had set up for them. Next to it were 2 glasses and a bottle of champagne. There were also chocolate covered strawberries, her favorite.

"Umm…Sakura?"

"Yes, Kakashi"

"I've waited a long time to tell you this, so here it goes." He cleared his throat.

She never had seen him this nervous before. What was going on?

"I've always have cared for you. I've watched you grow from a girl to a beautiful, self-assured, smart, amazing woman. My feelings for you have grown throughout the years, and I care deeply for you. I hope that you feel the same, because I couldn't take it if I lost you." He gently took both her hands. "I love you Sakura. You are always in my thoughts. Your smile brightens up my day. I have never felt this way about anyone before."

Sakura was speechless. She didn't know what to say. She thought she was the only one that felt something for him. Never in her wildest dreams did she expect him to say those words to her. She sat there with her mouth open in shock.

"Please say something Sakura. Did I overstep my bounds? I don't want to lose you, even if we are just friends." Kakashi was extremely nervous.

'Oh no, she doesn't think of me that way,' he nervously said to himself, 'I pushed too fast.'

Sakura looked up into his eyes. "Kakashi, I've been waiting to hear those words for a long time. I thought that I only felt that way about you!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Sakura, you scared me!" he said relived and hugged her close. "I have another surprise for you."

Slowly, he pulled down his mask to reveal his handsome face. "I know that you have wanted to see my face for awhile," he laughed. "What do you think?"

"Y-Y-You're so handsome!" she exclaimed. "I always knew that you would be." She just stared at his face. She couldn't believe he was sharing this with her.

"I couldn't give you your birthday kiss with my mask on," he laughed.

Gently, he pulled her close and started kissing her. His lips felt so good, so soft. Slowly, their lips parted and both were eagerly, passionately kissing each other. He pulled her closer into his arms as the kiss deepened. Her head was spinning. He was such a good kisser. She had never been kissed like that before. Eagerly, she wrapped her arms around him. The sparks between them was breathtaking. She tingled all over. Slowly, they came up for air.

"Wow," she purred, "you really know how to make a girl feel wanted!" Her head was still spinning and her body felt like it was on fire.

He chuckled. "I'm glad you liked it. Why don't we have some champagne to celebrate and I can feed you some of these strawberries." He opened the bottle and poured them both a drink. "To the woman I love and admire, Happy Birthday Sakura."

Both took a drink. She felt giddy from the kiss and the champagne. Slowly, he brought the chocolate covered strawberry to her lips. Seductively, she bit into it and licked her lips. "Hmmmmm…these taste good!" she whispered.

His breathing increased as he watched her. Slowly, he leaned closer to her, and put his arms around her neck. He looked into her jade colored eyes and started kissing her again. He traced her chocolate covered lips with his tongue, she tasted so good. Electricity flowed through her as their kiss deepened. As they came up for air, they both were breathless. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I could stay like this forever," she murmured as she snuggled closer to him.

'That is my plan,' he said to himself, 'that is my plan.'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story.

**Mature themes in this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kakashi and Sakura enjoyed the night in each other's arms in her magical garden. Neither had been so comfortable or happy as long as they could remember. Sakura fell asleep in Kakashi's embrace. It had been a long and exciting day. He gently picked her up bridal style. Sakura snuggled closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kakashi gently kissed her forehead and Sakura smiled in her sleep. He bore her to her room and gently laid her on the large bed.

"Please don't leave," she murmured sleepily, "please don't leave me all alone."

Kakashi took off his jacket, forehead protector, mask, and shirt. He slid into the bed next to her and gathered her back into his arms. "I didn't plan on leaving you tonight. I like the feel of you in my arms," he whispered gently into her ear.

Sakura smiled and gently kissed him. She excused her self and went in the bathroom to change. She wondered if Kakashi would like what he saw. She slowly came out of the bathroom and sauntered to the bed.

Kakashi's breathing increased. "Wow, Sakura, you look amazing." He loved the way the fuchsia lace looked against her skin. It was going to be a long night for him with her wearing that outfit and not giving into his needs. He didn't want to rush her. He gathered her up into his arms again.

"You seem really tired, Sakura," he sighed.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, it was a really long day. Is this okay with you?" she asked.

"Don't worry, there will be other nights. It's more important that you get your rest," he smiled. He gently kissed her again. "Get some sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow. We need to get all of your things here. The sooner we get that done, the more time we can spend getting to know each other better. I took the week off too so I could spend more time with you."

"Hmmm…I'm glad. Thanks Kakaaa….…"

He looked down, and saw that she was asleep. She had a small smile on her face that made her look like an angel, his angel. 'Well there is always tomorrow,' he sighed.

* * *

The next day they moved all her stuff to her condo. She made them a great dinner which they ate on the balcony. They talked all night about themselves and their dreams for the future. She fell asleep in his arms again. He was so happy that she felt the same about him. It just felt right being together.

During the week they had together, he took her shopping, fixed up her new home, and took long walks in the park. She had suggested that he bring some of his things over since they were spending so much time together. She had made some room for him so he could put his clothes and personal items somewhere. This way he could stay longer especially when they had to get back to work. She had keys made for him so he would have his own set. She inwardly hoped that he would be waiting for her at her home for her when they started back to work. It would be nice to have someone to come home to.

Kakashi decided to surprise her and take her out to dinner and dancing. He wanted to make it a night that she would remember. The day before, he suggested that she use her gift certificate to the spa while he took care of some business that needed attending. She happily agreed and called to set up an appointment for her day of relaxing. Kakashi smiled to himself thinking of all of the details of their special night to come.

The next day, he walked her to the spa, gave her a kiss, and told her that he would see her later. Sakura went in and got ready for her massage. It was a whole day of being pampered. She hadn't done this in awhile. It felt good to relax. Towards the end of her day, one of the ladies that ran the place came in with a large wrapped box for her.

"This is for you, Sakura," the woman said with a smile.

Sakura was surprised and wondered what it was. She unwrapped the box and found an envelope on top of the tissue paper. She opened it up and read it. It said that she was to get dressed and await a limo that was going to pick her up in about 45 minutes. She drew back the tissue paper and found a tea length black dress, with matching lace undergarments, nylons, and shoes. She was amazed that Kakashi had gone out of his way to do this. No wonder he took her shopping. Everything was a perfect fit. The ladies at the spa did her hair and makeup. She truly looked stunning.

* * *

The limo pulled up about 45 minutes later. The driver ushered her into the back of the car where there was her favorite wine, a dozen of pink roses, another envelope, and small wrapped package for her. She blushed as stepped into the car. The driver told her that it would be about a 15 minute drive and that she should relax while they drove. She took a sip of her drink and looked at the envelope. On the outside of the envelope, it said to open the gift first, then look inside at the message. She opened up the box and found a pair of emerald and diamond earrings, and a matching pendant. She couldn't believe her eyes. She opened the envelope and read the note that Kakashi had written.

_'Dearest Sakura,_

_I hope you like the dress and the jewelry. The emeralds reminded me of your eyes and I knew they would look stunning on you. I wanted to make tonight a night that you will never forget, so be prepared for more surprises._

_All of my love,_

_Kakashi'  
_

Tears welled up in her eyes. 'He is so romantic, I never knew,' she thought. 'I'm so happy that we finally admitted our feelings for each other.' She put the jewelry on and looked in the mirror that was there. 'He's right, they do match my eyes,' she giggled. She could hardly wait to see him.

* * *

The car pulled up to an exclusive club that overlooked a lake. The driver followed her in with her flowers and told her that her bags would be taken care of. She was escorted outside to a secluded area that overlooked the lake. There was a table set for 2. The sun was beginning to lower and it looked absolutely breathtaking. She felt a presence behind her. It was Kakashi, she would know his chakra anywhere. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently kissed her neck.

"Let me take a look at you," he murmured as she turned around. She looked absolutely stunning in the dress and the jewelry complimented her eyes.

"Well what do you think?" she asked seductively as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He was at a lost for words as he looked at her. Finally, he said, "You look so beautiful. Did you like everything I picked out for you?"

"I love all of it! No wonder you took me shopping, you sneak!," she giggled.

He escorted her to her chair. The waiter brought out their dinners and they started eating. While they were eating, a trio of string musicians came out and played softly as they ate.

"You thought of everything, didn't you," she smiled.

"I hope I did," he teased.

She reached over and gave him a kiss. This was the most anyone had done for her. It was overwhelming to think he did this all for her.

After they were done eating, Kakashi escorted her closer to the lake. They held each other and watched the sun set. After the sun set, they went inside to the club area to go dancing.

"Madam, may I have this dance?" he joked.

"I thought you would never ask!" she squealed.

Kakashi loved to watch her move. When the slow songs came on, he could hold her close and smell her wonderful scent. She smelled like sweet strawberries. It was intoxicating just holding her. The electricity between them was intense. It took everything he had not to scoop her up, take her somewhere secluded, and ravage her.

Sakura noticed the sparks between them also. It was so stimulating to feel his warm body moving next to hers. His cologne was driving her wild. She never felt like that before on the dance floor. As the night wore on, she could feel the heat coming from him and knew that he felt the same also.

"Kakashi, love…" she whispered seductively.

"Yes, Sakura," he panted in her ear.

"Let's get out of here. I want to go somewhere more private."

"I thought you would never ask!" he exclaimed excitedly as he led her off the dance floor.

* * *

The car was waiting outside for them. He escorted her into the car and the driver took off. Kakashi gathered her into his lap and started kissing her. Her arms looped around his neck and she pulled him closer, into the kiss. The kiss was so passionate that she broke off panting. He slowly started kissing her neck as she started running her hands through his hair. A soft moan escaped her lips as he nibbled her ear. He scooted her down until his lips found hers again. His masterful hands caressed her body, leaving their fiery mark where ever he touched. Both had never felt this way before with anyone else and reveled how good it felt to be with the other.

The car stopped, and the driver opened the door. Kakashi hopped out and helped Sakura out of the car. They thanked the driver and headed upstairs to Sakura's condo. As the elevator's doors were closing, Kakahi scooped Sakura up in his arms like a bride and kissed her passionately. The doors opened and they went to her door. He asked her to close her eyes for a few minutes. She gladly complied with his request and started to giggle. He picked her up again after he opened her door.

"Can I open them yet?" she inquired as they went through the threshold.

"Not yet," he murmured in her ear, "Just stay here for a little while longer."

He gently placed her on the sofa and kissed her. "Something to savor until I come back," he said huskily. "Don't open your eyes, no peeking."

Sakura thought of all that had happened tonight and she was breathless. She never had felt this aroused before. She wanted him to touch and kiss her everywhere. She wanted to kiss him everywhere too, making sure that no part of him was untouched. Just thinking of it made her pant with anticipation.

Kakashi crept back and watched her breathing heavily. It turned him on just watching her. Slowly, he came up behind her and started kissing her neck. She gasped in surprise. It was hard for him to maintain control.

"Are you ready, my love?" he rasped in her ear. "You can open your eyes now."

Sakura opened her eyes. The whole condo was illuminated by candlelight and the fireplace was burning. Slowly, Kakashi lifted her up again, catching her lips in his.

"Ohhhh…Kakashi…" she panted, "Please make love to me."

"Your wish is my command, my love," he said as he carried her into her room.

The room was illuminated with candles and there were rose petals on and around her bed. Gently, he put her down on the bed, all the time kissing her. A soft moan came from her lips. His lips left a fiery mark where ever he kissed her. As they came up for air, she slid her dress off and kicked off her shoes and nylons. Kakashi gazed at her luscious body and thought how good the undergarments looked on her. Black lace always turned him on.

She sauntered over to him with a smoky look in her eyes. Slowly, she unbuttoned his shirt, seductively kissing his chest as she moved down to each button. He sharply inhaled reveling in the feel of her lips on his skin. He shrugged the shirt off and found her lips again. She unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down from his hips. He scooped her up into the bed, and was hovering over her.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to pressure you," he breathed into her ear. "I will understand if you don't."

"I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you right now," she whimpered.

He smiled. Slowly, he unhooked her bra and slid it down. "How beautiful you look." He proceeded to caress her breasts while he kissed her. Slowly, he moved down her neck, kissing her luscious skin. He caressed her breasts with his tongue while his hands probed lower. He gently removed her panties all the while he was kissing her breasts. Sakura was panting from all of the excitement. She never had felt anything this good before. She could feel his arousal against her legs as he moved down her body. His tongue branded her with his fiery kisses. His skillful hands found her mound and he started expertly stroking her. She gasped with pleasure with the electricity that she felt as his experienced hand entered her. He expertly stroked her as he kissed her breasts.

Kakashi heard her moan with pleasure. Her moaning and panting were turning him on. She was so wet, and felt so inviting. "Are you ready, Sakura?" he rasped.

"Please Kakashi, I need to feel you inside of me," she purred, "but please be gentle."

"Don't worry my cherry blossom, I will," he hungrily panted.

Slowly he rose up above her and entered her. She felt so warm and inviting. As he slowly thrust into her, he realized that she was stil a virgin. He smiled to himself that he had the honor of taking her maidenhood. Slowly he eased into her. Sakura felt a quick pain, but the pleasure soon returned.

"Is it okay to go on, Sakura? Are you okay?" he gently asked.

"Yes, yes…I want to feel more. Please don't stop," she mewled.

He moved slowly, but soon both of them gave into their passion. She eagerly met his thrusts. She heard him moan her name as he went deeper inside her. He grasped her thigh so he could go deeper still. Her moans became louder as the heat enveloped her. She pulled him closer and wrapped her legs around him. Both gave into their passion, their primal need. Suddenly, the waves of passion flared into a fiery explosion.

"Oooohhhh….Kakashi!" she screamed. She enveloped him, pulsating with her pleasure. He also gave into his pleasure, shuddering deeply inside of her. They lay still for awhile basking in the love that they just shared.

"Kakashi, that was amazing!" she panted as she looked into his eyes.

"You are amazing, my love," he whispered as he kissed her.

He gathered her up into his arms again. She entwined her legs with his as he held her secure against him. She purred contently. It was the perfect way to end a perfect day.

* * *

_I hope you liked it! It's my first try so I hope it was good._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story.

**Mature themes in this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

They spent the rest of the weekend with each other. After their first night, he had run a bath for her to enjoy.

She felt lonely after awhile and seductively called to him, "Kashi…could you come here for a minute?"

"Yes, my love. What can I do for you?" he smiled devilishly.

"I'm lonely," she pouted, "Will you keep me company?"

"I thought you would never ask!" as he jumped in the tub with her.

He slid into the tub behind her and held her close. Both reveled in being so intimately close in the warm tub. Impassioned, Sakura turned around and faced him. She started kissing him and exploring his body with her hands. As her hands moved lower, she heard him suck in a deep breath. She could feel his arousal. Seductively, she lifted herself, and took him in deeply into her eager body.

"Ohhhhh, Sakura….." he moaned.

She rocked her hips slowly at first, all the while caressing his neck and chest with her kisses. As the fire built inside of them, both gave into their primal need. Afterward, he encircled her with his arms and enjoyed the warm water.

Kakashi wanted to "christen" her condo by making love in every room. He told her huskily, that he wanted her to remember him and what they shared when he wasn't with her. At the end of the weekend, there was no doubt that she would have sweet memories to savor every time she was in any room when he was away.

* * *

He loved the feel of her when they both climaxed. He loved watching her sleep, looking like an angel not the wild she-cat that pounced on him wantonly. He savored every bit of her and knew that he finally found love.

Sakura had never felt so good and didn't want it to end. She loved looking at his finely sculptured body and couldn't get enough of looking at his handsome face. She loved the way he smiled and how intense he looked when they were about to make love. As she watched him sleep, she was amazed on how peaceful he looked. She was the only one that saw this side of him, tender, caring, and passionate. She was honored that he shared all this with her. It was hard to believe this wonderful man was the best ninja in their village, a highly trained assassin.

On their last night before their vacation ended, they started talking about how people would react to their newly found relationship. Though it didn't matter to them about the age difference, they knew that others may not be so forgiving. They decided to keep their relationship a secret from the others for now. Both knew it would be hard to shield their feelings in front of the others. The team had disbanded due to the different paths that they all took, so it would be a little easier since they weren't together on missions all the time.

"We always have the night, Sakura," Kakashi whispered in Sakura's ear. She smiled and kissed him tenderly.

"Just promise me that you will be careful on your missions. I couldn't bear losing you," she said softly.

"I'll never leave you Sakura," he promised as he held her tight.

The next morning, Sakura was greeted by Kakashi with breakfast in bed. "Wake up my cherry blossom," he chimed cheerily. "Time to go back to the real world, unfortunately."

"Ugh! Do I have to?" she protested.

"Just remember that I love you and there is always the weekend!" he murmured in her ear and lovingly kissed her.

"I love you too, Kashi," she smiled.

They ate breakfast together and held each other for awhile. She told him that she was going to head up the medical team for the ANBU, but wouldn't be going on missions. Tsunade wanted her to update the teams and get them trained on new procedures. It had been awhile since they had training. Tsunade wanted them to be ready for anything, even though it was a time of peace. Kakashi was relieved that she wouldn't be going out on missions. He couldn't take her going out on a mission and not being there to protect her. He had worried when he had found out months ago that she was accepted by the ANBU.

He told her that he was supposed to do the same for the fighting teams for ANBU too. Tsunade had told him the same thing and he was to make sure everyone was trained and ready to go. He probably would not go on any missions anytime soon. Sakura was relieved, because she worried about him getting hurt too. She reluctantly got up and got ready to go to work. She had the clinic to do today, so it was going to be a long boring day. Both said their goodbyes and Kakashi promised that he would be waiting for her when she returned. He passionately kissed her and told her that would have to hold her until he saw her again. She blushed, as he left for his meetings. She knew it would be a long day waiting until she could be in his arms again.

* * *

Six months had past since they started their relationship. Both were busy during the day with the tasks that the hokage gave them. At night, they reveled in the pleasure of being a couple. He was always waiting for her when she got home, and would passionately greet her. They spent their nights blissfully in each other's arms. Sakura had suggested he move in with her since he was there all the time anyways. He told her that he kept his apartment for appearance sake until they decided to share the news of their relationship with their friends. To their surprise, none noticed the change in either of them. Both wanted to wait a little longer before they shared their news. It was hard when they went out with friends, because they couldn't show their true feelings in front of them. All too often, she would be waiting for him hungrily as he left their friends at the pub. Their love making would be wildly passionate due to not being able to be close to each other while they were out.

* * *

Kakashi was summoned to the Hokage's office about 7 months later. He lazily strolled into her office.

"You're late again, Hatake," she said. "If you weren't our best ninja, I'd….."

"Sorry, Hokage-sama," he sheepishly replied.

"I have a special mission for you. There have been some rumblings at the old Sound Village headquarters. I want you, Sasuke, Naruto, Genma, Yamato, and Sai to go check it out. According to reports, there may be some rogue ninja trying to resurrect the village. This is a S ranked mission, so be careful. I expect you and your team to come back in one piece! I want your team to leave early in the morning."

"Hai," he said and 'poofed' out of her office.

He found his team at the ANBU office and gave them their instructions. They were to meet at the gate at 6 a.m. Kakashi dismissed them and hurried to his apartment and gathered his equipment. As he was getting it ready, his thoughts turned to Sakura and how he was going to tell her about being gone for a few weeks. He would miss her terribly since they had spent every night with each other for the past 7 months. He knew that she would worry until he came back. He sighed. He knew that even if he assured her that he would be okay, she would be on edge until he arrived home. He didn't want his cherry blossom to be sad while he was gone.

'Hmmmm….maybe a gift would help her through,' he thought. He looked at the clock. He would have to hurry before she got home.

* * *

Sakura had a long day at the hospital. She had 3 surgeries in the morning, training for her staff soon after, and clinic in the afternoon. 'How do people hurt themselves so bad without even trying,' she mused. There had been a lot of orthopedic injuries today in the clinic. A lot of the injuries were bewildering on how they actually hurt themselves. She sighed heavily. 'At least I have something to look forward to at home,' she wantonly thought to herself and smiled. She knew that Kakashi would make it all better. She picked up the pace so she could get home to her love sooner.

Kakashi was waiting there with a candlelit dinner waiting. As she rushed in, she threw herself into his arms and kissed him deeply.

"Oh ho! Couldn't wait to get home?" he teased.

"Long day at work that I want to forget," she sighed. "Wow, this looks good! You really spoil me, Kashi!" She kissed him again.

They ate and he cleaned up while she relaxed in the tub. He came into the bathroom with a big wrapped present in his hands.

"I have a surprise for you," he teased.

"For me?" she squealed as she jumped out of the tub. He helped her on with her robe as she ran to the present. She opened the lid and saw a small white puppy looking up at her. She looked at him. "Kashi, she is for me?"

"Yes, my love. I needed to train a new nin-dog and I thought you would like to help me," he said as he scratched his head. "Her name is Shahira. Do you like her?"

"Oh yes, she's beautiful," she gushed as she kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad you like her," he blushed.

After Sakura was done playing with the puppy for awhile, Kakashi turned to her, and took her into his arms. "Sakura, I have something to tell you," he reluctantly said.

"What is it Kashi?" she asked. She noticed that he had been really nervous all night and was wondering what was going on.

"I need to go on a mission for a few weeks. I know you will worry, but I want to assure you that I will come back. I will never leave you." He kissed her gently on her forehead. He could see the tears in her eyes already.

"When do you leave and how dangerous of a mission is this?" she sniffed.

"Tomorrow morning and it's a S class mission," he sighed. "Don't worry. Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Yamato, and Genma are on my team. I will be back as soon as I can to you. It will be hard for me to be from you too. I got Shahira to keep you company and to have something warm to be in bed with you when you get lonely. I know it's a poor substitute for me, but I want to be sure that you will be safe while I'm gone."

"I will be, Kashi," she murmured. It broke his heart to see her crying. He kissed her gently and picked up the sleeping puppy to put it in the room he had made for her. He went back to Sakura, scooped her up, and took her to the bedroom.

"Let's enjoy tonight," he huskily whispered in her ear. Gently, he kissed her and they passionately made love. He had awakened things in her that she had never experienced before. Now, he held her tight so she felt safe and happy. Neither slept knowing that they would be apart for awhile. Time flew, and 5 a.m. came fast. She watched as he donned his ANBU uniform and gear. She gave him one of her red silk scarf to remind him of her while he was gone. He tucked it into his uniform next to his heart.

"Please be careful, Kashi," she begged "and come back to me soon."

"I will my beautiful cherry blossom. Don't forget I love you and will be back as soon as possible." He kissed her long and passionately.

"I love you too, Kashi," she cried as she hugged him goodbye.

He caressed her face, kissed her once more, and pulled up his mask. He waved goodbye and then he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story.

**Chapter 5**

Sakura threw herself into her work. There was so much to do and she needed to keep her mind off of worrying about Kakashi. In the evening, she would take little Shahira for a walk. She was a smart puppy, and she learned fast. Sakura asked Kiba to help her out to with training Shahira since she never did it before. Kiba and his wife, Umeko, gladly agreed to help her out and train with her. They had been married for about 9 months now and were a perfect couple. Umeko trained dogs too and was in school to become a vet. Kiba met her through his sister, who was one of her teachers at school. The two hit it off instantly. Kiba's family was overjoyed with the union.

Sakura and Shahira both learned fast. Umeko commented that they were both good students. Akamaru loved romping with Shahira when they were done with training. It always sounded like Akamaru was lecturing Shahira on her training. All of them laughed to see the 2 dogs barking back and forth. Sakura had time to get to know Umeko better and spend time with Kiba. It took her mind off of Kakashi being gone. Umeko and Sakura had become good friends in the weeks of training together.

When Sakura came home, it seemed empty without Kakashi there. She was glad that she had Shahira there to snuggle up with. Every night she would look up to the star lit sky, professed her love for him, told him to be careful, and to come home soon. She figured that they were both under the same sky and hoped that her message would get to him. She knew it was silly, but it helped her get through the night.

* * *

About a week and half had gone by since Kakashi left, when Sakura was surprised to see Pakuun sitting in her living room one night. He had brought a letter from Kakashi to her. She was so happy that she hugged the little dog tightly. Pakuun grumbled when she hugged him, muttering something about goofy humans. He also wanted to meet the puppy to see how her training was going. Sakura fed Pakuun before he took off and gave him a letter to deliver to Kakashi. In their letters, both had professed their love for one another and how they missed each other. Sakura told him about her training with Kiba and Umeko and their progress. She told him to be careful and to come home to her soon.

* * *

Three weeks had gone by. 'They should be done pretty soon,' she thought. Today, she had endless meetings, another long, boring day ahead of her. She sighed and hoped that she could make it through the day without zoning out. Shahira was with Umeko and Kiba training in the forest with Akamaru. She was learning fast and the couple had offered to teach her how to track in the woods. 'At least Shahira will have fun today,' she mused.

She got through the first part of the day's meetings and trudged back to her office. She sat down to relax and have a cup of tea. She heard a knock at her door.

"Anyone home?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hi Shikamaru," Sakura said, "Come on in. What brings you here?"

"Just passing through and wanted to say hi," he said, "How are you doing?"

"Good, been very busy with meetings and training," she sighed.

All of a sudden, Yuki burst through Sakura's door. "Sakura! Sakura! Come quick!" she said breathlessly.

"What's wrong?"

"Sasuke is hurt and you need to come quick! Please Sakura!" she pleaded.

"Where is he?" Sakura asked.

"In the trauma room, please, please hurry!" she begged.

"Okay, Yuki. I'll be there right away," she said as she grabbed her bag. "Shikamaru, did you know anything about this?"

"How troublesome," he muttered under his breath. "Yes Sakura, I did. That's why I'm here. Some of your 'boys' are hurt and I wanted to break it gently to you. I didn't want you to panic."

Sakura stopped and looked at Shikamaru. "What do you mean some of my 'boys' are hurt?" she said trying not to panic. She felt her stomach drop.

"Sakura, Sasuke had some significant injuries. Yamato brought him back. He's hurt but not severely. Naruto, Genma, and Sai have minor injuries. Jiraiya brought Kakashi back. They just got to the gates right before I came here. Sakura, he's hurt bad. I don't know how bad, Tsunade is working on him now. They were lucky that Jiraiya came to help them. I wouldn't want to think what would have happened if he wasn't there," he sighed. "I'm sorry Sakura."

Sakura paled and felt her legs buckle. It took all she had to stand. She took a breath, she needed to remain focused. Her friends needed her now, she couldn't fall apart. Tsunade was with Kakashi, and she knew that he was in good hands. She had to stay focused.

"Are you okay, Sakura," Shikamaru asked. He was worried about her. All of her close friends were hurt. Tsunade had sent him to her to break the news while she took care of Kakashi and to make sure that Sakura was okay.

"I'll be okay, Shikamaru. I need to go to Sasuke right now," she said as she took a deep breath. Shikamaru followed behind her just in case she needed him.

* * *

She went to the trauma room where Sasuke was. Yuki was holding his hand, trying to put a brave face on. He looked very pale and his breathing was ragged.

"If you wanted attention Sasuke, all you had to do was ask," she teased as she looked over his chart.

"Hn," he replied weakly and closed his eyes. "I don't feel too good Sakura. Can you do something about it?" he weakly smiled at her. Yuki looked at her with pleading eyes. She couldn't bear looking at Sasuke in this condition.

Sakura summoned her chakra to examine the damage. His liver and spleen were lacerated, his right femur was fractured, he had 4 broken ribs, and his left eye was damaged. As she examined his eye further, it looked like someone had tried to cut the muscles that held it in place. The muscles were stretched with some small tears that looked like a scalpel had been used. She looked at the Uchiha in disbelief. 'What happened out there,' she thought to herself.

"Oh you noticed that, huh? Kabuto was looking for a souvenir from me," he gasped.

"Sasuke, you have a lot of internal injuries that I have to tend to," she said in a serious tone. "It's not going to be comfortable, so I'm going to give you something for the pain before I start, OK?"

"Do what you have to do Sakura. I just want the pain to go away."

Sakura pulled Yuki aside after she told her assistant to give Sasuke some Morphine. She told the young medic the extent of his injuries and what she needed to do. Yuki did not want to leave his side. Sakura agreed that it would be ok to stay, just in case she needed help. She also told Yuki that she would need to be strong so Sasuke wouldn't start worrying about how she felt instead of relaxing. Yuki agreed and promised that she would do her best. Sakura was amazed on how she maintained her true feelings up until now.

"Are you ready Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

He nodded his head and smiled. "Do your worst, konoichi," as he closed his eyes.

Sakura drew up her chakra and started healing his liver and spleen. He had lost a significant amount of blood and she didn't want him to lose any more. After that was done, she healed his ribs. She noticed that his breathing improved. Yuki seemed to relax after she saw that improvement. Sakura then fixed his leg and moved on to his eye. It took a little finesse but she tightened everything up around his eye.

"He will have to wear a bandage over it for awhile until it heals completely," Sakura told Yuki, "but he will be good as new in about a month." Yuki gave Sakura a big hug.

"Thank you so much, Sakura-chan!"

"Yuki, I'll leave you to bandage him all up. I need to check the rest of them and make sure that they are all okay."

"Hai, Sakura-chan. I will take care of everything and make sure he doesn't move," Yuki said.

Just as Sakura started to leave, Sasuke called out to her.

"Thank you so much Sakura, I feel much better now, but I'm a little sleepy. Please make sure the dobe is okay, he kind of lost it out there. Also, please check on Kakashi for me. He…he saved my life," he said as he drifted off.

"I will Sasuke, I promise," she murmured. 'What happened out there? Kakashi saved him?' she mused. She wanted to run to the room he was in and find out if he was okay or not. It took all that she had not to run to him. 'I have to check the others first,' she said with resolve. She knew she wouldn't be any good once she saw him; she would be too worried to leave his side. She told herself that she needed to hurry and make sure the others were okay and then she could go to him.

* * *

She walked down the hall and checked on Yamato. He was being treated by another medic. His wounds were not serious and the medic did not need her help. She walked down the hall to where Sai, Naruto, and Genma were. She could hear Naruto and Sai bickering like they always did and poor Genma was trying to referee.

"Take it back you bastard!" Naruto screamed.

"No way, dickless," Sai spat.

"Would you 2 tone it down? We're in a hospital for God sake! You're hurting my head even more than it already hurts," Genma complained.

Sakura walked in to the room. "Look what we have here! Can't you guys behave for once!" she shouted.

"Sakura! How's teme? He's okay, right? You fixed him up?" Naruto looked scared. She had never seen him like that before. Her heart went out to her loud friend.

"Yes Naruto, he is all healed now. It's your turn now, so behave and don't move so much!" she growled.

Sakura examined him and realized that he had used his secret jutsu, rasenshuriken. His arm was messed up but was healing fast. He had become better at using it in the past couple of years without tearing up his body. 'He must have been fighting hard,' thought Sakura. All the rest of his injuries were healing fast, as usual. 'I'll just help his arm along, it must be painful.'

"Baka, hold still so I can help you," she teased.

"Sakura-chan, you're so mean," he pouted. She knew he would be okay because he was so animated.

Sakura pushed her healing chakra in his arm and took away some of the swelling. "All better Naruto?"

"Yes, thank you Sakura-chan," he beamed.

She then took a look at Sai. He had fractured his ankle and had a few lacerations. All easy for her to fix. He thanked her when she was done, and all of them just looked at him shocked. He had never thanked anyone before.

Genma was a little more banged up, but nothing serious. He had some broken ribs, his shoulder was dislocated, and some lacerations. Sakura was healing him when Hinata and Ino burst into the room.

"N..Naruto-kun, are you okay," Hinta cried. Naruto took her in his arms to assure her that he was okay and to comfort her.

"Don't cry Hinata-chan. I'm okay. Sakura-chan patched me up like she always does." He gave Hinata a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Genma, what happened to you? Are you okay?" Ino said and started to panic. She ran to his side

Sakura finished healing him. "Genma, you are on strict bed rest for at least 3 days so your shoulder can heal. Ino, your job is to keep him there, "she ordered. Ino told her that she would and turned her attention to Genma. Sakura looked at her friend's face. She was truly concerned for his well being. Ino broke down and cried. "I was so afraid that you weren't coming back," she wept.

Genma gathered her up in his good arm, took out his senbon, and gently kissed her. He was taken aback by her show of emotion for him. No one had ever done that before. He looked at Ino in a new light and was overwhelmed by the emotion that he felt for her.

* * *

Sakura wearily sat in one of the chairs on the far side of the room. She sighed heavily. It had taken a lot of her chakra to heal her friends, but she was happy that they were all going to be okay. As she made her notes, she asked one of the orderlies to get her a power drink. She needed to replace all of the energy that she used up. Her thoughts turned to Kakashi. She needed to get to him as soon as possible. Naruto watched Sakura as she wrote her notes. 'She looks worried and tired,' he thought to himself, 'I don't like to see her this way, worried about all of us.'

Just as Naruto was going to speak to Sakura, when Jiraiya came into the room. "Sakura, I need to take you to Kakashi. He keeps asking for you and won't settle down for Tsunade-sama so she can heal him."

Sakura turned pale as she looked at him. Everyone stopped and looked at her with concern. She looked drained. "Let's go Jiraiya-sama," she said as he escorted her down the hall.

"I hope Kakashi-sensei is alright," Naruto said, "I don't think Sakura-chan will be able to hold up if he isn't." They all started talking about how Kakashi saved them. Without him, they all would have been in much worse shape.

* * *

"Sakura," Jiraiya started as he pulled her into a private room and shut the door. "Kakashi told me about you two and your relationship." Sakura looked at him with wide eyes. "He told me how much he loved you and about his promise to come back to you."

All of Sakura's resolve melted. She began sobbing. "Oh Jiraiya-sama…Is he really hurt badly? Am I going to lose him?" she whispered.

"Sakura, he is hurt bad, but he will heal. The thought of you kept him going. He saved all of them by putting himself in danger. If I didn't come along, it would have been much worse. Naruto lost control when Kabuto started hurting Sasuke and when he saw what Kabuto was doing to Kakashi after Kakashi saved Sasuke's life. I stopped him before he totally changed. I was following Kabuto's group when they engaged them," he told her. "Your secret is safe with me, but you really need to go to him because he won't relax until he sees you." He gave her a hug for support. "You know it will be obvious what your relationship is when they see you together? Have some faith in your friends, they will understand."

"Thank you Jiraiya-sama," she sniffed.

"Also, you don't want to scare the poor man by the way your sobbing right now," he teased, "He might think that there was something wrong!"

Sakura giggled. She regained her composure and went to him.

* * *

"Thank God you're finally here! He will not relax until he sees you," the hokage fussed. "What a bother!"

"I'll calm him down, Shishou," Sakura said.

"Come on, Tsunade. Let's give them some privacy," Jiraiya said firmly.

"Hmmmph!" she replied and left the room.

Sakura looked down at him. He had lacerations all over him, and he was very pale. She choked back a sob and whispered, "Kashi love, I'm here."

His eyes flew open. "Sakura, is that you?"

"I'm here love. I won't leave your side," she promised.

"Is everyone else okay?" he wheezed, "Please tell me that they all are alright."

"Everyone is fine and healed. I made sure of it myself," she sniffed.

Sakura looked in his eyes and gently pulled down his mask to kiss him. For someone so injured, he responded so warmly. "I missed you, blossom," he murmured.

A tear rolled down her face. "I did too Kashi. I'm glad you're home. We're going to fix you up and I will take care of you until you're all the way healed. Please relax so Shishou can heal you, okay?"

"Okay Sakura. Just don't go too far away. Please don't cry, I promise I will be okay," he weakly smiled.

"Okay Kashi, I won't too much," she smiled, "Just remember that I love you."

"I love you too, Sakura."

* * *

She held his hand until Tsunade came back. He was calm enough to operate on now. Tsunade noticed something different about these two, but didn't have time to ponder it now. Kakashi was given some pain medicine and she started the surgery. She made Sakura wait outside until she was done.

Three hours later, Tsunade woke her sleeping student. "All done, everything is healed," she sighed wearily. "His heart and lungs were badly injured, but he will be okay after a long rest. He should be back as good as new."

"Oh thank you, Shishou! Thank you!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sakura, your job is to get him better by any means possible. You know how he is when he is in the hospital," she fussed. "We can't lose our best."

"Don't worry Shishou, I will!"

Tsunade left her to tend to Kakashi. 'I need some sake,' she muttered, 'It's been too long of a day.'

* * *

Sakura sat down beside him. He looked peaceful now and was breathing better. She let out a sigh of relief. 'I almost lost him,' she said to herself. "I don't know how I would have gone on without him if….' She didn't want to think of the worst. He was here now with her, a little broken, but he would heal.

She laid her head on his shoulder and listened to his heart beat. It was strong, just like him. She felt his hand go to the top of her head.

"See Sakura, I promised," he smirked before falling asleep again.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story.

**Chapter 6**

Sakura kept her promise and stayed by Kakashi's side while he was in the hospital. She only went home to change and shower when he received his pain medication and she knew he would sleep for awhile. She slept at his bedside just to make sure that he was okay.

Sakura had asked Kiba and Umeko to take care of Shahira while she was taking care of Kakashi. They told her that they would be happy to take care of Shahira as long as she needed. Umeko giggled as Sakura left.

"What's so funny?" Kiba asked confused.

"Didn't you notice, she's in love," she giggled.

"Sakura? With who?" he asked confused.

"Kiba, sometimes you just don't get it," she walked off laughing.

"What? Who? Tell me," he screamed after her.

* * *

Her old team mates noticed a change with her too. Naruto had snuck in to check on Kakashi and found Sakura asleep at his bedside. The both were holding hands as they slept. He just chalked it up to Sakura being concerned about Kakashi because of his injuries. Sasuke noticed how much time Sakura was spending with Kakashi too. He told himself that she was there in case his condition worsened. He was seriously injured and he was a good friend.

All of the women seemed to be catching on to the relationship. All the girls had caught on by the way Sakura was standing vigil by his bedside. They wondered if the two of them had acknowledged their feelings towards each other. They figured since Kakashi had come close to death, that both of them realized their true feelings towards each other. They were all waiting patiently for Sakura to come tell them.

Tsunade noticed how her apprentice spent all of her time with him. She did tell her to make sure that Kakashi stayed in bed to heal. Jiraiya was being a pain in the butt by interrupting her every time she wanted to check in on Sakura and Kakashi to try to figure out what was going on. 'He has been so needy lately,' she thought crossly, 'maybe the secret missions are finally getting to the old coot.' She grumbled as she walked to her office.

* * *

A week had gone by, and Kakashi still was wiped out. He knew that Sakura was worried about him and could feel her presence there with him, but he felt so weak. He wished that he could hold her and comfort her. He also knew that this experience probably was a big shock for her. He could hear the others checking in on them and making sure that she was okay and taking care of herself. He sighed to himself, nothing left to do but get better. He mustered up the strength to wake. He saw it was late in the night. Sakura was there holding his hand, with her head on the bed while the rest of her sat in a lounge chair. She was sleeping. He watched her for awhile before he started stroking her hair. She looked worn out, probably from worrying about him. Slowly, he pulled down his mask and kissed her forehead, breathing in her sweet scent.

She woke. "Kashi, you're awake…I'm so glad!" she said sleepily.

"Sakura, you look so tired…" he struggled to say.

"Shhhh, Kashi…you're still weak. Don't try too hard," she said sweetly. She sat up on the bed with him and kissed him gently. Her hand stroked his hair and then his cheek.

"Love…you.." he whispered.

"I love you too. You need to conserve your strength to get better. Here, I'll help you with the pain," she smiled.

Sakura gathered her chakra and moved her glowing hands over his chest. She could feel that his chest was tight, but not as tight as a few days ago. He started to breathe easier and relaxed. She smiled, she was glad she could help him.

"Come closer….I want to hold you…"

"Ok, Kashi. I want you to relax, no more talking. I'll hold you to make it easier," she said, "I want you to get better so we can leave here. I know you don't like being in the hospital." She also knew he would heal better at home.

"Ok, blossom,… you're the boss," he quietly teased.

She scooted over and held him tight. It felt good to have him so close, it had been far too long since they were last together. Tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't stop thinking that she almost lost him.

"Don't ….Sakura…" he said concerned, "I'm not going….anywhere…..promise." He devilishly smiled. She laughed through her tears.

"I'm going to hold you to that, Kashi," she joked and kissed him again. She held him until he was asleep again. She stayed with him like that until the sun began to rise. Reluctantly, she found her chair again and just watched him sleep.

* * *

Yuki and Hinata came to visit her to make sure that she was doing okay. The boys were worried about both of them, especially Sakura. It was obvious the Yuki and Hinata that the boys did not understand what was going on. Ino joined up with them right before they opened the door.

"Hey Sakura," they all chimed.

"Hey guys, what brings you here?" she asked.

They saw that Kakashi was sleeping. This was there chance to make her confess her feelings. She looked worn out and they were concerned for her well being.

"We came to check in on you two, to see how it was going," Yuki said.

"Yeah, forehead," Ino ribbed, "we're all worried about you."

"L-let's go g-get something to eat, Sakura," Hinata suggested. "H-he will sleep f-for awhile, right?"

"Sure, I was on my way to the cafeteria to grab a bite," she smiled.

* * *

The 4 of them got something to eat and sat down in an area where they could talk privately.

"Sakura, the boys are really worried about you, as well as Kakashi," Yuki said. "They don't understand what is going on, and they see you looking so sad and worried. You know how they are when you get like that."

"Y-yes, Naruto keeps pacing and mumbling that he n-needs to do something to h-help, b-but can't decide what to do," Hinata added.

"Yeah, Genma is jumpy too. Hey Sakura, what is going on?" Ino probed.

"What do you mean?" Sakura blushed and tried to look innocent.

"Come on Sakura, don't insult my intelligence," Ino smirked. "Spill it! We all know something is up. We're not as clueless like the guys." There it was out thanks to Ino. The 3 girls stared at Sakura.

Sakura turned a bright red. 'How did they figure it out?' she mused to herself. 'Oh well, I guess it's time to share. I just hope they don't freak.' Sakura took a big breath and told them the whole story. Sakura was shocked when they didn't react like she thought they would.

"I'm glad you finally shared that with us, Sakura," smiled Yuki.

"Y-yes," Hinata smiled, "we had a feeling s-something was up."

"You're so lucky to have him, Sakura!," Ino beamed. "Now all you have to do is share it with the guys."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she sighed, "It would make things a lot easier. I'm just worried about what Shishou will say." She started to bite her fingernails nervously.

"You need to t-tell her first, Sakura. Before the b-boys," Hinata suggested.

"That would probably be the best. Thanks guys!" she said with tears in her eyes, "You all are the best!" She gave each one a hug and summoned up the courage that she would need to tell Tsunade.

* * *

Sakura marched up to the hokage's door. 'Here we go, Sakura. Take a deep breath and go for it,' she thought to herself. She knocked twice and let herself in. There she saw Jiraiya with Tsunade on his lap, sitting in the hokage's chair. Both turned red and jumped apart when they saw who came through the door. They looked like 2 teenagers that just got caught doing something they shouldn't have. Sakura hid her grin and recomposed herself.

"Shishou, I have something to tell you. I want you to promise to hear me out to the end and not get mad."

Tsunade cleared her throat and stood up, "Okay Sakura, shoot."

Sakura told her the whole story about her and Kakashi. Surprisingly, Tsunade didn't get mad like she thought she would. At the end of the story, Tsunade turned to Jiraiya and said, "How long have you known about this?" She stared at Jiraiya.

"Kakashi told me after he got hurt. He made me promise," Jiraiya said pitifully.

Tsunade took a breath. "Well, it was bound to happen with all of the time you two spend together and you are of legal age. You both love each other, correct?"

"Yes, Shishou. Both of us with all of our hearts!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well he better! Or I'll make him regret it," she teased. "Now, get back to Kakashi. Also, make sure you tell those other knuckleheads what's going on. If they give you any trouble, let me know."

"Hai, Shishou!" she said and hugged the older woman. "Just give me a couple of days to tell them." Sakura ran out the door.

"Tsunade, you're getting soft," Jiraiya teased, ducking just in case she felt the need to punch him.

"Be quiet, old man," she growled, and turned to him with a devious smile. "Now where were we…" she smirked as she locked the door.

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe it, Tsunade hadn't yelled and screamed like she always did. She counted herself lucky. 'It probably was because I caught them…' she giggled. She picked a good day to do this, she thought as she ran to Kakashi's room. He was sitting up and eating when she came in.

"Hi Kashi! You look much better today," she beamed as she jumped up on the bed next to him.

Kakashi looked at Sakura strangely. Something was up, he could feel it. A cold shiver went up his spine as he looked at her beautiful, radiant face. "Sakura, something is…up…Tell me," he said with a look of concern on his face.

"Kashi, love," she started as she curled into his body. He knew he was in trouble just by her body language. She told him how the girls figured what was going on between them, their suggestion to tell Tsunade first before the boys, and how she got her courage up, and did it. Kakashi looked at her with wide eyes.

"Sakura…I'm never..going…to get out… of here!" he choked.

"No, no Kashi! She wasn't mad, she was okay with it!" she said excitedly.

Kakashi started to cough and choke. He was in shock. Sakura gathered her chakra and started to loosen up his chest. Slowly, he began to relax.

"Kashi you need to relax! You keep scaring me!" she told him crossly.

"Are you…sure Sakura?" He was white as a ghost.

Sakura hugged him. "Yes Kashi, it's okay. She just wanted to make sure that you love me. She probably will ask you later to confirm, but she wasn't mad. Plus, I found her in a compromising position with Jiraiya-sama…" she grinned devilishly.

Kakashi looked at her again with wide eyes. She kissed him, and told him what she saw and how they were acting. "It was like catching two teenagers, " she chuckled.

"My, my…" Kakashi said and started laughing. He put his arms around her and gave her a hug. She squealed and hugged him tighter.

"All I need to do is tell the boys," she said, "That should be a piece of cake compared to telling Shishou! Pretty soon we won't have to hide anymore and I can tell everyone that your mine!" She gave him a warm kiss.

He smiled up at her. She was a truly amazing woman. He wished that he was stronger so he could take her in his arms and show her how much he missed her in the past month. She held him until he dozed off again. She smiled as she looked down at him. She was so glad that he loved her and that he was hers.

* * *

Sakura sat down with the "boys" for dinner – Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Yamato, and Genma. Yuki and Hinata suggested to Naruto and Sasuke that all of them should take her out to dinner since she was so worried about them and to thank her for healing them. Sasuke still had the bandages over his eye. He reminded her of Kakashi. She started giggling.

"Sasuke, you look like Kakashi with that bandage."

"Hn," he grunted.

Everyone laughed. "I guess there are worse people to look like, eh dobe."

"What are you trying to say teme?" Naruto said irritated.

"Boys, boys, NO fighting tonight," she said sternly. Both mumbled okay. They all had a good dinner. Everyone was in a good mood and lifted Sakura's spirits. They were happy to see her smile.

Sakura looked at all of them. "I'm so glad all of you are okay," she said with a tear in her eye.

"Thank you for healing and taking care of all of us, Sakura," they all said.

"What else would I do for my 'boys!' I just want to know what happened out there. Can you tell me, please?"

They all looked at each other. Sasuke start to tell her about what happened. He said that they got to the hideout and watched for a couple of hours to see what was going on there. Kabuto had been there with a group of young rogue ninjas. He wanted to revive the Sound Village and get revenge on the Leaf for what Sasuke did to Orochimaru. They were coming up with a plan to attack the hideout when Jiraiya came upon them. He gave them the info he recovered during his mission. They set up 3 teams – Naruto and Sasuke, Sai and Yamato, and Kakashi and Genma - and Jiraiya would watch the outside while they went in. They went in at midnight. They took out the young ninja easily, but Kabuto was not going down without a fight. He cornered Sasuke and started attacking him. Kabuto used his medical jutsu to get him down and then told him he was going to take his sharingan as a prize. Naruto flipped out and started to let the Kyuubi out. Kabuto attacked him and threw him back a distance before he could draw upon the Kyuubi's power. Kakashi jumped in and stepped between Kabuto before he could take Sasuke's eye. They fought hard with each other. Kakashi took most of the damage while the others got out safely. Naruto came back to help Kakashi and to get revenge on what Kabuto was trying to do to both Sasuke and Kakashi. Kakashi was almost out of chakra when Naruto used the rasenshuriken. Kabuto was annihilated. Naruto was so mad that he lost control of the Kyuubi's power. Jiraiya and Yamato ran in after they saw the rasenshuriken being used. Both of them calmed Naruto down and started back with the wounded.

Sakura sat quietly and pondered the story. All of them looked at her concerned. She took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm glad you all are okay," she said softly. "I want to thank you all for bringing Kakashi back to me alive."

The men looked at one another confused. She continued, "Kakashi is more to me than a good friend…I love him very much and have for awhile now."

They were in shock. "Sakura, does he know?" Sasuke finally asked. She told them the whole story.

"So he loves you too, right?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yes, very much," she giggled. "Sorry we didn't tell you sooner but we wanted to be together for awhile to make sure of our feelings."

They all looked at each other flabbergasted. Yamato and Genma were the first to speak up and said that they were happy for them. Sai chimed in and told her that she was lucky to found someone who cares about her so much. Sakura looked at Naruto and Sasuke.

"As long as you are happy, Sakura," they finally said, "We're happy for you both."

She smiled and hugged both of them tightly. "Thanks guys!" she gushed, "I have never been this happy before!"

Both of them looked at her and could see that she honestly was blissfully happy. They both knew that no one else could live up to their standards of what they thought was good enough for her. They were happy that she found someone to love her as much as she loved him. They would make sure that he treated her right.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story.

**Chapter 7**

Sakura hurried home to shower and change before she went back to the hospital. She grabbed some clothes and threw them in a bag so she didn't have to come back in the morning. Now that everyone knew, she didn't have to pretend anymore. "No more sleeping in the chair," she said out loud excitedly. She grabbed her stuff and ran out.

When she got to the hospital, she told the night nurses that she would be taking care of Kakashi personally and did not want any interruptions. She walked down the hall and came to his room. Inside, she saw Yamato and Genma visiting with him and laughing.

"Yo," she said as she walked through the door.

"Hello, Sakura-chan," Yamato said to her.

"Hi Sakura. Well we best be going," said Genma grabbing Yamato's arm, "We have a long day a head of us tomorrow." Genma winked at Kakashi.

"Goodnight both of you," they both said as they walked out the door. She could hear Genma laughing at the end of the hall. As she looked out the door, Yamato was shaking his head and pulling Genma away from the nurse's station. 'He'll never change,' she mused. Sakura closed the door and locked it. "How's my favorite patient?" she teased as she sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Much better…since you are back," he smiled. "Things went well…I hope."

"Yes, very well. Now we don't have to sneak around any more," she smiled seductively, "and I don't have to sleep in this chair any more! But first, I need to do some healing on you, okay?"

"Anything you say…my love," he grinned.

Sakura helped him take off his shirt and mask. She built up her chakra and started healing his chest. It was getting better but she knew he had a while to go before he was back to his normal self. His breathing relaxed as she moved her healing hands over him. Her hands felt warm as she healed him. He watched her as she concentrated, she looked so beautiful. Everything felt better by the time she was done. He could feel that he was getting stronger, but it would take some time before he could scoop her up into his arms again.

After she was done, she started to disrobe. Kakashi's eyes lit up. "What are you doing…over there…Sakura?" he asked as his heart rate picked up.

"I'm getting ready to go to bed. Do you mind that I'm changing in front of you, Kashi?" she smiled sweetly. "We don't have to hide any more. I've waited too long to sleep next to you. I need to feel you close again."

He smiled. He missed her next to him as he slept. It felt like a part of him was gone when she wasn't there. Gently, she climbed into bed with him, snuggled up next to him, and laid her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating strongly. She sighed happily. Slowly, he brought his arms around her.

"Are you comfortable this way, Kashi?" she said with concern. She didn't want to hurt him, he still was weak.

"No…my love…You feel just…right," he whispered. Having her back in his arms made him feel stronger. "I really missed this…Sakura."

"I did too, love." She kissed him gently. She could feel the heat from him. "Let's get some sleep. I need to get you stronger so I can really welcome you home!" she said huskily.

"I will do my best…to get well as…fast as I can then," he said excitiedly.

She settled in his arms again and laid her head on his chest. After a few moments, his breathing slowed and she knew that he fell asleep. She looked up at his face and saw that he was smiling as he slept. It had been a while since she saw him do that. She knew that he wasn't in pain and was content. Soon, she was sleeping too.

* * *

A few days had passed, and Kakashi was much stronger. Maybe it was her nightly treatments or just having her in his arms all night. Whatever it was, he was getting better. Sakura had gone back to work for half days since she saw him improving. While she was gone, the boys would come to keep him company. She warned Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai about fighting and bickering while they were visiting Kakashi. She threatened them with bodily injury if she heard that they had broken her rule. All of them swallowed nervously because they knew that she would follow through.

"Yo Hatake. Are you decent?" he heard from the hall. Tsunade sauntered into his room.

"Hi Hokage-sama. What brings you to this neck of the woods?" he jested.

"I have some questions for you and I didn't want my apprentice under foot fussing over you."

'Here it comes,' he thought to himself. "Go ahead, Hokage-sama."

She asked his intentions towards Sakura. He told her how much he loved her, would protect her, and that he would make her happy no matter what. Tsunade looked at the copy-nin and knew that he was wrapped around Sakura's fingers. She smiled and was satisfied with his answers.

"Hatake, you better make her happy or you will have me to contend with," she smirked, "and I demand grandchildren, when the time is right, not before."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

"There are a few things I want to discuss with you, since that is out of the way…"

* * *

Sakura went through her day happily. Her teams were learning faster than expected and everything was falling into place. Kakashi was getting stronger and she could openly show how much she really cared for him. She also could spend her nights in his arms. She felt whole again.

Yuki had asked her to train her on more healing techniques so she could help Sasuke when he got hurt. After the boys last adventure, Yuki realized that life with Sasuke wouldn't be without him getting hurt once in awhile. She didn't want to feel helpless again. The incident had brought them closer and she wanted to be there for him next time. Sakura made a schedule out so they could have a couple hours every other day to train. Yuki gave Sakura a big hug when she told her that she would train her personally. It was a good day.

* * *

Sakura hummed as she walked down the hall to Kakashi's room. She saw Tsunade sitting in the lounge chair talking to Kakashi. Sakura took a deep breath and walked in.

"Speak of the devil…" Tsunade teased and smiled at her apprentice. "Think about what I said, Kakashi. We will make plans to complete this in the next few months. It will be dependent on how fast you heal and get strong again."

Sakura stood there open mouthed wondering what she was talking about.

"Take good care of you 'patient', Sakura. All of Konoha is counting on you," she smirked and left her bewildered apprentice wondering what was going on.

"Hai, Shishou," Sakura said. She turned to Kakashi who was smiling devilishly at her. "What was that all about?"

"I'll tell you later when we have some more privacy. Come here and give me a kiss. I've been waiting for you to come back all day."

She smiled and complied with his wish. "How about we go outside for a walk? You need to get some fresh air and start to move more." She helped him dress and get up out of the bed. He was stiff from being in that bed for so long. Sakura held on to him until he got his bearings. "Hold on for a sec," she said as she built up her chakra. Sakura used her chakra to loosen up the stiffness in his back and legs. After she was done, he could move much better.

"You better hang on to me still. This is your first adventure, you know," she chuckled. All Kakashi had to say is "Hn." She laughed. Sasuke and Kakashi were so much alike some times.

* * *

Slowly, they walked down the hall. As they passed the nurse's station, all eyes were on Kakashi. They all thought that he was healing rapidly due to Sakura's excellent techniques. "Hello, Kakashi-sempai," they all chimed, "good to see you up and about."

"Thanks ladies," he smiled through his mask, as they stopped at the nurse's station, "My doctor here deserves all the credit." Sakura blushed. He thanked them for all they had done for him before they continued on. The nurses remarked that they would be a good couple and how they looked good together.

Sakura and Kakashi walked to the little courtyard right outside the hospital. Sakura could feel him tiring, so she suggested that they sit for awhile. Just as they sat down, Sasuke and Yuki came walking up. Sasuke still had his bandages over his eye. Both of the women started laughing.

"What's up with you two?" Sasuke asked.

"You guys look like twins," Yuki and Sakura sniggered. Both of the men looked at each other and started laughing. Sasuke and Yuki asked Sakura about his treatment. He was anxious to get back to training. Sakura could see in Yuki's eyes that she was scared for Sasuke to go back. She didn't want to see him hurt again. Sakura told Sasuke that he would need to take it slow if he didn't want any damage in his injured eye.

"Hn," he said angrily. Sakura burst out laughing. Everyone turned to her and stared.

"Kakashi said the same thing when I told him we were going for a walk," she snorted. Everyone had a good laugh. Hinata and Naruto came up the sidewalk towards them while they were laughing.

"Just who we were all looking for!" the tall blond exclaimed. "We both have something to ask you all."

"W-we wanted to ask you all to stand up for our w-wedding," Hinata beamed. "We're getting married the week before Christmas."

All of them were shocked. The two of them had been engaged for awhile with no date in sight. The recent events made them realize how much they wanted to be together. All of them accepted and the women started talking on what they were going to wear. Sasuke and Kakashi started teasing Naruto about the bachelor party. They knew that their team mate was a little shy when it came to that kind of thing. Even though they would do something tasteful for him, it was funny to tease him and watch his face turn many shades of red.

Once Kakashi was rested, Sakura told her friends that she had to get the patient back to his room. They all said their goodbyes and watch the couple slowly make their way back to the hospital. They were all happy to see Kakashi up and about. Sasuke and Naruto had worried about his serious injuries and wondered if he was going to be able to heal completely. With Sakura's help and love, they knew he would heal in no time.

Kakashi and Sakura made it back to his room. He collapsed in the bed. 'He looks really tired,' Sakura thought concerned. She helped him get situated in the bed and used her healing power to loosen his tired muscles and take away the pain.

"Thank you, blossom," he tiredly said, "I'll work on getting stronger." She climbed in beside him, wrapped her arms around him, and gave him a kiss. After a while, she realized that he was asleep. 'I guess that's all for tonight,' she mused looking at his peaceful face.

* * *

The next morning, Tsunade greeted Sakura at the door of Kakashi's room. She told Sakura that it was time for Kakashi to go home. By home, she meant Sakura's place. Tsunade told her bemused apprentice that she needed to take care of him and see to his rehabilitation. Since her medical teams were ahead of schedule, she was making this Sakura's main project. Sakura smiled and promised that she would do her very best for Kakashi's speedy recovery.

While Kakashi slept, Sakura went home and prepared the condo for his homecoming. It would be good to spend some quality time with him without worrying who was going to walk in next. As the day progressed, she prepared his favorite meal for them. It would be waiting for them when they finally came home. She changed into her black dress and wore the jewelry he gave her for her birthday. She wanted to make tonight special even though he was still recovering. She hurried back to the hospital to pick him up. She peeked in his room and saw him reading his favorite book. 'Well, he's feeling better,' she smirked.

"Hello, Kashi," she purred.

"Where have you been…" he said crossly until he finally looked away from his book. His mouth opened to see her dressed so nicely. She was absolutely beautiful. He smiled through his mask. "What's the occasion?"

"You're finally going home," she excitedly said, "with me!"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story.

**Mature themes in this chapter!**

**Chapter 8**

Kakashi normally healed faster outside the hospital and under Sakura's care he healed twice as fast. After a week and half, he was ready to start working out again. Sakura warned him of pushing too hard. She was worried about the wounds in his heart and lungs. She supervised his training and frequently checked to make sure he was okay. Kakashi loved working out with her because of the added benefits when they rested. While Sakura examined him, he would steal kisses from her and play with her hair. He enjoyed her scent and the closeness of her. Sakura enjoyed just being with him.

She was overjoyed of his progress, but inwardly she was terrified of him starting missions again. As she watched him work with Shahira and his other nin-dogs, she realized that maybe the next time he went on a mission, that he wouldn't come back to her. Emotion overwhelmed her, and she broke down crying. Shahira alerted her master that something was wrong. Kakashi swooped down from the tree and scooped Sakura up. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and buried her head into his chest.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Kakashi said concerned, "Please tell me love."

Sakura couldn't talk because she was sobbing so hard. Kakashi held her tight feeling helpless. He couldn't figure out what was wrong. It broke his heart to see her like this. He called his dogs and told them that they were done training for the day. Shahira followed him as he carried Sakura home. He took Sakura to their bedroom and placed her gently on the bed. He made sure Shahira was okay before going back to Sakura. Sakura had calmed down by the time he came back. He gathered her back into his arms again and held her tight.

"Sakura, what's wrong. Please tell me," he begged.

"Kashi, I almost lost you last time. I'm glad you're getting stronger, but I can't help but worry. What happens if you go on a mission and…" she started crying again. He held her tight until she calmed again. "Kashi, I can't bear to lose you," she said through her tears, "When I'm without you, it feels like a piece of me is gone."

She looked at him and put her hand on his cheek. He drew her in and kissed her gently. "Sakura, I'm here now. We can't think of the 'what ifs.' I feel the same way about you. I can't live without you," he smiled tenderly.

He gently kissed her and held her tightly. Their kiss turned more passionate. As they came up for air, Kakashi took off his jacket and shirt and began kissing her neck. It had been so long since they last made love. Sakura was panting with pleasure and anticipation. He slowly undid her shirt and slid it down, all the while placing tender kisses on her skin. He slid her shorts off, and stopped to look at her.

"You are so beautiful, Sakura. I missed seeing your luscious body," he huskily said before kissing her again. Sakura looked at him after he finished their kiss.

"Are you sure you are up for this, Kashi?" she worried.

"I've never been stronger," he assured her. "I want you Sakura. I've been aching for you for so long…" He undid her bra and caressed her breasts. He hungrily kissed her. He didn't want to leave any part of her untouched by his lips. His hand slowly slid her panties down and began fondling her, getting her ready for him. A small moan left her lips. He felt her hands slide his pants down and was stroking his toned body. She was hungry for him too. Both looked into each other's eyes before diving into the passion. She explored his body with her hands as he suckled her breasts. Both felt the electricity between them. He gently placed her above him as he lay down in the bed. He moved her hips so she straddled him as he eased himself into her welcoming body. Sakura moaned with pleasure of feeling him deep inside her. Slowly they started to move until the passion over took them and they exploded with pleasure. Sakura eased herself out, and curled up with him on the bed. He kissed her forehead and drew her in close.

"Welcome home, Kashi," she murmured. He smiled and held her tightly enjoying the closeness of their naked bodies entwined with each other. Both were spent from the long emotional day. After a while, Kakashi heard the even breaths of his blossom and realized that she had fallen asleep.

* * *

He mused about the day's events and realized how much he really loved her. He couldn't bear to be without her and she had declared that she felt the same about him. 'I really need to consider the hokage's offer,' he contemplated. He thought about how upset Sakura was about the possibility of losing him. He couldn't stand to see her so upset. His mind raced through all of the reasons he shouldn't accept Tsunade's offer, but it all came back to Sakura. She was the most important thing in his life and her happiness took priority over anything else.

He looked lovingly at the beautiful woman in his arms and kissed her cheek. He watched as she smiled and let out a small sigh of contentment. 'So this is love,' he grinned as he fell asleep.

Later that night, Sakura awoke still in Kakashi's strong arms. He was sleeping peacefully. Sakura gathered up her chakra and made sure that he was all right after his training and their love making. Happily, he was. 'Finally, he's all better,' she sighed with relief. She was happy that they could resume their relationship. She had missed the closeness and the passion he stirred within her.

She was thinking over the love she felt for him, when Kakashi spoke, "Little blossom, what are you thinking about now?"

"How much I love you, Kashi. I never want to be without you again," she smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that, my love, because I feel the same for you," he whispered in her ear. He kissed her cheek and gave her a squeeze.

"Kashi?"

"Hmm."

"Will you move in and stay with me?" she asked pleadingly. He opened up his eye and stared into her smiling face.

"Yes, Sakura. There isn't anything else I would like to do more." He kissed her passionately again. The flames of their passion were fanned and they made love a few more times that night. Sakura was left breathless and content. She knew that he was finally well and she didn't have to worry about his recovery any more. He had more than proven that to her by the intensity of their love making.

* * *

Kakashi had risen early and met with Tsunade before Sakura was up. There were many things to discuss and plans to make. He swore Tsunade to secrecy until all the plans were in place and all the appropriate parties were notified. Tsunade was pleased with his decision.

After their meeting, he swung down to the flower shop and picked up a dozen roses for his blossom. When he arrived back home, she still was asleep. He decided to surprise her with breakfast and the flowers.

Sakura felt a tickle by her nose. As she opened her eyes, she saw Kakashi smiling at her with a dozen pink roses in his arms. "Oh Kashi," she gushed, "thank you!" She gave him a big hug and a passionate kiss. "You really know the way to my heart." He chuckled and set her up for breakfast in bed. She watched him take off his jacket and relax beside her.

"Were you out already?" she questioned.

"Yes, I had an early meeting with Tsunade," he said. She looked at him questioning what the meeting was for. "Don't worry, no missions for a long while."

She smiled as she ate her breakfast. That was the very thing she wanted to hear.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story

**Mature themes in this chapter!**

**Chapter 9**

Sakura, and Yuki helped Hinata with planning her wedding. None of them realized how much work it would be. Sakura and Yuki went to look for dresses together and found their dresses in the same shop. Hinata had told them that she didn't care about the style of dress they wore, only that the color needed to be lavender and it needed to be tea length. The dresses both flattered their figures. They couldn't wait for Sasuke and Kakashi to see them dressed up. Naruto was to wear a white tux with lavender accents. Kakashi and Sasuke were to wear grey tuxes with lavender accents.

Hinata was a nervous bride, but with Sakura's and Yuki's help she relaxed and even enjoyed the planning. They helped Hinata pick out her dress and the flowers. The wedding was to take place at the Hyuuga Mansion. The grounds were absolutely beautiful which made it easy to decorate. The ceremony would take place at the gazebo that over look a pond and the reception would be in the main hall. The hall would be decorated in lavender and white and follow a winter theme. Hiashi was going all out for his oldest daughter's wedding. Whatever she wanted, he was more than happy to pay for it. The wedding was to be the event of the year.

Hinata loved roses and her bouquet was to be full of white and lavender roses. The girl's bouquets were to be lavender roses and white freesia. The hall was to be filled with white and lavender roses. Hinata told the girls that she had dreamed how her wedding would look and her wedding would come close to her dream.

* * *

Kakashi had moved all his stuff into the condo and got rid of his apartment. Both were overjoyed to be living with each other. It was good to have someone to come home to. Sakura loved coming home to Kakashi after a long day at work. He would have a bath drawn for her, her favorite wine waiting, and candles to relax by. While she soaked in the tub, he cooked dinner for them both. He was surprisingly a good cook. They would eat outside on the balcony and spend the rest of the night in each other's arms.

Both Sakura and Kakashi were helping to train Shahira. She was a good tracker, thanks to the training Kiba and Umeko did with her while Kakashi was in the hospital. She was as good as Kakashi's other nin-dogs. Kakashi was impressed on how fast she was learning since she still was just a puppy. Sakura was happy to have her at home when Kakashi was out late training with the ANBU. She didn't have to worry about being safe or lonely. Shahira was definitely Sakura's dog. She would curl up on her lap whenever she had the chance and lay at her mistress' feet when she couldn't. Kakashi would chuckle when he would come home after late practice and find the both of them asleep on the couch.

* * *

Kakashi had been helping Tsunade with different things in the hokage's office. She had recently taken more trips out of the village. When she was gone, Kakashi was in charge. He would grumble about how much paperwork there was to do. Sakura would take him lunch when he was there. Sakura would also help by taking his mind off of the paperwork by wearing something seductive under her scrubs. It was good that the hokage's office had a lock on the door or they would have been interrupted during their 'lunch date.'

Sakura could not help but wonder how long Kakashi was going to help Tsunade out and when he would go back out on missions. She dreaded that day. He had assured her that it would be awhile before that would happen, but she still worried. Kakashi knew that it still bothered her. A couple times she had nightmares and had spoke about it in her sleep. It tore him up to know that she still worried about losing him. He knew that things would soon change and she would never have to worry about him again.

* * *

A week before the wedding, Yuki and Sakura planned a bachelorette party for Hinata. They had planned the party to take place at the local dance club. They all liked to dance, so everyone had a blast. Hinata was set with lingerie for awhile. She blushed every time she opened one of the presents.

Kakashi and Sasuke had planned a bachelor party for Naruto on the same night. The guys had planned a night out at the local pub. Genma was disappointed that there wouldn't be the traditional strippers at the party. It was a fun guy's night out of drinking, playing pool, and teasing Naruto on married life. Sai had been taking notes all night. It had been a good class on how to interact with people. Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto came home drunk and singing. All 3 of them had a wicked hangover the next morning. They were all happy that they had the day off the next day.

* * *

The night before the wedding, the girls got together and were making sure everything was ready for the next day. They were spending the night with Hinata since the ceremony was in the early afternoon. All of them were excited, but Hinata was a little nervous. "U-um…Sakura?" she asked

"Yes, Hinata, what is it?" Sakura smiled at her.

"U-um-m…I hate to a-ask but…do y-you have experience…u-um…with...um…you know…um-m…the wedding night?" she blushed. "My m-mom isn't around, and …um…I don't h-have anyone to…um…ask."

Sakura was surprised. She always assumed that they had been physical with each other considering how close the two of them were and how passionate they kissed. "What did you want to know, Hinata?"

"W-well, does it h-hurt and w-what do I d-do?

Sakura smiled and started to explain what to expect. Both girls listened to Sakura with their complete attention on what she was saying. Sakura told them how to please their partner and enjoy themselves also. Hinata and Yuki were delighted with her answer. Both had heard horror storied from their other friends and dreaded their first time. Yuki knew the mechanics from her classes to be a medic, but they never spoke about the emotional part of the act. Sakura was surprised that Yuki was still a virgin being with Sasuke and all. Even though she was younger than them, she always assumed that they had been together sexually by the way they acted toward each other and it was Sasuke they were talking about here. She was happy that Sasuke was showing some restraint with the girl. 'He really must care for her deeply,' she mused. Hinata had a few more questions which Sakura gladly answered for her. She let Hinata know that she was there for her if she needed any more guidance in the future. Yuki asked how it felt to be with Kakashi.

Sakura blushed and said, "Like I'm in heaven." The other girls hoped it would be the same for them also, when the time came.

* * *

The next day was very hectic. Sakura and Yuki had to get ready and help Hinata get ready too. Around 10 a.m., there was a knock at the door where they were staying. Yuki shooed Hinata in the other room as Sakura went to answer the door, just in case Naruto decided to visit. Sakura opened the door to find Kakashi there holding a beautifully wrapped gift. "Hello, my love," he said cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. She was happy to see him since they didn't get to be with each other the night before. He grabbed her waist and pulled her in towards him. He lowered his mask and gave her a passionate kiss.

"I missed you last night," he whispered in her ear.

"I did too," she beamed.

"I couldn't resist being the delivery man for Naruto knowing that I would get to see you. I needed to see your beautiful face this morning,"

She blushed. Kakashi told her that the gift was for Hinata from Naruto and that he would see her soon at the ceremony. He kissed her again and slowly sauntered away. Sakura watched him as he left. 'Hmmm…he has such a nice body,' she mused. 'Can't wait to be back home with him!' Sakura started fantasizing about what she had in store for him when they were home alone together.

"Sakura, Sakura, is the coast clear?" Yuki asked.

"Oh yes," she said waking from her fantasy. She walked over to Hinata and presented her with the gift that Naruto sent for her. She opened it up and found a beautiful pearl necklace with a tanzanite pendant on it, with matching earrings. Naruto had written her a poem about how much he loved her. All the girls were taken aback by his beautiful words. Who knew that Naruto could be such a poet? Hinata shed a couple of tears of happiness after she read it. The girls helped her don the jewelry. It looked stunning on her and matched her dress perfectly.

For once, they all were ready early. It gave them a chance to relax. Hinata remarked on how beautiful the girl's dresses were. Both girls had put their long hair up, cascading down the back, and had small white flowers woven into their hair. Finally, the flowers and the photographer came. Hiashi came in while they were taking pictures. He was overwhelmed by Hinata's appearance. "You are beautiful, Hinata," he said with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you father," she smiled.

They made their way to the area where the ceremony would be. It had snowed lightly the night before and it sparkled in the winter sun. Naruto and the guys were standing in front waiting for them all. Naruto's mouth dropped open when he saw Hinata walk down the aisle. Kakashi and Sasuke were pleased with the appearance of Sakura and Yuki also. Both couldn't take their eyes off them. The ceremony was beautiful and the reception was a blast. Everyone attending had so much fun. The hall was turned into a winter wonderland and was breath taking. Sakura and Kakashi danced the night away having fun with all of their friends. Even though both of them were having the time of their lives, they couldn't wait to get home to be alone together. Sakura was happy to see Yuki and Sasuke enjoying themselves also. Sasuke was very attentive to his young girlfriend and very much the gentleman. It was a welcome sight to Sakura to see her friend smiling again.

At the end of the night, Kakashi swept her up into his arms and carried her home. At first, Sakura protested. When she realized that he was not going to put her down, she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled up to him content in being so close to him. She pulled his mask down so she could see his smiling face. She loved just looking at his handsome face. When they arrived at home, Kakashi commented on how beautiful she looked in her dress and much more beautiful she would be without it on. Sakura giggled and started to perform a strip tease for him. It was a start of an enjoyable night for them both.

* * *

Later in the week, Sasuke threw a party for Yuki's birthday. Yuki was beaming and happily showed off the diamond necklace that Sasuke had bought for her. The newlyweds had just come back from their honeymoon in the mountains. Hinata looked radiant, and Sakura had never seen Naruto so happy. Later in the evening, Hinata confessed to Sakura that their first night together had been wonderful. She thanked Sakura for putting her fears to rest. Hinata gave Sakura a big hug. She was happy for both of them.

* * *

A few days later it was Christmas Eve. It was their first Christmas together and Sakura wanted to make it special. She had decorated the whole condo. She even got Shahira a Christmas collar to wear. Sakura went shopping for a special outfit to wear for Kakashi tonight. They were going to spend tonight home alone. Tomorrow, they were going to Naruto's and Hinata's house for Christmas dinner.

Sakura wrapped Kakashi's presents hoping that he would like what she had bought for him. She had bought him some new shirts and pants, some cologne, and had a katana made especially for him. She had convinced Jiraiya to give her an autographed copy of his new book that hadn't been released yet. She had to promise him to get something nice for Tsunade for Christmas from him. He had no idea what to buy her and wanted to get her something special. It was cute, Sakura thought, that Jiraiya would want to get something special for Tsunade. Both had been spending a lot of time together, and Sakura wondered what was going on between them. The best gift of all was an outfit that had been made from the pages of his favorite book for her to wear. It was a skimpy nurse's outfit. Jiraiya was more than happy to tell her where to buy it. She heard him mutter under his breath 'Kakashi is a very lucky man,' as she left. She giggled and wondered what Kakashi would say when he opened the box.

After she was done wrapping the presents, she started dinner for them. As she looked outside to the patio, she noticed that it started to snow. 'It wouldn't be Christmas without snow,' she smiled to herself. After she was done cooking, she ran to their room and changed into the black dress Kakashi bought for her around her birthday. She donned the jewelry he gave her, added a green sash around her waist that matched her eyes, put on some fishnet stockings, and her black pumps. Her hair was put up just the way he liked it. She also placed her new 'sleep' attire in the drawer in the bathroom so she could change fast later. She felt her body temperature rise as she thought of the night to come.

As she came out of the bedroom, Kakashi was there starting a fire. He had just came home and was cold. He turned around and sucked in his breath. She was a sight to behold. "Wow, Sakura, you look great!" he said and pulled her into his arms. He gave her a welcoming kiss.

"Are you ready for dinner?" she breathlessly said.

"Yes, for dinner and you," he whispered seductively into her ear.

She playfully hit his chest. "There will be enough time for that later," she laughed.

They sat down to dinner and had their dessert by the fireplace. He had opened a bottle of her favorite wine to relax with while they watched the fire. Kakashi had turned all the lights out except the Christmas lights. They watched the snow fall as they sat by the fire. She had never been so happy. This was the best Christmas they both ever had.

After awhile, Sakura decided that it was time to open presents. She was like a little girl as she gave Kakashi his presents. He loved the new clothes and the cologne. He was overwhelmed that she had such an exquisite katana made for him. It fit perfectly and was just the right weight. She had it engraved on the blade under the handle – "To my one and only love, Sakura." She was ecstatic that he liked it so much. He was also taken aback when he opened the box and saw the new book there. He knew it hadn't been released yet and was excited to have it before everyone else. He gave her a big kiss and thanked her for the thoughtfulness of her gift. When he opened the last present, his mouth almost hit the floor. It had been one of his fantasies to see her in this outfit, but was afraid to ask her for fear of offending her. "Sakura….." he stammered, "you would really wear this for me?"

She giggled,"Yes Kashi, on those special nights, I will be your naughty nurse!"

He picked her up, gave her a big hug, and a passionate kiss. "Thank you for all the presents Sakura," he said with a huge smile. "Now, your turn."

He bought her 2 new outfits, some combs for her hair, the bubble bath she adored, and a gift certificate for the spa. "Thank you so much Kashi, for all the wonderful gifts!" she said as she kissed him.

"I have one more for you, Sakura," he said nervously. She looked at him questioning why he was so nervous. She was sitting on the couch and he knelt before her. Her eyes widened, hoping she was correct in her assumption.

"Sakura, you have made me the happiest man in the world. You are always by my side through thick and thin. You still love me at my worst. Even when I was hurt, you stayed by my side and healed me with your love. Sakura, please do me the honor of being my wife." He handed her a small black velvet box. She opened it and saw a beautiful rose gold ring with a heart shaped diamond in the middle.

She looked at Kakashi with love in her eyes. "Yes, Kashi, yes!" she exclaimed and hugged him tightly. They kissed passionately as he swept her into his arms. After they came up for air, he sat down on the couch, with her in his lap, and slipped the ring on her finger. She stared at it marveling how beautiful it was. He had it custom made for her so it would match her stunning hair. The jeweler had made the band to fit the engagement ring. Kakashi pulled it out of one of his pockets and showed her how it fit together. The band was rose gold too and had small diamonds that went down both sided of the ring. There was a swirl of rose gold that encircled the main diamond once they were put together.

"Do you like it, Sakura?" he nervously asked. He had told the jeweler what he wanted and showed him a picture of Sakura. The jeweler had more than exceeded his expectations once he showed Kakashi the finished ring. He was anxious to see if Sakura liked the design.

"Oh, Kashi, it's absolutely beautiful! It's perfect!" she gushed. He was so relieved that she liked it. She gently took the band off and gave it back to Kakashi. She could hardly wait until both rings were joined again. She looked lovingly into his eyes. She was so happy. Words couldn't even begin to describe how she felt. She curled up into his arms and relished his strong arms holding her. He loved holding her close and feeling her slight, warm form against him. They watched the snow for a little longer enjoying the closeness.

After awhile, Sakura got up and seductively said that she had one more surprise for him. She told him to wait in their bedroom and that she would be right back. She ran to the bathroom and donned the black lace bustier. It had a little black chiffon skirt with a black fluffy feather boa that edged the bottom of the skirt. She looked in the mirror before going out. The outfit really made her look good.

Kakashi was waiting anxiously on the bed. He wondered what she had in store for him. To make it more inviting, he lit all the candles in their room and turned off all the lights. Finally, he saw her emerge from the bathroom. His heart raced by the vision he saw. "Wow, you look delicious in that," he panted. She sauntered over to him.

"Like what you see?" she playfully pouted.

"Oh yes, Sakura! More than you could ever know," he said excitedly.

She leaned in and kissed him, caressing his torso. She took off his shirt as he slid down his pants. He sat back on the bed. "Would you like a little show?" she said sultry.

He couldn't believe what he heard. He had fantasized about her doing this for him. "Sure, Sakura," he said breathlessly. She gave him a kiss and started to sway her hips. The skirt playfully fluttered around her. It was mesmerizing. She pulled him to the edge of the bed and gave him a lap dance. To his amazement, she didn't have any panties on. He groaned with pleasure. She got up and continued her dance by slowly taking her skirt down. She shrugged it off and straddled his lap again. Slowly, she unbuttoned the front of the bustier, undoing each button one by one. His breathing was ragged. She felt his hands come up her sides as she shrugged off the bustier. He buried his lips into her breasts. She gasped his name as he picked her up and shed his boxers. Gently, he set her on his lap again, and explored her to see if she was ready for him. He lifted her to meet his throbbing member when he knew she was ready for him. She gasped as he entered her deeply. Slowly she started grinding her hips with his until they exploded in ecstasy together. He swept her into his arms and gently laid her in the bed. She curled up beside him as he encircled her in his arms.

"Merry Christmas, Kashi," she sighed happily.

"Merry Christmas, my beloved,"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters for the said story.

**Chapter 10**

Kakashi woke with the love of his life in his arms. She was still sleeping. He watched her with a smile on his face. He was so happy that she said yes. He felt like the luckiest man in the world. As he gently kissed her, she sighed and smiled in her sleep. He gathered her up in his arms again. He wished that he could tell her the rest of the news but Tsunade swore him to secrecy. Kakashi hoped that she would understand and not be too angry with him.

Sakura finally woke around 10 a.m. Kakashi had been up and had made breakfast for them both. As she looked outside, she noticed that it had snowed a lot while they slept. Sakura squealed when she saw the snow. She ran to the bedroom, and got dressed. "Come on Kakashi!" she said,"Come play in the snow with me!"

Shahira and Sakura bolted out the door onto the balcony. Kakashi watched in amusement Shahira and Sakura play in the snow. The puppy had never seen snow before and was having the time of her life. Sakura lay down in the snow and made a snow angel. She loved snow and couldn't help but frolic in it. She was watching the puppy play in the snow, when Kakashi came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He gave her a passionate kiss and swept her up in his arms as the puppy ran back into the condo.

"You're so beautiful, blossom," he whispered into her ear. "Why don't you come back inside so I can warm you up, my snow angel." She gave him a heated kiss as he carried her back in to their room.

* * *

Later that afternoon, they got ready for the Christmas party. Sakura was wearing a silk red dress and had put up her hair just like Kakashi liked it. She smiled and blushed thinking of the wonderful morning they had together. She looked at the beautiful ring he had given her. One day she would be Sakura Hatake. She hoped it wouldn't be long. Kakashi snuck up behind her and kissed her neck.

"Hmmm, you taste good…" he said, "Maybe we shouldn't go…"

"Kashi! Naruto and Hinata would kill us!" she protested. "We will have enough time for that later. I promise." She kissed him. "That will have to keep you for now," she teased.

Kakashi looked her over. "Sakura, you're missing something."

"What did I forget," she worried as she looked in the mirror.

Kakashi handed her a small box, "This, my beloved."

She opened the box and saw earrings and a necklace that matched her ring. "Kashi…you shouldn't have," she said astonished, "It's so beautiful." Her eyes filled with tears. "You're so good to me. I love you so much!" She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss.

"If you keep that up, we will never get to the party," he teased.

* * *

They arrived at Naruto and Hinata's new home. Hiashi had built them a home on some land near the Hyuuga mansion. It was a beautiful home with room to grow into if needed. Hinata had decorated it herself. All of their friends were there. Sakura was amazed on how large the party was. Tsunade and Jiraiya were also there. Tsunade was wearing the necklace that Sakura picked out for Jiraiya.

"Merry Christmas, Shishou," Sakura slyly said, "That's a beautiful necklace you have on."

Tsunade blushed. "Isn't it beautiful? This big lug can do something right once in awhile," she teased. Jiraiya gave her a hug. They were much closer now. Both seemed happy with their improved friendship. "I see Kakashi finally proposed," Tsunade smiled. "I was wondering how long it was going to take him." Tsunade explained that Kakashi had asked her permission to marry her. He felt like she was like Sakura's mother and only thought it proper to ask since her parents were not around anymore.

"He forgot to tell me that part," Sakura smiled amazed at him.

* * *

Everyone gathered around to see Sakura's engagement ring and congratulate them both. All the women commented on how beautiful the jewelry looked and asked for details about how he had proposed. The men congratulated Kakashi and told him how lucky he was to have Sakura as a fiancé.

The night progressed and everyone was having a good time. The food was perfect and everyone was dancing to the excellent music the band was playing. It was a magical night. Around 7 p.m., Tsunade said that she had an announcement to make. She wished everyone a Merry Christmas and thanked Naruto and Hinata for hosting a wonderful party. She then told everyone that she was going to retire after the beginning of the year and she was ready to name her successor. Sakura felt Kakashi stiffen beside her. 'Oh here we go,' Kakashi said to himself. He smiled at her, grabbed her hand, and squeezed it tight.

"The sixth hokage and my successor will be…Kakashi Hatake." Everyone clapped with their approval

Sakura turned and stared at Kakashi. He nervously smiled at her trying to read her feelings. She was astounded. In her mind, Naruto was supposed to be the next hokage and Tsunade wasn't supposed to retire so soon. As she looked at Naruto, he had a big smile on his face. Sakura's mind raced and tried to get a handle of what was going on.

Tsunade then explained to everyone that Naruto had asked for more time to learn and experience things more. He had felt that he didn't have enough experience for the job at this time. Kakashi had graciously accepted the offer of being Hokage until Naruto felt he was prepared for the job. Everyone congratulated Kakashi. Sakura smiled but was dumbfounded on what just happened. She thought about the last couple of months and if finally made sense of what was happening. Kakashi watched Sakura carefully trying to assess her mood.

Naruto and Sasuke came over, congratulated them both, and started teasing Kakashi being Hokage. Kakashi then told Naruto that he would be watching him and making sure that he got the experience that he needed so he could take over the position soon. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked over at Sakura nervously. Her face was blank and they couldn't tell her mood. She just had a big shock and sometimes she didn't react well. They felt a little sorry for Kakashi. If she wasn't happy, there would be hell to pay.

All of a sudden, Sakura smiled and asked if she could speak to Kakashi in private. The boys' eyes got wide and high tailed it back to their prospective mates. They watched as Kakashi gingerly took her hand and led her out of the ballroom. "If the both of them aren't back in 1 hour, or if Sakura comes back alone, we'll go look for Kakashi's body," Naruto nervously said to Sasuke. "By that time, Sakura will have cooled down." Sasuke nervously agreed. Neither of them wanted to feel Sakura's wrath.

* * *

Kakashi escorted Sakura to one of the rooms at the farthest part of the house so they could talk in private. Since he was to be the next Hokage, his new ANBU guards followed them. He excused himself from Sakura briefly and told the guards to stay down the hall. The 2 ANBU had witnessed Sakura's temper in the past and happily gave them their space.

The couple entered the room and closed the door. Kakashi was extremely nervous and didn't know what to expect. He knew that the news had been a big shock. He watched as she sat down on the couch in the middle of the room. It seemed like hours had gone by before she spoke.

"Kashi, how long have you known about this?"

"Sakura, she asked me when I was in the hospital, but I didn't give her an answer until just recently. It was Naruto's idea since he felt that he wasn't ready for the job yet. They swore me to secrecy. I wanted to tell you so badly…" he apologized. "It will only be until Naruto is experienced enough to take over."

"Hmm," is all she said as she got up and strode to the window.

'That can't be good. I have never heard her not say anything before,' he gulped.

She stood by the window for a few minutes contemplating his words. Nervously, he stood and watched her fearing to say anything to her or to move. She turned and faced him with a smile on her face. 'Well, it was a good life while it lasted…' he said to himself.

"Kashi, love," she said sweetly, "You did this for me, didn't you?"

He was confused. Kakashi told her that he didn't want her to worry anymore and how she would talk in her sleep about losing him. He also told her how it broke his heart seeing her worry so much and be in such pain. "I needed to do something, blossom. I hate seeing you sad," he softly said.

Slowly, Sakura came up to him and wrapped her arms around him. Confused, he did the same. "Thank you, love, for thinking of me and my feelings. You are the most wonderful man in the world!" she said through her tears.

He realized that she was touched by his selfless act. Sakura knew how much he hated paperwork and to be behind a desk, but he agreed to do it because it would cause her less worry if he did. No one had ever been so selfless for her. She knew that this man really loved her and would do anything for her happiness. He lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her gently. "Sakura, I love you with all of my heart. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you to make you happy,' he affirmed.

He caressed her cheek and kissed her again. She responded back as he drew her closer. The fervor of their kiss made her weak in the knees. He swept her up into his arms without breaking their kiss. Both were breathless as they broke it off. Kakashi sat down on the couch cradling Sakura in his arms.

"You thought I was going to punch you, didn't you?" she giggled. "So did everyone else." Both laughed. "We better get back before someone thinks I did you in," she chuckled, "You are the next Hokage."

"To you, I will always be your love," he smiled as he hugged her close.

* * *

Both made their way back to the ballroom, to everyone's relieved eyes. They all knew about Sakura's temper. The boys were still a little nervous when she came back and was smiling. Sasuke used his sharingan to see if Kakashi was damaged in any way. To his surprise, there were no injuries. Being in love with Kakashi did wonders for Sakura's mood, the boys mused. The couple danced some more, and then said their goodbyes. They were escorted back to their condo by their new guard. It was something both of them were going to have to get used to.

* * *

The New Year quickly was approaching. Naruto had thrown a party for Hinata's birthday for a few friends. She didn't want anything big since they just had the wedding and Christmas party. The 3 couples went out to eat and to dance afterward. Hinata pulled Sakura to the side and told her that she thought that she might be pregnant. Sakura told her to stop by her office the next day so she could be examined. Hinata shyly confessed that their sex life was very active since their wedding day and how wonderful Naruto made her feel. She swore Sakura to secrecy until she knew for sure.

The next day, Hinata came in for her examination. To her surprise she was pregnant. She hugged Sakura tightly. "Naruto will be so happy!" she squealed. She would be due around the beginning of October, around Naruto's birthday. Hinata skipped away to look for Naruto. Sakura watched as her friend ran out of sight. 'She will be a great mother and Naruto will be a great father,' she thought.

Her thoughts turned to Kakashi. 'He will be a good father too,' she smiled. He liked to put up the tough guy act, but the Kakashi she knew was kind, gentle, and caring. She wondered how many children he wanted. When he came by for lunch, she asked him how many he wanted. Kakashi almost choked. He looked at her bemused and wondered why she was asking him this question. He told her that he was open to the amount as long as she and the children were healthy. "Is there something you want to tell me?" he questioned. He held his breath until she answered.

"No, just curious," she innocently smiled, "Just had someone in the office that found out that they were pregnant and wondered what you thought about the subject."

* * *

Sakura and the girls went shopping for a dress for her to wear for the induction ceremony. She wanted to look good since she was going to be standing in front of the village. It took awhile, but she found a russet colored satin dress that complemented her hair and skin. Both Yuki and Hinata said it looked great on her. Yuki had found it and urged her friend to try it on. Sakura was skeptical but was happy when she saw herself in the mirror. It also would look good with the new jewelry that he bought her.

The girls giggled when they saw the ANBU guard trying to blend in while they were in the dress store. Sakura was slightly annoyed but knew that she would need to learn how to get used to it. She wondered what their wedding would be like, guards and all. She pushed her mind from it and refocused. She had to get through the induction first and worry about the wedding later.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story

**Mature themes in this chapter!**

**Chapter 11**

Kakashi and Sakura decided to stay in for New Years and have a quiet evening with each other. They had received multiple invitations due to Kakashi becoming Hokage, but it was hard to decide which one to accept. Both also knew after he was sworn in that their private time would decrease. Ever since Tsunade made her announcement, Kakashi had been very busy. When he came home, he was exhausted. Sakura always made sure that dinner was waiting and that he could relax. He promised that it would not always be so hectic; it was just that there was a lot to learn in a short period of time. She kissed his worries away and told him that she understood. All that mattered to her was that they were together.

* * *

New Year's Eve had arrived and Sakura wanted to make it memorable for Kakashi. He had to work all day so she had time to get everything ready. She went shopping and bought some champagne. They had bought Shahira a roomy dog house for outside so she could get used to being outdoors. Sakura made sure that the puppy was comfortable and fed. Pakuun was there to keep her company for the evening so Sakura and Kakashi could have their privacy.

Sakura prepared dinner and got ready for Kakashi's return. There were candles all over the condo and she started a fire in the fireplace. After her shower, she put on her silk red dress. She made sure everything else was ready for the evening.

When Kakashi came home, he was drained. Tsunade went over all his duties and what needed to be done when he took over as Hokage. His training was finally complete. Sakura met him at the door with a smile and a kiss. He was happy to see her after a long day. The guards were dismissed for the evening. As he walked into the condo, he gathered Sakura into his arms and passionately kissed her.

"There will be time for that later," she giggled, "Time for dinner."

They sat down and ate the delicious meal that Sakura made. The meal and being with Sakura revitalized him. He told her that he was finally done with Tsunade's training. The job would be a challenge but he felt well prepared. Also, Tsunade was still around if something came up. Both of them went to the couch to relax in front of the fire and sip on their wine. Kakashi loved the way she looked in her red dress. The color complimented her hair and the silk hugged her curves. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"See something interesting?" she teased.

"More than interesting," he said as he pulled her into his lap. He leisurely kissed her and stroked her skin. Her skin felt like the silk. He couldn't get enough of how it felt and could spend all night just touching her. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. A sigh came from Sakura as he stroked her skin. They watched the fire while they held each other.

Sakura smiled as she excused herself. "Don't you go anywhere," she said seductively and gave him a parting kiss. He hungrily watched her as she went into the other room. As he stretched, he thought how lucky he was to have such an understanding woman by his side. Smiling, he thought of all the little things she did for him and how happy they were together. He could hardly wait until she was his wife. It amazed him that he finally found someone that he truly loved and someone that truly loved him back. He never thought that he would find anyone to share his life with.

* * *

Sakura slipped into her outfit and put up her hair. Looking in the mirror, she made sure everything was just right. Her face flushed thinking about Kakashi's reaction. She hoped that he liked what he saw when she came out. The bedroom and bathroom were all set up for their evening. The champagne was cooling in the other room and she had set out the glasses so they had easier access. She surveyed the 2 rooms and made sure everything was ready.

Kakashi closed his eyes and became lost in his thoughts about Sakura. He felt her presence coming close behind him. Slowly, he opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he saw. Sakura stood before him in the skimpy nurse's outfit from the pages of his favorite book. Starting from her shoes, he eagerly looked at her outfit and thought to himself about how delicious she looked wearing it. She looked exactly what he had envisioned the character to appear like. His pulse quickened just looking at her and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She strutted up to him, and hungrily kissed him.

"Kashi, I'm your naughty nurse and I've been sent to take care of you, all of you," she purred as she seductively sat on his lap and started playing with his hair. "You've been a naughty boy and haven't been taking care of yourself," she playfully chided him.

Kakshi sat there dumbfounded enjoying what he saw. The seductress in front of him stood up and beckoned him to follow her. She led him into the bathroom where he saw the room illuminated with candles. A bath was drawn and waiting. She sashayed up to him and slowly started undressing him caressing his body with her hot kisses. Her kisses branded him as she enthusiastically disrobed him. His breathing became ragged as she stroked his skin. Eagerly her mouth reached his and connected with his lips. Languidly, she kissed him, letting her tongue play with his. Breathlessly, they broke apart.

"First, I'm going to give you a bath," she said softly and led him to the tub. She helped him in and let him sink into the tub. She came up behind him and kissed him enthusiastically. With a smile, she started washing him, making small circles on his skin, all over his body. Kakashi moaned with pleasure. He had never felt anything so good before. Her hands stirred the fire within him. 'The book never described anything as good as this,' he thought.

After she was done bathing him, she moved toward him. "Now I'm going to feed you," she whispered. First, she took a strawberry, dipped it in some whipped cream and placed it on his welcoming lips. He took a bite of the strawberry and enjoyed the sweet taste. Sakura then took another strawberry and leisurely licked the whip cream from the red fruit. Kakshi watched intently enjoying every moment. She seductively bit the strawberry, and licked her lips. She fed him another one and eagerly licked off the extra whip cream off his lips. His lips tingled with delight. She loved the effect this was having on him. His total attention was on her and she was relishing every moment. She kissed him again as he sunk lower into the tub. She coyly bent over, giving him a full view of her, and unplugged the stopper from the tub.

"Can't have you all pruny, "she giggled. She handed him a towel and led him to the bedroom. She poured the champagne and handed him a glass. Both of them took a sip and sat down on the bed.

"Can your naughty nurse help you with anything else?" she coyly said batting her eyes at him. She could see how aroused he was. Just watching him made her breathe heavily too. He slowly put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer.

"Ohhhh Sakura," he panted, as he placed burning kisses down her neck. Hungrily, he moved to her heaving chest. The outfit pushed up her breasts so they were at their fullest. He caressed them with his tongue. Sakura arched her back and moaned. His hands found their way under her skirt and he fondled her buttocks. She wasn't wearing any panties under the skirt which excited him more. He could feel the heat of her as he pulled her closer. The outfit stimulated him more because of the fantasy that he held in his mind. He never had been so aroused before.

Sakura's hands explored his fit body. The heat between them was intense. She loved the feel of his toned body and his warm skin. Their passion rose, he swept her up into his arms, and carried her to the bed. As the intensity of their kiss increased, Sakura whimpered with excitement, "Please Kashi, take me now!"

Kakashi lifted her to his lap. She straddled Kakashi and enveloped his arousal with her warm, inviting body. Sakura moaned as she felt him deep within her. Their passion overtook them in a frenzy until they exploded with pleasure. Kakashi pulled her close and started to kiss her deeply again, never withdrawing from her. Slowly, he laid her on the bed so he was in the superior position and began to move again. Sakura gasped with pleasure as Kakashi rekindled the fire that they had just shared. She had never felt this way before. Her hunger for him overtook her in waves of passion. Kakashi heard her start to climax as he thrust deep inside her. He felt her climax as he released his seed into her.

Both lay exhausted in each other's arms. Kakashi gently kissed Sakura and gathered her into his arms. Neither had ever felt passion like that before. As he looked into her eyes, Kakashi saw contentment in Sakura's face. She smiled up at him, curled in deeper into his embrace, and purred with her fulfillment. Before sleep overtook them, Kakashi helped her out of the outfit.

"You know, my little cherry blossom, you fulfilled one of my deepest fantasies," he huskily whispered into her ear.

Shivers of excitement went up her spine as he whispered in her ear. "I always imagined that scenario from the book, but experiencing it with you, my beloved, was better than I could have ever imagined," he murmured. Lifting her chin, he lovingly kissed her.

"I'm glad I could satisfy your fantasy," Sakura smiled sleepily, "I hope I can fulfill many more. Happy New Year, my love."

* * *

The village was alive with the preparations for inducting the new Hokage. There were numerous visitors arriving daily. Sakura was so proud of Kakashi and was honored that she would be his wife one day soon. Both had talked about setting a date, but decided to wait until the festivities to die down after he became Hokage.

Finally, the day arrived that Kakashi would take over and become the 6th Hokage. He was nervous, but didn't show it to the people in the village as Tsunade transferred the duty of protecting the village to him. Sakura stood by his side full of pride. At the end of the ceremony, everyone congratulated him. There was a reception afterward with all of the dignitaries that had traveled to witness his induction. All seemed satisfied with the infamous copy-nin being in charge of Konoha. At the end of the night, both stumbled into the condo and collapsed in the bed. It had been a long day and both of them were glad it was finally over.

"How does it feel to be living with the Hokage?" he teased.

"Wonderful, absolutely wonderful," Sakura murmured and kissed him, "I love you so much, Kakashi." She was pulled into his embrace as she slowly fell asleep.

Kakashi gently kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Sakura," he said softly, before descending into sleep next to her.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story.

**Chapter 12**

A month had gone by since Kakashi took over as hokage. Both of them had been very busy. Tsunade told Sakura that she would be overseeing the entire medic training and eventually she would be taking over supervising the hospital too. Sakura was surprised by Tsunade's decision. Shizune decided that she wanted to keep being the assistant to the hokage until Naruto was ready to start his training for hokage. She understood that it may take a few years before that was to happen, but was okay with that. Since she was in a relationship also, she wanted to work less and focus on her private life for awhile. Tsunade told Sakura that eventually she wanted Sakura to take over the hospital since she excelled at healing more so than Shizune. Sakura was taken aback by the older woman's confession. It was an honor to hear praise from her master, since it didn't happen too often.

Hinata decided that she wanted to pursue a medic career since she was good at assessing someone's chakra with her Byakugan and wanted to retire from missions since she was pregnant now. Sakura would start training her too. The first thing Sakura did was to appoint Yuki as her assistant. She was going to need some help with all of her new duties. Yuki had done well with their training sessions and was making progress. Sakura could count on her to help out when she needed.

Kakashi was extremely busy also. He had to meet with all personnel and decide if there were changes to be made. Since Team 7 was technically disbanded, he gave new assignments to all of the men. Naruto and Sasuke had just finished passing their jounin exams. Kakashi told both of them that they would help training the new students and would be getting their own teams closer to summer. Sai had requested to help with the beginning students much to everyone's surprise. He wanted a break from the ANBU and Root. Kakashi granted his request and told him that he would be training with Iruka to learn his new role. Yamato was to help Naruto and Sasuke prepare to be team leaders. Kakashi had asked Kiba and Umeko to help with Shahira's training since Sakura and he were so busy. Both were happy to help.

* * *

Kakashi and Sakura were exhausted when they finally made it home. Their days were long, but each looked forward to coming home to be together. Lately, all they wanted to do is lay in each other's arms and sleep. Both made time to have lunch together but sometimes it was short and there were always people around. Their moods at work were sometimes tense, to say the least, because they didn't get to spend the time they wanted together. They knew that once they had settled into their new roles, they would have more time together. Sometimes they had to remind themselves of that when they were missing each other. The time they spent together was precious to them.

Kakashi had suggested to Sakura to start planning for their wedding. Even thought they hadn't set a date, she needed to find a dress, and decide on who would be standing up for the wedding. Since he was Hokage now, they would have to have a formal wedding and it most likely would be a large one. Sakura didn't want it to be too big but understood that in Kakashi's new position, there would be certain expectations on who should be invited. Kakashi kissed her and told her that he would make it up to her for the extra inconvenience of having a bigger wedding than she wanted.

* * *

Sakura had been looking through the bridal magazines for dresses. She had narrowed it down to 8 of them, but knew she really had to try them on before making any decision. Her bridal party had been selected and she had asked them to come with to help her pick out a dress. Yuki, Hinata, Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Umeko had graciously accepted her formal request to be in her wedding party and they were more than happy to help her pick out her dress. Sakura was a little sad since her mother was not there to help her, but her good friends cheered her up. They all went out on Saturday to the bridal shop. Sakura had phoned ahead of time to the shop to give them her selections on the dresses she wanted to try on. The girls were also going to look at the selection of bridesmaid's dresses so they could order their gowns soon. Hinata giggled since she wouldn't know how far along her pregnancy would be for the wedding since a formal date hadn't been picked yet.

Sakura tried on each gown and the girls would vote on how it looked on Sakura. The dress that looked the best was a hand beaded dress, with off the shoulder sleeves and a full satin skirt. The girls all liked how it looked on her. She had looked like a princess in the dress. With a veil attached to a tiara and the long train, it was perfect for a formal wedding. The train was detachable so she wouldn't have to worry about it getting in the way at the reception. Sakura wanted all the girls to be in teal satin dresses. The girls all picked different styles of dresses that made them look their best. Hinata had spoke to the seamstress and decided to get a bigger size in the dress that she picked. The seamstress told her that it was easier to make the dress smaller than to make it bigger. After the dresses were all selected, everyone went to Sakura's favorite restaurant for lunch. She thanked them through tear soaked eyes for helping her and being in her wedding. It meant a lot to her to have such close friends.

* * *

After lunch, each woman went their separate ways. Yuki and Hinata walked with her for a short time discussing their agenda for Monday. After they were done talking, each left to go home. Sakura was happy that the ANBU guard was not with her today so she could get things done without them under foot. As Sakura walked to their condo, she was lost in thought about how beautiful all the dresses were. Her thoughts turned to Kakashi and how much she loved him. She blushed slightly as she thought of their time together last night. It had been awhile since they had time to spend together and they more than made up for it. She could still feel his warm embrace and the path of his fiery kisses on her body. After they wed, she hoped that their relationship would not change, but she doubted that it would knowing how passionate both of them were.

As she walked down the street lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice a small team of ninjas waiting for her. When she turned the corner, three of them swooped down and grabbed her. Sakura subdued the three easily, but failed to notice the two that snuck up behind her. As she turned, one of them put her to sleep in a genjutsu. After she lost consciousness, the other ninja picked her up and sped out of the village.

* * *

Kakashi had to work for a short time that day. There were some teams coming back from the field and had to give him their report. As the ninja droned on, he started day dreaming about the night he shared with Sakura. She was so hungry for him last night that it made him breathless. He mused at how adventurous she had become in the bedroom. Slowly, he smiled to himself and thought that he was lucky to have a partner that had the same appetite he had when it came to making love. Finally, the last team had given their report around 2 p.m. He quickly finished the last of the paperwork, and sped home so he could meet his cherry blossom at the door.

When he came home, he saw that she hadn't arrived back yet. He started dinner early so they could have time for more adventure with each other later. Their time was limited, so he wanted to make up for the times that they couldn't' be together. The vase he selected looked good with the roses that he picked up for her on the way home. Ino wasn't at the flower shop when he got there and he inwardly smiled that his surprise of roses for Sakura would not be spoiled by her blond friend. It amazed him that Genma was enthralled by the blond beauty, but Genma always liked his women outgoing and loud. He laughed when he thought of their antics when the 2 of them were together. 'Match made in heaven,' Kakashi laughed to himself.

Kakashi sat down on the couch and relaxed. The clock said it was 4:30 p.m. All of the shops in the village would be closing, so Sakura would be home soon. He shut his eyes and fantasized about Sakura. Sometimes his fantasies of her were so much better than his books. He smiled as he thought about his lusty blossom. Time went on, and Sakura didn't arrive. Concerned, he called the dress shop and learned that she had left much earlier in the afternoon. He then called the restaurant that she had told him that they were going to after shopping and found out that her and her friends had left hours before. Kakashi started to worry now. He called Sasuke to see if Yuki was there with him. Yuki told Kakashi that Sakura had parted ways with Hinata and her about 3 to 4 hours ago. Swearing, Kakashi dropped the phone and summoned his nin dogs.

"Yo," said Pakuun when he appeared.

Kakashi explained the situation and sent out the dogs to trace her scent. He told them to locate Sakura and report back to him right away. While the dogs went to track her, he summoned the ANBU to start looking for her also. Sasuke and Yuki had run over to the condo once they heard that Sakura hadn't made it home. Yuki was very upset and blamed herself for Sakura being missing. Both Kakashi and Sasuke told her that it wasn't her fault and right now they all needed to focus on finding Sakura. Kakashi had a bad feeling in his stomach. 'If anyone does anything to my little cherry blossom….,' he fumed. Sasuke noticed the look in Kakashi's eye and it made him nervous. He had only seen it a couple of times before and both times were before an intense battle that Kakashi showed no mercy. If anyone had done anything to Sakura, Sasuke knew that their days, no hours, would be numbered.

After about 30 minutes, Pakuun came back with a letter in his mouth. Kakshi ripped opened up the letter and read it. Kakashi swore under his breath. "Pakuun, did you track her scent down?" he demanded, "Do you know where she is?"

"Yes and the rest of the group are standing guard to watch their movements. We are all waiting for you."

"Sasuke, summon the ANBU leader," Kakashi growled.

* * *

When Sasuke and the ANBU team arrived, Kakashi threw the letter in the middle of the table, banged his fist breaking it, and barked, "You will find her and punish the ones that did this to her! My nin dogs are waiting at their lair. Any mess ups and you will have to contend with me! Sasuke, you will lead this expedition. I'm counting on you Sasuke. Get her back safe and I don't care what you do to the ones that did this!"

"Hai!" they all said as they sped off.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story.

**Chapter 13**

Sakura was stuck in a nightmare. She knew she was stuck in a genjutsu but couldn't release herself because her hands were tied. The image she was stuck in was full of torture of her friends and herself. It took all that she had not to break. Her captors did not reveal themselves so she didn't know what they were after or who they were. Right now, they were letting her rest before the next session. As she looked around she saw herself chained to a wall in tattered clothes. Closing her eyes, she tried to clear her mind. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of giving them any info. Slowing her breathing, she calmed herself down. Focusing her chakra, she started to heal her wounds. She thought of Kakashi and how worried he would be right now. Tears started falling down her face as she thought of his anguish. Calming herself again, she cleared her mind again afraid that she might expose her love to danger. Falling back on her training, she steeled herself for the next session. Once she was calm, she heard the footsteps again. A little wicked sneer formed on her lips. She would be damned if she gave them any information.

"Are you ready to talk yet?" the male voice said menacing.

"Hn," Sakura snarled defiantly.

"Let's begin then…." the voice said laughing.

* * *

Sasuke and the ANBU team reached the area where the Kakashi's nin dogs tracked Sakura. He sent 4 scouts ahead to assess the situation. Pakuun told him the lair was underground. Sasuke looked around and realized that this was one of Orochimaru's old hideouts. He racked his brain to remember the layout of the hideout, and then finally remembered that there was the main entrance, with 2 exits in case the lair was attacked.

Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba, and Shino arrived just as the scouts came back to report to Sasuke. All of them were breathless from running fast to reach Sasuke and the ANBU. The scouts reported that there were a few guards around each of the 2 exits, and double the amount around the entrance. Sasuke asked Shikamaru to help him devise a plan. While the 2 of them conferred, the rest of the ninja caught their breath and began to ready themselves for the up coming battle. The ANBU leader, Masako, joined the group waiting for their instructions.

"Okay. Masako your team will be in charge of taking care of the guards and securing the area. I will leave it to you on how you would like to split your team to accomplish this. There are 3 areas – the main entrance, and 2 side exits. Make sure no one comes in or goes out. Make sure to keep in contact with me with your wireless."

"Hai, Sasuke-san," Masako said as she left in a puff of smoke.

"We will split into 3 teams. Neji and Lee will be one team, Kiba and Shino will be the second team. Each team will enter the side exits. Naruto, Shikamaru, and I will enter through the main entrance. Neji and Shino, you guys will keep in contact with me with our wireless radios. We don't know what we will encounter down there, so be careful and make sure we all know what's going on if you find anything. Pakuun, please pick one nin dog to go with Neji and Lee. It will be helpful to have one of the dogs to sniff things out. Kiba has Akamaru so they are set. Pakuun, you will be with my team. Have the rest of the dogs help the ANBU in guarding the perimeter," ordered Sasuke. "Remember, we need to be careful. They have Sakura. Do not put her in any danger. We need to do this fast so Kakashi-sama doesn't feel the need to join us."

All the men nodded their heads in agreement. If Kakashi came, their village would be at risk and he would stop at nothing to rescue Sakura, no matter if he had to put his life on the line. Naruto and Sasuke knew first hand how ruthless Kakashi could be when something precious to him was in danger. Both men shivered just thinking of it. Plus, Sakura was important to each one of the men standing there. None of them took too kindly of Sakura being abducted.

Pakuun had given his team their instructions, and everyone was ready to go. Neji, Lee, Kiba, and Shino disappeared and took their positions for the attack. Sasuke activated his sharingan. Naruto had borrowed some of the Kyuubi's power, and his eyes turned red, ready to attack.

* * *

Sakura was in agony. Her attacker had tired of indirectly torturing her by having her watch her friends slowly be tormented in his genjutsu. He decided this time around that he would use a more direct approach. As he looked down at the konoichi, he mentally noted that she was formidable. Most men would have been crushed by now, but this woman held fast and didn't reveal any information. He swore beneath his breath. His mission was to obtain information on the new hokage to find his weaknesses. The Hidden Grass Village was tired of Konoha being looked at as the strongest. Their village couldn't get the high paying missions because of it. Since there was a new hokage, if they could find a weakness, maybe they could attack and raise their standing in the bigger community. The grass nin sighed, he wasn't getting anywhere. He couldn't even get any information from the girl to help find leverage to make her talk. He needed to think of a plan and quick.

* * *

The signal was given, and all of the Konoha shinobi sprang into action. The ANBU had taken out all of the guards quickly and were on alert for reinforcements. The 2 teams that entered the side exits met with little resistance and secured their area. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Pakuun entered through the entrance. Sasuke remembered that there was a big chamber up ahead. Naruto sent two of his clones with Pakuun to search for Sakura in that area. Pakuun relayed to Sasuke that Sakura was present in the chamber and that there were 3 ninjas in the room with her. Sasuke relayed the info to the other 2 teams. Both of them started their way down the long hallways to reach the main chamber.

* * *

Sakura's attacker spread out his weapons. He was going to make her talk if it was the last thing he would do. His 2 assistants took Sakura down and spread her on a long table in the middle of the room. She struggled to free herself from the 2 assistants. She managed to knock one off of her and slugged the other across the room. The head ninja was tired of her games and knocked her out by hitting her across her face. The 3 of them regained control and placed her back on the table making sure that she was secure. As Sakura regained consciousness, she realized where she was at again. Her attacker's face swam in front of her. "Okay you she-devil, this is your last chance. I'm sick of dealing with you. You give me the information I need and you will get the rest you so long for. If you don't, I'll be force to use these."

Sakura looked over at all the weapons that he laid out next to her. 'I guess this is the end of the line for me,' she sadly thought, 'I wish I could have at least said goodbye to Kashi.' She looked at her attacker in the eye and snarled, "I'll never betray my village let alone my friends!" Sakura spat in her attacker's face and sneered.

That was the end of the attacker's patience. He was going to make her pay for being so difficult. He grabbed a kunai and plunged it into her side. Sakura screamed in pain. Her attacker began to laugh. He grabbed 2 senbons and thrust them in her thighs. As Sakura began to lose consciousness, she thought of Kakashi and how much she loved him. She hoped that he wouldn't miss her too much and could move on after she was gone. She sighed as the blackness over took her.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru paled when they heard Sakura scream. They looked at each other, nodded, and burst into the chamber. All three of them saw Sakura on the table, bleeding, and unconscious. Naruto and Sasuke lost it. Sasuke used chidori on the main attacker as Naruto used rasengan on the 2 assistants. Shikamaru ran to Sakura and removed the senbon from her legs. He didn't dare move the kunai for fear of her bleeding to death. Her breathing was shallow but she was still alive, for now. Shikamaru told Pakuun to run for the ANBU medic right away. Naruto and Sasuke ran to Sakura's side after they were done. "She's hurt bad but still alive," Shikamaru stated, "We need to get her back home as soon as possible. I sent Pakuun to get the ANBU medic. I hope they get here fast."

* * *

Kakashi was pacing in his office like a caged animal. Everyone told him that he couldn't just run out and save Sakura because he was the hokage and the whole village was counting on him to protect them. The more he paced, the angrier he got. No one dared to come into the room for fear of what he might do to them. Even Genma left for the fear of his wrath. 'Damn it,' he swore as he smashed another table. Why did they take her? Who would want to harm his cherry blossom? Murderous thoughts went through his head. He sat down and raided the sake that the 5th had left behind in the desk. After his 3 drink, an overwhelming dread came over him. He couldn't shake that his beloved was on the verge of death. That was it. Village be damned, he was going to save her. No one was going to stop him. He put on his ANBU outfit, strapped on his katana, and took off to enemy's lair.

* * *

Shikamaru gathered Sakura in his arms and carried her outside of the lair. The ANBU medic looked her over and told Shikamaru that he could only stabilize her. He was just starting his training and didn't have the necessary skills to totally heal her. She needed to be taken back to Konoha as soon as possible. Shikamaru told Sakura to hang on and the ANBU medic to treat her.

The rest of the Konoha shinobi were in battle with the rest of the grass ninja that were hidden in the lair. All of a sudden, Kakashi appeared in a flash. Sasuke had just told the rest of the Konoha shinobi to evacuate the lair because he was going to use his fireball jutsu. Kakashi saw Sasuke torch the lair that still held some of the grass ninja. Naruto was in the middle of using his rasengan on a group that he had cornered. Neji and Lee were in the midst of battle. Shino's bugs overtook 3 ninja and were draining them of all of their chakra. Kiba and Akamaru had cornered another group and were holding them prisoners so they could find out what prompted this attack. Kakashi then located Shikamaru guarding his beloved. His heart sank when he saw her poor state. His anger rose. Sasuke saw Kakashi standing near the entrance of the lair. His anger was evident in the expression on his face. Sasuke quickly called his team together. He knew that Kakashi was going to explode. Death was written on his face.

Kakashi strode to the prisoners and glared at them. He wanted them to pay for what they did to his beloved. The prisoners cringed with fear. They had heard of stories about the Copy Nin and knew that their death was near. Sasuke ran up to Kakashi to try to stop him before he exploded. "Kakashi-sama," he yelled,"Kakashi-sama!"

Naruto stepped forward to help his team mate. "Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi's murderous gaze was still on the prisoners. "Kakashi! Look at me!" Sasuke roared.

Kakashi finally looked at his former student. Sasuke took a deep breath. He knew he had to break the hokage's murderous thoughts. He told him that they needed to interrogate the prisoners to find out what had prompted this attack. They also had to get Sakura to the hospital and Kakashi back to the village for all of their safety. They didn't know if enemy reinforcements were on the way.

"Kakashi-sama, Sakura is hurt but is alive. The ANBU medic has stabilized her, but she needs to be taken to the hospital as soon as possible. I have subdued the leader of this group. I left him alive so he could be interrogated."

Kakashi nodded to Sasuke. He needed to release his anger on something. He would have loved to release his anger on the leader of the enemy, but he knew that they needed answers. Kakashi strode forward to the enemy's lair. He let loose his chidori and exploded the whole structure. Everyone looked at him in awe. As he strode back to the group, the prisoners cowered in fear. Sasuke and Naruto smirked at their former sensei. The rest of the Konoha shinobi stood in disbelief at their hokage. There was no doubt in their minds that he would protect them all with his life. All of them felt pride in their new leader.

Kakashi told Sasuke that he and his team had done well and he was proud of all of them. He strode to where Sakura was and looked at the woman that he loved. The ANBU medic shyly told his hokage that he had stabilized her and apologized for his lack of training. The hokage thanked him for saving his beloved. He assured the young ANBU that he was indebted to him. He also thanked Shikamaru for protecting Sakura.

Kakashi leaned down and kissed Sakura's forehead. He heard her sigh, to his relief. He scooped her up in his arms and held her close, thankful that she was still alive. "Naruto and Sasuke, I will leave you both in charge of wrapping up this mess. Make sure the leader is alive when he gets back to Konoha. I have a few questions for him," he growled. Kakashi nodded to his former students and disappeared with his cherry blossom in his arms.

The prisoners shuddered when they heard Kakashi's words. All of them started to imagine what terror they would have to endure once they were taken to Konoha. Their unconscious leader had no idea what terror awaited him. Naruto and Sasuke smiled at each other and began giving instructions to the shinobi on how they wanted to get the prisoners back to Konoha. They told Masako to leave a small team behind to clean up the loose ends. All of them felt thrilled that their hokage approved of the way they handled the mission and that Sakura was finally safe.

* * *

Kakashi appeared in the middle of the trauma department with Sakura in his arms. She had started bleeding again and the kunai was still in her side. Kakashi whispered that he loved her in her ear as the doctors and nurses ran to their side. He gently laid her down on the gurney and the medical staff whisked her into the trauma room.

Slowly, he sat down and held his head in his hands. His fear took over him. What would he do if he lost her? Kakashi was a seasoned warrior, but the thought of losing the love of his life was too much for him. He got up and went to Sakura's office, down the hall, after he told the nurses where he would be. After he closed the door, his emotions took over him. Tears were foreign to him and he was amazed by the feelings he had for his blossom. She had his heart, and if she was taken from him, he doubted that he could go on. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his thoughts. Two hours went by before the doctor summoned him to tell him about her condition. The doctor explained her injuries, and that she was stable now. Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief. The doctor said that she had a long road of healing before her due to the kunai wound, and that they would need to watch her closely for the next few days. Kakashi walked to Sakura's room. They had moved her into a private room in an exclusive side of the hospital. ANBU guards were there already protecting her. The guards nodded to their hokage. No words were needed. They knew their duty and would defend her with their lives.

* * *

Kakashi walked into the room and saw Sakura in the bed. She looked pale, but to his relief she was breathing on her own. The nurse who was there taking care of her smiled and excused herself so they could be alone. Kakashi sat down beside Sakura, kissed her forehead, and picked up her hand. He pushed a stray lock of her hair from her face. "Sakura, I'm here and you're safe now. I'll be here when you wake," he told her, "Sakura, I love you so much. Please come back to me." He kissed her hand, brought her hand to his heart, and held it there. After awhile, he put her hand back gently and placed his head on her bed next to her. Emotion took over again and a few tears ran down his cheek. Slowly, Sakura's hand found it's way to his cheek to comfort him.

"Kashi," she whispered, "Don't worry….I'm never going to…leave you…I love you too." She smiled as she fell back asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story.

**Chapter 14**

"Kashi, noooo!" Sakura screamed and sat up abruptly. "Please noo!" she cried.

Kakashi put his arms around her to comfort her. "Sakura, love, I'm here. Everything is alright. You're safe now," he whispered in her ear.

Sakura slowly came out of her stupor. She looked at Kakashi and grabbed him tightly. "It was horrible," she sobbed. Big tears ran down her face as she clung to Kakashi. He scooped her up and put her in is lap so he could hold her tight.

"It's okay now. I'm here, blossom," he consoled her. He kissed her gently on her forehead. Slowly, she relaxed and fell asleep in his arms. Kakashi made himself comfortable because this was the only way she would sleep lately. Tsunade told him that it was due to the remnants of the genjutsu that was used on her and she didn't know how long it would last. Kakashi was still angry over what had happened. He was waiting until Sakura was a little more stable before he paid a visit to the prisoner who was responsible for putting his blossom through this. His first priority was Sakura, and the release of his anger would have to wait.

Naruto and Sasuke had personally saw to the prisoner's "special" care. They both had done a fine job in assisting the special ops in interrogating him. Both had offered their services so Kakashi could stay with Sakura as she healed. Sasuke took great pleasure in terrorizing the man. With the threat of his chidori being used on him, the prisoner talked. Both men took it personally that this scum had hurt someone close to them, someone that they both cared for as a sister. They were determined to find out why he did this to her and for what purpose.

* * *

As the prisoner slowly spilled his secrets, Naruto and Sasuke worried about the damage this man had inflicted on Sakura. They knew that she was having nightmares and gradually they found out why. The man had put her through a living hell using images of torture of everyone that Sakura held dear. Both were surprised how strong their team mate was and how she endured through the extreme torture.

They shared what they had learned with Kakashi. His hands clenched into fists and they could see the fire in his eyes. All agreed that something needed to be done to help her or she would continue to relive this hell over and over again. As they talked, they agreed that they would need to use both of their sharingan to first find out what was torturing her, and then put an end to the nightmares. All agreed that Kakashi should be the one guiding her out of her hell. They discussed their plan with Tsunade and she sadly agreed that it was the only way she knew to help Sakura.

* * *

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke entered her room. Sakura was asleep and was beginning to whimper. Sasuke nodded to Kakashi as he took his place beside her. Naruto was there to make sure that the sharingan users didn't over do themselves or that they were interupted. Kakashi lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "We are all going to help you Sakura," he said gently, "Trust me and look into my eye," Kakashi activated his sharingan and entered her dream. Sasuke followed Kakashi's lead and entered her dream too. They were shocked at what they saw. Everyone dear to Sakura was tortured, maimed, and mutilated. 'No wonder she doesn't want to sleep,' Kakashi said to himself. Steadily, Kakashi and Sasuke started changing the horror of the nightmare to something pleasant. Once everything was gone, Kakashi swept Sakura into his arms.

"Here I am blossom. I'm here to take you out of here once and for all. You don't have to suffer anymore," Kakashi murmured warmly to her. Sasuke watched to make sure the terror of the nightmare stayed at bay while Kakashi pulled her out. Once both of them made sure that the entire nightmare was gone, they ended the session. She opened her eyes and smiled at Kakashi. It was the first time since they brought her home that she smiled. Sakura grabbed hold of Kakashi and wouldn't let go. As she looked around, she noticed that Naruto and Sasuke were okay.

"Thank God, you all are okay," she sighed.

Kakashi kissed her forehead. "Everything will be alright now. Your nightmares are all gone." Sakura smiled and eventually fell asleep.

"Thanks you guys," Kakashi told Naruto and Sasuke. They were happy that they could help Sakura and that she would be okay again. Kakashi told them to monitor the progress with the prisoner and that he would be "visiting" him as soon as he knew Sakura was all right. They happily agreed and told Kakashi that they would keep him updated.

Kakashi watched Sakura through the night. The nightmares seemed to disappear and she slept soundly. When she woke in the morning, she had a smile on her face. Kakashi was ecstatic to find out that she did not have any nightmares while she slept. She still looked tired, but mentally she was better. He gave her a long kiss and told her that he was glad she was back. She snuggled up against Kakashi. Slowly she fell asleep again.

* * *

Kakashi made sure Sakura was okay before he went to see the prisoner. He wanted some answers. As he walked into the cell, the cloud ninja looked defiantly at Kakashi. The man's defiance further angered Kakashi. He demanded answers from the prisoner. The cloud ninja knew his days were numbered and his village would not help him. He told Kakashi the whole story. His answers angered Kakashi more. After the cloud ninja was done telling his story, Kakashi expressed his anger about the ninja torturing his blossom. He raised his head protector and showed his red eye. He activated his sharingan and told the ninja that he would punish him the same way the ninja punished Sakura. The cloud ninja began screaming after Kakashi left the cell. The ANBU guards nodded to Kakashi as he left and locked the prisoner in his cell.

* * *

Sakura healed fast, but was nervous to be left alone. She didn't complain about her guards anymore. As time went on, she regained her confidence back with Kakashi's help. The incident made Kakashi realize how important Sakura was to him and how fragile life was. He didn't want anything like that to happen to Sakura again, but he also knew that life was full of surprises that you couldn't control. Kakashi realized that they needed to get on with life and quit waiting for the "perfect moment."

Sakura had started back to work and was finishing her day. Her 2 guards were waiting for her outside her office door. She happily greeted them and told them that she would be ready in about 15 minutes. As she arrived home, she realized that Kakashi was home already. She thanked her guards, and went into the condo. Kakashi eagerly greeted Sakura. She was overwhelmed by his attentiveness. She giggled as he nuzzled her neck. "Kashi, what has gotten into you?"

"Are you complaining?" he teased.

"No Kashi," Sakura giggled, "I would never complain about how you show your love to me,"

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Kakashi swept her up in his arms and held her close. He kissed her again as they sat down on the balcony near the pond. "Sakura, I need to ask you something," he said seriously.

Sakura looked into his eye, worried about what he had to say. Life had been pretty hectic lately. Their jobs had taken a lot of their personal time. She missed their closeness. Her kidnapping had deeply affected Kakashi. His behavior had changed and he was more nervous when she was away without him. Even though she had her 2 guards when she was out, he still worried about her. "What is it Kashi?" she sweetly asked.

Kakashi gathered her up in his arms. "Sakura, your ordeal made me realize that we shouldn't wait to get married. There will never be a perfect time, so I want to set a date. I want you to be my wife," he declared. "I love you so much and cannot imagine my life without you."

Tears came to Sakura's eyes. "Kashi, I love you too. There is nothing more that I want to be than your wife." Sakura kissed him and hugged him tight. Both started laughing. Sakura said that the sooner they got married the better. They decided to set the date for June 21st, the first day of summer. This gave everyone enough time to prepare for the wedding. Since he was the hokage, they didn't think that there would be an issue finding a place to have the wedding. Also, this way Kakashi couldn't say that he forgot their anniversary.

* * *

The wedding was only 1 week away, and Sakura was having her final fitting on her dresses. She couldn't believe that her wedding day was finally arriving. Tsunade cried when Sakura and Kakashi told her that they finally set a date. She had helped Sakura with planning the ceremony, and the reception. Jiraiya and Tsunade planned a party after the reception so all Sakura and Kakashi's friends could celebrate in a less formal atmosphere. Sakura was surprised on how well the sannin planned everything. For someone that wasn't married, she did exceptionally well, but then again Tsunade knew how to party.

Everything was falling into place. Both Sakura and Kakashi were busy receiving dignitaries that were coming in for the wedding. Sakura took off of work for 3 weeks so she could get everything done. The formal dinners were killing her. They tended to be long and dry, but she was to be the wife of the hokage, so she would put on her sweetest smile and focus on Kakashi. At least looking at him would never bore her.

Kakashi was holding up well under the circumstances. He wasn't good at the formal stuff, but he had to get used it because he was the hokage now. He was glad that Sakura was at his side. She was great at dealing with all of the dignitaries and making sure everything was just right at the formal dinners. With her by his side, he was more relaxed and didn't mind being there.

* * *

Towards the end of the week, both Kakashi and Sakura had their bachelor/bachelorette parties. Naruto and Sasuke rented out the local pub for the evening's festivities. Genma had helped the boys plan the activities for the evening. Since Kakashi was well liked by many shinobi, it was to be a huge blow out. Gaara and Kankuro came in early to join in the fun. Tsunade had planned the bachelorette party and rented out a room at a well known tea house. Only Sakura's closest friends were invited.

As Sakura and Kakashi dressed for their respective parties, Sakura told Kakashi she was a little nervous about what Genma had planned for him. Kakashi pulled Sakura into his arms and kissed her long and passionately.

"I don't want anyone else, Sakura. You're the only woman for me," he reassured her. Sakura smiled knowing that she didn't have anything to worry about.

* * *

Kakashi was waiting in the living room for Sakura to get done so he could walk her to the tea house. Finally, Sakura emerged from their bedroom. She was wearing her red silk dress with the jewelry he had gave her that matched her ring. She looked stunning. Kakashi could hardly keep his eyes off of her.

"How do I look?" she asked.

He walked over to her, swept her up into his arms, and kissed her. "We can stay home, if you like," he said huskily.

Sakura chuckled. "Don't you think that they would come looking for us?"

"With 2 ANBU at the door, they would never get in," he seductively said nuzzling her neck.

"Sorry, love, we have to go," she said sweetly, "Shishou would never forgive me or you for that matter. There is always tonight…" She gave him a kiss.

Kakashi sighed. "Let's get this over with then so I can get you back home!"

* * *

Kakashi walked Sakura to the tea house. Her guards nodded to Kakashi as he left. Sakura walked into the tea house and was lead to one of the bigger rooms in the back. Tsunade had not spared any expense in planning the party. Sakura was like her daughter and she only wanted the best for her. As she walked into the room, all of her friends greeted her. It had been awhile since she had time to socialize. As Sakura looked around, she noticed that all of the servers and entertainers were men. She looked at Tsunade. "It is a bachelorette party, Sakura!" the sannin exclaimed.

All the women giggled. The food was excellent and Tsunade made sure that the best sake and wine were available. Ino and Tsunade had a little too much to drink and both were flirting with the male entertainers. Sakura decided to open her presents before either were too drunk. She received several seductive outfits, some oils, and lotions. Tsunade gave her a beautiful pink sheer gown with a matching robe for the wedding night. It had handmade lace with tiny jets sewn into it so it sparkled in the light. Sakura was overwhelmed and hugged the sannin.

"Thank you all so much," she said, "We will definitely put all of it to good use!"

Everyone laughed. "We know you will, forehead!" Ino slurred.

* * *

Kakashi arrived to the pub and everyone cheered when they saw him walk in. Jiraiya pushed a drink in his hand and he was escorted to the front of the pub. All of his friends, including his ANBU friends, were there. Sasuke and Naruto greeted him and nervously told him that they weren't responsible for all of the night's festivities. Kakashi laughed and told them that he knew that Genma had a hand in the planning. An hour went by when a giant cake was brought near Kakashi's table.

"Kakashi, we've been though a lot together," Genma said, "so as your best friend, I couldn't let this evening go without making it memorable."

The lights turned down and the music started. Out of the cake jumped 2 girls wearing costumes from his favorite smut books. Kakashi's mouth dropped open and couldn't believe what he saw. A few other girls came out wearing different costumes from the books. All of his favorite books were represented. One of the girls came up and handed him the newest edition on his favorite book, signed by Jiraiya.

"I thought I give you something so you had some pointers for the wedding night," Jiraiya teased. Everyone laughed.

"Thanks everyone," Kakashi said, "I really appreciate it."

"No we REALLY appreciate it!" chimed in all the single guys.

* * *

Both had fun at their respective parties. When they came home, they were exhausted. Kakashi gathered Sakura in his arms and kissed her. Sakura was glad to be back with him. "Two more days," she whispered, "and I'll be Mrs. Hatake."

"Hmmm, Mrs. Hatake. That sounds good," he murmured as he kissed her neck. "We need to make up for tomorrow when I can't see you," he said huskily as he took off her gown.

"Oooh, Kashi, you make me feel so good," Sakura panted. They made love several times throughout the night. Kakashi held her close as they finally went to sleep.

"Goodnight my beloved," he whispered as he kissed her cheek, "Next time we are together, we will be man and wife."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story.

**Chapter 15**

Sakura was awakened by her bridesmaids. As she stretched, she realized today was the day of her wedding. Last night, she had stayed with Yuki, Hinata, Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Umeko at Tsunade's home. It was bad luck to see the groom the night before their wedding, so Tsunade graciously volunteered her home for the girls to spend the night and to get ready for the big day. All the girls were excited. Today was to be one of the biggest events of the year in Konoha.

Breakfast was waiting for them in the kitchen. As Sakura ate, she thought of everything she needed to do. There were 4 dresses to change into throughout the day and she wanted to make sure everything was set so she could change easily. She had put Temari, Tenten, and Umeko in charge of one of her dresses and the corresponding accessories so nothing would be forgotten. Yuki, Hinata, and Ino were in charge of making sure everything was prepared for her formal dress. Sakura wanted everything to be just right today because she was becoming the Hokage's wife and didn't want to embarrass Kakashi.

The ceremony was to start at 11 a.m. Sakura was happy that the ceremony was early so she would have little time to be nervous. As she relaxed in her bath, the other girls got ready. After she was done, her hairdresser started doing her hair. Sakura was amazed on how long it took to put her hair up in the traditional headdress. While the hairdresser was doing her hair, Sakura was getting a manicure. Tsunade wanted her apprentice to be pampered. After her hair was done, the girls helped Sakura with her makeup. Ino insisted doing Sakura's makeup. She was experienced in doing traditional makeup and promised Sakura that it would be tasteful.

While Ino was putting Sakura's makeup on, there was a knock at the door. When Tsunade opened the door, Naruto and Sasuke were standing there with 2 wrapped boxes. The men were in awe in what they saw. "Wow, Sakura," Naruto said, "you look just like a doll. You're beautiful."

"Yeah, Sakura. You look great," Sasuke said. Both men just stared at her.

"Thanks guys," she blushed. Both men just stood there. Yuki finally spoke up and asked them what they were doing there.

"Kakashi wanted us to bring these over for you," Sasuke finally said.

They handed the presents to Sakura. She open and read the card.

_Sakura,_

_I never thought that I would find love in this lifetime. I am so happy that you came into my life and taught me what love is. You are my breath and my being. You are my sun and warm my soul when there are gray skies. I am glad I have you as a partner to walk with through life and I look forward to spending eternity with you by my side. These small gifts cannot compare with your beauty or the love that I feel for you. Please remember how much I love you as you wear them on this special day._

_Forever yours,_

_Kashi_

Sakura had tears in her eyes as she read the card. The girls encircled her to see what the Copy Nin had written. All of them agreed that he truly was a romantic. It was amazing that someone that was so ruthless on the battlefield could be so loving and romantic.

Naruto and Sasuke were uncomfortable as the girls went on about how romantic Kakashi was. Hinata came up to Naruto and whispered in his ear about how she loved his romantic words to her too. For once, Naruto blushed and kissed his wife. Yuki walked up to Sasuke and hugged him. Sasuke had written many love notes to her. They always left her breathless. She whispered to him her love and kissed him lovingly on his cheek. Both men mumbled their goodbyes and left.

* * *

Sakura opened the first box and found a double strand of pearls with a diamond pendant made from rose gold. The pendant matched perfectly to her ring. In the second box were 2 beautiful matching combs made of rose gold, with gold cherry blossoms with little diamonds decorating them. She gasped when she saw them. All the girls were speechless. Yuki gently put the combs in Sakura's hair. Sakura looked in the mirror. They were perfect and accented her hair just right.

The girls helped Sakura get into her formal kimono. It was white with metallic pink embroidered cherry blossoms with a dragon that ran the lower part of her dress. Tsunade helped tie her obi. After they were all done, everyone stood back and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura," Yuki exclaimed, "you are so beautiful."

Sakura looked in the mirror. She couldn't believe what she saw. It didn't look like her. The beautiful woman in the mirror smiled at her. She looked like a model in a magazine. All the girls encircled Sakura and gave her a hug.

Tsunade moved closer to her apprentice with tears in her eyes. "Sakura, you are like a daughter to me. I am so proud of you. You are a beautiful bride and will be a wonderful wife." The older woman gave her a kiss on her cheek, and hugged Sakura tightly.

"Thank you, Shishou," Sakura shyly said. She told the sannin that she considered her as a second mother. Tsunade was honored.

* * *

The flowers finally came and the photographer took pictures of Sakura, girls, and Tsunade. After they were all done, the car came for all of them to take them to the ceremony. The ceremony was to take place on the outdoor assembly area above the hokage's office, under the hokage's stone faces. It had been decorated for the occasion and looked like a beautiful pink garden. The space was also big enough for all of the guests that were invited.

When they arrived, they were told that the men and the guests were upstairs waiting for her arrival. Once all of them were present, the ceremony began. Their attendants walked in as couples and separated when they came to the stage that was set up for the ceremony. Kakashi was waiting for her to escort her down the aisle. When he saw her, his mouth dropped open.

"Sakura…," he gasped, "You're so beautiful!" He gently kissed her cheek. Kakashi looked handsome in his black kimono and haori coat.

Everyone stood as the couple entered the room. The priest started the ceremony. Kakashi and Sakura shared their vows, a cup of sake, and exchanged rings. They turned and faced the crowd. "I am pleased to present Hokage and Mrs. Hatake!" announced the priest. Everyone cheered and applauded the couple.

Kakashi faced Sakura, pulled down his mask, and gave her a gentle loving kiss. He pulled up his mask, before anyone saw his face, and murmured in her ear, "I love you, Mrs. Hatake!" Sakura laughed, "I love you too, Kashi!"

* * *

They joined hands and happily walked back down the aisle. They greeted their guests at the back of hall. Everyone congratulated them and wished them happiness. As their guests entered the reception hall, Kakashi and Sakura went to change. Temari brought out her first dress, a western type wedding dress. It was a satin, cream color, sleeveless dress with seed pearls and jets hand sewn on the bodice. The pearls, that Kakashi gave her, matched perfectly with the gown. The girls helped her take off her headdress and her hairdresser redid her hair in a beautiful upswept hairdo with pearls and matching ribbons in it. Ino redid her makeup. When she was done, Sakura stood up and asked how she looked. They girls looked at her with amazement and told her she looked like a princess. Sakura thanked them for their kindness. All of them proceeded to the hall to await their entrance.

Kakashi had changed into his black tux. He couldn't see Sakura through her attendants. Finally, their attendants lined up so they could be announced at their reception. He saw Sakura standing at the back of the foyer. Just looking at her took his breath away. She turned, looked at him, and smiled. As he reached her side, he whispered, "Hello, Mrs. Hatake. You look stunning." He gave her a long passionate kiss that left her panting and wanting more.

"Hey you two," Genma teased, "save it for later!"

Everyone laughed. Finally, everything was ready for them to enter the reception hall. Each couple was announced as they walked in. "Ready, blossom," Kakashi asked his blushing bride.

"Ready when you are, Kashi," she smiled. He gave her a kiss and they entered the reception hall. Everyone stood and greeted the newly married couple. The crowd murmured how beautiful the bride was. Once the couple made it to the head table, everyone sat, and lunch was served. A string quartet played as they ate lunch. The couple then cut their towering cake so desert could be served. While the cake was being served to their guests, champagne was also served for the toasts to the new couple. Genma, Naurto, Sasuke, and Tsunade all toasted the couple wishing them much happiness, children, and luck in their future together. The feudal lord also toasted the happy couple. The couple thanked their guests, the kind words they had spoken on their behalf, and then gave each other a kiss. Everyone clapped their approval.

* * *

While their guests ate, Sakura left to change into her next dress. Umeko helped her change into the pink silk flowing gown. Sakura nodded her approval before she went back to the hall. Kakashi stood when he saw her. She smiled sweetly and kissed him again. They made their way to the dance floor to await their first dance together as a married couple. Both of them had been practicing the tango as their first dance. Sakura was amazed at how well of a dancer he was. Their lessons were brief because both of them learned the moves fast. He was after all the Copy Nin!

Their first dance was announced and he spun her onto the dance floor. Everyone watched in disbelief as the couple danced flawlessly around the dance floor. The couple moved as one as they executed the erotic dance. Her team mates were in awe. They never dreamed that either one could dance so well. As the dance ended, Kakashi dipped Sakura and gave her a tender kiss. Everyone stood and applauded. Sakura blushed as they took their bows.

Since neither of them had parents, Kakashi and Sakura had decided to honor Tsunade and Jiraiya by asking them to the dance usually reserved for the parents. Both had helped the couple immensely. Sakura considered Tsunade like her mother. The sannins had become closer ever since Tsunade stepped down as hokage. It was good to see them getting along so well. Tsunade had finally admitted her feelings to her old team mate which had made the older man extremely happy. He had been pursuing her for many years now and finally she was returning those feelings to him. Sakura wanted to acknowledge her master's choice by including him also in the dance usually reserved for the parents.

Kakashi walked over to Tsunade and asked her for the next dance. Sakura followed suit with Jiraiya. Both sannins were overwhelmed. Tsunade had tears in her eyes when she realized the honor she was just given. Sakura playfully warned Jiraiya to behave as they danced. They danced for awhile, and then changed partners halfway through the song. The rest of the wedding party joined in to finish the dance. The rest of the guests were invited to join in on the dance floor. Everyone had a wonderful time as evening progressed.

* * *

Before they were ready to leave, Sakura and Kakashi changed once more. Tenten helped Sakura change into her red silk, tea length dress. The waist area was decorated in matching rhinestones. Kakashi changed into a more casual suit. The guests lined the foyer to bid the newly couple farewell. Once they reached the doors to get into the car, butterflies were released by their guests as the couple walked out into the sunset. Everyone wished them well as they left. Kakashi helped her into the car and the driver drove away.

Kakashi gathered her up in his arms and kissed her hungrily. She giggled as they parted. "One more party, love," she murmured to him as they cuddled together.

"I'm glad this one is not as formal," he breathed with relief.

They made their way to the Uchiha compound for their party with their friends. Sasuke had started over and was rebuilding on the land he now owned. He couldn't stand to see the old buildings with their haunting memories, so he tore all of them down, except the family temple. He had built a modest home for himself and a building that he could entertain his friends in. Tsunade had asked the Uchiha if they could use the hall for the party she was planning for the soon to be wedded couple, and he happily complied.

* * *

When the couple arrived, all of their friends greeted them enthusiastically. Kakashi had taken off his coat and was casual now. He escorted his new bride into the hall. There was a DJ playing their favorite songs and a bar in the corner. Tsunade had appetizers catered from their favorite restaurant, in case anyone was hungry. Their friends congratulated them.

The men stole Kakashi away for a drink to wish him well in his marriage. Sakura could hear the men teasing Kakashi about the wedding night as they made their way to the bar. The women told Sakura how beautiful she looked in all of her dresses and wanted to see the jewelry Kakashi had bought for her up close. They were impressed by the beautiful ring he had made for her and commented on his good taste.

Tsunade ushered the women to a waiting table with some sake and toasted Sakura. The music started playing and the crowd of women dispersed. "Are you happy, Sakura?" Tsunade asked smiling at her apprentice.

"Very much so, Shishou," Sakura beamed, "Thank you and Jiraiya-sama for everything!" Sakura hugged her master tight.

The older woman looked at her student with tears in her eyes. "If I would have had a daughter," she confided, "I would have wanted her to be just like you."

Sakura was taken aback by her master's confession. She hugged the older woman again. She then asked how her relationship was going with Jiraiya. Tsunade blushed. "I didn't think I cared so much about the old coot, but I do. I'm happy to say that he is more of a gentleman than he leads people to believe. I haven't been this happy in years."

Sakura hugged her again, pleased that her teacher finally had found happiness after all of these years. Jiraiya and Kakashi joined the ladies as they ended their conversation. Both decided to make their way to the dance floor and have some fun. Kakashi and Sakura were good dancers and had fun dancing with their friends.

Ino and Genma had become closer. It was good to see the couple not bickering for once. They barely left each other's side all night.

Sasuke was very attentive to Yuki. Seeing his friends married had made him realize how much he really cared for the younger woman. Today had made it clear to him where he wanted his relationship to go with Yuki. As he danced with the younger woman, he held her tight and started mentally making plans for their future.

Naruto was very attentive to his pregnant wife. Hinata was just starting to show and was radiant. He made sure her every want was taken care of. It was good to see Naruto finally maturing and being a responsible, loving mate.

Everyone had fun as the night progressed. Finally, Sakura and Kakashi decided it was time to go. Both were tired and eager to share their first night as a married couple. They said their goodbyes to their friends and left the hall.

Kakashi swept her into his arms and kissed her. "Are you ready, my love?" he smirked.

"Oh yes, Kashi," she whispered huskily, "I've been waiting all day just to be with you."

Kakashi picked her up and quickly carried her bridal style to their home. "Welcome home, Mrs. Hatake," he said as they walked through the door.

* * *

_The honeymoon chapter will be posted soon! Thanks for all of your kind words and encouragement!_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story

**Mature themes in this whole chapter!**

**Chapter 16**

Kakashi kissed her as they walked into their condo. Gently, he put her down as he shut the door. His hands lingered on her waist as he looked deeply in her eyes. Sakura giggled and rose up on her toes to give Kakashi a kiss on his cheek. She turned around and noticed that their friends had decorated their home for their special day. There was a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket of ice with 2 crystal flutes next to it. Smiling, they went into their bedroom and were amazed to see that their friends had decorated there too. There were rose petals on their bed and unlit candles everywhere. On their dresser was a plate of strawberries and a basket of fruit. Sakura ran to the bathroom and saw that the girls had placed her favorite bubble bath with several candles on the counters. Kakashi walked up behind her and put his arms around her.

"Looks like our friends were busy," Kakashi laughed. Sakura turned and hugged him tight.

"Will you give me a few minutes to change," she said seductively.

Kakashi smiled and gave her a smoldering look. "Of course. I'll be waiting for you by the fireplace." He gave her a passionate kiss and went to the other room. Sakura pulled out the gown that Tsunade had given her and put it on. She left her hair up but took out the combs that Kakashi gave her. As she looked at the combs, she smiled. Kakashi spoiled her with his gifts. Carefully she took off her pearls and earrings, and placed them in her jewelry box. She put on some of the vanilla perfume Kakashi loved and walked back to the living room.

* * *

Kakashi had started the fireplace and lit the candles in the room. He pulled off his tie and shirt. It had been a wonderful day and he was glad that everything had gone well. Sakura had looked so beautiful. It was hard to believe that this stunning woman was his wife now. He smiled as he thought of what all of his friends had said when they were at the last party. All of them told him how lucky he was to have such a beautiful intelligent wife. Life was going well and he had everything that he ever dreamed of now – a loving partner, a great career, being hokage, and respect of his peers. A smile played around his lips.

"Kashi, are your ready for me?" Sakura said seductively.

Kakashi stood up and turned to look at Sakura. Looking at her took his breath away. She looked incredible in the gown. His heart raced. Sakura sauntered over to him. He gathered her up in his arms and lovingly kissed her. "You are such a temptress," he murmured in her ear.

She beamed. The jets on the gown shimmered in the firelight. Kakashi scooped her up and sat down in front of the fireplace. He passionately kissed her crushing her to his chest. Her arms wrapped around his neck. She ardently played with his soft silver hair. As Kakashi broke their kiss, he gently nibbled her earlobe and began kissing her neck. Sakura was breathless. His kisses left a fiery brand on her skin. As he slowly pushed down the gown from her breasts, Sakura sucked in her breath sharply. He cupped her breasts and brushed his thumb over her taunt nipples. She mewled with pleasure as he suckled her one breast and kneaded the other.

"Ohhh, Kashi," she sighed heavily. Her hands went to his back and pulled him closer. She began gently scraping her nails along his back. Slowly, his hand went to her leg and began moving up her thigh. He masterfully removed her panties with his hand and resumed stroking her inner thigh. Tenderly, he laid her down on the rug in front of the fireplace and began to trail his kisses down to her abdomen. He then moved to her inner thigh and began leaving small hot kisses there. His hands quickly went to her hips and trailed down to her thighs. Gradually, his hands found their way to her mound.

"Sakura, I want to taste you," he huskily whispered. His searing mouth licked her wet slit as his fingers slipped inside of her. Sakura cried out with pleasure. The flicks of his tongue were driving her wild. She could feel the pleasure building under his expert hands and mouth. Kakashi heard her whimper as he looked up at her. As his hand stroked her, he crushed his lips on her parted mouth. Her body felt like it was on fire. She eagerly undid his pants and pushed them down.

"Kashi," she panted, "I need to feel you inside me now!" She stroked his hard member. Kakashi moaned. Impassioned, he thrust himself into her welcoming cavern. Sakura sucked in her breath and purred. Encouraged by her moans, he began to move and thrust himself deep inside of her. Their primal needs took over and she clung to him moaning in ecstasy. She arched her body to meet his eager thrusts. Their passion overtook them as both of them climaxed together. They clung together panting and reveling in the radiance of their love.

Kakashi softly kissed her forehead and her nose. He captured her lips in his and gave her a longing kiss. "How do you feel, Mrs. Hatake?" he teased.

"Wonderful, my husband," she purred and looked at him with her sultry eyes. "I love you Kashi."

"I love you too, my blossom," he whispered as he claimed her lips again. She curled into his arms basking in the glow of their love.

* * *

After awhile, Kakashi suggested that they take a bath together. She slipped in the tub in front of him. He drew her in close to his muscular chest. She sighed with contentment. Tenderly, he began stroking her arms and nibbling on her neck. "You sure know how to make a girl feel wanted," she teased.

"Only you, my love," he huskily said, "No one else will do."

She could feel his excitement growing behind her. She turned around and kneeled before him. As she kissed him, while she stroked his throbbing member. Kakashi moaned and urged her on. She wrapped her legs around his hips as she impaled herself upon him. Slowly, she began to move. He cupped her breast and brought it to his inviting lips. Sakura moaned his name and began to move her hips faster and taking him in deeper into herself. Passion overtook them until both of them were breathless in each other's arms again. Kakashi stepped out of the tub, and lovingly helped her out. He wrapped the towel around them both, and began to dry her off. Wrapping the towel around her small frame, picked her up, and carried her on the bed in their room.

* * *

Kakashi brought over the plate of strawberries and began feeding them to Sakura. He loved how her lips toyed with the sweet fruit and how seductive she looked eating them. Her lips were irresistible. He bent down and gave her a long slow kiss. The flames of their desire were fanned, and Kakashi took her again. Both soared high on the waves of their love. They held each other tight in an all consuming embrace.

Sakura was spent from the long exciting day and the fury of their love. A blissful smile played on her lips as she fell asleep in her beloved's arms. Kakashi was satisfied that she was content and that the day had been memorable for her. He had never felt so good before. It felt so natural to be with her. He looked down on his sleeping wife and was thrilled that he would be sharing the rest of his life with her. He drew her closer and settled down in the bed. As he fell asleep, he whispered in her ear, "I will always love you, Sakura," and gently kissed her. She contentedly sighed in her sleep and snuggled in closer into his embrace.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Kakashi and Sakura enjoyed their honeymoon to the Land of the Moon. Michiru and Hikaru were happy to see them again. They let the couple use their private beach house during their stay. The house had a private secluded beach and Kakashi and Sakura made sure it was well used. The moonlight illuminated the beach in a way that it seemed like it glowed. The couple basked in the moonlight taking full advantage of the secluded area.

At the end of their trip, Kakashi and Michiru renegotiated the treaty between the 2 countries. Sakura visited with Michiru's wife while the 2 men spoke. His wife had come back shortly after Team 7's mission was completed, many years ago. She was very happy with the change in her husband. He was like a changed man and understood the true meaning of what was important. The couple had 2 more children soon after, one boy and one girl. Sakura had the honor of holding the couple's youngest child. She was only a couple weeks old. Sakura smiled at the sleeping infant in her arms. She mused on how small the baby was and what their child would look like. Kakashi and Michiru entered the room while Sakura was holding the baby. Kakashi smiled as he watched his wife hold the child and felt a warm feeling in his chest. 'Sakura will be a good nurturing mother,' he thought. He walked up beside Sakura and looked at the sleeping child in her arms.

"You have a beautiful daughter, Michiru-sama," Kakashi said.

"Thank you, Kakasi-sama. Just wait until you have a few of your own," Michiru teased.

Sakura looked up at Kakashi and blushed. He put his hand on Sakura's shoulder and gave her a squeeze. He picked up the child and laid the child gently back in her mother's arms. All of them chuckled when Kakashi said that they would need some time to catch up with them. Kakashi and Sakura thanked them for all of their hospitality, invited them to Konoha for a visit, and took their leave.

* * *

Everyone was happy when the couple came back to Konoha. Ino insisted that they all go out for dinner to welcome them home. Sakura couldn't help but grin when she saw Ino and Genma walk into the restaurant hand in hand. The two of them had become closer ever since Genma was hurt on that mission long ago. Genma was wrapped around the blond's fingers and it was funny to watch the former playboy with her best friend. Naruto escorted his very pregnant wife to the table. It was good to see how attentive he was and how he made sure that she was comfortable. Sakuke and Yuki came in hand in hand, looking very much in love. Shikamaru and Temari arrived with Kiba and Umeko. Neji and Tenten were the last to arrive, both looking very flushed. Hinata announced that they were having twins to their friends after dinner was ordered. All the men patted Naruto on the back, expressing their congratulations. Shikamaru then told everyone that they were expecting too. Everyone was excited to hear the good news. Sakura looked around at all of their friends and was happy that everyone's life was going so well.

* * *

After dinner, Sakura and Kakashi leisurely walked home. Their ANBU guards had become better in giving them some space for some private time, but close enough to be there in a moments notice if the couple needed anything. Kakashi swept Sakura in his arms and carried her home the last few blocks. Sakura giggled as the Copy Nin carried her into their condo. Both were tired from their long journey home from vacation. They only had a couple more days off together and then it was back to work.

Kakashi gathered his wife in his arms and kissed her gently as they went to bed.

"Kashi?"

"Yes, my love," he crooned in her ear.

"Do you want children?" she inquired, "And how many would you like?"

He looked down at his beautiful wife and kissed her forehead. "I love children and would be very happy to have them with you. I'm not quite sure on how many though. As long as we all are happy and healthy, that is all I care about," he said and kissed her again.

Sakura smiled and was happy with his answer. She snuggled in closer to his embrace. Tenderly, he began to kiss her. "We could practice, you know," he said huskily. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. They wouldn't be getting too much rest tonight!

* * *

A few days later, they were back at work. Tsunade had filled in for Kakashi while he was gone. He couldn't believe how much paperwork had piled up in just a couple of weeks. Tsunade was more than happy to relinquish her temporary post. Jiraiya and Tsunade were off on a long vacation together. They were going to start it on a cruise for 1 month. They had planned to see the sights with each other and would be gone for about 2 months, well before Hinata was to deliver. Everyone wished them well as they left. Sakura was happy to see her master so happy and was pleased that Jiraiya had changed his lecherous ways. He was very attentive to Tsunade's needs and feelings.

Sakura settled into her new role as head of the hospital. Steadily, she became used to attending all the long meetings and trusting in herself when making decisions. She was glad that the training program that she put in place was doing so well. The program practically ran itself so she didn't have to worry about it too much. Hinata was heading the program now. She was a good teacher of chakra control. Right now, she was just doing the administrative duties because she was pregnant. Classes wouldn't resume until she was back after the birth. Yuki was also doing well as Sakura's assistant. The girl was catching on to her new duties quickly. She was grateful to have her as an assistant because Yuki would anticipate what needed to be done and made sure that Sakura's time was well spent. Sakura didn't need to worry about meetings that she really didn't need to be in on and always got in her clinical time, which she loved. Ino was helping with the scheduling and made sure that the hospital ran smoothly with enough staff.

Kakashi was impressed on how well Sasuke and Naruto were doing teaching. They had even stopped bickering, as long as there were students present. It was fair game if the students were not within earshot. Naruto had matured and was actually a good teacher and tracker. He finally learned how to read a map, so Kakashi didn't have to worry about him getting lost with his students anymore. Sasuke had learned patience and did well teaching the students. It had been good that they both were in ANBU early on. Being on the team had mellowed both men in a positive way. When it came down to it, both worked well together to accomplish their task quickly, and were a force to be reckoned with. Kakashi knew that he could count on them when he really needed to.

Home life for Kakashi and Sakura settled into a routine for them. Both of them would drop Shahira off with Umeko and Kiba for training, and then go to their respective jobs. Lunch was always spent together. Kakashi would pick her up at the hospital, and they would walk home together. Shahira would just be finishing with Umeko and she would drop her off on the way home. They would share dinner together and make love until the wee hours of the morning. It didn't matter how tired they were from their day. The mere touch of each other gave them the energy they needed to be attentive to their mate at night. Yuki and Shizune always made sure there weren't any early morning meetings for the couple, because there was always a chance that they would be late.

* * *

As promised, Tsunade and Jiraiya were back from their vacation before Hinata was ready to give birth. Tsunade was surprised how long Hinata went with her pregnancy because women usually delivered early when they were pregnant with twins. When Hinata went into labor, Tsunade told Sakura that she would be watching Sakura as she delivered the twins. Sakura was shocked but did well bringing the two boys into the world. It was the final test that she had for Sakura before turning over all of the duties of the hospital to her. The boys were born on Kakashi's birthday, September 15th. Little Minato and Jirashi had Naruto's blond hair and Hinata's pale eyes. The couple combined Kakashi's and Jiraiya's names to honor all the important men in Naruto's life. The 2 men were taken aback when they heard the infant's name. Jiraiya was happy to play the grandfather figure for the 2 small boys, and Kakashi was proud to be their godfather. Naruto also had asked Sasuke to be their godfather too. Yuki and Sakura were the twin's godmothers. Tsunade didn't want to be referred as grandmother initially, but when she saw the beautiful children, her heart melted and accepted the honored position.

After the excitement died down with the birth of the twins, Jiraiya and Tsunade announced to everyone that they had married while they were on vacation. Everyone was shocked but happy for the 2 sannin. They looked blissfully happy together. A small party was thrown in their honor before they left again to travel together. The couple planned on seeing the world since they were technically retired. They both promised everyone that they would come back for the holidays to visit.

* * *

Sakura started to feel run down in the middle of October. She chalked it up to working too hard and keeping crazy hours at the hospital lately. There had been some late nights of surgery on shinobi that had been hurt badly in the field. Kakashi was concerned, but Sakura assured him that she was just tired and would be taking a few days off to regain her strength after her patients were out of danger. She finally took some days off at the end of October.

On her first day off, Kakashi kissed his sleepy wife goodbye after he told her his schedule for the day. He had a few meetings, but would try to cut them short, if possible, so they could spend some time together later. She smiled and told him to have a good day and that she would be there waiting for him to come home.

After sleeping for a couple of more hours, Sakura got out of bed and took a relaxing bath. As she stood up to get out of the tub, she felt a sharp pain in her left side. She didn't think too much of it since it was the left side. If it had been her right side, she would have worried about her appendix and such. She chalked it up to being tired, not eating right lately, and getting out of the tub too fast. She poured herself some tea and took a couple of over the counter pain killers thinking it would help dull the pain. Walking on the balcony, she mused on how nice of a day it was. The weather had been extremely warm for this time of the year and everyone was enjoying the outdoors before winter moved in. All of a sudden, the pain hit her again. This time it felt like someone had plunged a kunai into her side. Doubled over, she slowly made her way back into the condo and sat down hard on the couch. 'What is going on?' she wondered as she lay down. The pain finally subsided after awhile, and she got up to phone Kakashi. As she stood, she felt something warm and sticky running down her leg. She looked down and saw blood. The pain struck her again and she fell to the floor. Desperately, she tried to reach the phone with no avail. The pain was so bad that she blacked out.

* * *

Kakashi actually had a good day at work. His last appointment had called in the morning canceling due to an unforeseen family issue. All of his meetings were fast and too the point, which was unusual. They tended to drag on endlessly. Kakashi couldn't get over a nagging feeling that something was amiss or he was missing something. He told himself that it was because it was such an unusual day. Smiling, he could go home early to be with his blossom. Kakashi had tried to phone Sakura around lunch time to let her know that he would be finishing up early, but just reached the answering machine. He figured she was napping or enjoying a nice bath. He skipped lunch to finish up early and let Shizune know he was going home for the day when he left around 1:30 p.m. Kakashi stopped at the flower shop to pick up some flowers to surprise Sakura. Humming as he walked down the street, he had the sudden urge to run the rest of the way home. He had missed Sakura's presence during the day.

When he reached to door and opened it, he called out to Sakura to let her know that he was home. It was so quiet in the condo, his senses told him that something was amiss. Instantly, he ran through the door and saw Sakura crumpled on the floor in a pool of blood. His heart sank when he saw her and how pale she was. Thankfully, she was still breathing as he picked her up and yelled to the ANBU guard who was outside the door.

Kakashi sped to the hospital with Sakura in his arms. "Sakura, hang on darling! We will be at the hospital in a couple of minutes. Don't you leave me!" he yelled at her as he raced to the hospital.

Sakura moaned and weakly looked up at him. "Kashi…it hurts," she whimpered, "it hurts so bad…" Tears ran down her face as she sank into unconsciousness again.

Kakashi finally made it to the hospital as Sakura slipped into unconsciousness again. The top ANBU medics, Hinata, and Yuki were there waiting for them to arrive. The guard had alerted the hospital on what had happened so they could have a team awaiting their arrival.

"Hokage-sama, we will let you know her condition as soon as we assess her. Please wait here for the doctor," the nurse told him gently. Helplessly, he watched his wife being whisked into the trauma room wondering what had happened to her. Her guard told him that she was on the balcony around noon, but she didn't stay outside too long. She moved back into the house slowly, but nothing out of the ordinary was noted. Sakura had waved and smiled at the guard as she walked back into the condo. They had made sure that no intruders were in the area so he knew that no one had hurt her.

After what seemed like an eternity, the doctor finally came out with Yuki by his side. Yuki weakly smiled at him and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at the doctor puzzled. "Hokage-sama," he said sadly, "I have some bad news for you. Please have a seat."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story.

**Chapter 18**

Kakashi numbly sat down. He was terrified about what the doctor was going to tell him. The suspense was excruciating.

"Hokage-sama, I'm sorry to tell you that your wife lost the fetus that she was carrying," the doctor started.

"W-what?" Kakashi said in shock, "Sakura was pregnant?"

"Oh," the doctor turned pale, "You didn't know that your wife was pregnant?"

"No, neither one of us knew," Kakashi said still stunned by the news. "She just felt sick and told me it was due to overworking."

The doctor apologized and told him that Sakura was about 2½ months along. The fetus probably had not been viable and Sakura had started miscarrying a day or 2 before. The way she miscarried had not been complete, which led to the sharp pains that she was having earlier and all the bleeding. They had got all of the bleeding under control and had made sure that everything was fine with her internal organs. Sakura would be able to have another child, when the time was right. The doctor also told Kakashi that they would test the fetus just to make sure there wasn't anything genetic that the couple needed to worry about when they decided to have more children again. He apologized again and told the stunned man how sorry he was that this happened.

* * *

Yuki had sat down with Kakashi when the doctor had told him the news. She looked at the stunned man and felt sorry for the news that was just been given to him. After the doctor left, Kakashi buried his face in his hands. He couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Yuki," Kakashi finally said.

"Yes, Kakashi-san."

"Did Sakura hide this from me? Did she know that she was pregnant?"

Yuki looked at Kakashi and saw the pain in his face. "No, Kakashi-san, she didn't. I know she didn't take any tests or even thought that she might be pregnant. With all of her duties, she really thought that she had worn herself down or was catching a cold. She had told me a dozen times the same thing. When she was at the hospital, she tried to drink more juice and was trying to eat more healthy snacks to try to boost her energy." Yuki put her hands over Kakashi's, "She would never keep something like this a secret from you, Kakashi-san. Sakura loves you with all of her being. She told me numerous times that she couldn't wait to have your child. Probably she didn't know she was pregnant because there was something not right with the fetus."

Kakashi looked at the young woman and knew that she was telling him the truth. "Sorry, Yuki-chan. I guess I needed to hear someone say it to me because in my heart, I know she wouldn't keep something like this from me. Please forgive me for asking."

Yuki assured the grief-stricken man that he had nothing to apologize for. She excused herself to see if Kakashi could visit Sakura yet. As she walked away, she could see how much this man cared for her best friend. She knew that together they could get through this difficult time together.

* * *

Kakashi was stunned. His mind was blank and he couldn't think straight. He chastised himself for not recognizing that she was pregnant. He should have been able to detect the life growing inside of her. As he thought over what the doctor told him, he was relieved that they could try again once she was healed. His thoughts then went to how Sakura would react to this news. Just thinking of the mental anguish that she would put herself through broke his heart. He would have to be strong for both of them for awhile and do everything he could to alleviate her guilt.

Yuki came out of the room and beckoned the Copy Nin to come into Sakura's room. Kakashi stood up, mentally got himself together, and walked to the door. Yuki smiled up at the man and just nodded. She knew that this man would do right by her friend and support her through this rough time. She gave his hand a squeeze in the show of support. Yuki quietly shut the door behind her and stood guard. She would make sure that no one interrupted the couple.

* * *

Sakura lay in the bed looking very small and pale. Kakashi noticed that she was getting some blood through her IV. He knew that she had lost a lot of blood, but seeing the IV just confirmed how much she really lost. Sitting on the side of her bed, he gently moved a stray strand of her pink hair from her face and caressed her cheek. Sakura pushed into his hand, nuzzling it. A small moan escaped her lips as she opened her eyes.

"Kashi," she whispered, "What happened? I feel so dizzy."

Kakashi gave her a tender kiss. "You're okay now. Everything will be okay," he told her as he looked deeply into her eyes.

Sakura looked at Kakashi and was wondering what was going on. He had an intense look on his face and was just staring at her. She looked around the room and noticed that she was getting blood. As she thought back, the last thing she remembered was going into the condo, looking down, and seeing blood running down her legs. "Was I attacked?"

"No, love, you weren't."

"Kashi, tell me what is wrong right now! I can tell by your face something major happened," Sakura shouted. Tears started welling up her eyes. Something awful had happened to her, she just felt it. Why wouldn't he tell her what happened?

Kakashi encircled his arms around her and pulled her close to him making sure he didn't dislodge any tubes. "Sakura, do you feel up to this? You're all right now. It can wait until tomorrow so you can get some sleep."

"No, Kashi, NOW!"

He took a deep breath. She wasn't going to rest until he told her. The doctor had told him that the worst was over physically, but they didn't know how she would react to the news. "Okay Sakura, I'll tell you, but I want you to listen all the way through to everything I have to say before you react. Promise?"

Sakura agreed. Kakashi gave her a kiss and wrapped his arms around her tight.

"My love, the reason you weren't feeling well the past few months was because you were pregnant." Kakashi looked down at her to see her reaction. Sakura had a stunned look on her face. "The pains that you were feeling the past couple of days were because…" He took a deep breath. "Because you were losing the baby."

Sakura took a deep breath and let out a small whimper. She didn't cry out, but there was a river of tears flowing down her face. Kakashi's heart was breaking knowing the news hurt his wife. All he wanted to do is shield her from the heartbreak and kiss the pain away, but he knew that he couldn't do that.

"You okay, my love?" he asked, "Okay to continue?" Sakura nodded her head slowly. His hand slowly caressed her arm. "The doctor said that the fetus was most likely not viable and that is why you didn't notice you were pregnant. They are doing some tests now to make sure what happened. When the fetus was miscarried, it wasn't complete, so that is why you bled so much." His arms tightened around her.

"Kashi? I can have more children, right?" Sakura asked through her tears. Kakashi saw the panic in her eyes.

"Yes, my love. We can have more children, when we are ready and you are healthy again," he murmured and gently kissed her forehead. "The doctor said there wasn't any damage to you internally."

Sakura looked up at him relieved. She didn't know what she would have done if she couldn't have any children. Her thoughts went to the child that she didn't know that she was carrying and if she had done something to damage it. She wasn't too far along, but all of the training and stress, did it make her lose the baby? Sakura took in a long breath and let out a sob. Clinging to Kakashi, she let out her sadness. He held her tight and stroked her long pink hair. It was heart wrenching to listen to her. As Kakashi held her, he too let a few tears run silently down his cheeks.

After awhile, her tears slowed. "Kashi, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't take care of the baby. I didn't know that I was pregnant. I would have been more careful if I did," Sakura sobbed.

"Sakura, you didn't do anything wrong," Kakashi said. He cupped her head in his hands and kissed her tenderly again. "Don't even think that way. I know that you wouldn't do anything to hurt our child." He gathered her up in his arms again and held her tight, slowly rocking her until she fell asleep. He held her all night long just to make sure she was comforted. There was no way that he would let her think that she did something to deserve what happened.

* * *

The next morning, the couple was awakened to the doctor knocking at the door to check on Sakura's condition. He smiled when he first walked in noticing that the Hokage held his young wife all night long to comfort her. It was rare to see such an attentive, caring husband. 'She is lucky to have someone that cares so much about her,' the doctor mused. Kakashi left the room while the doctor examined her. As soon as he left the room, Shizune met him to let him know that Tsunade wanted him to call her back right away.

'News travels fast around here,' he grumbled to himself. He made his way to Sakura's office and called the sannin. He explained the situation to her and assured her that Sakura was in good hands. Tsunade wanted to know if Sakura needed her there. Kakashi assured her that he would speak to her and let her know when he called her later with an update. Yuki interrupted, and told Kakashi that the doctor was ready to speak with them both now. Kakashi promised Tsunade he would call this evening to let her know what happened and made his way back to Sakura's room.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, good to have you back," he said and looked at the couple. "I did get the results back from pathology. It seems that the fetus had not formed the necessary blood vessels to sustain it. There weren't any genetic anomalies or environmental issues noted. According to the results, the fetus just didn't develop correctly. It was one of those things that sometimes happen. When you do get pregnant again, we will of course watch you closely. Sakura-sama, I know you probably think that you did something wrong to cause this, most women do," he said looking intently at Sakura, "but the truth is you did nothing wrong. Don't go blaming yourself for something you had no control over. I know you are the lead medic and head of this facility, but believe me when I tell you this, there was nothing you could have done to save this fetus."

Kakashi thanked the doctor and the doctor left. Sakura looked at Kakashi to see what his reaction was. He walked back to his wife, and pulled down his mask. Smiling, he sat down beside her and looked lovingly into her jade eyes. "I love you Sakura," he said softly, "We will get through this together and when the time is right, we will have a family. I promise." He cupped her face and kissed her tenderly. Sakura put her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her. Tears still ran down her cheeks mourning the loss of the child that could have been. He held her tight until she fell asleep. Gently, he laid her back down and pulled the covers over her. She looked peaceful for now. He moved outside her room to her office to call Tsunade back. He updated the sannin and told her what the doctor had said. Tsunade had decided to come back to be there for Sakura. She told him that they should be back in a day or two.

* * *

Kakashi sighed heavily after he hung up the phone with Tsunade. He thought over the events of the past day. Overwhelmed with emotion, he let himself break down briefly for the loss that he felt. He needed to be strong for Sakura right now, but also felt the loss. Covering his face with his hands, he also was grateful that Sakura was safe and sound. Once again, he couldn't imagine life without his blossom. A small knock came from the door. He quickly composed himself and pulled up his mask. "Come in," he sighed.

Naruto and Sasuke peeked in from the door. Yuki had contacted Sasuke to let him know what happened and that Kakashi probably needed them right now. He had called Naruto and filled him in on the events of the past day. Both men walked in and stood in front of the Copy Nin. "Kakashi-sama, we're so sorry to hear about Sakura and the baby," both men said.

"Thanks guys," Kakashi murmured.

"Is there anything we can do right now for you?" Sasuke said. Naruto and Sasuke looked at their former sensei with concern. Kakashi was always hard to read and they couldn't figure out what he was feeling right now.

Kakashi told them what had happened and how grateful he was that Sakura would be healthy again. When he started to tell them about how he felt about losing their baby, Naruto put his hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Being a dad himself, he couldn't imagine what Kakashi was going through. With a deep sign, Kakashi thanked them for being there and listening to him. He needed to get back to Sakura's room before she woke again. He asked Naruto to help Shizune with his duties for the next week so he could stay with Sakura and asked Sasuke to help Naruto out. Both men assured him that they would take care of everything, and not to worry. Kakashi thanked them again and wearily walked back to Sakura's room. Both men felt honored that their ex-sensei shared so much with them. Kakashi did not share personal life or thoughts easily with too many people. They would make sure that he would have all the time he needed to help their team mate heal.

* * *

A couple of days later, Tsunade and Jiraiya came back to the village. Tsunade breezed into Sakura's room and held her tight. Sakura was happy to have a mother figure in her life that cared so much about her. Tsunade assured the pink haired medic that all would be well again and that she would have a family in the future. She held Sakura as she poured out her tears and her soul to her master. While the women were talking, Jiraiya spoke to Kakashi making sure he was holding up as well. Kakashi was grateful to speak to the older man about how he felt and his fears. Jiraiya assured him that all would be well and that he was there for him if he needed to talk.

* * *

Sakura healed quickly with Kakashi's and all of her close friends love and support. She made peace with what had happened and set up a small memorial for the child that she lost at her family temple. Nights were the hardest for her, but Kakashi made sure that he was by her side to support her. They grew closer through the ordeal. Sakura realized that Kakashi would always be there for her no matter what. She was lucky to have such a strong, loving husband by her side.

Life got back to normal again for the couple after a few weeks. Kakashi made sure that Sakura was not overworking herself again. She had delegated some of her duties to the other department heads so she wouldn't tax herself again. Her doctor told her she had healed perfectly and withdrew her restrictions. She also told Sakura to go easy for awhile. Kakashi was overjoyed that his blossom was healthy again. He planned a long weekend together so they could enjoy each other's company without any interruptions. The holidays were coming up soon and he knew that they would have little time because of all the celebrations they would have to attend. They also had not been intimate with each other for awhile and both craved the closeness that they shared before. Their weekend was full of passion and both felt whole again.

Christmas was coming quick. They celebrated Naruto and Hinata's anniversary and Yuki's birthday with their friends. It had been hard at first to see the twins, but gradually Sakura was happy to play with the happy little boys. They had grown and were happy babies rarely fussing. Their smiles warmed Sakura's heart and she couldn't keep her hands off of them. Kakashi and all their friends smiled when they saw her with the babies. They knew she was finally healed.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story

**Mature themes in this chapter!**

**Chapter 19**

The Christmas party would be held at the Uchiha hall this year. Sasuke had finally finished rebuilding his home and a hall that he could entertain in. Yuki helped Sasuke plan the party and was acting as hostess for the event. Sakura helped Yuki with the planning also, since this was the first time the young woman had ever planned anything so big. Both had a good time decorating the hall. Sasuke gave them free rein to do anything they wanted. Once they were done, the hall was transformed into a Christmas forest. Sakura also made sure that there was some mistletoe for everyone to enjoy. Yuki giggled when the pink haired medic hung it near the door.

Sakura had finished all of her shopping and had wrapped all her presents. She had finally found a dress for the party. It took a long time to find the perfect dress. The top was made of black velvet with a scalloped edge. It came off the shoulders and had long sleeves. The skirt was made of a satin Christmas plaid. The dress fit her like a glove. She hoped that Kakashi liked the way it looked on her.

* * *

Christmas Eve finally arrived. Kakashi and Sakura spent it home alone. Sakura had made a simple dinner and had their favorite wine chilling for them. Kakashi had made a warm fire for both of them to enjoy. They relaxed in front of the fire wrapped in each other's arms. It had been awhile since they could just relax.

After awhile, Kakashi gave Sakura her present. She was like a little girl when she was opening her present. Kakashi had bought her an emerald necklace with matching earrings. Sakura squealed with delight when she saw the beautiful set. The necklace was a cascade of emeralds.

"Kashi, they're beautiful!" she gasped, "Thank you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss.

Sakura gave Kakashi his presents and he was very happy with her selections. When they looked outside, they noticed it was snowing. They bundled up and went outside. Sakura started twirling in the snow. Kakashi came up behind her and encircled her in his arms. She turned toward him and he kissed her passionately. Sakura giggled as she melted into his arms. Leisurely, his hands found their way to her waist and they started slow dancing. It was magical dancing as the snow fell around them.

"Sakura, do you know how much I love you?" he spoke softly in her ear.

She smiled up at her handsome husband. "Tell me, Kashi," she teased.

"I love you more than life itself. You are the air I breathe. The sun that warms my day," he murmured huskily in her ear.

"Oh, Kashi," she sighed as he dipped her and kissed her deeply. He swept her up into his arms and walked into their bedroom, never breaking their kiss. He gently set her down, and began undressing her. Sakura proceeded to undress him while kissing him hungrily. The heat from their bodies impassioned them more. Sakura moaned as Kakashi began placing his fiery kisses down her neck. He lifted her to their bed and cupped her breast. Enthusiastically, he caressed her other breast with his tongue. Sakura purred with contentment and ran her fingers through his hair. As he gave attention to her other breast, his hand stroked her body and found its way to her mound. Gently he massaged her sensitive area until Sakura was panting hard.

"Oh Kashi," Sakura gasped, "I want you now!"

Kakashi gave his wife a heated look as he slowly slid into her welcoming body. Both moaned with pleasure and relished the feeling of being one. Leisurely, he began to move, letting her feel all of him inside her. Sakura gasped with pleasure feeling him deep within her. She felt the heat between them and urged him to move faster to satisfy her building need. He picked up the pace and felt her reaching her climax. Lifting her hips, he bore deep within her, feeling her climax around him. Sakura cried out in ecstasy. Letting her gain her bearings, he swiftly turned over so she would be on top, never releasing her from his hold.

Sakura sucked in her breath and moaned excitedly. This man never ceased to amaze her how he could make her feel. They didn't call him a genius for nothing. She began to move, moaning with every stroke. Sakura's moans urged him on as she rode him hard. Their primal needs took over and soon both were writhing in ecstasy. Both climaxed together and collapsed in each other's arms, never breaking their intimate contact. They were spent by their fierce love and fell asleep.

Later, Sakura was awoken by the sensations of Kakashi becoming aroused again. With a smoldering look, Kakashi gently kissed her awake and made his need known. The both soared to the heavens together several times that night, feeling satisfied with their love.

* * *

They didn't wake until the afternoon. Sakura loved waking in Kakashi's strong arms. She nuzzled deeper in his embrace not wanting to leave his warm embrace. Kakashi smiled as he held his loving wife. He had never experienced such contentment with any other woman. Placing a loving kiss on her forehead, he gazed down at the woman beside him and thanked the gods that he found her.

Sakura began giggling as Shahira bounded into their room. The dog was eager to go out and play in the snow. Kakashi reluctantly got out of bed, put on a pair of shorts and let the dog out into the winter wonderland. Suddenly, he felt Sakura's arms around his chest as she kissed his muscular back.

"Merry Christmas, Kashi," she said sweetly.

"It has been a very Merry Christmas, my beloved," he murmured as he turned around and embraced her. He passionately took her lips and held her tight. After awhile, they broke the fiery kiss.

"Hmmm," he sighed as he kissed her nose, "I wish we could stay like this all day, my beautiful blossom, but duty calls!" Both laughed knowing that their friends would sorely miss them if they didn't show for the party. Reluctantly, they broke apart and started to get ready for the party.

* * *

Kakashi made sure Shahira was taken care of and fed for the evening, as Sakura dressed. He caught his breath when his beautiful wife emerged from their bedroom. She was absolutely stunning. "You look delicious, my love!" he said as he walked over to her.

Sakura blushed, "Thanks, love. You look great too!" She asked him to put her new necklace on. His hands lingered on her neck as he did the clasp. Lovingly, he placed a searing kiss on the back of her neck. Sakura sucked in her breath relishing the way he made her feel when he touched her. She felt tingles go down her spine and he caressed her neck.

"Oooh Kashi, you need to stop," she panted, "We will never reach the party if you keep doing that!"

Kakashi laughed evilly, "That is my plan, my beautiful blossom." He turned her around and kissed her until she was breathless, but he knew that they couldn't miss the party. He smiled as he watched her panting for more. "Sorry, my love, but we will have to finish this later," he said reluctantly. Sakura looked at him with smoldering eyes, and sighed knowing that he was right. He pulled up his mask and helped her with her coat.

* * *

As they walked into the hall, Kakashi was amazed by how well everything looked. The girls had outdone themselves. Sakura never ceased to amaze him by her talents. She smiled up at him and he gave a gentle squeeze to her hand. Yuki and Sasuke greeted them excitedly. Yuki looked like she was going to bust out of her skin. Sasuke had a foolish grin on his face that neither of them had ever witnessed since they had known him.

"Merry Christmas, Kakashi and Sakura," they both chimed.

Kakashi and Sakura looked at each other and wished the couple a Merry Christmas. Yuki then proceeded to tell the bewildered couple that they were engaged. Sasuke had asked her father for her hand and he had granted their wish. They would have to wait until she was eighteen, but that didn't deter the happy couple. Yuki proudly showed the ring that Sasuke gave her yesterday to their friends.

"Congratulations, you two!" Both of them could see that the couple was truly happy. Sasuke put his arm around his future bride and they looked lovingly at each other. Sakura was happy that her friend had found someone that truly loved him to spend his life with.

* * *

Kakashi and Sakura enjoyed themselves at the party. It was good to have a family to celebrate with. Kakashi chuckled as Sakura played with the twins. She had bought them a bunch of toys and spoiled them with her attention. He had a pang of sadness as he thought of the child that they lost a few months ago, but knew that they would have a child in the future. Sakura would be a great mother. He was happy to see the joy in her face after all she had been through recently and thanked the gods that she was still by his side. Naruto and Hinata smiled as their friend fussed over their children.

Jiraiya and Tsunade had shown up to the party as promised. The two sannin never left each other's side and looked very much in love. Both shared with their friends all of the adventures they had on the trip that they were taking together. Sakura was content to see her master's happiness.

Shikamaru and Temari had brought their new daughter, Shimari, with to show her off to all of their friends. She was only a few weeks old. Everyone congratulated the couple on their beautiful daughter. Shikamaru was a very attentive father, much to everyone's surprise. Temari was proud of her husband and was glad that he was such a good father.

Genma and Ino rushed into the hall making a big entrance as they sped in. All eyes went to the boisterous couple wondering what was up. Both looked nervous as they noticed that everyone was watching them. Genma cleared his throat and Ino coughed uncomfortably. Kakashi raised his eyebrow at his friend wondering what kind of mischief they had gotten themselves into.

"Genma, Ino," Kakashi nodded as the couple approached. Sakura had a puzzled look on her face. She had never saw Ino uncomfortable in a social situation before. Ino was usually the life of the party and very lively in a crowd setting. Her friend blushed as Sakura stared at her. 'What is going on with these two?' Sakura said to herself.

"Umm…Hi Kakashi!" Genma finally said breaking the long silence, "Ummm… Merry Christmas!"

Kakashi and Sakura looked at each other bewildered. "Merry Christmas to you both," the couple said.

Ino coughed, "Umm…thanks you two. We have some…umm…news for you both."

"We umm…sort of…umm," Genma stammered, "got married yesterday." The senbon wielding ninja looked at his long time friend to see his reaction. Ino blushed as her new husband squeezed her hand and pulled her closer to him.

Kakashi and Sakura looked at each other and smiled. Sakura squealed as she congratulated her friend. Kakashi shook his friend's hand and patted him on the back. "So you joined the club," He laughed as he teased Genma.

The couple made their announcement to the group and everyone congratulated them. Ino told Sakura how her parents were none too happy about them eloping, but promised to have a reception to celebrate the union.

As Kakashi and Sakura left for the evening, they agreed that it was a successful party and were pleased for all of their friends. All of them seemed to find happiness.

* * *

The New Year came and went. Kakashi had been Hokage for 1 year already and the village had been successful and safe for that year. Sakura was proud of her husband and everything he had done for the village they both loved. Both settled down into their duties again. Sakura made sure that she didn't over do again, learning her lesson last fall. Kakashi showered her with his attention every evening making sure that she felt well loved.

When Sakura started feeling run down again in March, she immediately went to the doctor to have it checked out. She didn't want a repeat of what happened in the fall. The doctor did his exam and she took the appropriate test. Waiting for the result was maddening. Sakura stayed in her office nervously fidgeting for the call she was waiting for, to make sure she didn't miss it. She had told Yuki to cancel all of her meetings for the day and to put the call through as soon as she got it. All kind of thoughts went through her head as she waited to hear the news. She hadn't told Kakashi her suspicions for fear that she was wrong with her assumption. No use getting him all worked up for nothing. Her mind raced over the possibilities. Would he be happy if she was pregnant? Would she be disappointed if she wasn't? She stopped her pacing and sat down in her chair and looked out the window. Calming her breathing, she told herself that they would have a family. If not now, then later. Kakashi had promised her. The phone rang and broke her concentration. Sakura just looked at the ringing phone in fear. After the 7th ring, she finally picked it up. Yuki peeked in from the door, watching her friend nervously.

Sakura just listened then thanked the person on the other end. She didn't show any emotion. It was killing Yuki to know what the test determined, but couldn't tell by the look on Sakura's face. Sakura slowly got up and went to the door. Yuki opened it for her friend, afraid to ask what was said. Sakura told her that she was taking the rest of the day off, and walked away. Yuki just stared at her as she walked down the hall.

* * *

Kakashi had received a call from Sakura around 1 p.m. She had asked him to come home as soon as he could. Her voice sounded strange and he was worried about what was going on. She said that she wouldn't tell him on the phone. His heart sank when she wouldn't tell him what was wrong. What was going on? He sped home as fast as he could after he told Shizune to cancel everything for the rest of the day.

Breathless, he burst into their condo and frantically looked for Sakura. She was sitting on the balcony just staring at the view. He couldn't read her which scared him to death. Taking a deep breath, he walked on to the balcony.

"Sakura, I came as fast as I could. What's going on?"

Sakura looked blankly at Kakashi. After awhile she told him that he needed to sit down to hear what she had to say. He sat besides her and picked up her hand. It was cold. Her blank look was making him uneasy. He had never seen her act this way in all of the time he knew her. "Sakura?" he said gently. She looked at him blankly again.

After a short time, Kakashi had enough. Something major was wrong and he wanted to know what was going on right now. He stood up to go and call her office. Sakura gently took his hand and brought it to her heart. "Kashi," she said.

"What Sakura? You're starting to panic me. Please tell me what is going on!" he demanded. "Whatever it is, we will work it out together."

"I'm pregnant!"


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story.

**Chapter 20**

"I'm pregnant."

Sakura watched Kakashi to see what his reaction would be. She was nervous because it hadn't been too long since the miscarriage and didn't know if he wanted to start a family so soon. Nervously biting her lip, she watched her husband process what she just told him.

Kakashi looked at his pink haired wife. "That's great!" he exclaimed as he swept her into his arms. "I'm so happy, blossom!" It was wonderful news. He kissed her deeply. He yelled so loud that their ANBU guards came quickly to see what was going on. They saw the couple cuddling and knew that nothing was amiss. Kakashi waved to them and told them the good news. Both were congratulated and they all went back to their posts.

Kakashi looked at his wife and noticed that she still looked distant as she sat down again. "Are you okay, my love?"

Sakura weakly smiled at him with tears in her eyes. He could read her so easy, she thought. "Kashi, I'm worried that something will happen to the baby. What if I miscarry again? What if something is wrong to the baby? What if I start bleeding again? What if the doctor is wrong I'm not healed all the way?"

She broke down as he encircled her in his arms. He held her tight and kissed her forehead. It broke his heart seeing her so upset. "Sakura, we need to keep positive and make sure we follow up with the doctor. If you want, we can call Tsunade-sama to see if she could come and look at you. Maybe that will make you feel more secure. No matter what happens, I will be by your side."

He hugged her tight and kissed her deeply. After awhile she relaxed. She knew that Kakashi would support her no matter what happened. She just hoped that nothing was wrong with the baby. Seeing Sakura was relaxing, Kakashi started tickling her. Pretty soon, Sakura was laughing hard. "Stop, Kashi," she giggled. He started laughing with her. She reached up and kissed him sweetly. "You always can cheer me up!"

"Come on, Mom," he teased, "let's get some dinner."

"Okay, Pops!" she chuckled. She still was nervous but knew what ever happened, Kakashi would be by her side supporting her.

* * *

Kakashi asked her what she would like to eat. Her stomach wasn't feeling too good at the time. After she thought about it, she told him that she wanted chocolate ice cream. Laughing, he complied. They went down to the local ice cream shop and got her some ice cream. As he watched her eat, he thought about being a father. His father loved him dearly as a child and Kakashi loved training with him. He wanted to be the best father in the world to his own child.

'What will our child be like?' he mused. No doubt their child would be a great shinobi. Both of them were the best in their fields. A gentle smile played on his lips. Sakura could tell he was smiling even though his mask was on. It made her happy to know that he was pleased about the baby. She just hoped that everything would be alright.

As they walked home, Sakura told Kakashi that her first visit would be by the end of the week. The doctor wanted to make sure everything was okay. As promised, she would be checking her often to monitor her pregnancy. They stopped by the ramen shop, to pick up dinner. Sakura watched Kakashi beam as he told everyone the good news that he was going to be a father. She knew then that he was truly happy about her being pregnant.

* * *

At the end of the week, both Sakura and Kakashi went to her first doctor's appointment together. The nurse drew her blood and sent it to the lab so the doctor would have the results for her appointment. Sakura held on to Kakashi tightly because she was so nervous. Kakashi put his arm around her and gave her is legendary smile to let her know that he was there for her no matter what. After a long wait, they were finally escorted to one of the exam rooms. Sakura never liked hospital gowns and she complained to Kakashi about it after the nurse left. She was kind of cranky that day because her morning sickness was so bad. The past couple of days it had got worse. Along with being anxious, Sakura was a ball of nerves. Kakashi hoped that she wouldn't be cranky the rest of her pregnancy. He had heard stories about women being pregnant and the moods they went through. Sakura's super strength worried him and he hoped her grouchiness would pass. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of that.

Doctor Yumiko came in finally and introduced herself to the couple. She explained that she was a high risk OB doctor and would be overseeing Sakura's care. Tsunade had called the doctor after she received the good news from the couple. She made sure that Sakura had the best looking after her. As Dr. Yumiko looked over the lab results, she noticed a significant jump in Sakura's hCG (note: human chorionic gonadotropin – test for the hormone levels that measure how far along you are in your pregnancy) levels. They had figured that Sakura was almost 2 months pregnant when she saw the doctor first, but the current test said something vastly different. The doctor asked the nurse to bring in the ultrasound so she could check.

Sakura began to panic. She looked at Kakashi with fear in her eyes. Kakashi lovingly reassured her that all would be well, even though inside he was terrified. The doctor reassured Sakura that all was well and that she just wanted to check on how far along she was. She told Sakura that it probably was a lab error.

Sakura looked at Kakashi anxiously when the doctor turned off the lights. He held her hand as the doctor started her exam. The doctor found the baby quickly and pointed out the baby's heart beating. Both of them looked at their developing child and were excited to see him or her. Sakura relaxed when the doctor told them that the baby's heart rate was within the acceptable limits and that it was beating strongly. Kakashi heard her sigh with relief.

While the doctor was looking at the screen, she determined, to herself, that the baby was within the gestation time that they originally thought putting her due date around the end of November, beginning of December. It didn't explain the blood levels that they found today. As she checked further, she noticed another sack with another child in it. It was at an awkward angle so it was hard to discern the other child adequately. The doctor walked to the other side of Sakura to get a better angle to see the other child. As she visualized the baby better, she took a deep breath and her eyes got wide. She excused her self quickly and asked one of the techs to come in to complete the exam to make sure what she saw was correct. Suddenly, there was a group of people staring at the screen which neither Kakashi nor Sakura could see. Sakura looked up at Kakashi very nervous by the group assessing the screen. Kakashi noticed a small tears welling up in Sakura's eyes. He knew that they were scaring her, but they needed to complete the test to give them whatever news that the group was obviously searching for. Kakashi gently leaned down and gave his beloved a gentle kiss on her forehead and caressed her cheek.

* * *

After 15 long minutes, the group left with the machine and asked her to get dressed again. The nurse told the couple that the doctor would see them in her office when they were ready. Sakura's tears began to flow after the group left the room. She dressed herself and fell into Kakashi's arms. Neither said a word to each other, both dreading the news that they were going to hear shortly. Kakashi tenderly put his arm around Sakura, steeled himself for the news, and escorted his wife to the doctor's private office.

Sakura held on tightly to Kakashi's hand as they waited for the doctor to arrive with the results. A stray tear made its way down Sakura's cheek. Kakashi gently wiped it away and told her that no matter what, it would be okay, and that they would face any news together. Sakura nodded and weakly smiled at Kakashi. He wished that they would just finally come and tell them what was wrong instead of making them wait and wonder.

The doctor finally came into her office. "Sakura-chan, Hokage-sama," she started, "I know you both are wondering what is going on. I'm sorry, but I needed an expert to confirm what I saw on the screen. I apologize that it took so long, but I really needed to make sure."

Sakura looked at Kakashi with panic. "Well?" Kakashi impatiently asked.

"I had showed you the baby when we started the exam," she explained, "and the gestational age matched to what we had originally thought, when I told you were pregnant. It didn't explain why your levels were so high. I had the lab redo your test while we started the ultrasound. When I came to the other side of you, I realized why the levels were so high. That's why I had the experts come in to verify what I was seeing."

The couple just stared at the doctor, bracing themselves for the news that they were going to hear.

"Sakura-chan, Hokage-sama, you are going to have triplets!" The doctor smiled at the couple in her office.

Both Sakura and Kakashi's mouths' dropped open. "T-t-triplet-ts?" Sakura stammered.


	21. Chapter 21

_Sorry it took so long! This chapter was a little hard to write. ENJOY!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story.

**Chapter 21**

"Triplets! We are having triplets!" Sakura yelled jumping up and down as she hugged Kakashi. Kakashi was speechless. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Doctor Yumiko smiled and proceeded to tell the couple that all the fetuses were healthy as far as she could see. Two of the fetuses were identical twins. The doctor told her that she wanted to see her in 2 weeks and to call if she had any problems. Her due date was at the end of November, but the doctor told her that usually with triplets, she probably wouldn't make it to her due date. They would have to play it by ear towards the end of her pregnancy. The doctor gave her a prescription for some pre-natal vitamins, told her to take it easy, and would see her in 2 weeks.

Kakashi swept his wife up into his arms. Sakura laughed as he swept her up and spun her around. It was good to see her happy. He was overwhelmed by what the doctor said. Triplets! They were going to have an instant family. Kakashi kissed Sakura gently. He put his arm around her as they walked back home. Sakura suggested that they invite all of their friends to go out to dinner and tell them the good news. Kakashi summoned his nin-dogs to send out the invites to all of their friends for dinner that night. Sakura was tired so she lay down to take a nap. Kakashi gently kissed her as she fell asleep. As he watched his sleeping wife, he thought of their life together and the children that were to come. In all of his dreams, he never imagined that his life would be like this. He never thought he would be a father, let alone a father of 3. Sakura sighed in her sleep as he caressed her face. This woman had healed him and made his life complete.

* * *

Everyone was waiting at the restaurant for Kakashi and Sakura to arrive. They all wondered what news they had. Naruto and Hinata held their boys as the twins looked eagerly at the table. They were almost 7 months old now, and loved to be around people. They both would fuss if they weren't part of the group. Temari sat next to Hinata with her daughter, Shimari. Little Minato was enthralled watching the small girl and listening to her coo. Both mothers laughed as the watched the two babies interact.

Ino and Genma were still the newlyweds and couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Genma had pulled Ino into his lap and possessively wrapped his arms around her as she spoke to her friends. Being in a restaurant, Genma had to tone down what he really wanted to do with his wife. Ino blushed as she looked lovingly into her husband's smoldering eyes. Sasuke and Yuki were there talking with Neji and TenTen. Both were discussing their upcoming nuptials and comparing notes. Jiraiya and Tsunade had just come back to the village and joined them for dinner.

Kakashi and Sakura walked into the restaurant and saw all of their friends waiting for them. Sakura squeezed his hand and smiled as they made their way to their friends. Everyone greeted the couple as they made their way to the table in the private room that the restaurant set up for them. The ANBU guard stood outside the door to ensure their privacy.

Everyone caught up with each other as the group ordered their dinners. When their dinners arrived, Yuki noticed that Sakura only ordered soup. She looked at Sakura wondering what was up. Yuki knew that she had an appointment with the doctor earlier that day and was curious on how it went. Kakashi was very attentive to his young wife, making sure she was okay as the group ate.

After everyone was done, Kakashi asked for everyone's attention. "Thank you friends for joining us. It's been awhile since we have all been together like this. We have some wonderful news to share with you all and we wanted to tell you all together." Kakashi took Sakura's hand, pulled her towards him, and put his arm around her. "About a week ago we found out that Sakura was pregnant. Today, we found out that we are pregnant with triplets!" All the girls squealed with excitement for their friend. The guys proceeded to tease Kakashi about his virility. Everyone congratulated the couple. Tsunade approached the couple with tears in her eyes and hugged Sakura.

"I get to be a grandmother!" she exclaimed.

"I guess that makes you grandpa, Erosennin!" Naruto snickered. Everyone started laughing. Jiraiya gave Naruto a sideways look.

"There are worse things in the world that I could be," smiling at the couple as he shook Kakashi's hand. "Anyways, I'm already grandpa to your twins," he said as he picked up his namesake and tickled him.

Tsunade made sure Sakura was feeling alright. The older blonde told her that they were done with their traveling and would be nearby if she needed anything. She also wanted to be near just in case Sakura needed her. Minato was demanding attention since his twin was in Jiraiya's arms. Tsunade asked Hinata if she could pick him up, and cuddled with the now happy baby.

As the evening died down, the women in the group made a lunch date for the next week and told Sakura to call if she needed anything. Congratulations were given again to the happy couple as everyone took their leave.

Kakashi saw that Sakura was tired, so he swept her up in his arms and started to carry her home. Sakura wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled against his neck.

"Kashi," she whispered to him, "I want some ice cream."

He laughed as he changed his course to the ice cream shop not too far from their home. Her morning sickness seemed to disappear towards the evening. He was glad the ice cream shop was open late because he had a feeling that he would be making late runs for her in the months to come.

* * *

As the months progressed, Sakura abdomen grew. The fetuses all seemed healthy. The doctor watched them closely. Tsunade also made sure that Sakura didn't overdo.

Kakashi had surprised Sakura for their anniversary by showing the plans for their new home that was in the process of being built. Kakashi's family had own some land and he had inherited it when his parents had died. He had never imagined that he would use it for more than a sanctuary to visit when he needed it. Now with his quickly growing family, he was happy that he had the land available so he could build a suitable home. It was secluded, but with the plans he had, it would be a wonderful place for his family to grow. As he showed Sakura around and told her where everything would be, Sakura became emotional. She never dreamed of having such a beautiful home. Kakashi had also planned space for the gardens that she loved. There was room to grow so her family could stay close.

"Blossom, are you okay?" Kakashi said with concern.

"I'm just so happy, my love, "she smiled through her tears. "You spoil me so much, "she said and kissed him sweetly. Kakashi encircled his arms around her and held her tight.

"Thank you Sakura for making my life complete. I never expected my life to be like this. I'm so happy you came into my life." He kissed her passionately and held her tight. Both of them smiled as they looked at the spot of their future home.

Sakura and Kakashi watched as their home was being built. After they were done with dinner, they would walk on the grounds to see what progress was being made. Surprisingly, the house was built fairly quickly. Sakura hoped that she wouldn't be too big so she could help in decorating. Kakashi assured her that she could supervise but he wasn't about to let her do any of the physical part. He told her that her job was to take care of herself and their children.

* * *

The couple attended Neji and Tenten's wedding at the beginning of August. It was a private affair held at the Hyuuga mansion. Tenten was beautiful in her ivory gown and Neji, as always, looked handsome in his attire. Hinata and Naruto were their only attendants. Only their close friends attended the wedding. Tenten didn't want a big wedding, and Neji most happily complied. The couple glowed as they said their vows. It was obvious that they were truly in love. Sakura was happy that it was a private affair because she was becoming self conscious of her expanding figure. Kakashi always reassured her that she was the most beautiful woman in the room.

The house was completed by the middle of August. Sakura had been slowing down because of weight of the children. All were healthy and growing well. She would tire easily due to the stress on her body. Kakashi would find her napping and found himself carrying her more often. She would protest saying that he would hurt himself by carrying her, but she still was lighter than most women that he knew.

* * *

Worried that she would hurt herself, Kakashi appealed to their friends to help decorate. Yuki and Hinata arranged a weekend that they all could get together and work on the couple's new home. All were excited to be a part of the decoration crew and the help their friends in their new home. Kakashi worked on getting Sakura to finish the plans for each room so they could be ready to do what needed to be done. It was to be a surprise for Sakura and hopefully she wouldn't have to lift a finger to get what she had planned done.

The night before the appointed weekend, Yuki, Hinata, Ino, and Tsunade came to the couple's condo to visit with Sakura. Sakura happily told them of her plans for each room and how she hoped that everything would be done by the time the babies came. The women inwardly smiled knowing that by the end of the weekend, all would be completed. They wanted to hear how Sakura envisioned everything so they could make it happen the next day. As the night wore on, Sakura became tired. She was embarrassed by asking her friends to leave so early because she was exhausted. All of them assured her that they understood and took their leave. Kakashi had been in the study finishing his work when he heard his beloved tell the group of her weariness. He bid their friends goodbye, tenderly picked up his tired wife, and gently placed her on their bed.

"Are you okay, blossom?" he smiled as he helped her change into her gown.

"Yes, Kashi. Just tired," she sleepily responded.

Kakashi helped her get comfortable and lay down beside her to hold her for awhile. As they lay there together, the babies started to kick. He was amazed on how forceful they were. He sat up and caressed her bump. "Now you guys calm down in there. Mom needs some sleep, so no fighting!"

Sakura giggled. She loved how he spoke to the babies every night. It was their special time that they all shared together. Some times Kakashi would sing to them. He surprisingly had a very good voice and it soothed her at the end of a long day. She noticed that the babies responded to his voice and would calm as he talked to her stomach. 'Kashi will be a good dad,' she thought to herself.

Gently, he massaged her. He knew that it was becoming more difficult for her to do things since she was getting to the end of her pregnancy. The doctor said that everything was progressing well, but he couldn't help himself from worrying that something would go awry. Last time they were at the doctor's office, the doctor had said that the babies were a good size now and that she was surprised on how well the pregnancy was progressing. Tsunade took over Sakura's position at the hospital since it was become more difficult for her to fulfill her duties without straining herself. The staff threw a baby shower for her, showering her with all kinds of clothes, and baby supplies.

Sakura fell asleep while Kakashi massaged her. He could hear the steady rhythm of her breathing. Brushing aside a stray strand of hair from her face, he gently kissed her, then her stomach, and told them all how much he loved them. Tomorrow would be a long day, and he hoped his plan would work.

* * *

The next morning, Kakashi carried his wife to their new home. The stone building was beautiful, with lots of windows to let the sun in. The couple looked at it in awe of how wonderful the house looked. Kakashi gave her a kiss as they walked to the front door. He told her that he needed to carry her over the threshold so they would have good luck. Sakura giggled at her superstitious husband as he carried her into their home. As soon as they closed the door, all of their friends made their presence known. Sakura was dumbfounded by all of them being there and dressed to decorate her new home. Tears happily rolled down her cheeks. She was overwhelmed by the love she felt from her friends and new found family. Kakashi beamed as he watched his wife.

The house was fairly large – 6 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. There was a gourmet kitchen, a game room to entertain, and a large family room with a stone fireplace. The master suite had a wonderful soaking tub with skylights over the tub. Kakashi had thought of everything they could ever want in a home, including an area for their future children to play in. The furniture that Sakura had picked out was in storage right now and would be delivered later that afternoon. Each couple had their assigned rooms to decorate, with Sakura's careful notes attached to their assignment. The builder had painted each room to the couple's requests, so the hard part was over. All of the women promised Sakura to watch over the men so they would do everything to her specifications. Sakura giggled as she watched the women push the men to their tasks. Tsunade possessively took the babies' rooms for her assignment. She announced that she was the grandmother and she would make sure that her grandchildren's rooms would be perfect. Jiraiya just smiled as the former hokage dragged him off to do her bidding.

Hanabi had come with to watch over the twins and Shimari while their parents worked. She brought the children over to Sakura so she could play with her godsons and the tiny girl. The boys were starting to walk so they were a handful because they wanted to explore everything. Sakura held Shimari as Hanabi chased the crawling and toddling boys. They were determined to investigate their new surroundings, but their aunt made sure they didn't wander. Sakura watched the playful twins and the sleeping girl curled up in her arms, and wondered what her children would be like. Kakashi walked in to find his wife lost in her thoughts. A gentle smile played around her lips.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he laughed.

"Just thinking about our children and what they will be like," she blushed.

Kakashi kissed her and asked if she would like to survey the work going on. She nodded as she lay the small girl in her playpen to sleep. Slowly they made their way around the large house. Kakashi would not let her climb the stairs for fear of her tiring herself out. Everything was going as she had envisioned. She was amazed on how fast everything was going. Tsunade wouldn't let her into the babies' room until she was all done. She had some surprises for the couple and didn't want to show them until she was done.

As the day wore on, Sakura tired. Kakashi set her up on a comfortable couch in one of the empty rooms. While she was sleeping, the furniture arrived. The group quietly moved the furniture into the appropriate rooms. As the afternoon wore on, Kakashi noticed that there were more and more people helping. He knew their guard was there, so he didn't worry too much. He noticed that there were acquaintances from the hospital and ANBU helping. Sasuke and Naruto sauntered down the hall smiling at the bewildered hokage. Kakashi looked at them puzzled on what was going on. The pair told him that they couldn't let the girls outdo them so they enlisted their ANBU brethren to help. The girls had recruited the hospital staff to help also. The people of the village were more than happy to help out their beloved hokage and chief medic. Naruto told him that everyone there was cleared by the ANBU to ensure their safety. The people that wanted to help but couldn't be there sent food for the party that they all had planned for the evening. Kakashi was taken aback by all of the people helping.

* * *

By the time early evening had arrived, everything was completed. The group smiled as Kakashi walked through every room looking if Sakura's plans were followed. He was amazed on how well they did. Another thing he noticed is the added extras that everyone placed in each room. Right now, they could move in and have everything that they ever needed, except their clothes. A tent had been set up outside and a large banquet was being set up. As he made his way back to his friends, he was amazed. "I can't thank all of you enough. I'm speechless. Sakura will be so happy when she sees everything." It was the first time his friends saw him truly astonished. He personally thanked each one of them. He smiled as he went to wake his sleeping wife.

As he walked into the room, Sakura was peacefully sleeping. She looked like an angel. He gently kissed her forehead. "Blossom, time to wake up."

Sakura awoke to her husband's smiling face. She stretched and smiled up at him. "What time is it?"

He told her that it was evening and her eyes widened. "Sorry I slept so long." She was worried that she hadn't helped.

He kissed her again. "Come with me, my love. Come see what our friends have done!"

Kakashi helped his wife up and led her to the main room where everyone was waiting. As she looked around she was amazed. Every room was as she imagined it. The group led her to the babies' room. Tsunade beamed as she opened the door and led the couple into the room. Both were speechless. The room was decorated with clouds on the ceiling and a pastel garden on the walls. On one wall, all of their friends painted animals that represented each one of them. Sakura gently touched each animal smiling, with tears in her eyes. Their children would be watched over by everyone's guardians. Tsunade had bought 3 oak cribs that would convert to toddler beds when needed. There were 2 matching changing tables with storage underneath. In the corner there was a comfy rocking chair with a table nearby with another chair by the window. Sakura went to her master and hugged her tightly to thank her. Both laughed as the triplets started kicking as they embraced. They seemed like they approved too. She thanked all of her friend for all of the hard work they did. When she asked how they got it all done so fast, Kakashi told her about all of the villagers that helped out and the gifts that they left. He picked up his stunned wife and carried her outside to show her the huge banquet that the village had set up for all of them. She was stunned and was taken aback on how much everyone cared. As everyone filed into the tent, she thanked all of them for their generosity.

Everyone enjoyed the evening. Kakashi and Sakura decided to stay at their new home since everything was there. Ino and Genma had slipped back to their condo and had packed some clothes and grabbed their personal items for them just in case they wanted to stay. Their friends told them that they would be back in the morning to help them move their personal items so they could completely move in. Sakura and Kakashi offered Tsunade and Jiraiya their condo to live in since they were not going to use it any more and the two sannin didn't have a place to stay. The couple happily accepted. As the evening ended, Kakashi and Sakura thanked their guests.

Kakashi lifted his tired wife and took her to their new master bedroom. He kissed her gently as he laid her on their new bed. She smiled sleepily as he helped her get ready for bed. Kakashi embraced his wife and kissed her passionately. Both fell asleep in each other's arms happy in their new home.


	22. Chapter 22

_Sorry this took so long! Life at home has been extremely busy lately! I promise the next chapter won't be so long!_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story.

**Chapter 22**

Kakashi and Sakura settled into their new home and started preparing for the babies' arrival. Sakura's abdomen was very large right now and she started having problems getting around and doing what she usually did. Kakashi was an attentive husband and helped her with her needs. When she was tired, he made sure she was as comfortable as she could be and would massage her back and feet when they hurt. At the end of the day, he would talk to the babies saying goodnight and how much he loved them all. He would passionately kiss his wife goodnight and hold her through the night. Kakashi was amazed on how strong the babies would kick. Their kicking would wake him but would not wake Sakura. He would watch his wife sleep and worry about what was to come. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her. Losing her wasn't an option. His life would be over as far as he would be concerned. Kakashi held her tighter. There was no way he would let anything happen to her or to their children.

* * *

September had arrived and Sakura was confined to bed rest. All of their friends would come keep her company when Kakashi had to work and needed to be out. Sakura was happy that her friends were so supportive during this rough time. Honestly, she was going stir crazy just lying in bed. Every time she thought that she couldn't keep going, the babies would stir and remind her why she was doing this. Tsunade would come to visit every morning after Kakashi would leave for work. She made sure that either Ino or Hinata would be there during the day to watch over her. Yuki would come over in the afternoon with lunch and catch her up with what was going on at the hospital. When evening would arrive, one of their friends would bring over dinner and they would all share it together. More and more, their home was becoming the place where all of her friends would come together for dinner. Kakashi and Sakura were very grateful for all of their help and their company. This way they didn't have to go out in public and deal with the other issues of security and privacy. Their home was more than large enough to accommodate them all.

Naruto and Sasuke both had their new gennin teams and were doing well with their training. Both were just starting to do easy missions. They would laugh at the antics their young charges and reminisce about their times when they were gennin. Their stories lifted Sakura's spirits and would have her laughing hard. Sakura was happy that her team mates were doing so well. She never thought that either would have the patience to be effective team leaders.

At the end of the night, Kakashi would carry his wife to their room and spend some private time with her. Every day, she became more tired. The doctor had told them that it was a waiting game now and that she needed to carry the children as long as she could. This would ensure their well being and health. Sakura loved her private time with Kakashi. She needed reassurance now that she was nearing the end of her pregnancy and feeling so awkward. More frequently she would have terrible dreams of something going wrong and the babies not surviving. Everyone assured her that all was well with the babies. The doctor had told her that they were all doing quite well the last time she visited Sakura. Kakashi would hold her tight to comfort her and made sure she knew that he loved her.

* * *

The twins first birthday arrived. Naruto and Hinata threw a big party and invited all of their friends. The twins had a great time playing with their cake. Hinata had a special cake make just for them. They took turns feeding each other and smashing the cake between their fingers. Sakura thought they looked so cute as they painted each other's face with icing. The couple also had a special cake made for Kakashi. All of their friends sang to him as well as the twins. Everyone had a good time at the party. Sakura was grateful to her friends for setting up the party for Kakashi also, since she was on bed rest. Kakashi assured her that the best present he could have was her and the babies being healthy and happy.

* * *

Being hokage was challenging. Kakashi would rather be out in the field than sitting behind a desk dealing with politics. Lately, the Hidden Grass Village was acting up again. Diplomatic talks had stalled between the 5 nations. There were more squirmishes between shinobi on the borders of the villages. The Hidden Grass Village was trying to assert themselves with all of their neighbors, not only Konoha. Kakashi hoped it wouldn't turn into an all out war.

Right before the fall festival, a group of grass shinobi attacked a village on the border of Konoha. Kakashi dispatched several teams to the border town, including Naruto's and Sasuke's teams. It was the first big mission for both teams but Kakashi felt that they both were ready for the challenge. The fighting was fierce, but lucky for both teams their team leaders were strong. Shikamaru was in charge of the mission and used his cunning to make sure all of the shinobi below him where safe. As the week progressed, the Konoha shinobi had chased most of the grass ninja away from the village. Sasuke's and Naruto's team were holding up well. Both were very proud of their teams. Everyone started to relax and thought that their mission was coming to an end.

During the night, the alarm went up that the enemy had surrounded them. All of the teams took their turn guarding the barriers that they had set up to prevent the enemy from coming into the village. Shikamaru figured that they were in the middle of a siege. He was happy that they had stocked up on supplies and could hold out for a long period of time. The villagers had been evacuated to a safe place, so they didn't have to worry about them getting hurt in the cross fire. Right now, the enemy was just holding their ground. He had to figure out a plan to break the siege. A message hawk was sent back to Konoha to report their status.

Kakashi received Shikamaru's message and was disturbed of what he read. He knew the best people were there and had every confidence that they would succeed. He called up a few team leaders to prepare them if he needed to send back up. ANBU stepped up security around the village, just in case. The message hawk was sent back to Shikamaru with instructions to do what he saw fit and to let them know the minute they needed more reinforcements.

Shikamaru called all the team leads in for a meeting. He had come up with a plan but wanted their input. After they had expressed their views, Shikamaru presented his plan. He wanted Sasuke and Naruto to go behind enemy lines and use there skills to weaken the enemy. After they had weakened the enemy, the rest would attack and finish them off. All agreed that this was the best course of action. Naruto and Sasuke smiled. They hadn't been able to use their ANBU skills in awhile and missed doing missions together. It would be a great way to relieve some tension also.

When they were done with the meeting, Shikamaru met with Naruto and Sasuke. He asked both if they were comfortable with the plan, since they were taking the biggest risk. Both agreed that this was the best chance that for all involved. They would talk to their teams to reassure them once they left and to get them set up in another team. After that was done, both asked Shikamaru to hold notes for Yuki, Hinata, and the twins, just in case the worst happened.

* * *

Back in Konoha, everyone was tense. Yuki and Hinata both were very nervous for Sasuke and Naruto. They didn't know all of the details of what was going on, but knew that they were in grave danger. Everyone pitched in to watch the twins so Hinata could take care of herself. Both threw themselves into their work and concentrated on helping Sakura so they couldn't worry about the men being in such peril. Kakashi and Sakura invited both of them to stay with them at their home. The twins were in heaven. It was like a vacation for them. Hinata was happy that they weren't affected by what was going on. Both women concentrated on helping Sakura get through the end of her pregnancy and supporting each other through this difficult time.

* * *

The attack was scheduled for 2 days. Kakashi had some ANBU and jounin teams ready to assist on the night of the attack. He was waiting for Shikamaru's report to find out the details of the attack. When the message came, he was concerned that Sasuke and Naruto would be going in alone to create the diversion. He had every confidence in his 2 ex-students' abilities but it definitely an S rank mission that could easily go awry. Despite several differences of opinions, Kakashi felt that he needed to go with the back up group to assure that mission would be a success and reduce the risk to both men. He definitely had made up his mind to go, the only priority now was to assure that Sakura would not be upset in what he needed to accomplish.

He shared his plan with Tsunade and Jiraiya. Tsunade understood how Kakashi felt but was concerned about Sakura since she was in such a delicate state. Jiraiya volunteered to go with to assure that Kakashi would be okay. Tsunade would take care of Sakura and make sure that she wasn't worried needlessly. Kakashi didn't like not telling Sakura but in view of the situation, it was better to tell her after it was done. Tsunade enlisted Ino to help out with Sakura since she didn't want to worry Hinata and Yuki. Ino knew was going on since Genma told her that he would be leaving to protect Kakashi. Though she was concerned for his well being, she knew that both men would protect each other with their life.

* * *

The day before the mission, Kakashi made all of the preparations that he needed at the office and went home. He planned on giving extra attention to his wife tonight. He just hoped that she didn't see through him and figure that something was amiss. Everyone was there for dinner. Ino and Genma were making the mood light for everyone there. Both had everyone laughing at their funny stories that the topic of the border never came up. It was an early night for all since everyone was tired. Kakashi couldn't believe his luck. Everyone said their goodbyes and went to their respective homes or rooms. Silently, he thanked Ino and Genma for helping out making the night light.

Kakashi swept Sakura up into his arms and took her to their bedroom. He gently put her down upon the bed and began to kiss her leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. "Blossom, do you know how absolutely beautiful you look?" he smiled down at her.

Sakura giggled,"Thank you, Kashi, but I feel like a whale right now."

He caught her lips again and gave her a slow passionate kiss. "To me, you are the most beautiful woman in the world, my love. Don't you forget it!" Kakashi kissed her nose, then her forehead, and caressed her cheek. Lifting her shirt to expose her belly, he gave each baby a kiss and told them that he loved them all too.

Sakura had tears in her eyes as she watched her husband talk to their unborn children. 'I'm so lucky to have such a wonderful husband,' she thought to herself. Kakashi looked up at her and asked her why she was tearing up.

"I'm just so happy that you are mine, Kashi. You make me so very happy!"

Kakashi smiled and gave her another kiss. He helped her into her nightgown and climbed into bed with her holding her tight in his arms. Gently, he kissed her forehead and looked at her smiling face.

"Sakura, I need to go away for a couple of days on a trip. I have another meeting with all of the villages to see if we could sort this all out. I don't want you to worry about me while I'm gone," he said with a concerned look on his face. It wasn't a lie, he did have a meeting with their allies tomorrow afternoon.

Sakura turned and looked at her husband. "Its okay, Kashi. I understand, but please don't be long and be careful."

"I promise, Sakura. I will make sure I'm extra careful." Kakashi kissed her again as she drifted off to sleep. He hoped everything would go as planned so he could be back in her arms again soon.

* * *

The next morning, all the teams met at the gate. The only people that knew about the mission that were still in the village were Tsunade, Shizune, and Ino. Kakashi didn't want anyone else to know so they wouldn't slip in front of Sakura, Hinata, or Yuki. When he got there, Ino, Gemna, Tsunade, and Jiraiya were saying their goodbyes. "Tsunade-sama, please take good care of Sakura for me and make sure she and the babies are safe," Kakashi asked the sannin.

"I will," she promised, "And you take care of this baka for me. I've grown attached to the old fool." Jiraiya caressed her cheek and gave her another kiss.

"I promise I will, Tsunade-sama," he smiled.

Kakashi turned to his ANBU guard and told everyone to head out. All of them took off in a flash. About 100 kilometers away from the village, he stopped all the teams and told them the real mission they were going to embark on. All understood their goals and what was at stake for the village. Those who didn't know Kakashi well were impressed with their hokage's concern about their team mates that were at the besieged village and his willingness to take care of business instead of just watching from his office. His actions inspired them in the task at hand.

The group quickly made it to the mission site. Shikamaru had received Kakashi's plan via a hawk the day before. The group was stationed a few kilometers away from where the border village was located. Shikamaru sent back their plan with all of the timing so they could coordinate once the group made it to the rendezvous site. Kakashi, Genma, and a couple more ANBU were to attack from the rear while Naruto and Sasuke attacked at the front. They would attack at 11 p.m.

The enemy was getting lax due to the inactivity. To the enemy, it was a waiting game and they had the upper hand. They were not prepared for what was about to happen.

* * *

When Sakura woke, she had this nagging feeling that something big was going on. She didn't know what, but Kakashi out of the village, and she was concerned. Tsunade had told her that Jiraiya and Genma were with him, along with a large group of ANBU to guard him. She tried not to worry, but she knew that something was up. Both Ino and Tsunade told her not to worry because he was well guarded and he still was the infamous copy ninja. Both women made sure she was busy today, just to make sure she didn't start to be anxious again.

* * *

As night fell, the small group donned their ANBU attire and prepared themselves for the task at hand. Kakashi hoped that Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't run into any snags, but knew that the both of them as a team were a force to be reckoned with. He smiled as he thought of how much they had grown and learned how to work as a team. Hopefully, their teams would learn the same lesson from them.

The appointed time finally arrived. Jiraiya would coordinate the rest of the team and make sure that the enemy was subdued. There was no room for error, there was too much was at stake. The remaining shinobi watched as their hokage's team left in a flash. All of them were pumped up and ready to go. Kakashi's team reached the check point, hid their chakra signatures, and waited for the signal.

Naruto and Sasuke got into position and ready themselves for their attack. The two men grinned at each other. It had been awhile since they had a mission together. They had learned to speak without using their voices and instinctively knew what they needed to do. Before they left the besieged village, both men discussed how important that this mission was a success. They both had a lot to lose if the mission went awry. There was no room for error. Both men looked at each other, smiled, pulled down their mask, and jumped into the mission.

* * *

Sakura couldn't sleep. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't tell what. She just chalked it up to Kakashi not being there, but had a feeling it was something else. Fitfully, she drifted off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

_Here is the awaited chapter! Enjoy!! _

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Naruto and Sasuke sneaked into the enemy camp, hiding their chakra as they came in. They easily knocked out all of the guards silently so the alarm wouldn't go up in the sleeping camp. Both men warmed to the task at hand. It had been awhile that they had done this and realized how they missed doing this kind of work. As they surveyed the camp, they noticed that all of the tents were gathered together in one big clump. Wordlessly, they signaled to each other how to proceed. Sasuke would go in from the north and Naruto would go in through the south. Both would meet in the middle and try to take out as many shinobi as they could with their rasangan and chidori. Sasuke sent out his hawk to alert the other team waiting on the other side of the village. Both took off and positioned themselves for their attack. Naruto had sent one of his clones with Sasuke so he would know when to proceed. Sasuke nodded to the clone, waited for confirmation, and both men attacked.

Kakashi and his group received the message from the hawk that Sasuke sent. The group readied themselves for the final signal. Genma and another ANBU guard stayed close to Kakashi to assure his safety. Kakashi summoned his nin dogs and sent Pakuun to alert the teams they left in the woods to be ready when the signal was given. The rest of the dogs paired up with the ANBU to assist in the attack.

Suddenly, the group saw the light from Naruto's and Sasuke's attack. The enemy didn't know what hit them. They had never seen either types of jutsu before. The enemy panicked and was running in all directions. Sasuke and Naruto were causing a lot of damage. They needed to do as much damage as they could so the rest of their team mates could be safe. They also had their gennin team to be responsible for. Neither wanted anyone in their gennin group injured.

Kakashi's group moved in fast on the other side of the village. He was pleased on how confused and off guard the enemy was. The teams that were in the woods rushed in behind them and subdued the enemy shinobi quickly. The captured enemy shinobi were taken to the holding area where the ANBU specialists were waiting for them.

Once everything was under control on their end of the village, Kakashi's group ran to the other side where Sasuke and Naruto were completing their part of the mission. Kakashi stood back in awe. His former students had grown much stronger and he was proud of the men that they had become. The rest of the teams made their way into the main camp and engaged the enemy. As the sky lit up with bursts of energy from the shinobi, the enemy was shocked to see Konoha's hokage leading the battle. Watching him enter the camp struck terror in many of the enemy shinobi. They had heard stories about the new hokage from the leaf village and didn't want to learn first hand if the stories were true.

* * *

Sakura woke with a start. She had a horrible dream that all of the men in her life were engaged in a heated battle. She saw Sasuke and Naruto bruised and bleeding from the fierce battle they had just been in. Kakashi was there fighting for his friends and the villagers that he swore to protect. She was breathing heavily as her stomach contracted. The pain went through her body as she sucked in her breath. She started her breathing exercises and rode out the contraction. Tsunade heard Sakura stir and knocked on her door to see if she was okay.

Sakura smiled weakly at her mentor. "Shishou, I think its time."

"It's okay Sakura, I'm here," she reassured her.

"Kakashi, he's not here. I need him with me! I don't want to do this without him," she said with tears in her eyes.

Ino had heard the movement in Sakura's room and came in. "What's going on?"

"Ino, I'm moving Sakura to the hospital. Contact Shizune and have her send one of the hawks to Kakashi and let him know what is going on." Tsunade looked nervously in Ino's eyes. Ino took off to find Shizune.

"Don't worry Sakura. We will find Kakashi. I need you to relax and concentrate on your little ones."

Hinata and Yuki walked in to Sakura's room. Both had heard the noises coming from Sakura's room and were there to see what was going on. Hanabi had come with Hinata to help with the twins. The women helped Sakura get dressed and carried her to the hospital. Tsunade swore under her breath. She couldn't believe this was happening now. 'Of all the bad luck…'

* * *

Kakashi and Genma ran through the decimated camp looking for Naruto and Sasuke. Most of the fighting was done. They had taken the enemy by complete surprise and had won the battle. As they came to the farthest point of the camp, they found Naruto and Sasuke lying unconscious under a tree. Both were breathing, but each had numerous wounds. As Pakuun came up behind the pair, Kakashi told him to get the medics quickly. The little dog took off to fulfill his master's request.

Kakashi knelt down to assess their wounds. Naruto had a nice gash to his left leg and it looked broken. Other than a few minor lacerations and bruises, he looked okay. Sasuke was another matter. His right arm was obviously broken and he had a large knife wound to his abdomen. It looked like Naruto had packed the wound before he passed out. Naruto healed quickly thanks to the Kyuubi, but Sasuke didn't have that luxury. The Uchiha had amazing reserves but this battle had taken its toll.

"Kakashi-sama," Sasuke whispered, "is it all over? Did we win?"

"Yes, Sasuke, and we couldn't have done it without both of you."

Sasuke let out a big sigh of relief. "How's the dobe? He was amazing to watch, Kakashi-sama. I forgot how good he was." Sasuke smiled, "He made sure I was okay before he passed out."

Kakashi told Sasuke that Naruto was fine before Sasuke passed out again. The ANBU medical ninja arrived and started to tend to Sasuke, since he had more serious wounds than his team mate. Naruto woke briefly to check on his best friend and their gennin teams. He also expressed on how great a fighter Sasuke was to their ex-sensei. Kakashi laughed, 'just like brothers.'

As they loaded the two wounded men on the stretchers, one of the ANBU guards poofed into view. "Kakashi-sama, urgent news from Konoha." Kakashi ripped the message from the man's hand.

"Oh no," he exclaimed, "Not now!"

* * *

All the women tried to make Sakura as comfortable as they could. Sakura tried to stay calm, but not having Kakashi at her side upset her to no end. Finally, Tsunade used some of her sleeping jutsu to make Sakura sleep. It wouldn't hurt the babies, and Sakura would get the much needed sleep that she needed. As Tsunade debated on telling the rest of the group what was going on so they could make a plan on what to do if Kakashi didn't get back on time, Shizune ran into the room with a message from Kakashi.

Tsunade pulled all the women into a vacant room to tell them the news. Yuki and Hinata hugged each other as they heard the news about Sasuke and Naruto. Tsunade told them that they were okay, in the best of hands, and would be back shortly with the ANBU medical ninja. Both women nodded numbly and started to focus on Sakura. The doctor had found the group and told them how Sakura was progressing. She was going to try to deliver the babies vaginally, but if something went wrong, they would have to do a c-section emergently. She asked for all of the women's assistance when the time came. All of them agreed to help out in any way they could.

Hours went by and Sakura was almost ready to deliver. Silent tears rolled down her face as she thought about Kakashi not being there. Hinata and Yuki tried to keep her spirits up while they tried not to think of their loves being injured in the battle. No one told Sakura about the battle that had ensued. There would be time after the birth to tell her. She needed all her strength and focus on the babies.

Sakura was moved into an operating room just in case they needed to get the babies out quickly. As they were prepping her, there was a commotion outside of the room. Tsunade told everyone that she would take care of it. As she walked angrily towards the door, Kakashi came barreling into the room. "Kashi!" Sakura cried as her ANBU clad husband ran to her side.

He kissed her gently, "I'll explain later."

Everyone smiled knowing that the person that they had been waiting for had finally arrived. Sakura grabbed his hand and announced that she was ready.

* * *

A large group had gathered in the waiting room outside the delivery room. Genma nervously paced the floor wondering when the children would finally be born. Jiraiya took a short nap, knowing it would be awhile. Neji, Tenten, Temari, Kiba, and Umeko waited anxiously for the good news. Everyone held their breath as they heard Sakura let out a piercing scream.

* * *

Kakashi was pale. He was a seasoned warrior but nothing prepared him for this. He looked down at all of his newborn children and was amazed. Walking to each bassinet, he made sure all three were okay and not having any problems. The women in the room smiled as they watched their hokage view his children for the first time. It was funny to see him so protective. He only was a father for a few minutes, but obviously to all he loved each one of his children as well as the woman that just gave birth to them all. Grinning, he made his way back to Sakura. She smiled tiredly at her husband as he assured her that all was well with the children. He kissed her long and slowly taking in her scent.

The nurses gathered all three of the children and brought them over to their tired mother. "Congratulations, Lady Hatake. It's two boys and a girl!" The boys were put into their father's arms and the little girl was placed in Sakura's arms.

Everyone in the room gazed at the newborns. All of them were beautiful children. The boys had their father's silver hair and their mother's green eyes. The little girl had light pink hair and her mother's green eyes. Tsunade asked what the couple was going to name all of them.

Kakashi nodded to his wife. "This little guy will be Obito and this little one over here will be Sakumo," Kakashi said as he kissed each one on their head.

"And this little one will be Sayuri," Sakura said as Kakashi kissed his daughter, and then kissed Sakura again.

"Strong names for all of them to grow into," Tsunade said as she smiled on the happy family.

"Grandma Tsunade, will you help me introduce the newest members of our family to the rest of our friends?" Kakashi asked the stunned sannin. She tearfully accepted and picked up the sleeping girl from her mother's arms.

* * *

Ino, Hinata, and Yuki opened the doors to the waiting room. Slowly, Kakashi and Tsunade came in with the small bundles. Everyone who was waiting there stood up. "Here they finally are guys! Say hello to Obito, Sakumo, and Sayuri."

Everyone congratulated the beaming hokage and looked at the small triplets before they had to go back to the waiting doctors. The nurses came to get the boys and Tsunade took back the little girl that was sleeping in her arms. All agreed that they were beautiful children.

* * *

Later, in Sakura's room, Kakashi held his sleeping wife. Seeing him in his ANBU uniform had startled her and she wouldn't rest until he held her. Kakashi had taken off his vest, protective gear, and mask. He gazed down at his sleeping wife and thanked the heavens that all was alright with his wife and children. He knew that Naruto and Sasuke would heal from their wounds, and he was thankful that his close friends were not hurt severely in the battle. They had saved a lot of their team mates by the bravery and strength that they had shown on the battlefield. He silently vowed that their sacrifice would not be forgotten. Sakura possessively held onto her husband, not letting him go.

The pediatrician knocked at the door and came into the room. Sakura woke from her slumber and watched as the nurses wheeled in their children. The doctor told them that each of them were perfectly healthy besides being a little small. For triplets, they were a good weight. Each of them had tolerated their first feedings and she had no doubt that they would be gaining weight fast by the looks of their appetites. She told the couple that they would keep the babies in the hospital for a few days just to make sure that they were okay, but didn't think that there would be any issues. The nurses brought the boys to Sakura and placed little Sayuri in her father's arms. They told the happy couple that they would be back in about a half hour to pick up the babies and gently closed the door so the new family could get to know each other.

"Aren't they beautiful, Kashi?" Sakura sweetly smiled at her husband.

"Absolutely beautiful, my love," he smiled, "just like their mother."


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story.

**Chapter 24**

After the nurses took the babies back to the nursery, Tsunade came in and shuffled Kakashi down the hall to check him out after the battle he just fought. She had stabilized Sasuke and patched up Naruto while the couple had some private time. Aside from overexerting himself, and a few bruises and scratches, Kakashi was well. Tsunade snickered to her self as she watched the copy ninja grin through the whole exam. Usually, she would have to fight with him, but right now he let her do her thing without any argument.

After she was done, Kakashi went to check on his ex-students. Hinata was at Naruto's bedside holding his hand as he rested. He roused when he felt Kakashi come through the door. "How are you feeling, Naruto?"

"Just tired Kakashi-sama," he tiredly smiled, "How is my genin team?"

"Fine, fine. Genma went to retrieve them. I'm sure both teams are anxious to be back with their sensei. Good job back there, Naruto. We couldn't have done it without both of you."

Naruto was grinning from ear to ear. "Any time, Kakashi-sama!"

"Get some sleep now. I'm going to check on your partner," Kakashi said smiling at the blond haired ninja.

"Kakashi-sama," Naruto hollered, "Congratulations, by the way!"

"Thank you, Naruto. Get some sleep so your wife can stop worrying about you." Hinata giggled as the hokage left the room.

* * *

Kakashi walked to Sasuke's room. He was in the intensive care being carefully monitored. Kakashi saw Yuki standing by the window of his room watching the nurses work. He gently put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Yuki turned to Kakashi and started sobbing. Kakashi hugged the girl as she cried.

"Hokage-sama, I'm so afraid he is going to die," she wept.

"Yuki, he will be okay. He has been through worse than this. Give him a few days and he will be back to his own self," Kakashi said gently.

Yuki dried her eyes and thanked Kakashi. The nurses finished what they were doing and let both of them into the room. Yuki took a seat next to Sasuke and held his hand. Kakashi told her not to worry and he would check back in a few hours. Tsunade was outside writing some orders on Sasuke's chart when Kakashi left the room. Tsunade told him that Sasuke had lost a lot of blood and some of his organs had been damaged with the knife wound, but she didn't think that they were life threatening. Kakashi told the staff where he would be and wanted an update if anything changed with Sasuke's condition.

* * *

Kakashi ran to his office for a quick shower and a change of clothes. Kakashi was getting ready to leave again when Genma came in with the 2 genin teams. The youngsters looked a little frazzled by their experience. They all bowed and greeted the hokage and gave their reports. Kakashi updated them on their sensei's conditions. He asked Naruto's group to check in with their sensei in about 3 hours so Naruto could rest, and dismissed that group. With Sasuke's group, he asked all of them to support Yuki by helping her out so she was comfortable while she sat by Sasuke's side. All of them promised that they would. He told them that he was proud of all of the work they did and dismissed the group. Kakashi smiled to himself. Sasuke's group was comprised of 2 twin girls, Kana and Kaori, and a boy, Masako. All were strong and full of promise. Sakuke had done well with the unusual group and all three worked together well. He guessed that his lectures on team work really sank in.

* * *

When Kakashi arrived back to Sakura's room, he found his cherry blossom sleeping soundly. Tenderly, he kissed her forehead and sat down beside her in the comfy recliner that was next to her bed. He took her hand in his and fell asleep next to her. It had been a long day and a half.

After a week, Sakura and the children came home. All were doing well and each child definitely had their own personality. When Obito was hungry, he made sure that everyone knew and wouldn't stop fussing until he was fed. Sakumo was a happy baby who rarely fussed. Sayuri loved to be held by her father and rocked to sleep. Sakura and Kakashi slowly got used to the routine of being parents of triplets and making sure all their sleeping monitors worked. They had a few tense nights until they got the hang of how the monitors worked. Tsundade, Ino, and Hinata came by to help the couple out and to be with the babies. The children were definitely spoiled by their grandmother and aunts.

* * *

Sasuke was still in the intensive care unit with Yuki still by his side. On the third day, he woke briefly to tell his fiancé that he loved her and to tell his genin team that he was proud of them all. Unfortunately, Sasuke developed a serious infection from the wound on his abdomen. Tsunade assured Yuki that it was to be expected due to the type of injury he sustained. She also told the young girl to start taking care of herself because she wouldn't be any good to Sasuke if she was run down. Tsunade ushered the young girl to Kakashi and Sakura's home to rest while she checked on her grandchildren. As soon as Yuki's head touched the pillow, she was fast asleep. Sakura made sure that Yuki wasn't disturbed so she could get the much needed rest.

Later in the week, Sakura had to take the triplets in for their checkup at the hospital. She was feeling better so while the babies were in Tsunade's and the doctor's capable hands, she went to see how Sasuke was doing. He still was in intensive care. Yuki was by his side, holding his hand as she slept in the chair beside his bed. The nurses greeted Sakura as she picked up Sasuke's chart to read what his condition was. His condition was still serious due to the infection he was still battling. One of the nurses told her that he was in and out of consciousness and how Yuki stayed by his side. They were starting to worry about the girl and didn't want to see her get sick by not getting enough sleep. Sakura thanked the nurses for all the information and promised to talk to Yuki.

As Sakura walked into the room, Yuki woke from her slumber. She was surprised to see Sakura there. Yuki kissed Sasuke on the forehead as Sakura led her from the room. As soon as they were out of earshot of Sasuke, Yuki broke down. Sakura held her friend as she cried her eyes out.

"Sakura, I'm so worried. I don't want to lose him! He's so sick," Yuki sobbed.

Sakura comforted her friend. "Yuki, Sasuke is strong. He will get through this. You need to stay strong and you need to start taking care of yourself. You are more than welcome to our home since it's so close to the hospital. I want you to promise to start taking care of yourself and sleeping outside of the hospital, at least for a little bit. You are scaring us all."

"O-o-kay, S-s-sakura," she sniffed. Yuki dried her eyes and composed herself again before they went back into Sasuke's room. When they got back in the room, Sasuke opened his eyes and smiled weakly at the two women.

"H-hey S-s-sak-ura," he whispered, "H-hey, b-bea-utiful, why are…you…crying?"

Yuki ran to him and hugged him. She told him that she was scared of losing him because of how sick he was. He hugged her tight and told her that it would be okay. "I-i-I'm…not …going anywhere…until you are…my wife," he smiled at her. He kissed her forehead and fell back to sleep again.

Sakura put her hand on Yuki's shoulder as the young girl held Sasuke's hand. "Come on Yuki. He will be asleep for awhile. I'll have the nurse notify you if he wakes or if something happens. You are coming home with me and the kids so we all can take a nap."

Yuki nodded, kissed Sasuke again, and followed her friend out the door. Sakura told the nurse to notify them if something changed in Sasuke's status when his genin team walked up. The three of them had brought lunch for Yuki and was there to make sure she was okay. Sakura smiled at the young group. She asked them to keep an eye out on their sensei while Yuki went to grab a nap. They happily agreed and told Yuki that one of them would run over if anything changed. The team went into Sasuke's room and pull up some chairs to watch over their sensei and eat their lunch. One of the girls had brought a flower for Sasuke. She put the vase on the table next to Sasuke's bed, next to Yuki's flower. The women smiled at the genin's gesture to her sensei. Sakura ushered Yuki out of the intensive care unit, picked up the triplets, and went home. The women tucked in the children, and then took their nap.

* * *

Sakura and Kakashi adjusted to parenthood easily. Kakashi was an attentive parent and loved the time he had feeding the triplets. Sakura was happy that he would take the 2 a.m. feeding so she could sleep more. The babies didn't want to be fed all at the same time so it made it easy for one person to do the feeding. At night, they would bring the children into their room in 2 bassinettes so they could easily watch them. Kakashi and Sakura were still nervous about them with the monitors on and wanted to make sure that they were safe and secure.

When Kakashi would come home from work he would greet Sakura and go check on his little ones. Sakura would watch from the door as Kakashi told the triplets about his day. One by one, he would hold them and rock them. She felt lucky to have such a wonderful husband.

* * *

Yuki stayed with the couple as Sasuke recovered. About 2 weeks after the triplets were born, Kana came running to the hokage's home looking for Yuki. Sakura and Yuki were having lunch and talking while Kakashi was taking care of the babies. Sasuke had taken a turn for the worse and she ran to get Yuki. Yuki paled when the young girl told her the news. Sakura yelled up at Kakashi that they were going to the hospital. She sent up Kana to update Kakashi on what was going on. She was a little overwhelmed speaking with the hokage but Kakashi put her at ease.

Yuki and Sakura ran to Sasuke's room. The doctor met them at the door. He told the women that the infection had taken its toll on his body and that his kidneys were starting to shut down, but they were doing everything that they could. Sakura held on to her friend as the doctor told her the news. After the doctor left, Yuki broke down. Sakura hugged her friend as she cried. She saw the other 2 genin sitting in the waiting room. Sakura motioned for them to come closer and told them to go and get Tsunade for her.

Yuki was calming down when Tsunade arrived to the ICU. Sakura suggested she go in to be with Sasuke while she spoke with Tsunade. After Yuki went into the room, Sakura discussed her plan with Tsunade. She wanted to use a secret jutsu to withdraw the infection from Sasuke's body, but it would take 2 highly skilled medical ninja to complete it. Tsunade agreed with Sakura that it would be the best way to proceed. She checked her student to make sure that she would be able to keep up the high levels of chakra needed for the procedure. Sakura was well healed and ready to go.

Sakura and Tsunade entered the room to find Yuki holding Sasuke's hand. Tsunade explained the procedure to Yuki and the risks that went with it. As silent tears ran down the young woman's face, she agreed that the procedure would be the best chance for Sasuke to survive. Tsunade left the room to get things ready for the procedure to begin. As the two women sat in the room, Sasuke opened his eyes to see his fiancé holding his hand close to her heart.

"Sasuke!!" Yuki shrieked.

"Yuki….my….love," he sighed.

She kissed him and stroked his face. Sasuke saw Sakura and nodded to her. Sakura explained what they would be doing to him to help take away the infection and the risks involved.

"Sakura…I trust…you," he weakly smiled.

"We will do our very best, Sasuke. I'll let you guys have some private time."

Sakura moved outside the room. She watched as her two friends embraced and declared their love for each other. Even in his weakened state, Sasuke made sure that Yuki knew how he felt about her. Tsunade walked up behind Sakura and told her that everything was ready. Sakura walked back into the room

"Sakura…please…look after…my Yuki," he smiled at his friend. "Yuki…I will…be alright…especially if…S-sakura is …taking care…of me. Don't forget…I love you." Sasuke kissed her gently.

"Okay Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

The raven hair ninja nodded and smiled. Tsunade had the orderlies take Sasuke to the procedure room and followed them. Yuki told Sakura that Sasuke had left all his properties and worldly goods to her. Sakura hugged her and promised that she would take care of her love of her life. Naruto and Hinata had just arrived. Both of them escorted the girl to the waiting room as Sakura made her way down the hall.

* * *

As she stepped into the procedure room, Tsunade had prepped everything and was waiting on Sakura to arrive. She walked up to her lifelong friend and told him that Yuki was being taken care of by Naruto and Hinata. The Uchiha smiled at the pink haired konoichi and nodded his head as he closed his eyes. The two women started the procedure after the anesthetic kicked in.

Kakashi asked TenTen, Neji, and Ino to watch the children. The women were overjoyed to watch the triplets since both of them just found out that they were pregnant. Neji would not let his wife out of his sight because he was worried that she would over do things in her delicate condition. Kakashi chuckled at the jounin. It was funny to watch how overprotective he was.

When Kakashi arrived to the hospital, he found Naruto, Hinata, Yuki, and Sasuke's genin team sitting in the waiting room. Naruto pulled him aside and told him what was going on. Kakashi hoped that Sakura wouldn't over do herself and deplete her chakra too much, but had every confidence in her abilities. After 4 hours of waiting, Sakura and Tsunade came out of the procedure room looking exhausted. All anxious eyes went to them as they entered the waiting room.

"It's too early to tell but we got the majority of the infection out of his body," said Sakura. "All we can do now is wait and pray."


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story.

**Mature themes in this chapter!**

**Chapter 25**

Sasuke was unconscious for 3 days after the procedure. Yuki stayed by his side only taking breaks when Naruto or Sakura came in to sit with him while she took some much needed sleep. Yuki's parents had come to the hospital to sit with their daughter due to her emotional state. Both wished they could do something to help the situation and were worried about their daughter. They understood how it felt to sit helplessly next to the person that you loved and just wait. Both were shinobi and had been in the same place that their child was unfortunately in. Her parents thanked the hokage and his wife for looking after her and not letting their daughter run herself down. They were amazed on how many supportive friends their daughter and her fiancé had. There was a new respect for their future son-in-law.

On the fourth morning, Sasuke woke to find Yuki holding his hand sleeping with her head upon his bed, sitting in a chair. He was stiff and still had some pain as he slowly reached over to stroke her hair. A weak smile played on his lips as he watched the love of his life sleep. Yuki felt some movement and woke. When she saw that Sasuke was finally awake, she let out a squeal and hugged him tightly. "You're finally awake," she sobbed, "I was so worried that you had left me!"

Sasuke chuckled, "I would…never leave you…my snowflake." He hugged her tighter to comfort her.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, Sasuke Uchiha!" Yuki said as she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yuki…Yuki…loosen up…I can't … (cough) breathe," he choked.

"Oops, sorry," she laughed as she kissed him all over his face.

Sakura walked into the room as Yuki was kissing Sasuke. She stifled a giggle as she looked at Sasuke's face. He had a surprised look on his face with a small smile that played around his lips. She was glad that he finally woke. The two lovebirds came apart as she cleared her throat to announce her arrival. "Obviously, you are feeling better, Sasuke," she laughed. "I'll come back later to check your status. Carry on!"

She heard Sasuke yelp as she saw Yuki jump on to the bed as she closed the door. Laughing to herself she walked down the hall to let the nurses know Sasuke's condition and to ask them to give the couple some time to catch up with one another. Sasuke's genin team was just leaving the elevator when she was walking down the hall. She let all of them know he was awake and asked them to come back in the afternoon to visit. They thanked Sakura and promised that they would be back later. After she walked into her office, she called Naruto to let him know Sasuke's status and to give him some time with his fiancé.

* * *

Later in the morning, Sakura checked in on her star patient. Yuki had gone home to freshen up and promised she would be back before lunch was served. She found her friend sitting up and looking thoughtfully out the window. She did her exam and told Sasuke he was well on his way to healing. Sasuke thanked her for all she had done for him and Yuki. He shared how scared he was about nearly dying and leaving the woman he loved behind. Sakura was touched on his loving words about her friend and his soon to be wife. It was good to see that Sasuke had finally found someone he could truly love with all of his heart. Sasuke congratulated her on her triplets. Yuki had told him the good news when she caught him up with all of the news while he was unconscious.

As Sakura was wrapping up her visit, Naruto and Kakashi had come into the Uchiha's room. Both were happy to see the jounin up and obviously doing better. Kakashi let Sakura know that Tsunade and Jiraiya were at their home watching the children. She gave him a kiss and said goodbye to her childhood friends. The men visited with each other until Yuki came in and chased Naruto and Kakashi out of the room stating that Sasuke needed his sleep to regain his strength.

* * *

It took a good month for Sasuke to recuperate from his injuries. Yuki was by his side taking care of him throughout the whole ordeal. Her parents relented on the couple waiting over a year to marry, seeing their devotion to each other. The couple decided to on marry on New Year's Day. Sakura, Hinata, and Ino helped Yuki plan the wedding. It was to take place at Uchiha Hall and Yuki wanted a winter theme. Luckily, Yuki's mother had bought her a wedding kimono and the women all found dresses in ice blue, as the soon-to-be bride wanted. They had everything planned and completed a week before Christmas.

Kakashi and Sakura graciously volunteered to host the Christmas party this year at their new home. This way they didn't have to go too far with the triplets. Since Kakashi was the hokage, Sakura had more than enough volunteers to decorate the hall that Kakashi had commissioned after their house was completed. He figured that they needed a place to entertain larger groups, since he was hokage, and didn't want strangers traipsing through their home when he had to entertain. He wanted their home to be safe and secure for his family.

* * *

Sakura had decorated the house for the triplets' first Christmas. She knew that they wouldn't remember, but after all it was their first Christmas. Kakashi went overboard buying gifts for the babies. Sakura wondered if some of the toys were for him instead of the little ones. She laughed every time he came home with something else that he swore that his children just had to have.

She couldn't believe that the triplets were 3 months old already. They had a little party for them on the 21st celebrating their 3rd month birthday inviting only their close friends. The Uzumaki Twins were talking and walking now. They kept their parents very busy due to their curious natures. Shimari was walking and talking too, but was shy when she was in a group. She was a cute little girl with surprisingly red hair and dark eyes. Shikamaru was wrapped around the toddler's fingers and was always near watching his daughter. Ino and Tenten were enthralled with all of the children since they were in the beginnings of their pregnancy. Kakashi could not help but chuckle at Genma and Neji nervously watching their wives. Both watched like hawks making sure that their wife wasn't overdoing or straining themselves needlessly. He, Sasuke, and Naruto had a bet on when Ino and Tenten would have enough of it. It would be interesting to find out who would win.

Jiraiya and Tsunade loved being the grandparents to all of the children and spoiling them with their love and gifts. It was good that the children would have grandparent figures in their lives since most of their biological grandparents had died.

Everyone had a good time at the gathering and Kakashi won the bet on Tenten when she emptied her drink on Neji's head screaming that she wasn't helpless, she was just pregnant.

* * *

Christmas Eve arrived. Sakura had made sure everything was ready for their family's private celebration. The triplets were more alert now, looking at everything they could. Sakura had set them all up in front of the Christmas tree so they could watch all of the lights. They all gurgled their delight as Sakura turned off the lamps so the tree was only lighting the family room. She had Christmas carols playing softly in the background when Kakashi came home from the office. He swept Sakura in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Hello, my beautiful blossom! I missed you all day," he whispered into her ear. Sakura giggled as he spun her around. Kakashi then saw the babies eagerly looking at the multicolored lights. "And how are my sweet angels?" he said as he got down on his knees and kissed each one of them. The babies cooed with delight to see their father.

Kakashi and Sakura ate their dinner while watching the triplets. After they were done with their meal, it was time to feed the children. When they were all done, Kakashi got on the floor with the boys and Sakura held Sayuri as they started opening the triplet's presents. The babies were enthralled with the shiny wrapping paper. Sakura laughed as she saw the things that Kakashi had bought for them. It would be awhile before they could play with some of the toys he bought. She smiled at her family and was happy that she had such a loving husband. Kakashi had changed once the babies were born. He was an attentive father and would be supportive of their children as they grew up.

Kakashi looked at his wife and saw that she had tears in her eyes. "Blossom, what's wrong?"

"Just so happy that you are such a good father and husband," she sniffed happily, "I'm the luckiest woman in the world."

Kakashi smiled up at her and gave her a kiss. He looked down at his sleeping sons and his tired daughter. He was truly blessed. In all of his wildest dreams, he never thought that he would be this happy. Gently, he stood up and walked upstairs to put the boys to bed. He came back down, picked up his drowsy daughter, and rocked her as he went up to the babies' room. Sayuri had fallen asleep by the time her father reached the doorway of her room. He kissed her as he placed her down in her crib, kissed her brothers before turning on their musical night light, and closing the door.

* * *

He snuck up behind his wife who had her eyes closed, and was relaxing on the couch. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her neck. Sakura let out a soft moan as he placed light kisses on her neck. He swept her into his arms and proceeded to kiss her passionately as he held her tight. "Mmmmm…you tempt the very heavens, my love," he murmured into her ear.

Sakura giggled, "Let's open our presents before the children wake."

Sakura gave Kakashi his gifts. Kakashi received a set of specially made kunai from the triplets. He thanked Sakura for all his gifts and gave her a long deep kiss.

Kakashi gave Sakura her gifts. When she opened the box that was marked from the triplets, she was in awe. After the babies were born, Kakashi had given her sapphire earrings as his gift to her. In the box was a sapphire pendant with 3 sapphires – 2 medium blue and one pink. Sakura was speechless. She hadn't seen anything so beautiful in her life. "Thank you, Kakashi!" she said breathlessly as she kissed him.

Kakashi pulled her into his arms and deepened their kiss. It had been awhile since they had any time alone together. His hands caressed her face then moved lower to her waist. When they broke from their kiss, Kakashi had a sultry look in his eyes. "Sakura, I want you more than anything," he panted, "Are you okay? Can we finally do this?"

Sakura looked lovingly into his eyes. "Yes, my love. The doctor said I was all healed and could resume our intimate activities."

Kakashi smirked. It had been a long 3 months not being able to touch his wife intimately as he wanted to. He greedily kissed her and then made sure that all of the shades were drawn before they got down to business. Sakura giggled as she watched her husband draw the shades and turn down the lights. He swept her up in his arms and laid her down on the soft furry carpet in front of the lighted Christmas tree. Eagerly he kissed her as he slowly took off her clothes. Sakura helped him out of his clothes as he caressed her body with his hot kisses. Kakashi nibbled at her earlobe and massaged her inner thigh. His kisses trailed to her breast and he suckled her nipple. Sakura moaned with pleasure as his fingers slipped inside of her. She was so warm, so wet. Kakashi's arousal twitched with excitement.

Both of them warmed to their play. It had been too long for both of them and their need was urgent. Kakashi restrained himself knowing that it had been awhile since their last love making session. It took everything he had not to just throw her back and release all of his pent up passion. Sakura mewled as Kakashi's fingers stimulated her. She ground her hips into his pumping hand as she climaxed. Her pants furthered his excitement. He crushed his lips upon hers and heatedly kissed her. Both were panting with excitement.

"Blossom, are you okay to go on?" he huskily asked.

"Oooh Kashi, don't stop. I need to feel you inside me," she panted.

Kakashi lifted her on top of him and slowly entered her. Both cried out in pleasure as he slipped inside of her. He looked into her eyes to make sure she was okay. Sakura nodded as they both slowly moved. Her sheath was so tight and wet. Kakashi moaned with desire. Sakura felt him shift so she could feel all of him inside of her. He hit her sensitive spot and she felt the warmness take over her. Both moved faster with their hunger, moaning each other's name until both climaxed together.

Sakura collapsed onto his chest. Kakashi held her tight. She could feel that he still was aroused. Slowly, he turned her over so he was on top, never breaking their contact. Gently, he moved, caressing her breasts. Soon she was impassioned, grinding into his hips, wanting him to go deeper.

"More Kashi," she whimpered as he picked up her hips so he could go deeper. Both picked up their rhythm as the passion overtook them. Both cried out as they climaxed again.

Kakashi gathered Sakura in his arms and held her tightly. He kissed her forehead, and then her lips. Sakura mewled her contentment as he held her close. He wrapped the blanket on the couch around them as they watched the tree twinkle in front of them. "Merry Christmas, my beloved blossom," he said as he kissed her deeply.

"Merry Christmas, Kashi. Thanks for being mine," she smiled at the man she loved.

Kakashi gently picked her up, as he turned off all of the lights, and carried her to their bed.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story.

**Chapter 26**

The first Christmas party at their new home had been a success. Everyone had a great time. The children stood and watched in awe as Santa handed out all of the presents. Chouji had graciously volunteered to play Santa for the kids. Sakura was surprised that the children didn't cry when they first saw Santa. The Uzumaki twins just stared at him trying to figure out who he was. Shimari held on to her father tightly as she looked over the large man in red. After he gave them their presents, all of the children gathered around him. They even sat on his lap to take a picture. Sakura had the triplets sit in his lap too so she could take their first picture with Santa. Minato and Jirashi ran around the hall chanting "Anta" after Santa left. During the party, Naruto happily announced that Hinata was pregnant again. Everyone congratulated the couple.

* * *

Sasuke and Yuki's wedding was absolutely beautiful. It had snowed during the night before the wedding, just as Yuki hoped. As they said their vows, Sakura noticed a tear fall from Sasuke's eye. She never thought that she would see such emotion from her friend. It was obvious to all on how the couple felt about each other. The priest had commented on it too during the ceremony.

All of the women were very happy with the results of the decorating. Uchiha Hall had been turned into a winter wonderland. Yuki was breathtaking in all 3 of her gowns. The reception went wonderfully and all of their guests had a magnificent time. Kakashi and Sakura enjoyed being in each other's arms dancing the night away. They had found a couple of babysitters to watch the children during the wedding and reception. Jiraiya and Tsunade volunteered to watch the children after the reception until the next day so Kakashi and Sakura could have some private time.

As the evening ended, the newly married couple said their goodbyes and were whisked away to start their honeymoon. Sasuke had arranged for both of them to go on a private cruise to the Moon Village. They would be gone for 2 weeks. Naruto and Hinata had promised their friends to look after the Uchiha household while they were gone.

After they said their goodbyes, Kakashi scooped up his wife and carried her to an awaiting horse drawn sled. He tucked the fur lined blanket around Sakura and himself as the driver started the ride home. Sakura snuggled close to Kakashi. Even though it had snowed, it was a beautiful night and it wasn't too cold. The full moon shown through the trees and reflecting off of the twinkling snow. The lovers kissed and enjoyed the view until they arrived to their destination.

Kakashi thanked the driver as he lifted Sakura from the sled. As the sled pulled from view, the bells could still be heard tinkling in the distance. Kakashi pulled Sakura into his embrace and kissed her hungrily. The snow swirled around the couple as they kissed. As they broke apart, Kakashi held her close.

"Blossom, I can't begin to tell you how much I love you," he murmured into her ear. "I never dreamed I would be so happy and feel so complete. I can't imagine my life without you and the kids. I'm so glad we are a family." Kakashi smiled and kissed her forehead.

Sakura looked up at the man she loved with glistening eyes. "I feel the same way too, my love. I love you so very much!"

Kakashi swept her off her feet and kissed her again. With a poof, he transported both of them into their room. All that was left was a swirling cloud of snow and cherry blossoms.

* * *

_**4 years later**_

Sakura looked around the hall to make sure everything was ready for the party. She couldn't believe her little ones were 4 years old already. Time had moved so fast. Little Akira was tugging at her skirt asking for something to eat. The toddler was 1½ years old and was just as precocious as his siblings. He was walking by the time he was 8 months old and talking by 1 year, just as the triplets did. Sakura smiled to herself, 'I guess that's what I get being married to the infamous Copy Nin. I guess our children will follow in their father's footsteps and be geniuses also.'

Everything was finally set and Akira was happy and fed. Kakashi and the triplets were outside practicing throwing their shuriken. He had 4 sets specially made for his children, saving the last set for his youngest son for when he was old enough to start practicing. The triplets had grown and learned fast, just as he did when he was young. Neither of them wanted the children to feel pressured and lose their childhood like he did, but they were curious and eager to learn. Sakura and Kakashi had learned the hard way when they didn't challenge their children by satisfying their curiosity. The triplets had figured out how to use their chakra on their own and were climbing the large trees in their yard when they were about 2 years old. Sakura almost had a heart attack when she saw her then toddlers waving and laughing at them from high up in the trees. Obito was standing sideways on the side of the tree and Sakumo was upside down on a branch next to his brother. Sayuri had climbed higher than her brothers and was perched on a branch that was a few meters up from them. Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes when he saw them. Quickly, both of them ran up and gathered up the smiling toddlers, happy that nothing had happened to them. Since that day, Kakashi and Sakura started training with their children and made sure that they were challenged.

The triplets had just started school and were learning at a rapid rate. Iruka had told Sakura that they challenged his staff because of how fast they learned. The triplets made friends just as fast and were well liked by the older students. Minato and Jurashi had also just started going to school. The 4 boys were always in the middle of mischief. Shimari (Shikamaru and Temari's daughter) and Sayuri were good friends and would watch as the boys caused trouble. They were quiet girls and would usually play games during their free time. Shikamaru had taught Shimari and Sayuri how to play shogi. Both had learned quickly to their parent's surprise and loved challenging each other by their matches.

* * *

The triplets ran into the hall and greeted their mother. Kakashi walked in behind his children, pulled Sakura into his embrace, and kissed her. As the triplets ran to their rooms to get ready for their party, Kakashi proudly told her how well they were all doing with their shuriken. Little Akira started tugging at his father's leg wanting to be picked up and to share in the couple's embrace. The little boy giggled as his parents hugged him.

Soon, all of their guests started to arrive. Jiraiya and Tsunade were the first to arrive, showering the children with gifts. They loved being the grandparents to all of the children. Tsunade said that this was the best way to have children, especially when it came time for the 2 a.m. feeding. She could spoil them rotten and not have to deal with the hard part of disciplining them when they misbehaved.

Ino and Genma walked into the hall with their sons, Kenji and Renjiro. Kenji was 3 years old and Renjiro was 2. Genma had changed his ways after his sons were born and followed his best friend's footsteps being an attentive father. Sakura was happy to see her friend so happy with her family.

Hinata and Naruto arrived with their brood. Hinata had twin girls, Kushina and Megumi, about a year after the triplets were born. All of them had been surprised that the happy couple had another set of twins. The girls had Hinata's dark hair and their father's blue eyes. Minato and Jirashi tore into the hall to find their friends waiting for them. All the boys' faces lit up with mischief playing in their eyes. Naruto and Kakashi both warned the boys not to get into trouble during the party. All the boys looked innocently at their fathers and promised that they wouldn't. All the adults laughed watching their angelic faces. Both fathers hoped that they would honor their promise at least until the party was over. Kakashi had spoke to the boys about behaving and their position as sons of the Hokage. As hard as it was, both Sakura and Kakashi taught all of their children their duty as being the example to all the other children in the village, even at their young ages. Luckily their children learned fast and relished their position on being a positive influence on their peers.

Neji and Tenten arrived with their daughter, Hoshiko. Hoshiko was a quiet and easy going little girl. She had softened Neji's character, to everyone's delight. It was good to see the Hyuuga genius relax. Hoshiko, Kushina, and Megumi were all good friends and loved playing together. They all looked up to Sayuri and Shimari. The three girls would tag along with them and watch as they played shogi.

Shikamaru and Temari arrived with Shimari and their infant son, Shikaku. The boy was 2 months old, and Temari was looking well after her last pregnancy. The little boy looked like the spitting image of his proud father. Shikamaru loved taking care of the little boy and would carry him around everywhere he went. Temari told all the women about how helpful he was with the children. She always had her own private time to take care of her personal things without worrying about the children. Shikamaru's father was honored when the couple named his grandson after him and came by often to help his son with the kids.

Gaara and Matsuri came with Temari and Shikamaru to the party. They had been visiting and wanted to reacquaint with all of their friends in Konoha. The couple had married about 2 years ago and Matsuri was expecting their first child together. Gaara seemed more relaxed and laughed more since marrying the brown hair beauty. Gaara had brought gifts for the triplets from Kankuro, giving the couple his regrets for not being there due to a mission that he was on. When all of the children saw Gaara, they flocked to him asking him to play a game with them. Gaara happily complied and Naruto joined him in the fun.

Finally, Sasuke and Yuki arrived to the party with their growing family. The couple was always notoriously late due to still adjusting to being parents. Little Kaori just turned 1 about 2 months ago. She was a beautiful child with jet black hair and her mother's deep blue eyes. The shy little girl was definitely a daddy's girl. Kaori would fuss and stamp her feet until her father carried her into his arms. When he picked her up, she would wrap her tiny arms around him and give him a kiss. Sasuke was more than happy to comply with the little beauty's demands. Yuki would laugh as she watched as Kaori wrapped Sasuke around her little fingers. Sakura looked down at the newest Uchiha in Yuki's arms. Hideaki was only 10 days old. The tiny boy looked like the spitting image of his father and had a good temperament. The couple looked blissfully happy with their 2 small children. Both had adjusted into family life easily. Sakura had never seen either of her 2 friends so happy. Yuki had confided with her that even though they were parents, Sasuke made sure that Yuki felt well loved as his wife. His inner demons seemed to be quieting as his happiness grew.

The party was a success and all of the children had a great time. By the end of the day, all of the children had enticed the men in a game of tag. The women laughed as the children and men ran around the grounds in their game. It was funny to watch the seasoned shinobi run around like children themselves playing tag.

The triplets showed off their excellent chakra control by running up to the tops of the trees. The Uzumaki twins couldn't get up as high as the triplets but did a good job getting up to the middle of the tree. Shimari and Sayuri easily beat the boys up the tree and were sitting on a branch giggling as they watched the boys struggle. The younger children watched the older children up in the tree in awe.

As the day wore on, the families started to leave. The triplets graciously thanked everyone for their gifts. Kakashi and Sakura were proud of their polite children. Shimari and the Uzumaki twins were staying the night to be with their friends. The girls giggled as they went upstairs to Sayuri's room to play with her dolls. The boys ran to the family room to play video games together. Little Akira watched his brothers and the twins play for awhile, then suddenly fell asleep next to his brothers. Quietly, Sakumo picked up his sleepy brother and brought him to his parents, while he waited for his turn. Sakumo always looked out for his little brother and was the more sensitive of the two boys. Kakashi thanked his son and took the sleeping toddler up to his bed.

* * *

Fall had finally come to the village and the changing colors on the trees were beautiful. Sakura and Kakashi were busy with their jobs. Sakura would take Akira to work with her, dropping him off at the day care that was set up in the hospital for the staff. He loved playing with the other children there while his siblings went to school. Kakashi would drop the triplets off at school before he went to his office. The other children would gather around the Hokage and look at him in awe. The triplets loved telling their schoolmates that he was their father. Kakashi always had time for questions from the students and made sure to get to know all of the children there. He always checked in with the teaching staff to see how everything was going before he left. Lee and Sai were doing well with their new classes and both were excellent teachers. Both were patient with their young charges and love the look in their eyes when they mastered a new technique.

Lately, there were reports that the Hidden Grass Village was starting to get into squirmishes with the other villages. Thankfully, they hadn't tried anything with Konoha due to their last loss a few years back. Kakashi was seen by the other villages as a strong leader, so most wanted to keep friendly with Konoha. Kakashi put Naruto and Sasukein charge of keeping track of all of the intelligence so they wouldn't be caught off guard if the Hidden Grass Village started to tempt fate again. It was a good lesson for their now chuunin teams on how to gather and monitor intelligence.

Both Kakashi and Sakura usually had long meetings during the morning, but still had lunch together with their youngest child. Akira was happy with the private time that he had with his parents during the week. In the afternoon, the happy toddler would go back to his father's office and play quietly as he watched his father work. They would pick up his siblings at the Academy, and head home. Kakashi always trained with the triplets after they got home. Akira would watch as they trained. Kakashi was surprised one day when the toddler followed Sakumo halfway up the tree when they were doing their chakra exercises. Sakumo picked up his little brother, gave him a big, hug, and yelled over to his other siblings of the small boy's accomplishment. As he ran down the tree with his brother in his arms, his other 2 siblings joined in giving the happy toddler hugs for doing a job well done. From that day on, Akira joined his siblings with his father in training.

When Kakashi told Sakura of their youngest's new ability, Sakura had tears in her eyes. "Kashi, my babies are growing up so fast," she sniffed.

"Blossom, they aren't moving out yet and they are still little. You have awhile before they leave on missions," he smiled as he encircled her in his arms and kissed her gently.

Both of them sat outside watching their happy children frolic in the yard as the sun set. They smiled as they watched them, both pleased that all of their children were well adjusted and learning to be talented future shinobi.

* * *

Halloween came and all of the children were excited. All week the children talked about how much candy they were going to get and their costumes. Sayuri was going trick-or-treating with Shimari. Shikamaru gladly volunteered to escort the 2 beautiful princesses around the village while they made their royal rounds. Obito, Sakumo, Minato, and Jirashi were all dressed up as their favorite monsters. Naruto and Kakashi would be wrangling the rowdy bunch as they made their rounds in the quest of who could get the most candy. The boys had invited Akira to come with, but he wanted to go trick-or-treating with his mom. Akira was dressed in a dog outfit. Pakuun had commented on how handsome Akira looked when he saw the toddler in his costume. Akira gave the little dog a big hug for his compliment.

Sakura and Akira made their way around the homes where their condo was. All of the villagers were happy to see the head medic and her youngest child. Akira was basking in all of the attention he was getting while his siblings were gone. After they left the last house, he happily told his mother that he would have more candy than his brother's would have. Sakura laughed as they walked down the street together. Everyone was meeting back at their home for a late dinner and to wind down after the busy day.

As they reached the forest near their property, Sakura was greeted by one of the ANBU. Akira stepped close to her side. He still was shy of strangers. Sakura had never seen this particular guard, but figured that he was new. A new crop of ANBU had just graduated so there were new faces to learn. The ANBU told her that she was needed at the hospital. Sakura picked up Akira as they sped in the direction of the hospital. A few meters away, she saw a group of ANBU waiting for them. She stopped abruptly sensing something wasn't right. As she adjusted her child on to her back so she was free to use her jutsu, her world started to turn black. The last thing she saw was her unconscious child in the arms of a grass ninja.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story.

**Chapter 27**

Sakura awoke to see her young son in a fighting stance before her. "No one touches Mama!" he screamed. A man came toward the toddler. Akira gathered up his chakra in his foot like his father taught him, and kicked the man's shin. The man fell to the ground screaming. Akira had broken both bones in the man's shin. Another man pushed the toddler to the ground and dragged his partner out of the room. Sakura heard the door slam and lock, as she fell into unconsciousness again.

* * *

Shikamaru and the girls walked in the direction of the Hatake mansion. They were nearing the forest at the north end of the property. The girls were happily talking with one another. Shikamaru noticed 2 ANBU waiting at the edge of the forest. As he looked, he didn't recognize their chakra signatures. He was well acquainted with all of the ANBU and the chakra didn't match the masks. The girls sensed his discomfort and looked at him puzzled. Shikamaru had taught both girls hand signals so they could talk without using words. He smiled at the girls, nodded, and signaled for them to dive into the bushes on his word. Both girls smiled with acknowledgement. The girls moved ahead slightly, with Shikamaru close behind. He shoved his hands in his pocket and the girls bolted into the bushes. Shikamaru quickly caught both impostors in his jutsu.

He turned around to check on the girls, and saw that another ninja had his daughter in his clutches. Before he could do anything, he saw Sayuri's chakra build her fist as she knocked the man through several trees. Sayuri was livid that someone put their hands on her best friend. As she turned around and looked at a stunned Shikamaru, he noticed that her eyes were red. He quickly took care of his captives and ran to the girls to make sure that they were alright.

* * *

Akira sat on the floor with tears running down his face. He was scared, but the bad men weren't there any more. There was something wrong with his mom, and she was still asleep. He looked down at his hand and noticed that he had a small cut that was bleeding on his hand. Akira placed his small hand on the floor as he thought about how scared he was. There was a sudden poof, and Pakuun appeared. "Akuny!!" the toddler screamed.

Pakuun looked around and saw his master's pup sitting, crying on the floor. He looked around for Kakashi, but he was no where to be found. As he surveyed the scene, he saw Sakura unconscious on a bed. He went over to her and sniffed. She had been given some poison. He trotted back to the toddler and sat in front of him. Akira put his arms around the small dog and hugged him tight. "Akuny, the bad men took us. Mama can't wake up. I got one of the bad men. I kicked him hard like Daddy told me. He can't walk anymore!" the toddler said proudly.

Pakuun was shocked that the young boy had summoned him. The small dog nuzzled the distraught child. He told Akira that he had to go to get Kakashi. The toddler hugged the little dog tightly begging him not to leave. Pakuun summoned another of the nin dogs and gave him instructions to find Kakashi and Shahira. Shahira would be able to track her mistress and bring Kakashi to them. As the other dog poofed out of sight, Pakuun assured the toddler that he wouldn't leave him.

* * *

Naruto and Kakashi watched the boys ahead of them as they talked about their day. The boys ran ahead, but not far enough that they couldn't still see or hear them. They were comparing bags of candy and debating who had the most candy. The group was on the south side of the edge of the village near the edge of the Hatake property. Kakashi and Naruto noticed 2 ANBU to their right. As the boys passed the 2 ANBU, both men noticed that their chakra signatures weren't right for the masks that they were wearing. Suddenly they felt 6 ninja coming up fast behind them. Naruto smiled at Kakashi knowingly. The boys were far enough away so they could do what they needed to do without them getting in the way. The men looked at each other and nodded. Naruto made several shadow clones and took care of the 6 ninja behind them. Kakashi turned and blasted the 2 fake ANBU with his fireball jutsu.

When Kakashi turned to check the boys, he saw 2 other ninja around the boys. One had Minato in a head lock. Jirashi used his jyuuken and knocked off the surprised ninja off of his twin. The other ninja had Sakumo in his grasp. Kakashi watched as Obito did a side kick to his brother's attacker. The enemy ninja threw a kunai at Obito. When the kunai made impact, a log appeared. Suddenly a hand appeared from the ground and pulled the enemy ninja into the ground. The surprised ninja's head was the only thing showing above the ground. Obito ran to check on his sibling making sure he was okay. Kakashi couldn't believe how well the boys did. When the boys turned and looked at him, he gave all of them the thumb up. Naruto came behind Kakashi and let him know that all 6 ninja were taken out. The boys came running to their fathers.

The enemy ninja that Obito took care of started screaming at the group. Naruto laughed as he saw just the enemy ninja's head sticking out of the ground. Kakashi told Naruto what Obito and Jirashi did to protect their brothers. The two men strolled over to the enemy ninja stuck in the ground.

"I bet you feel stupid being done in by a 4 year old," Naruto sneered. While the yellow haired shinobi taunted the enemy, a group of real ANBU jumped down in front of their Hokage. They told him that a group of enemy ninja overpowered a team of ANBU and took their clothes. Kakashi told them to take care of the ninja stuck in the ground and interrogate him.

* * *

Sasuke, Yuki, and their children arrived to the Hatake's home. Ino, Genma, and their brood were talking with Hinata, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. Temari, Neji, Tenten, and their daughter soon came and joined the crowd. All the kids went into the yard and started playing. The adults were puzzled why the rest of the group wasn't back yet, but chalked it up to the children wanting more candy. Shikamaru and the girls ran up to the group and asked if Kakashi, Naruto, or Sakura were back yet. Tsunade told him no and asked what was going on. Shikamaru told the girls to go relax in the house while he talked to the adults. Once the girls were out of ear shot, he relayed the story of how they were ambushed to his shocked friends. He told them what Sayuri did to save her friend. "You would never believe what I saw when she turned around. Her eyes were red. She activated the sharingan."

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"The sharingan. I couldn't believe it myself, but there is was," Shikamaru said still not believing what he witnessed.

As the stunned crowd stared at Shikamaru, Naruto, Kakashi, and the boys came running up the drive. Naruto told the boys to go in the house as he approached the adults. "Is everyone here?" Kakashi inquired.

Tsunade told him that everyone was here but Sakura and Akira. Shikamaru relayed the story about the ambush and his daughter's bravery to the shocked Hokage.

Kakashi stared at Shikamaru in disbelief. "Are you serious?" Kakashi asked, "The sharingan?"

Naruto told the rest of the group about their adventure home and how the boys defended their brothers. All the adults just looked at each other in disbelief. Kakashi ran his fingers through his hair, "What the hell is going on?"

Kakashi turned and saw Shahira and one of his nin dogs running towards him. The dog started barking and telling his master what Pakuun told him to relay.

Kakashi told everyone what the Nin dog told him. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kakashi huddled up to make a plan of attack to rescue Sakura and Akira. Kakashi turned to Jiraiya and asked him to secure the house and the children. He asked Tsunade to come with because Sakura had been poisoned. They gathered their things before the ANBU teams joined them.

* * *

The boys had snuck out the house to listen in on what the adults were saying. Sakumo stiffened as he heard his father tell his uncle that his little brother and his mother were kidnapped by the enemy. Sakumo always protected his little brother, now some person had taken him and his mom. Obito looked at his brother and felt his anger. Sayuri walked out and was wondering what was going on. Her brothers told her what was going on and what they were planning to do. The triplets agreed that they would do this together. As they finalized their plans and grabbed their packs, they noticed that the adults were leaving. All three took off to follow their dad.

* * *

Akira had fallen asleep with his arms wrapped around Pakuun. The little dog told him that if the men started to come back into the room, he would have to hide so they wouldn't find him. He promised Akira he would only be hiding and would come back after they left. He also promised Akira that he wouldn't let anyone harm him or his mother. The little boy relaxed because he wasn't alone any more and that help was on the way for his mom. Pakuun looked over at Sakura to make sure she was still breathing. Thankfully she was. He couldn't figure out what type of poison they had used on her. Pakuun hoped that Kakashi would arrive before the enemy came back.

* * *

Shahira easily found the scent of Sakura. The group quickly found the building that the enemy was in. Kakashi asked his nin dog to tell Pakuun they were outside the building, and if the little dog could come out and talk with him. The nin dog poofed out of site to do his master's bidding.

Pakuun was greeted by the nin dog that he sent for Kakashi and relayed the message to the lead dog. Pakuun told the other dog to stay by the master's pup to protect him. Pakuun slowly moved from the sleeping toddler not to wake him. Akira curled up on the other dog, not waking from his slumber.

Pakuun poofed out of the room and in front of Kakashi. "Yo"

Kakashi asked Pakuun what was going on and the layout of the building. Pakuun quickly told his master the situation and where his wife and son were at. He also told the shocked hokage that his youngest son had summoned him. Kakashi looked at Pakuun with disbelief. Pakuun acknowledged that the toddler was distraught and had channeled a lot of his energy for help. Kakashi was amazed at what his children had done today, but needed to concentrate on the task at hand before contemplating what his children's abilities were.

* * *

Pakuun went back to the room where Akira and Sakura were. He summoned the rest of the nin dogs and prepared them for the attack. Akira was still sleeping. Pakuun went to Sakura's side to check on her status. She was still unconscious but breathing. He went to the toddler's side and gently nudged the boy awake. Akira smiled at the little dog. Pakuun told him that his dad would be in to get him soon but he needed to be brave and listen to what he told him to do. Akira promised Pakuun to do what he said.

* * *

The triplets watched the adults intently trying to judge where they were at. Shahira trotted over to the triplets and greeted them. They greeted her and pet her head. Shahira took a protective stance in front of the children. Sakumo told the dog that they needed her help to protect their brother and mother. The dog whined but nuzzled the boy's hand. The triplets decided that they would follow Kakashi in and have Shahira lead them to their little brother and mother. The children took their positions in the bushes ready to attack when the adults moved.

* * *

The group watched their hokage. His gaze was severe. Naruto and Sasuke knew the look well. Kakashi only looked liked this when he was intent to kill. The energy he was giving off was intense. Many of the jounin in the group had stepped back due to the power that he was giving off. The group split up and went to their positions.

* * *

The triplets watched from the bushes. There was a rustling in the brush behind them. Shahira started growling and stepped in front of the children. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a deep voice said.

The triplets turned and saw 2 grass ninja standing over them smiling evilly. Shahira lunged at the ninja and caught one of them, pinning him to the ground with her jaws around his neck. Sayuri activated her sharingan as she took her fighting stance. Her 2 brothers flanked her and took their positions. All three attacked the enemy together concentrating their chakra in their feet, doing a side kick to knock their enemy down. The enemy ninja didn't know what hit him and flew 40 feet back. He lay on the ground stunned at the force that hit him. As he stood up, Sayuri and Obito stood before him smiling. All of a sudden, a hand grabbed his legs and pulled him into the ground. Sakumo joined his siblings, grinning ear to ear.

"Good job, bro!" Sayuri and Obito exclaimed and patted their brother on his back. The three looked down at the dazed ninja. Sayuri's sharingan blazed as she looked down at the man, sneering at him. Shahira had knocked the other ninja unconscious.

The big dog barked. As the triplets turned around, they saw their father standing over them. "What are you guys doing here?" he demanded.

Kakashi saw the sharingan blazing in Sayuri's eyes as she looked up at him. Her eyes turned back once she saw Kakashi standing there. The triplets smiled up at their father knowing that they were caught and hoping that they wouldn't be in too much trouble. "Dad, we couldn't just stay at home when mom and Akira are in trouble," Sakumo defiantly told his father. Obito and Sayuri stepped besides their brother in support.

"No one picks on my little brother," Sakumo stated. Kakashi noticed the chakra surge in the boy. One of Sakumo's eyes had the sharingan starting to emerge. The other 2 children agreed with their brother.

Kakashi sighed and called Tsunade over to where the triplets were. She gasped when she saw the 3 of them standing there, trying to look innocent. Kakashi asked her to stay with them while they raided the building. He gave strict instructions to his children to stay with their grandmother until he called for them. Their job would be comforting their little brother once they retrieved him from the enemy. Tsunade nodded to Kakashi and he took his place for the raid. As the triplets looked up to their grandmother, she smiled and told them she was proud of what they had done to protect each other today, but now they had to follow the rules and stick to the mission that their father had given them. She watched the three of them prepare themselves for the task at hand.

Kakashi looked to make sure that everyone was in position and then gave the signal to attack.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story.

**Chapter 28**

Everyone was set to move on Kakashi's signal. Both Naruto and Sasuke tried to convince Kakashi to let them take care of the situation, but Kakashi wouldn't hear of it. He told the men that he understood their concerns, but kidnapping Sakura twice was too much. The Grass Village had crossed the line this time and he was going to finish this. After today, there would be no doubt what the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves would do if anyone ever thought to do this again.

Kakashi wished that his children were not involved but he understood how they felt about the situation. He hoped that Akira would listen to Pakuun and do what the small dog told him to do to assure his safety. Most of all, he was worried about Sakura and her being poisoned. Pakuun had said that she hadn't regained consciousness since he had been there. As he thought of his beloved, his chakra surged. They would pay for what they had done.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other with concern after they felt the surge from their leader. They had only seen Kakashi react this way a handful of times before, and there was no doubt in their minds what was going to happen when Kakashi got a hold of the enemy. They both hoped that the triplets stayed with Tsunade so they wouldn't witness what their father was about to do.

* * *

Pakuun told Akira to get in the bed with his mother and pull the sheets over his head. The little dog told him that he was to stay with Sakura's side until his father came and no matter what heard. He was not to move unless he was told to. Pakuun assured Akira that he would not leave his side and that his father was coming to get him and his mother.

"Don't worry Akuny. I'll do what you say. I'll watch Mommy until Daddy gets here. I'll be a good boy," Akira promised. He jumped onto the bed and pulled the covers over his head. Pakuun hoped that Kakashi took care of the enemy before they came into this room. He didn't want the toddler scarred for life by watching the battle. Pakuun told all the Nin dogs to take their positions and to protect Akira and Sakura, if the enemy came into the room.

* * *

Tsunade and the triplets took cover in the bushes. Two ANBU stood guard over the group, hidden in the trees. All of them were tense waiting for the signal to come. Tsunade told the children how important it was for them to follow orders as a shinobi, even though they wanted to do something else. All three had an intense look on their faces. Tsunade could see Kakashi and Sakura in their eyes. She smiled to herself. All three of them would be great shinobi, once they grew up.

* * *

Kakashi took a deep breath and gave the signal. The rest of the group attacked. Naruto and Sasuke quickly subdued the guard. Neji moved quickly into the common room and used his kaiten to send the enemy's bodies in all directions. He then used his byakugan to locate the room that Sakura and Akira were in. He informed Kakashi where the room was located and that there were 4 enemy shinobi guarding it. Neji assured Kakashi that his Nin dogs were position to protect Sakura and Akira.

Naruto and Sasuke secured the perimeter around the 2 rooms. Shikamaru and Neji went to the back of the building to secure that area. The rest of the ANBU made sure no one went in or out of the building. Kakashi lifted his hiate-ate up and exposed his sharingan. He would make these people pay for what they had done again to his blossom and the trauma that they inflicted on his children. The air was thick with his chakra. Death was written on his face as he burst through the door where the enemy guarded Sakura and Akira.

The grass shinobi were surprised to see the hokage from the leaf village standing before them. "Welcome to your death, Hokage," the leader sneered.

Kakashi smiled wickedly as he used his raikiri and sliced through 2 of the grass shinobi. The third shinobi tried to attack him from behind, but Kakashi easily tore through him with is lightening blade. The enemy leader just sneered, then completed a few hand signals, and quickly moved away into the larger room. If Kakashi didn't have his sharingan, it would have looked like he disappeared. Kakashi quickly strode into the room to stalk his prey.

"Whoa ho! They were correct when they told me you were fast," the enemy taunted.

Kakashi smirked at the enemy. The enemy tried to catch him in a genjutsu, but Kakashi easily dispelled it. The grass shinobi had a look of frustration on his face. That was his signature move and Kakashi hadn't even been slowed down by it. Kakashi moved away quickly and left his enemy wondering where he went. The next thing he saw was Kakashi behind him. He threw a bunch of kunai at the Copy Nin but a chair appeared instead. As he turned around, Kakashi disabled both the enemy's legs and bound him with a wire so he couldn't move or defend himself any more. Kakashi stood over the enemy leader, and then slugged him in the face breaking his cheek bone. "Damn it! Kill me already!" he screamed.

Kakashi snarled, "You would like that, wouldn't you. I have other plans for you and you ARE going to answer my questions or you will be in pain for a LONG time before you die."

* * *

Kakashi called for Naruto and Sasuke to get Akira from the other room. Shikamaru came in and used his jutsu to make sure that the enemy didn't stray. When Naruto and Sasuke broke the lock on the door, the Nin dogs readied themselves for battle. As the 2 jounin walked in, the dogs relaxed. Naruto looked around the room and just saw Sakura lying on the bed. Akira was no where to be seen. Sasuke activated his sharingan and found the toddler hiding under the covers with his mother. Sasuke motioned to Naruto where their nephew was hiding. Both smiled. The toddler had done well hiding himself. Pakuun nodded to the 2 jounin. "Okay Akira, you can come out now. It's safe."

Akira popped up from the covers and took a fighting stance in front of his mother, just like his father taught him. "Unkies! You're both here!" the toddler squealed as he saw the 2 men. "Where's my Daddy? I'm not supposed to move until Daddy is here."

Kakashi strode through the door and saw his youngest child in a fighting stance, ready to protect his mother. "Here I am son," he smiled.

"Daddy!" Akira yelled as he threw himself into his father's arms, crying for joy. "The bad man tried to hurt Mommy, but I hurt him first so he couldn't move. Akuny came and helped me. I was brave, Daddy!" he said through his tears.

"Good boy, Akira," Kakashi whispered to the crying boy. "You did a great job protecting Mommy. I'm proud of you." The crying boy looked up at his father and smiled.

Kakashi told Naruto and Sasuke to bring Tsunade and the triplets to him. He also told them to make sure they bring the children through an area where there weren't a lot of bodies around. Naruto smiled and used his rasengan through the back wall making a direct exit to the outside.

As Kakashi held his child to his chest, he moved to Sakura's side. 'Thank God she is still breathing,' he sighed to himself. He touched her arm and felt that she was cold. Sitting besides her, Kakashi cupped her cheek with his hand. No response. Using his sharingan, he could see that her chakra had been depleted.

* * *

Tsunade and the triplets arrived in the room using the entrance that Naruto made. Sakumo walked up to his father and little brother and held out his arms. "Saku!" the little one cried and jumped into his brother's arms. Sayuri and Obito hugged Akira also. Kakashi told the triplets that they were in charge of protecting and comforting their little brother. They nodded to their father as they left the room with Naruto and the 2 ANBU that was guarding them. Ask they made their way outside, the triplets told their little brother how proud they were of him and how brave he was. They all sat down near a grove of trees in a secure spot behind the building. Naurto made sure his shadow clones protected the group. There was no way that anyone would disturb the children. Pakuun and the rest of the dogs took a protective stance around the children also.

* * *

Shikamaru dragged the prisoner into the room where Sakura was at. He gulped as he looked around the room. Sasuke's eyes blazed red, as well as Kakashi's eye. Tsunade smirked at the man. She drew back her arm and punched past him, decimating the wall. He felt the energy go by him as her fist flew past his face. Ibiki walked into the room and stared down the prisoner.

"Okay, this is how this is going to work. I'm going to ask a question, and you're going to answer. Trust me when I say that all of us will know if you speak the truth or not. How you die will be up to you. I would suggest you cooperate or you will have a slow painful death," snarled Kakashi, "I guarantee it."

The enemy shinobi looked around the room at the menacing faces around him. He was a seasoned shinobi and didn't scare easily. This was the worst situation he had ever been in and he didn't doubt that the group before him would take great pleasure in making his last moments on this earth a living hell.

* * *

Tsunade went to examined Sakura. For now she was stable. She couldn't determine the type of poison that was used and was concerned that Sakura had been unconscious for a long time. Tsunade had the 2 ANBU medics get Sakura ready for transport back to the village. She joined Kakashi and the others with the prisoner. Tsunade had never seen Kakashi like this before. He would get the answers they need before the enemy was dispatched into the next realm.

Kakashi looked up at Tsunade searching her face for any changes in his wife's condition. Sadly, Tsunade shook her head no. Kakashi stiffened when he saw her response. His eyes burned through the enemy in front of him. As he stood up, he shoved his fist through a table that was nearby to relieve his frustration. The enemy's eyes widened as he watched the Copy Nin relieve his anger.

"What kind of poison did you use," Kakashi hissed in the enemy's face. "I know it wasn't a common one because we would have figured it out by now."

The enemy shrunk into the chair. He didn't have the information that they needed and started to worry what their next move would be. "I don't know!" he squealed. "You need to ask the medic. She took care of that." The enemy started describing what she looked like. Sasuke walked over to where all the prisoners were being held at and grabbed the medic that the enemy leader described. Sasuke had an evil grin on his face as he looked down upon the medic. She cringed as she looked into Sasuke's red eyes. Sasuke put her in a small room and posted an ANBU guard while he went to talk to Kakashi about how to proceed in her interrogation.

* * *

Kakashi and Sasuke discussed the best course of action in obtaining the information they needed from the medic. They decided that Sasuke should try to use his tsukuyomi sharingan to get the information they needed. Sasuke went back to the room and started his interrogation of the medic.

Kakashi walked back in the room where Ibiki was asking the enemy questions about why they had attacked the hokage's family again. When they enemy saw Kakashi's red eye watching him, he debated on if he should tell them all that they wanted to know. Resisting would only prolong his agony. The enemy leader started telling Ibiki the information that he wanted to know.

* * *

Kakashi walked over the Sakura to check her status while his team continued with the interrogations. He leaned down and gently kissed her. Caressing her cheek, he whispered in her ear, "I'm here blossom. You are safe now. The children are all safe too. Hang on my love. We all need you here with us." He kissed her again and told the medics to notify him if there was any change.

After he assured that Sakura was stable, Kakashi went to check on the children. Naruto had several shadow clones surrounding them. Ask he walked closer, he saw Sakumo still holding Akira comforting him. Sayuri and Obito where trying to entertain the toddler with a fairy tale that both were acting out. Pakuun stayed close to the children making sure all was well. Naruto saw Kakashi approach and told him everything was fine. He asked Kakashi how Sakura was doing and he sadly shook his head. Naruto acknowledged Kakashi's answer and placed his hand on Kakashi's shoulder. The children looked up and saw their father approach. "Daddy!" Akira squealed. The little boy threw himself into Kakashi's arms.

Kakashi swept up his youngest son and hugged him tight. "I'm proud of you all. Each of you did very well in a tough situation. I'm just glad all of you are alright."

Kakashi gathered the children into his arms and gave each one of them a kiss. He assured them that everything was going to be alright and the Tsunade was taking care of their mother. After he made sure that all of the children were okay, he told them and Naruto that they would be leaving for home soon. The triplets started entertaining their little brother as Kakashi and Naruto walked away to talk. He told Naruto to let him know if anything changed with the children. Kakashi thanked Naruto for looking after his children and keeping them safe.

* * *

Sasuke met Kakashi at the door. He had obtained the information that Tsunade needed to treat Sakura. The ANBU were wrapping things up and were getting ready to move the prisoners back to Konoha. Kakashi had given then specific directions that no one would be left behind. The prisoners were to be taken to their correctional facility and there they would determine their punishment.

Ibiki updated Kakashi with the information he extracted from the enemy leader. Ibiki asked Kakashi what to do with him. Kakashi took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He knew what he wanted to do to the enemy that caused his blossom and children so much pain, but he couldn't let his personal feelings cloud what was best for the village. No one would fault him, considering the situation, if he took out the enemy leader, especially since this was the second time this happened. Kakashi told Ibiki to pack up the enemy leader and bring him back to the village for trial. Ibiki bowed to the Hokage and gave the ANBU assisting him instructions on moving the prisoner to Konoha. Given their feelings for Sakura, it would be a long trip back for the enemy leader.

* * *

Kakashi check on Sakura once again to make sure she was comfortable and well taken care of for the trip home. Tsunade assured him that she would be handled with care and that she would protect Sakura with her life. Kakashi gave his wife a kiss and told her that he would be following her with the children. Tsunade and her team lifted Sakura on her gurney and took off for home.

Naruto had the children ready when Kakashi walked back to escort them home. Sakumo had Akira in his arms. The little boy had fallen asleep in his arms. Kakashi picked up the sleeping toddler from his brother's arms. He made sure the triplets were ready to go. As soon as everyone was ready, they all took off for home. As they left, the building behind them exploded and was engulfed in flames.


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story_.

_**Mature themes – violence!**_

**Chapter 29**

The group waiting at the Hatake mansion was happy to see the triplets as they finally arrived home. Shimari and the twins had run out to the adults to tell them that the triplets left as soon as they realized that they were all gone. Jiraiya had quickly moved around the perimeter of the house to no avail. He gave the triplets a lecture after everyone had calmed down. All three hung their heads and Sayuri apologized to their grandfather for worrying all of them. Jiraiya couldn't stay mad for long at the triplets, and he gathered them up in his arms, hugging them tight. He told them never to do that again and that he loved them. The triplets were joined by the other children as they went into the house.

Kakashi asked Jiraiya, Naruto, and Hinata to watch the children while he went to the hospital to be with Sakura. All agreed to stay at the house with the children. Shimari had asked if she could stay with Sayuri, and her parents agreed. Shikamaru assembled an ANBU team to guard the house while Kakashi was gone to make sure nothing else would happen.

* * *

Kakashi rushed to the hospital. He was met by Shizune outside the intensive care doors. She let him know that Tsunade was still in with Sakura and it would be a few more hours before she was done. Kakashi sat down on the couch outside the room as Shizune went back in to help. Four ANBU stood outside the doors guarding the hokage and his wife. After about 30 minutes, Sasuke and Yuki walked into the waiting room where Kakashi was sitting. Both asked Kakashi how he was doing and if he had heard anything yet. He told them what Shizune had told him and that it had been awhile since they gave him an update. Yuki told Kakashi she would go in and check on Sakura's status.

As she entered the intensive care room, Kakashi put his head in his hands. "Sasuke, what if she doesn't wake up or worse? We have 4 children. What's going to happen with them? I don't know if I can go on without her."

Sasuke put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "Kakashi, Sakura is strong. She will make it through this. You need to stay strong for the children and for her. If the worst does happen, trust me I know it won't, we are your family now and everyone will help out. Now focus on being strong for her and think positive."

"Thanks Sasuke. I'm glad you're here," Kakashi said wearily, "I needed someone to remind me of that."

Yuki stepped out of the room and moved toward the men. She let Kakashi know that Sakura was stable and Tsunade almost had all of the poison out, but it still would be about an hour before she was totally done. Yuki sat down besides her husband as he put his arm around her. Kakashi thanked her for checking on Sakura's status. Sasuke asked if they wanted something to drink or if Kakashi wanted something to eat. Kakashi said he would like a sandwich and a power drink, and thanked Sasuke. Yuki told her husband she wanted an iced tea. Sasuke took off for the cafeteria.

Yuki looked at the distraught hokage. Kakashi looked worn and tired. He never did well when Sakura was hurt or sick. Right now he looked lost. "Kakashi, we are both here for you, as well as everyone else. Sakura will be fine," she smiled at the silver-haired man.

"Thank you Yuki. I'm glad we have such good friends like you," he smiled weakly at her.

Yuki took his hand and squeezed it, and then asked about the children and how they were doing. Kakashi told her about how the triplets protected each other, their friends, and their little brother. She was amazed on how accomplished they were for such a young age. Kakashi told the younger woman about how brave all 4 children were and the justu they were able to use. Sasuke walked up when they were discussing 2 of the triplets using sharingan. It would be a matter of time before Obito would start using it too, Kakashi mused, since Sakumo and Obito were identical twins. The group was puzzled on how the triplets inherited the sharingan, but was sure that Tsunade would figure it out later after things had settled down. Kakashi turned to Sasuke and asked if he would help with the triplet's training. Sasuke happily agreed.

A while later, the group saw the door open and Tsunade walked out visibly drained. Shizune follow close behind. Kakashi stood up as the 2 women walked toward them. Tsunade could tell that Kakashi was overwhelmed just by looking at him. As she walked towards the hokage, she asked him to sit down. Sasuke and Yuki got up so Tsunade could sit down to talk with Kakashi. Tsunade wearily looked at Kakashi and told him about the procedure she just finished to save Sakura's life. "She's still unconscious, but at least she is stable. Kakashi, you need to prepare for her needing an extended time to heal. It was touch and go a few times in there. I had to start her heart again a couple of times."

Kakashi's eye widened. "You had to what?"

"Her heart stopped twice during the procedure. The poison they used was very potent. If you hadn't got her back when you had, she would be dead right now. She is in a coma right now. All we can do now is wait," the sannin said sadly.

Kakashi stiffened when he heard the news. All could feel the anger welling up in him. 'Damn it all. I'm going to make that bastard pay for what he did to my blossom. God help him if she dies,' he thought to himself.

"Are you okay, Kakashi?" Tsunade asked.

Kakashi let out a heavy sign. "Yes, Tsunade-sama. I will be fine. Can I go in to see her?"

"Sure. Don't be too surprised by all the tubes and things. Just remember, even though she is in a coma, she can still hear you. Your voice may be just the thing that brings her back to us," Tsunade said. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you ready?"

Kakashi took in a deep breath and nodded to her. Tsunade and Kakashi walked towards the door. Yuki opened the door for the two so they could go into the room. Sakura lay there pale as the sheets. There were tubes and monitors everywhere. Kakashi noted that she was even getting blood. As he looked at the love of his life laying in the bed, Tsunade put her arm around his shoulder. She noticed a small tear leaving his eye as he prepared himself to go closer. Tsunade told him that she would be outside the door if he needed anything, and excused herself so he could be alone with his wife for awhile.

* * *

Mentally, Kakashi told himself that he needed to be strong for the sake of Sakura and the children. This was the hardest thing he ever had to do. He hated watching the people that he loved most suffering. If she needed to hear his voice to come back to him that is what he was going to do. He mentally promised himself that he would do anything to get her to come back to him.

Kakashi picked up a chair and brought it next to the bed. He pulled down his mask and gently kissed Sakura on her forehead, then on the lips. "Sakura, my love, I'm here. I'm so glad you didn't leave me. The children are fine and are all at home safe and sound. They were amazing. All of them protected each other. You would be so proud of them, including Akira. He protected you and kept the enemy away from you the best he could. He even summoned Pakuun. That's how we found you both." Kakashi pushed a stray strand of pink hair from Sakura's brow and kissed her forehead again. He sat down and took her hand. "Blossom, I love you more than life itself. The children and I need you here with us. Please, don't give up. I don't know what I would do without you."

Kakashi put his head on her hand and softly cried. He had never seen her so ill before. Knowing that she technically died twice, tore at him. He gathered himself again, and kissed her hand, then stood to kiss her forehead again. Pulling up his mask, he told her to get some sleep and that he would be back in a while so she could rest. Caressing her cheek, he told her that he loved her and not to give up. He moved from the side of the bed towards the door and summoned Pakuun.

"Pakuun, I need you to stay here and watch over Sakura. I need to take care of some pressing business and I need you to let me know if anything changes with Sakura. Could you do that for me please?"

Pakuun looked at his master's face and noticed that his eyes were red. He felt the pain that his master was feeling. "I will stay by her side, Kakashi. Promise me that you won't do anything rash," the little dog said.

"Don't worry Pakuun. I won't send the bastard that did this to her to the next realm just yet, but I will make sure he suffers just like she is doing right now." Kakashi thanked the little dog and angrily strode from the room.

* * *

Everyone in the waiting room turned as Kakashi walked out the door. All of them could sense his mood. He told everyone he had something to attend to and if anything changed, to send Pakuun to him. Yuki told the distraught man that she would sit with her friend until he came back. He thanked Yuki and told her that he wouldn't be long.

Sasuke was still in the waiting room when Kakashi came out the door. He knew that Kakashi would be in a rage after he saw Sakura in the state she was in. Yuki had filled him in on what was going on, while Kakashi was in the room with Sakura, and that it would be awhile before Sakura woke. Kakashi acknowledged the younger man and asked him to come with as he "visited" the prisoner. He asked Sasuke to make sure he didn't lose control and kill the prisoner before Sakura's fate was decided. Sasuke nodded to Kakashi and they took off towards the detention center.

* * *

Ibiki watched the enemy leader through a one way window as the medics patched him up. The medics had fixed the broken tendons from the hokage's attack. The prisoner would have some function once he healed. Hearing what was done to Sakura, the medics refused to give the prisoner any pain medication during the procedure. While they were healing him, they gave the minimum relief to the prisoner. Sakura was well loved by all the medics and ANBU, and it didn't sit well with them to heal someone that hurt the woman that they admired the most. Most of the ANBU had been treated by Sakura, so she held a special place in most of their hearts. Also, she was the wife of the hokage, so that alone was enough for the shinobi to protect her. They all looked up to Kakashi for his fairness and how well he treated all of them. He was one of them in the past, so he understood better than anyone else the rigors of their lives.

As Kakashi made his way to the cell where the enemy leader was being held, everyone stepped out of his way. His look was grim and everyone felt the energy he was exuding. Ibiki turned to face the hokage and greeted him. He gave Kakashi his report. The Copy Ninja stared at the man that poisoned his blossom through the one way glass as he listened to Ibiki. Sasuke watched Kakashi stare down the prisoner. He could imagine what he was feeling right now. If anyone hurt Yuki the way Sakura was hurt, he would stop at nothing to see that person pay for what they did.

At the end of his report, Kakashi asked Ibiki if he was done interrogating the prisoner and had obtained everything he wanted from the enemy leader. Ibiki looked at Kakashi for a minute and thought. When the Hokage turned to face him, Ibiki cringed in what he saw in the Hokage's eyes. They were cold and full of rage. Ibiki couldn't believe how much control Kakashi had. On the outside, Kakashi seemed cool and collected. His eyes told a totally different story. Only a specially trained shinobi could read those eyes. Ibiki told the silver-haired man that he had extracted everything that he could from the enemy leader. "Good," Kakashi said coolly, "Good work Ibiki. I thank you for all you have done. Please place a guard on the prisoner. We are going to put him in a genjutsu so take appropriate precautions. Sasuke will be in charge if you need any assistance. As for the details, that is classified. Only Sasuke and I will know." Ibiki bowed and left the 2 men in the room.

Kakashi turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, I want you to use your Mangekyou Sharingan on him. I'll leave it up to you what reality you exactly put him in. I don't think I need to explain what I am asking you to do, correct?"

Sasuke looked at his friend and hokage. "Hai, Kakashi-sama. I understand."

Kakashi watched as the young dark-hair man left the room and entered the prisoner's cell. Everyone was dismissed after they helped Sasuke sit up the prisoner. The enemy leader looked at Sasuke in anticipation and was wide eyed as Sasuke activated his sharingan. Kakashi watched as Sasuke put him in the genjutsu. The prisoner tried to scream, but no sound came out of his mouth. His body writhed in pain and suddenly he stopped. The prisoner was in a coma-like state. Kakashi closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He hoped that the prisoner felt the all the pain that he put his beloved through.

Sasuke came back through the door into the room Kakashi was standing in. "Your wishes are completed, Hokage-sama. I took care of the problem and made sure he doesn't hurt anyone and is quiet in the process. He should stay like that for at least a week."

"Thank you, Sasuke. I'm sorry I had to ask you to do that," Kakashi sighed.

Sasuke watched the man in front of him as he told him that he would do the same to anyone who hurt Yuki. Sakura was one of his dearest friends, and that he would do the same to anyone that hurt any of his now family. Kakashi knew what he meant. No one hurt the ones they loved. Both men left the facility to go check on Sakura's status.

* * *

Yuki sat besides Sakura in the intensive care room. Sakura was still unconscious, but seemed more relaxed than before. She knew that it would be awhile before her friend woke from her coma. Tsunade went to the Hatake Mansion to get some much needed rest and to check on her grandchildren. She gave Yuki strict orders to summon her if anything changed. She also asked Yuki to convince Kakashi to go home and get some rest. The children and Sakura would need his strength, and wearing himself down wouldn't help. Yuki promised Tsunade that she would try her best to convince the Hokage to go home.

Sasuke and Kakashi walked into the room about a half hour later. Kakashi looked drained. Sasuke smiled at his wife and walked over to give her a kiss as Kakashi sat next to Sakura on the bed. It tore at both of their hearts watching Kakashi look at his unconscious wife.

"Kakashi-sama," Yuki said quietly, "you need to get some rest. Sakura will sleep for awhile. I'm willing to stay here so you can go and rest up. The children will be worried if you don't come home." She moved next to the silver-hair man and put her hand on his shoulder. "I promise that I won't let anything happen to her. If something changes, I'll send Pakuun right away."

Sasuke told Kakashi that he would stay with Yuki and watch over his wife and that the children were at Yuki's parents' home being taken care of. Kakashi looked at his friends knowing that they were right. He couldn't help Sakura if he was totally drained. The children would panic if he didn't check on them tonight and reassure them that all would be well. They had been through so much and didn't know how they were reacting. Kakashi let out a deep sigh and told the couple that he would be back after he got some rest and checked on the children. Sasuke and Yuki left the room so Kakashi could have some private time with Sakura.

"Blossom, I'm going home to check on the children. Sasuke and Yuki will be here with you to keep you company while I'm gone. Please get well soon and come back to me, my love. I need to see your smiling face." Kakashi cupped her cheek as he gave her a kiss. "I'll be back soon. Get some rest, blossom." He caressed her face, gave her a kiss on her forehead, and then turned for home.

* * *

Kakashi sped home with his guard. The children were all waiting for him as he walked through the door. "Daddy!" they all chimed and hugged him.

Hinata told him that they wouldn't go to sleep until they saw him. He tiredly he smiled down at his 4 children. "Thanks Hinata for trying. I had a feeling that they wouldn't sleep until I came home. Come on everyone, lets all go to bed."

As they walked upstairs, the triplet's friends looked worriedly at them. Kakashi smiled as he tucked the triplets in their beds and kissed them goodnight. He assured all 3 of them that he would be in his room if they needed him and that he would let them know when he would be going back to visit Sakura. When the children asked how she was doing, he told them that she was doing well and was sleeping too.

Akira was clinging to Kakashi. "Hey buddy, do you want to keep me company while I sleep? I think I'm going to be lonely in this big bed," Kakashi asked the toddler sensing what he wanted but was afraid to ask in front of his siblings.

Akira told his father that he would keep him company so Kakashi wouldn't be lonely. Happily, the toddler took his hand and led Kakashi to his room. Kakashi picked up his youngest child and held him tight grateful that he wasn't harmed. As the toddler fell asleep next to him, calm washed over Kakashi knowing that his children were safe. He said a quiet prayer for Sakura as he drifted to sleep, and hoped that she would be back with them soon.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story.

**Chapter 30**

Kakashi and the children fell into their patterns again while Sakura was still in the hospital. She still was in a coma 2 weeks after the poisoning. Kakashi would drop the triplets off at school in the morning at the academy, and then would take Akira to the day care at the hospital. After that he would check in on Sakura and spend about an hour with her before he went to the office. While he was at the office, Hinata, Ino, or Yuki would stay with Sakura. He would have lunch with Akira, and then visit Sakura again until it was time to pick up the triplets from school. Sasuke would meet all of them at the house so they all could train together.

Naruto and Jiraiya started coming over too so they could help train Akira on his summoning jutsu. They made it into a game for the young boy so he could learn it faster. Pakuun was more than happy to help the young boy, but was also training one of his pups to follow in his footsteps. Kakashi and Pakuun decided that it would be good for Akira and Juro to train and grow together since both were starting off about the same level. There were toads and dogs running around playing together as Akira learned how to control the jutsu. Akira and Juro did well but both had a ways to go yet.

Sasuke and Kakashi were impressed with how fast the triplets learned to control their sharingan. Obito had finally activated it about a week after his siblings. Sasuke taught them how to control it and was teaching them how to copy jutsu. Iruka commented to Kakashi that the triplets were learning so fast that they could pass the genin test in a few months.

Kakashi was proud of all 4 of his children. He wished that Sakura was there to watch the growth of their children with him. More than once Sasuke or Naruto would walk over to the silver-haired man and rouse him from his thoughts. They were always there to listen to his thoughts or just to show their support.

When they were done with practice, Hinata or Yuki would have dinner done for everyone there. After dinner was done, Kakashi would run over to the hospital to spend a few hours with Sakura before he went home to put the children to bed. Tsunade and Jiraiya were staying at the house to help Kakashi out watching over the children. The first few days were hard for the children, especially for Akira. He would have nightmares about what happened to him. With Juro staying with him from time to time, Akira felt safer and his nightmares were less frequent.

Kakashi would tell Sakura about his day and how the children were doing. He would brush her hair just like she did every night as he spoke with her. She looked so peaceful lying there. She had been moved to a regular room since she was out of danger. All they were waiting for was her to wake from her slumber.

* * *

After 2 weeks, Kakashi was becoming anxious for Sakura to wake up. As each day passed, it got harder for him to remain hopeful. Most nights, he would watch her slumber wondering if she would come back to him. When he did stay the night, he would hold her just to be close to her. Kakashi missed Sakura's touch and her bright smiles. The night was always difficult for him due to all the loss he had gone through during his life. Emotionally, he was hanging by a thread. The only thing that kept him going was the children and the hope that Sakura would finally wake up from her coma.

* * *

Kakashi sat in his office looking out the window at the hokage's faces. His face on the side of the mountain was almost completed. Everything that he accomplished up to now was overshadowed by Sakura still being in the coma. Today was a bad day for him. Tsunade had told him that she didn't know why Sakura wasn't waking. The children were asking him this morning when Sakura would be coming home. Kakashi rubbed his temples with his fingers. Sasuke had just left giving him a status report on the enemy leader's condition. More than anything, Kakashi wanted to vent his frustrations out on the prisoner but he was determined to have him suffer the same fate his beloved blossom was going through.

Later in the day, Kakashi was in a meeting with all his advisors when Pakuun poofed into the room. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw the little dog appear. He politely apologized for interrupting and proceeded to tell Kakashi he was needed at the hospital. Kakashi looked at Naruto to take over the meeting, excused himself, and ran towards the hospital.

* * *

When he arrived, Tsunade was there to greet him. By the look on her face, he knew it wasn't good. She had him go into a private room and closed the door behind them. Reluctantly, she told him that Sakura had some breathing problems and that they had to put her on an assist device to help her breathe. If her oxygen levels didn't rise, they would need to put her on a ventilator. Tsunade looked at Kakashi intently. She asked Kakashi if he wanted Sakura to be on a ventilator or not, if the need arose. Kakashi looked at Tsunade shocked at what she had just said. "You mean, just give up on her?" he yelled. "How could you even think of that?"

"Kakashi, its standard procedure to ask the family what treatment they want for their unconscious family member. I needed to officially ask you. I pray that it doesn't come down to that, " Tsunade said with tears in her eyes. Kakashi stepped towards her and gave Tsunade a hug. Tsunade let a river of tears out and apologized for having to ask him.

"I'm sorry I jumped on you," he told the sobbing sannin, "I know it's been hard on you too."

Both of them regained their composure and walked into Sakura's room together. Kakashi told Tsunade that he needed to be with Sakura tonight and asked if she could take care of the children for him. She agreed through her tears and told him if he needed anything to let her know. She gave him a hug and left the room.

* * *

The silver-haired ninja looked down at his wife. She had a mask on her face and a machine was forcing air into her lungs. Kakashi pulled down his mask and kissed her forehead. As he ran his fingers through her hair, tears ran down his face. "Sakura," he breathed. A rush of emotions ran through him. He thought of the good times they had, the love that he felt from her, and how dramatically his life had changed because of her. His thoughts then went to how everyone that he loved went out of his life eventually. Of all the people that had been in his life, Sakura was by far the most important. It wasn't fair that this was happening again. He slammed his hand on a table in the room shattering it. Hadn't he suffered enough? Didn't he devote his life to the village and protect everyone there? Wasn't it enough that he had lost all of his friends and was lonely for such a long time? Why after finally finding someone that truly loved him did she have to be taken away from him? And what about the children? What would their lives be like after she was gone? Kakashi fell into the chair besides her bed and put his head in his hands.

After hearing the crash, one of the ANBU guards peeked in the room. Of the four ANBU guards that were out there, Genma was in charge of the group. He was elected by the other 3 to see what happened in the room. They were all afraid of the Hokage's wrath and didn't want to tempt fate. "Hokage-sama," Genma said as he walked through the door and closed it, "is everything okay in here?"

Genma saw his friend slumped in the chair with his head in his hands. He gently put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder and took off his ANBU mask. "Kakashi, are you okay?"

"Genma, why is this happening again? Why to Sakura? Why not me?" Kakashi whispered. "She doesn't deserve this. It's my fault again, I couldn't protect her."

Genma looked down at his grieving friend. "Kakashi, look at me. This isn't your fault. Some sick asshole did this to her, not you. You are not cursed. Sakura will come back to you. You need to believe in her so she can get better and your children need you to keep it together too."

Kakashi looked up at his friend. "God, Genma, I pray that you are right. If she leaves, I don't know what I will do."

Genma playfully punched Kakashi lightly on his shoulder. He asked Kakashi if he wanted him to stand guard through the night in case he needed someone to talk to. Kakashi thanked him and told him that he would appreciate it if he did. As Genma put his mask on and made his way to the door, he jokingly said "And take it easy on the furniture. You're scaring the staff out here."

Kakashi chuckled as his friend walked out the door. 'Genma is right. I need to stay positive,' Kakashi said to himself as he took Sakura's hand in his.

* * *

It was about one in the morning when Kakashi was rudely awakened by all of the monitors going off in the room. He stood up and looked down at Sakura. She wasn't breathing and it looked like she was having a seizure. A flood of medics swarmed the room and pushed Kakashi away from the bed. Genma quietly came into the room and escorted the stunned Kakashi out of the room. As they left the room, Tsunade came flying down the hall. Something told her to go to the hospital and told Jiraiya to keep an eye on all the children while she was gone. Tsunade's and Kakashi's eyes met as she made her way into Sakura's room. He nodded to her and she closed the door.

About an hour later, Tsunade came out of the room. Kakashi stood as he saw her. "Kakashi, she had a seizure and we had to put her on a ventilator. It was touch and go for awhile but I got her heart to start again. She stable now but I need to take her to intensive care."

Kakashi just nodded his head in agreement, taking it all in. He was stunned at what had happened.

"Kakashi, I need to do a procedure on her to make sure her brain is not swelling. I have to tell you that her condition is grave and she may not make it through," Tsunade took a deep breath. "If I don't do it, she will definitely have some brain damage. Do I have your permission to proceed?"

Kakashi looked at her astonished at the news she just told him. "Yes, you have my permission. Please do everything you can to save her!"

Tsunade nodded as the team pushed Sakura's bed out the door and down the hall. Tsunade assured him that she would do everything possible to save her. 'Well this is it,' Kakashi thought, 'either she will come back to me or not.' Genma looked at his friend worried about how he was doing mentally. He would never show his true emotions in front of everyone. Genma quickly dispatched the rest of the team to follow Sakura to the intensive care suite to guard her as he took care of his life long friend. "Hokage-sama, did you want to follow them?"

Kakashi straightened up and nodded to his friend. As Kakashi made his way down the hall, Genma asked one of the nurses to contact Sasuke, Naruto, and Ino about what had happened. The nurse said that she would take care of it.

* * *

The group met Kakashi in the waiting room about 30 minutes after Genma had sent the message. Yuki excused herself to go to find out what Sakura's status was while Sasuke went into the waiting room. Naruto, Hinata, and Ino stood quietly next to Kakashi. He weakly smiled up at them all and thanked them for coming. Ino looked pleadingly into Genma's eyes. She couldn't believe what was happening to her best friend. Genma put his arms around her to comfort her. Yuki came into the room and let everyone know that Sakura was stable but they had a ways to go with the procedure. Kakashi ran his fingers through his hair and started pacing around the room. The women looked at the men and excused themselves saying that they were going to get some tea for everyone. "Kakashi," Sasuke said after the women left, "are you okay?"

Kakashi stared at the younger man. He was numb. "I'm not sure…"

All the men looked at each other. They had never seen Kakashi this way before. Naruto walked up to the silver-haired man and put his arm around his shoulder. "We are all here for you, Kakashi."

"Thanks everyone," Kakashi said as he sat down on the couch and closed his eyes.

It was a couple hours later when Tsunade slowly walked into the room. Kakashi looked up into her face trying to read her, but he couldn't. She took a deep breath and told the group that the procedure was done and that she was stable. Kakashi let out a sign of relief and put his head in his hands. "Now we wait," Tsunade said.

* * *

_Cliffhanger! I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible!_


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story

**Chapter 31**

Genma watched as Kakashi took out another tree with his chidori. Kakashi had come out to the training field to burn off some steam when Tsunade sent him out of Sakura's room so he could get some rest. The silver-haired ninja was mentally drained from the day he had and had to work out some of his frustration before he went home to his children. He hated feeling powerless. Everything right now was out of his hands, there was nothing he could do but wait. After intensely working out for 1 hour straight, Kakashi was exhausted. 'Good, maybe I will finally sleep because I'm too tired,' he mused.

"Are we done yet?" Genma said sarcastically to his long time friend. He was concerned about Kakashi. He had never seen him like this before and it worried him. Kakashi was usually calm and collected, but the recent events had thrown him over the edge. Genmasaw all of Kakashi's past come back to haunt him. All the unfinished business of his past was in the forefront of Kakashi's mind. The man didn't deserve the cards he had been deal during his life, he deserved a lot better. Genma didn't have a more loyal friend, and one he could always count on. "Come on, we need to get you home before you pass out. How embarrassing would that be to see the Hokage laid out in the grass on the training field or me carrying you home?"

"Hn," Kakashi replied.

"You're starting to sound like Uchiha now," Genma grinned. At least he got a smirk from the Copy Nin. Both men transported to Kakashi's home.

"Thanks for everything, Genma," Kakashi said, "I know I've been hard to look after lately."

"You're very welcome, Hokage-sama," Genmabowed with a big grin on his face, "I am here to serve."

Kakashi shook his head smiling and made his way to his room. He took off his clothes, slipped into his shorts and collapsed on the bed. As he looked at the ceiling, he said a silent prayer to help his beloved heal. Normally he wasn't the praying type, but it couldn't hurt right now. In a short time, Kakashi fell asleep.

* * *

Kakashi didn't wake until 11 a.m. He was surprised that the children didn't wake him. Sleepily, he climbed down the stairs to the kitchen where he found a note from Jiraiya telling him that he took the children to school and day care. The note also said that Tsunade threatened him with dire consequences if Kakashi was disturbed. Kakashi chuckled as he ate, had some tea, and then took off for the shower. He needed to start the day and check to see how his blossom was doing.

Making his way through the hospital, he found the room that Sakura was placed in. As he looked through the window, she looked small with all the tubes and machines around her. Tsunade was there with Yuki doing her morning rounds. As she looked up, she saw Kakashi standing there. Tsunade gave her orders to the nurses, and went to greet the Hokage.

Tsunade told Kakashi that she was stable and that the brain scans looked hopeful. Again, they needed to wait until Sakura woke from her coma. She told Kakashi that she had sent Shizune to pick up a new herb that may help Sakura. Shizunewas to arrive back any minute. The Sand Village heard what happened and sent a hawk with the herbal medicine in its pack. Kakashi nodded and asked if it was okay to go in to sit with Sakura for awhile. Tsunade told him it was okay but not to get in the way of the nurses.

As he walked into the room, he noticed that she was still on the ventilator. The nurse smiled at the Hokage and told him which tubes to be careful of. She bowed and left Kakashi alone with Sakura. He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. Sitting in the chair besides the bed, he took her hand in his. He stayed this way until Tsunade came back into the room with Yuki and Shizune in her wake.

"Here we go," Tsunade said as she injected the medicine into Sakura's IV, "We should know fairly soon if this works or not." She patted Kakashi's shoulder and made her way to the opposite side of the room where another chair was. She was exhausted, but she needed to make sure Sakura was okay before she took a nap.

Thirty minutes went by as everyone tensely waited for a sign that the medication was working. Tsunade had started to doze off in the corner. Yuki smiled and put a blanket over the sleepy sannin. Shizune whispered that she thought that the medication would have worked by now and excused herself to go get another dose. Yuki followed close behind.

Kakashi stood up and whispered into Sakura's ear, "Wake up Sakura. We all need you back. I need you back." Kakashi gazed at her face and stoked her cheek with his fingers. He sat down again and picked up her hand. Suddenly, he felt her grip his hand. At first he thought he was imagining things, but Sakura did it again. "Tsunade-sama, wake up!"

"Huh? What? Where am I?" Tsunade sleepily said.

"Quick, come here. Sakura squeezed my hand!"

Tsunade bolted from her chair and looked at Sakura. She told her to squeeze her hand if she could hear her. Sakura squeezed her hand. Both Kakashi and Tsunade looked at each other amazed. Tsunade told Kakashi watch over Sakura while she went down the hall for a minute.

"Sakura, my love, open you eyes. Please darling, please open your eyes."

Kakashi saw Sakura's eyelids flutter. She slowly opened her eyes halfway and stared at her husband. A couple of tears ran down her cheeks as she gripped Kakashi's hand tight. She couldn't talk because the tube from the ventilator was in her throat. Tsunade came into the room again and saw that Sakura's eyes were open. "I bet you want that tube out, huh?" Tsunade beamed.

The respiratory staff came in and assessed Sakura to make sure she could breathe before the tube was taken out. Sakura had not released Kakashi's hand. She was holding on to it for dear life. As soon as the team thought it was safe, Tsunade took the tube out of Sakura's throat and turned off the ventilator. Sakura started coughing. Tsunade offered her a small glass of water to drink and told her to take it easy drinking.

Sakura looked at the group in her room. "Where…am…I?" Her voice was soft and raspy.

Kakashi explained that she was in the hospital and that she had been poisoned. Sakura's eyes got wide. "Akira…Akira…Where's…my…BABY!"

Kakashi gathered her up in his arms, told her that Akira was alright, and how he protected her. Sakura teared up. The last thing she remembered was Akira trying to defend her with 3 hulking men in front of him. Sakura held on to Kakashi tight. She still was disorientated and trying to take in everything. All that mattered now was she was awake, her children were safe, and Kakashi had his arms around her.

* * *

A few days later, the children came to visit Sakura. She was still in intensive care, but was sounding better. After everything they had been through, she didn't want to scare them with her raspy voice and all the tubes that she had in before. Now, the only thing she had left was the IV. Even though Kakashi told her that they were all okay, she needed to see it for herself.

As Kakashi escorted the children into the hospital, he told them that their mother was still really tired and to be gentle with her. All of them nodded to their father and made their way down the hall to her room.

Sakura heard a knock at the door, and then saw the door open, revealing her family. Akira bounded to her side and jumped up on her bed. "Mommy, Mommy you're awake, you're awake!" he squealed as he hugged her tight. "I was brave Mommy. I protected you from the bad man. I hurt him good. He couldn't walk after. I have a new puppy. His name is Juro. I am so happy you are awake Mommy!"

The triplets smiled at their brother and joined him on her bed to give her a hug. As she hugged her children, she quickly assessed that they were all okay physically. Kakashi watched as hugged each other. He noticed that the children were starting to relax. Not having their mother at home and not knowing what was going on with her had stressed them. He smiled at the happy group. "Okay you monkeys, out of the bed."

The triplets happily told their mother about school and their new training. When Sayuri told her about their sharingan, Sakura looked at Kakashi in disbelief. The boys went on to tell her about how their Uncle Sasuke was helping them train. Akira told Sakura how he was training too and that he played games with Uncle Naruto, Grandpa Jiraiya, the toads, and the puppies. Sakura's eyes teared up when she heard of all the things that she missed. "Mom, don't cry," Sakumo said as he handed her a tissue, "Its okay now. You can watch us when you get home." The young boy kissed her cheek.

Ino knocked on the door and came in with her boys. She squealed when she saw Sakuraand ran to her to give her a big hug. Kakashitold the children that they would be going with their aunt to the house to play and to be good. The children gave Sakura a kiss and said their goodbyes. Kakashi looked at Sakura smiling. She looked tired but also looked more relaxed now that she saw the children. Sakura let out a big sigh. "I'm so glad they all are okay," she said softly, "I sure missed a lot, didn't I?" As she looked up at her husband, tears started to run down her face.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Kakashi said as he wiped the tears from her face.

Sakura composed herself as Kakashi wrapped his arms around her. "Kashi, I couldn't protect them. I couldn't protect myself. If they weren't so strong…" Sakura started crying again.

"Ssshh, blossom. Everything is okay," he murmured to her and held her tight. After she calmed her down, he took her face in his hands and kissed her. "Sakura, they are young but they are strong. Once you are better, we will figure out how to keep all of us safer. You just need to focus on getting better. We all need you back at home with us, especially me." Kakashi kissed her again.

The silver-haired man slid behind her in the bed, pulled her against his strong chest, wrapped his arms around her, and held her tight. "I've missed you, my love. Don't ever scare me like that again. I was so afraid that I was going to lose you," he spoke softly into her ear.

Sakura turned and looked at the man she loved. She noticed a tear in his eye. Her hand reached up to wipe it away and caressed his face. She snuggled into his embrace. It had been a long day already and she was getting tired. "Kashi, I love you," she said tiredly, "Can you hold me a while longer?"

Kakashi smiled down at his wife, "Sure, my love. I've missed holding you like this. I'll hold you until you wake up." He gently kissed her head as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The enemy leader's trial was set for a week. Once Sakura woke, he was let out the genjutsu that was holding him all these weeks. The Grass Village denounced him and labeled him a rogue ninja acting on his own will. The enemy leader was torn. He was told when he started his mission that if he failed, he would stand on his own. No help would be provided to him. He would bear his shame on his own. Kakashi had the ANBU searched him thoroughly looking for suicide pills that are given to every shinobi in S+ missions, should they fail. They had found 6 pills hidden in various places on the enemy leader. Kakashi would make sure he stood trial for his crimes. When the enemy nin awoke from his nightmare, the first thing he did was check for the pills. His heart sank when he couldn't find them. He cringed thinking what more was in store for him.

Sakura's recovery was slow. She was having problems moving her right leg due to the seizures that she had. Before she could go home, she had to be able to get around. Physical therapy was harder than anything she had ever done but she was motivated to get out of the hospital. Kakashi would come to walk with her every day. She would hang on to him tight as they walked around. When she would get tired, he would scoop her up and carry her to the nearest place to sit so they could rest. When she was with him, she felt safe. At night she was still having nightmares about what had happened and not being able to protect her family. Tsunade was concerned because she was becoming depressed, but with all of the injuries and the events that led up to them, it was something she had expected. Tsunade had one of the ANBU psychiatrists start therapy with her to work her through the emotional part of her injuries.

* * *

Tsunade also started studying why the triplets had inherited the sharingan. Everyone was baffled on what had happened. She took DNA samples from Kakashi, the triplets, and Sasuke to try to figure it out. Sasuke agreed to help so the mystery could be solved. She had done a thorough examination on all 5 of them and studied how each of them used it. Sasuke provided Tsunade details on how his sharingan was activated when he was younger so she could compare his experience with the triplets. Sasuke had shared the old medical records from his clan with Tsunade to help with her quest. She took a DNA sample from Akira to see if he would have the ability to use the sharingan in the future. All she was waiting on was the DNA results now.

Iruka had talked to Kakashi and Sakura about the triplets taking the genin test. The couple agreed to let them be tested to see how they did. The triplets passed with flying colors. Since Sasuke was already training with them, he was promoted to their team leader. Sayuri had the highest scores of the three, and had set a new record for the school. She excelled at strategy and using the sharingan. Obito had done well using the sharingan too, but also was strong using taijutsu. Sakumo wasn't as good as his brother and sister using the sharingan, but was strong using genjutsu and chakra control. Tsunade thought he would be a good candidate to be a medic in the future. They would train with Sasuke during school hours and start off with minor missions due to their age and their status being the hokage's children. Kakashi promised that they would not be leaving the village any time soon until their skills were better and they were older.

* * *

Sakura was finally able to be released from the hospital. She still couldn't walk great distances and was using a cane. Tsunade thought it would be better if she went home and continued her therapy as an outpatient. Kakashi threw a welcome home party for her with all of their friends. Sakura tired easily and did her best to not overdo herself at the party. It lifted her spirits being around her friends again. At the end of the night, she thanked Kakashi for inviting everyone over. She had missed seeing everyone. Both of them were happy to be in each other's arms again. Kakashi held her all night long to make up for the time she was gone.

The children were happy that their mother was home. Kakashi told them that Sakura would need some help until she was totally healed and they were more than willing to help out. Sakura was proud of them. They all made sure that she was okay and if she needed anything, they happily helped her out. Akira stopped having his nightmares since she came home. He introduced her to Juro and told her how they were training together. Juro looked like his father but in miniature form. He didn't talk like Pakuun, but with Akira talking as much as he did, there was no doubt that the puppy would be talking in the future.

* * *

Tsunade finally received the DNA results. According to what she found, the DNA from Kakashi's implanted eye had fused and altered his original DNA. Since it had been so long, the cells had traveled throughout his body and altered other areas of his body. She had compared the triplets DNA for the sharingan to Sasuke's and they weren't a complete match. Sayuri's DNA for the sharingan matched Sasuke's better than the boys did. It would be interesting to see how their abilities progressed as they grew. Akira had some of the DNA but not as much as his siblings. Tsunade would take more DNA samples as they grew to compare and study their DNA more. She would also monitor their progression with their training to determine what part of their abilities was enhanced by training.

* * *

Finally, the day of the trial came. Sakura insisted on going to the trial. Kakashi was concerned about her going because he didn't want her to have any flash backs. Tsunade told him that she would go with Sakura to make sure that she was okay throughout the trial. Kakashi needed to oversee the proceedings as Hokage. Yuki volunteered to watch the children while they were there. Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru were testifying at the trial too so there wouldn't be any training for the children until the trial was over. No one expected that it would last long.

Sakura and Tsunade sat at the back of the room, just in case they needed to leave suddenly. Sakura still needed her cane to get around and couldn't walk long distances yet. Kakashi sat to the left of the judge. He saw the two women enter the room together. He was concerned about Sakura's mental well being and didn't want seeing her attacker to set her back. As he looked at her face, she had an intense look. Tsunade noted that Kakashi was looking at his wife and smiled up at him to assure him that she would not let Sakura become too distressed. The room was packed as they led the prisoner in. He was much thinner now and had a defiant look on his face as he was led to his chair. The judge read the charges against the defendant and asked him how he pleaded. The prisoner defiantly said nothing. The judge explained that his silence would be entered as a plea of guilty. The judge asked him again about how he pleaded to the charges. The prisoner came to life screaming that he was only doing what he was ordered to do and that Sakura got what she deserved for being married to the hokage that killed his people in the last battle. Sakura's eyes widened as she listened to the man rant. All eyes turned to her once the prisoner finished his tirade. The prisoner had a smug look on his face once he was done with his passionate speech. Sakura felt the room start to spin and felt faint. Tsunade quickly used her chakra to balance everything out so Sakura wouldn't pass out. Kakashi had a grim look on his face. If they were not in court, he would have killed the prisoner for what he said about his wife.

The judge looked nervously at his hokage. He could feel the energy radiating from him. Kakashi looked at the judge, and nodded his head for him to proceed. One by one, witnesses were called to relay their testimony about what happened on that night. The prisoner defiantly stared each one of them down as they told their story. The judge called a short recess before the prisoner was to talk. He was escorted out of the room to wait in the holding cell. Kakashi walked over to Sakura to make sure she was alright. When she saw Kakashi come near, she fell into his arms. He held her and looked questioningly at Tsunade. Tsunade just shrugged her shoulders.

"Sakura, are you okay?" he asked worried that the day's events were too much for her.

"Just hold me for awhile, Kashi," she whispered.

Kakashi looked down at his trembling wife. He wished she didn't come, but she insisted that she needed to be there to make sure he was punished and didn't hurt their family again. He asked if she wanted to leave. At first she said no, but Tsunade convinced her that she needed a break to regroup and gather up her strength again. Kakashi gave her a kiss and Tsunade led her from the room. His fists clenched as he made his way back to his seat. He would make sure that this man was punished for what he did to his children and especially what he had done to his wife.

When the trial resumed, the prisoner went on a tirade condemning Kakashi and the Leaf Village. As Sasuke and Naruto looked up at Kakashi, they noticed his cheek twitching and his exposed eye closed. They knew that their hokage was trying to not explode in anger as the prisoner went on with his speech. When the prisoner started in about Sakura, the whole room became tense. Kakshi's eye opened wide, and then narrowed in on the enemy leader. He was treading on sacred territory and if he had been anywhere else, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that the prisoner would have been instantly dead. Everyone in the room could not believe the man's audacity. Sakura was well loved and cared for everyone in the village. No one would stand for her good name being sullied, especially by a man who tried to kill her. The prisoner finally got the hint as he turned and looked around the room. He stopped in mid sentence as he saw the murderous looks on everyone's faces.

After a long pause of silence, the judge passed his verdict. The prisoner stayed standing as he was told by the judge that he was guilty and would be sentenced to life in prison for the nature of his crimes against Sakura and the children. The enemy leader sneered at Kakashi as he was led away to the maximum security prison. There was no doubt in his mind that his days were numbered.


	32. Chapter 32

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story_

**Chapter 32**

Christmas was coming and Sakura wasn't feeling up to her normal self yet. She still was very tired and was having problems walking due to her right leg not being healed yet. She was off the crutches, but still had to use a cane. Long distances were hard for her. Her friends pitched in to help her with her shopping for the children and Kakashi. Ino would take her shopping and would bring a wheelchair with so she could get out of the house. Sakura felt useless and was embarrassed by having to be wheeled around the mall. It was one thing being the doctor, it was something totally else to be the patient.

The weekend before Christmas, the women invaded the Hatake home to finish the decorating that Kakashi couldn't finish. They made it into a party so everyone could enjoy helping decorating the home. The children ran around excitedly telling each other their Christmas wishes. Naruto and Hinata volunteered to have the group's annual Christmas party at their home. Sakura felt bad that she couldn't help, but was reassured by her friends that it was okay. She always did so much; she deserved to have this year off to heal.

Kakashi had chopped a large tree from the forest for the family room. The children had been so excited when he brought it home. They had danced around it after it was placed in the room. Excitedly, they help decorate the tree. Soon the tree was decorated and all of them looked at the tree in awe. Everyone did a good job trimming the tree. After they were done with all the decorating, they sat down for dinner. Hinata and Yuki had brought enough food for everyone to eat. After dinner, the adults watched the children play as they relaxed together.

Everyone's mood was festive all except one. As Kakashi looked around, he saw Sakura sitting quietly in the back. Even though she had a small smile on her face, he could tell that she removed from the group. Kakashi made his way next to Sakura and put his arm around her shoulders. She smiled up at him. He whispered in her ear and asked her if she was ok. She nodded and leaned into his embrace. As the night wore on, the children tired and the families said their goodbyes. Kakashi tucked the children in as Sakura relaxed in front of the fireplace. When Kakashi came back, he saw tears running down her face. He quietly slipped behind her and hugged her. "Sakura my love, what's wrong?"

Kakashi came around, sat next to her, and gathered her up into his arms. Sakura buried her face into his chest and sobbed, "I'm so useless, Kashi. I can't do anything without running out of energy. What if I never heal?"

Kakashi held her tight as she cried. "Shhhh, Blossom, you aren't useless. We all need you."

Sakura looked up at her husband with tears in her eyes. "What if I don't heal? What will happen then?"

Kakashi looked into her eyes, and cupped her cheek. "Sakura, if you don't heal completely, we all still love you and need you. We will just have to find a way to adjust. You are important to our family, friends, and the village. All that matters is that you are with us." He kissed her gently and held her close.

Soon, Sakura's tears ebbed and she snuggled into Kakashi's embrace. They sat and watched the fire together. After awhile, Kakashi noticed that Sakura had fallen asleep in his arms. He kissed her forehead and pulled her nearer to him. As he looked down at her sleeping, a troubled look passed over her face. He whispered gently into her ear that he loved her. Her face relaxed a bit but she still looked worried to him. Kakashi thought to himself about what she revealed to him tonight. He was worried about her mental state. If she wasn't keeping a positive attitude, she wouldn't heal. As he thought about her physical state, he knew that he would feel the same way she was feeling right now. The more he thought about it, the more angry he became at the enemy nin that did this to her. Slowly, his anger diminished along with the fire. He gently he laid her down and dowsed the embers in the fireplace. Careful not to wake her, he slid his arms around her and picked her up. Unconsciously, her arms went around his neck and she breathed his name. Smiling, he kissed her forehead and took her up to their room.

* * *

Christmas Eve came and the Hatakes had their family celebration. The children were excited to get their presents from Santa and were talking excitedly to each other about what they were going to get. After dinner, Kakashi read them a Christmas story, and got cookies and milk ready for Santa. Around nine, Kakashi announced to the children that they needed to get to bed so Santa could come and bring their presents. The triplets quickly said goodnights to their parents and took off for their rooms. Akira asked Kakashi not to build a fire tonight in the fireplace so Santa could get down into the house without getting burned. Kakashi chuckled and promised his son that he wouldn't. The little boy smiled up at his father, kissed both his parents, grabbed Juro, and skipped up to his room. Both parents chuckled at their youngest child.

Kakashi turned off the lights in the family room, leaving only the Christmas tree lit. He gathered Sakura in his arms and kissed her deeply. Both watched the lights shimmer on the tree. After awhile, Kakashi checked the children to make sure that they were all asleep. He got all the presents out and placed them under the tree. Once he was done, he grabbed the plate of cookies and the glass of milk that the children put out for Santa. He slid down by Sakura and offered her a cookie. Both of them ate the cookies and shared the milk chuckling at their children's antics. Kakashi put the plate and glass back where the children had left their offering to Santa. He took the thank you note that Shizune had penned for him. The note said that Santa appreciated that the children left the treat for him. Sakura giggled as he put the note under the glass.

The silver-haired man lounged down next to his wife and pulled her into his embrace. Kakashi reached behind, and pulled a small wrapped package from the table behind the sofa that they were laying on. "Merry Christmas, my love," he murmured to Sakura.

Sakura smiled and gave her husband a kiss. She opened the brightly wrapped package and opened the box. There laid a beautiful diamond necklace. It had 5 diamonds set in a gentle "S" curve, each diamond getting a little bigger. Sakura gasped. "Kashi…It's so beautiful," Tears formed in her eyes as she kissed the man she loved.

Kakashi chuckled and caressed her face wiping the tears away. Gently, he undid the clasp and placed it around his amazed wife's neck. "I knew it would look beautiful on you," he murmured in her ear.

"Kashi, you shouldn't have, but I'm so glad you did," she giggled and kissed him passionately.

After awhile, they breathlessly came apart. Kakashi smiled seductively at Sakura and helped her up. As she stood, he swept her up into his arms, and kissed her as they teleported up to their room. All that was left was a cloud of smoke and a gentle swirl of cherry blossom petals.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura and Kakashi were awoken by their children begging for them to come downstairs and squealing that Santa had come. Akira had the note in his had that thanked the children for the cookies and milk, and was waving it excitedly in his father's face. As Kakashi sat up and looked at the clock, he realized it was 6 in the morning. Letting out a deep sigh, he told the children to wait for both of them down by the tree. The children bolted for the door and ran down the stairs.

Kakashi leaned over and gave his wife a kiss. "Time to get up sleepy head," he tiredly chuckled.

"Don't they ever sleep in?" Sakura complained. Both had been up late, intimately entwined. They didn't get to sleep until 2 in the morning, so both were tired. Kakashi helped his sleepy wife up and helped her into her robe. She squealed as he scooped her up into his arms and ran down the stairs with her. Gently, he placed her on the couch so she could have a front row seat of the children opening their presents.

Kakashi asked the children for a volunteer to pass out the presents. Sayuri excitedly offered. The eager girl quickly gave everyone their presents. After they were all sorted, Sakura gave the command to start opening the presents. It was a whirlwind of paper and ribbon flying in the air. Both parents watched in awe as the children tore through everything. Juro was helping Akira rip off the paper and having the time of his life. They couldn't believe how fast they unwrapped everything.

After the children were done with their presents, Sakumo presented his mother a small package. All 4 of the children stood around her as she opened the present that was from them. She opened the small box and found a pair of diamond earrings. Sakura gasped when she saw them. The children beamed as she thanked them and gave them each a kiss.

The children then presented their father with their present. The stood their smiling as he opened their present. Sakura had special kunai made for him. They looked like the kunai that his sensei used. Kakashi was surprised when he opened the wooden box. He thanked all the children and gave each one a kiss. They happily ran to their toys and started playing with them.

Kakashi sat besides Sakura and gave her a kiss. Smiling she gave him another package to open. She had a special pouch made for the kunai. Kakashi thanked her for the wonderful gift.

Sakura took a nap prior getting ready for the Christmas party at the Uzumaki's home. Kakashi had all the children cleaned and dressed by the time Sakura woke. After she was all dressed, they made their way to the Uzumaki's home where they were greeted by their friends. Everyone had a great time.

* * *

New Year's came and went. Sakura continued working on her recovery with her family and friend's support. The triplets were doing well with training with Sasuke. Sayuri surpassed her brothers with the sharingan. Sasuke was surprised on how well the young girl did. Team Uchiha started doing D ranked missions around the village. Kakashi did not want them to leave the village until they were a little older and were a little more experienced. Kakashi chuckled at Sasuke when he discussed with him the stresses of being a team leader.

Jiraiya continued working with Akira on his summoning jutsu. Both Akira and Juro were doing well with their training. The two of them worked well together. Akira had taught the little puppy how to verbalize basic sayings. The little puppy would run through the house saying basic commands. Both Kakashi and Pakuun were proud of their sons. Once they were grown, neither doubted that they would make a great team together.

Sakura was still having problems with her recovery. Even though Tsunade assured her that she was making progress, Sakura still didn't have the stamina and strength that she once had. It was hard to keep positive when she couldn't do the simple thing she used to. More and more she was withdrawing from her friends and becoming more depressed. Kakashi spoke with Tsunade about his concerns about Sakura's depression. Both were worried about her.

Tsunade suggested that Sakura come to help her at the hospital for half days. She told the Sakura that she needed help because she had too much to do. In actuality, Tsunade just wanted to get Sakura out of the house. Tsunade's plan worked. Sakura was doing much better, even though her physical gains were slow.

* * *

March arrived and the weather was unusually warm in Konoha. Everyone had spring fever and was enjoying the weather. The first week in March, Tsunade received a report from a small town at the border of Konoha that there were a large amount of people sick with an unknown type of flu. A team of medics were sent to assist the medics there. By the beginning of the second week of March, the mystery flu had made its way to the main village and there were hundreds of sick people. The medics that were sent to the town with the first report of the illness were severely ill. Tsunade was at a loss of what was going on. The best they could do was supportive care.

Kakashi had no choice to suspend classes at the academy and limit people coming and going in and out of the village. The Sand Village sent their top medics to help solve the mystery. It wasn't until Tsunade fell ill that Sakura was called upon to help solve the mystery. By that time, most of Konoha was ill. Sakura worked diligently to help find a cure.

Sakura was in her office going over the results of their work, when Yuki knocked on her door. She informed Sakura that Obito and Kakashi were just admitted to the hospital. Both had the mystery flu.


	33. Chapter 33

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story._

**Chapter 33**

Sakura poured over the books in the medical library trying to find any reference to the symptoms of the disease that was going around. She found references to epidemics but the symptoms didn't match completely. It was so frustrating not being able to find what she needed. Friends and family were counting on her to cure them and the cure was being elusive. Her thoughts went to Kakashi and Obito. Both were sicker than she ever had seen. The young boy had a fever close to 102 and was deathly pale. Her love of her life was not much better. His fever had not broken and was delirious. Naruto had taken over as acting hokage while Kakashi healed. Tsunade, Ino's 2 boys, Temari, Neji, and little Hideaki (Sasuke and Yuki's son) were also patients in the hospital. All she could do is treat their symptoms and pour over these books to find a cure. Sakura put her head in her hands. Her frustration was building. She angrily slammed the book shut and decided to go for a walk to clear her head.

As Sakura strode from the library, she made her way to the medicinal garden outside. Sitting down on a bench, she looked around at the various plants. Some were quite beautiful when they bloomed. She leaned down and picked a purple flower near her and smelled it. Its fragrance was so sweet. As she contemplated the bloom in front of her, her mind drifted to the epidemic again and the ones that they had lost. Over a hundred villagers had died, mostly the elderly and the youngsters. Neji and Tenten had lost there precious newborn son. He was only 2 weeks old when he caught the virus. Neji tended to him night and day since Tenten was still weak from the difficult delivery. Sakura cried as the little boy slipped from her grasp. She felt so helpless. Now Neji was in the hospital with the same dreaded disease. She had to find a cure before more of her friends and loved ones were lost. With a big sigh, she took the bloom and headed back to the library. She was determined to find a cure no matter what.

* * *

Kakashi woke to his son whimpering in the bed next to him. He carefully got up and went over to Obito. His head was pounding from the low grade fever that he had, but he still was in better shape than his son. "Hey buddy, what's wrong," Kakashi asked his son as he stroked his face. The boy was hot. He knew that they were having problems keeping Obito's fever down.

"Dad, I hurt all over, it's hard to breathe, and I'm so hot," Obito whispered. "I miss Sakumo and Sayuri, Akira too."

"Here buddy, take a drink on some ice water." Kakashi helped his son drink the cold water. He then put a cool, wet washcloth on the boy's head. "Hang in there son, we're going to get through this together." Kakashi kissed the boy's forehead, "I miss everyone too."

Obito smiled up at his father and closed his eyes. Kakashi called for the nurse to let her know that Obito's temperature went up again. She rushed off to get him some medication to lower his temperature. As he watched his son, he thought of the other 3 children and hoped that they were safe and healthy. Sasuke happily agreed to watch them with his daughter. Yuki was with their youngest in the hospital. Sakura sadly told him about the little boy being admitted and her fear of the young boy's condition. She had looked stressed and frustrated that she couldn't find a cure. Kakashi assured her that he had every faith in her abilities and knew she would find the elusive cure. When the nurse came back in, he helped Obito take his medicine and held the boy until he fell asleep.

* * *

Sakura was deep in thought when Yuki came in with the latest updates for Sakura. Yuki looked extremely tired. Sakura asked about Hideaki's condition and how she was holding up. A small tear left her eye as she told Sakura that the small boy was holding his own, and she was doing the best she could under the circumstances. Sakura smiled up at her friend and gave Yuki's hand a squeeze in reassurance. With a weak smile, Yuki left the room so Sakura could continue her search.

The report was long. There had been 56 new cases and 5 more deaths since yesterday. Among the names of the new cases, she noticed that Genma's name had been added. Ino's whole family was sick now. Sakura slammed her hand on the desk. She hated feeling so helpless while her loved ones suffered. She stood up and walked over to the book shelf. There was an old tattered book that she had never seen on the top shelf. She pulled it down, and she noticed that the cover had the Nara family crest on it. Turning the pages one by one, she made her way to the table. She was amazed on how many cures were in there and the detail that the book contained. After about 30 minutes, Sakura finally found what she was looking for. Grabbing the book and the flower, she ran to the herbal room. The flower that had calmed her nerves was the key ingredient for the cure. She hoped that she wasn't too late to treat everyone.

Several hours later, Sakura had put together the medicine that would cure the village. She had tested it on several samples of blood on her scroll with much success, now it was time to try it out on a few people. Looking over the list, she picked a few of the most sick at random, with a good sampling from each age group. She summoned several of her assistants to approach the families to get their permission to try the medicine on their loved one. She took off to talk to Ino, Tenten, Jiraiya, and Kakashi. As she made her way back to the hospital, she silently prayed that she wasn't too late.

* * *

Ino and Genma had agreed to let Renjiro try the medicine, since he was the sickest. Ino had walked her friend out of the room, and then collapsed in her life long friend's arms. Sakura held her and consoled her as she silently cried. Ino thanked Sakura for letting her son be one of the first to try the medicine and for her support. Sakura gave the tired woman a big hug and then went on to the next person she needed to see.

When she walked into Tsunade's room, she was shocked on how bad her teacher looked. "Shishou," Sakura sadly whispered as she looked at Tsunade and walked towards Jiraiya. Roused from his slumber, he looked up at Sakura with red rimmed eyes. She had never seen him so upset and lost. Sakura put her hand on his shoulder and told him about her proposition. Jiraiya grasped her hand and gave his approval. She assured him that she would do everything possible to heal the blond-haired medic. Sakura gave the older man a kiss on his forehead and walked out of the room.

Tenten was holding her vigil next to the man she loved. She was silently praying that her beloved would not be taken away from her after she lost her precious baby. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought of her little one. Sakura knocked and came into the room. Tenten ran to her and sank into Sakura's arms. She hugged her distraught friend and held her until the tears slowed. Sakura gently told her of her discovery and asked if it would be okay to try the cure on Neji. "Please, Sakura, please save him. He's my everything," Tenten begged as she gave her permission. She assured the usually strong kunoichi that she would do everything in her power to save her Neji.

Sakura gathered herself up before seeing Kakashi. Seeing her friends and loved ones in such states tore at her soul. Taking a deep breath, she walked into her beloved and son's room. Both were asleep. She quietly went to Obito's side and looked at her sick child. He looked so small in the big bed. She kissed his forehead and whispered to him that she loved him. As she caressed her child's face, she felt 2 strong arms go around her. She turned her head and saw Kakashi. Leaning back into his embrace, both looked at their slumbering child. He wasn't as restless as he was earlier and looked like an angel while he slept. Kakashi kissed his wife's head as he held her.

She turned and gave him a soft kiss, then ordered him back in bed. Kakashi complied and told her of the mornings events. Sakura told him of her discovery and asked for his opinion on using the medicine on their seriously ill child, as she sat next to her husband. Kakashi mused over the request and told her that he thought it would be a good idea since nothing seemed to work anymore on the young boy. Both were afraid of losing him. She made Kakashi drink some fluids, gave him a kiss, and tucked him into the bed. She promised she would be back after she saw to everyone else. Kakashi smiled his signature smile with his eye crinkle and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Sakura showed her chief medics the formula of the medicine and charged them with the distribution of the medicine to all the patients that they had obtained permission to test on. Sakura mixed the herbs for her close friends, Tsunade, and Obito. She explained to Yuki that she wanted to try the medicine on the older patients before her little one because she didn't know what the side effects would be. Yuki let her know that she understood and volunteered to give the medicine to their close friends. Yuki would stay with Tsunade to make sure she was okay. Sakura made sure that she mixed Obito's dose, verified all the other patients were taken care of, and made her way back to her son's room. Yuki made sure that there was a medic in each room to watch the patient after the medicine was given. As she walked back, Sakura thought of Shikamaru running back to the Nara compound to get the needed deer antler that the formula called for. Temari was doing better than most, but still was in bed due to her fever and the vertigo that she had. Shikamaru was anxious to get his wife healthy again and back home to their family, where she belonged.

* * *

Sakura walked into the room and roused her son. Soon Kakashi was peering up from his bed as Sakura spoke to Obito. "Come on sweetie, I have something that's going to make you feel much better."

The young boy looked up at his mother and weakly smiled. "Hi mom," he rasped.

"Sit up, please and drink this down, buddy" she softly told her son.

Obito sat up with his mother's help and drank the medicine down. He commented that it tasted like bubblegum, his favorite. Sakura smiled at her son and asked him to drink some more water. After he was done, she sat in his bed and gathered him up into her arms. He relaxed as he felt his mother's touch. Sakura wanted to be close so she could assess the boy's reaction to the medicine. She sweetly sang him a song and rocked him gently until he fell asleep. Now that her children were older, she missed scooping them up into her arms and cradling them. She had to settle for rocking side to side as she held them now.

Sakura smiled up at Kakashi as he watched from the other side of the room. He loved watching her as she cared for their children. She was a great mother. Knowing that she would watch over their son, he drifted off to sleep again. Sakura hummed as her 2 boys were sleeping. She silently prayed that the medicine would work so everyone could heal and go home.

Noticing a breathing change, Sakura opened her eyes abruptly. Obito was breathing faster and was sweating profusely. She also noticed that his heart rate picked up and he was muttering in his sleep. As she looked at the clock, she noticed it was about 1 hour since she gave the medicine to her son. In the book, it had said that this was the critical time. If any adverse reactions were to occur, it would be now.

Kakashi, being a light sleeper, woke and was sitting on the side of the bed. He looked into his wife's troubled eyes. He told her that their son was strong and could withstand the challenge ahead. Sakura could tell by looking in Kakashi's eyes that he was concerned just as much as she was. Both watched Obito intently to see what would happen next. Suddenly, the young boy sat up, with his eyes wide open, and moaned loudly. His breathing became irregular and he looked up into his mother's eyes pleading to help him. Sakura choked down a sob and looked at Kakashi worried that she had inflicted pain on her child.

Soothing the boy, she told him to hang on a little longer and let the medicine work. Obito clutched his mother and hung on tightly to her. Kakashi moved next to Sakura and stroked the boy's head to try to soothe him. Abruptly, his breathing hitched, and he went limp. Kakashi stood up quickly so Sakura could assess their child. Obito had stopped breathing. Sakura looked at Kakashi panicked, and then sprang into action. Before she could call out for help, the young boy gasped, and then his breathing evened out. She quickly assessed her son making sure all was well.

Kakashi held his breath while she did her assessment. Sakura let out a big sigh and looked at her husband. A small smile crept on her lips and she whispered that Obito was okay. Kakashi let out a sigh of relief as the couple held on to each other. She softly told him that the fever had come down and he was breathing easier. Now they needed to wait to see if the symptoms came back or he improved. Both settled down to get comfortable, it was going to be a long night.


	34. Chapter 34

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story._

**Chapter 34**

Sakura met with her team and reviewed all the results with her staff. The medicine had worked well with all of the patients they tried it on, but the children had a more severe reaction than the adults. Sakura quickly modified the formula for the children and briefed her staff. All children receiving the medication would have a medic in the room just in case of any adverse reactions. The medication would be given out to the adults first and then children so they could be monitored. Sakura told the team if there were any severe reactions, they were to notify her right away. She expected everyone's reports by the end of the day. As the team left, she told the head nurse that she would personally take care of Kakashi and his treatment.

* * *

Making her way back into the hospital, she stopped by to see how Obito and Kakashi were doing. She was met by her son smiling up at her at she came into the room. "Hi mom," the young boy beamed.

"Hey there buddy, how are you doing?"

"I'm better, and I'm hungry," he said.

Sakura told him that she would tell the nurses to give him some popsicles and some Jell-O to start off with and they would see how he tolerated that. If he did well, she would decide what he could eat next. Sakura quickly examined her son. He wasn't 100 yet, but he was much better. There were no residual problems from the reaction he had after he was given the medicine, much to Sakura's relief. His fever was down the first time in several days. She told Obito that he would be going to another room while his dad received his dose of medicine. She had him promise to listen to the nurses and to stay in bed. With a big smile, he promised her that he would do his best.

Turning to her husband, she kissed his forehead and quickly assessed him. Kakashi's fever was up again and his breathing was labored. He weakly smiled up at the pink-haired medic. Caressing his face with her hand, she told him that she needed to make rounds on a couple of their friends and that she would be back as soon as his dose of medicine was ready. She gave him something to bring the fever down, and watched as he fell asleep again. Kissing him gently again, she made her way down the hall.

* * *

Yuki was holding the baby in her arms as the medic gave him a dose of the medicine. Sakura could see the concern in her eyes as the medicine was placed in the baby's IV. Smiling at the infant, Sakura quickly assessed the tiny boy's condition. Using her healing chakra, she loosened the muscles around his chest wall so the infant could breathe easier. Yuki thanked her friend for her help. Sakura told Yuki she would be back to check on them after she saw the rest of her patients. Quietly moving out the door, Sakura saw Yuki gently rocking Hideaki, comforting the small child.

* * *

Sakura smiled as she made her way into Tsunade's room. Jiraiya was sitting next to her bed napping while he held the blond sannin's hand. His eyes opened when he sensed Sakura's chakra. He had stayed by his beloved's side through the whole ordeal. "You look better, shishou," Sakura said to her mentor.

"Feel much better, Sakura. Thanks to you," Tsunade smiled at her student.

Sakura quickly assessed her teacher and made sure all was well. After she was done, Jiraiya stood up and gave the shocked woman a hug. "Thank you, Sakura. Thank you for saving my Tsunade." Jiraiya pulled Sakura into a big bear hug, "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost her."

Blushing, she told the sannin to stay in bed and asked Jiraiya to the make sure that Tsunade did not get up. Jiraiya promised that she would stay in bed and follow her orders. Sakura couldn't help but snicker when she saw the look on Tsunade's face as she walked out the door. "Doctor's orders are doctor's orders, my love, " Jiraiya told his irritated wife.

* * *

Moving down the hall, Sakura checked in on Ino and her family. All of the boys and Genma had received the medicine and were doing much better. Ino grabbed Sakura as she came in the door, hugged her tight, and thanked her for saving her family. Sakura blushed as she accepted her best friend's compliment. After she examined all of them, Genma thanked her for all her help and asked how Kakashi was doing. Sakura updated them and let them know that he would be receiving a dose of medicine as soon as she was done checking on all of them.

* * *

Tenten was sitting at her husband's side when Sakura came into the room. Neji looked much better than the last time Sakura saw him. She gave him a quick exam and used her chakra to loosen the remaining tightness in his chest. The jounin thanked her for all she had done for him. After she was done, she asked the couple how they were coping with the loss of their son. Neji held Tenten's hand as the couple looked at each other. With tears in her eyes, she told Sakura that they were doing the best that they could under the circumstances. Sakura told the couple how sorry she was again and if they needed anything, to let her know. Tenten hugged Sakura and thanked her for everything she had done for them.

* * *

Sakura looked in on Obito before going to Kakashi's room. The boy was in heaven with all the popsicles he could eat and the blue Jell-O the nurses found for him. He had eaten 6 popsicles and 3 bowls of Jell-O. With a tired smile on his lips, he welcomed his mother into his room. She had summoned Shahira to stay with Obito to keep an eye on him. Sakura gave the boy a kiss and told him that he needed to get some sleep. In the morning, he could have some scrambled eggs. She tucked her son in, with Shahira at his side, and kissed his forehead. Saying goodnight, the young boy drifted to sleep. Sakura spoke with the nurse and told her to let her know if anything changed with her son or if he needed anything.

* * *

As she walked in to Kakashi's room, she noticed that her husband was talking in his sleep. She came up beside his bed and could feel the heat radiating from his body. Gently she called his name and the silver-haired man opened his eyes halfway as she kissed his hot cheek. Taking a cool washcloth, she placed it on his forehead. "Sakura," Kakashi whispered.

"Shhhh, my love," Sakura crooned in his ear, "I'll take care of you and get you back to health."

Kakashi weakly smiled at his wife. He told her how his head hurt and how tired he was. She kissed his forehead and told him that she would make sure that was okay. Kakashi closed his eyes secure that his blossom would take care of him.

Sakura was concerned about his condition. His temperature had not dropped for a couple of days. Right now, his temperature was almost 102. The nurse brought in the medication that was prepared for Kakashi. Sakura pushed the fluid into Kakashi's IV. He grimaced as the medication went into his arm. As the nurse left, Sakura took off his blanket and shirt. She placed a light sheet over him so he could cool down. Using her chakra she took care of the achiness that he felt and loosened up the tightness in his chest. Taking the cool washcloth, she placed it on his forehead again. Pulling up the chair next to his bed, she prepared herself for a long night.

About an hour later, Sakura was awoken to Kakashi mumbling in his sleep. "No…no…leave her alone," he muttered, "Sakura, don't leave me!"

She tried to soothe him and wake him from his nightmare but he wouldn't rouse. Kakashi was reliving the trauma of his past and it pained Sakura to hear the anguish in his voice. His fever had only gone down a little, so he was delirious. He thrashed in his bed for almost 2 hours before he calmed. Tears ran down Sakura's face as she listened to the pain that he endured throughout his life. Kakashi was a passionate man, but he rarely shared that with others. Sakura realized her last kidnapping had deeply affected the man she loved. Using her chakra she tried to calm him and reduce the fever. After a long bout, he finally calmed and slept. His fever had lowered also. Sakura sighed relieved that his fever finally broke.

* * *

The next morning, Kakashi found his exhausted wife sleeping in a chair next to his bed. He stroked her hair as he admired her beautiful face. She always reminded him of an angel when she slept. He was so lucky to have her in his life. Sakura mumbled as he touched her hair. Kakashi smiled as he closed his eyes. It must have been a long night, he mused. All he could remember were the ghosts from his past tormenting him. No matter how much time passed, the trauma he experienced in his life still haunted him. He just hoped that it wasn't too bad for Sakura to deal with. She had been with him as he relived certain parts of his past and she was always supportive, but it took a lot out of her. Kakashi let out a big sigh.

Sakura woke with a start. She had heard Kakashi sigh. "Kashi, are you awake? Are you okay? How do feel?"

Kakashi started laughing. "Wow Blossom. Do you normally ask your patients so many questions all at once?"

"Kashi, you are not just any patient," Sakura stomped. She looked at her husband crossly.

"Come here, Blossom," Kakashi beckoned to his irritated wife. Sakura sat on the side of the bed. "I'm feeling much better," he said as he took her hands in his, "My head still feels foggy, but I feel much cooler." His hand caressed her cheek, "Thank you for caring for me."

Sakura leaned in and kissed Kakashi on the forehead. She smiled when she didn't feel the heat radiating from him. "I'm just glad you are getting better. I've watched too many people die in the past week." With tears in her eyes, she whispered, "I would be so lost without you."

Kakashi pulled her into his embrace and held her tight, kissing the top of her head. He felt the same way. As she calmed, she updated him on how everyone else was doing. Hinata and Shizune were working on a vaccine and the tests they had run looked promising. All the medics had been vaccinated and none of them had come down with the virus. Even the medics that had direct contact with the people with the virus had not become sick. Kakashi was relieved that everyone in the village was getting healthier and the ones that had not become sick, would soon have a way to protect themselves. He was also relieved that all their children here okay. When he heard about the Hyuuga baby dying, his heart went out to Neji and Tenten. He couldn't even imagine what they were going through. He knew that he would be lost if any of their children were hurt, let alone losing one of them. His thoughts went back to when they lost the first baby and how devastated they were. They would have to be very supportive of their friends during this difficult time.

Soon Kakashi tired and was slowly drifting to sleep. Sakura checked him over and let him know that she would be back after she made her rounds. Kakashi nodded drowsily to his wife and closed his eyes. Sakura took off to her office to pick up her spare clothes so she could take a quick shower to freshen up before she saw everyone.

* * *

Everyone healed quickly and Sakura and her team made sure everyone who hadn't been sick was vaccinated. The virus had found it way to Suna. Sakura sent some of her team with enough medicine and vaccine to treat everyone there. Sakumo, Sayuri, and Akira were overjoyed to see their brother healthy again. They had all missed him and filled him in on their adventures while he was in the hospital. Sakumo and Sayuri also told Obito about the torture that Sasuke had inflicted on them during training. Kakashi and Sakura laughed as they listened to their tale of woe.

* * *

Naruto had been acting hokage while Kakashi was ill and had done a good job making sure that the village ran smoothly while he was away. He had also planned a memorial service for all the villagers that had been lost from the virus. Naruto had put the date out for awhile hoping that Kakashi could do all the speaking. Even though he was learning the job of hokage quickly, Naruto was still nervous and self-conscious when it came time to speaking in front of everyone, especially since it was to honor the dead. Kakashi assured the blond ninja that he would be there to deliver the speeches, but the next time Naruto would have to help out.

When the day of the memorial service came, everyone was pretty much healed. Kakashi had bounced back fairly quickly and had assumed his role as hokage again. Naruto had done a beautiful job arranging everything. He had picked one of the community gardens for the event site and made sure that there were tons of flower there. As Sakura made her way to the front to take her assigned seat, she noticed that there were pictures of everyone who had died arranged tastefully in a special frame and flowers that complimented it. She could tell that each picture flattered the person the memorial represented. Naruto had gone out of his way to make sure that each had a personal touch. Sakura smiled as she thought of her friend and how he cared for everyone around him. When she saw him before the service started, she gave him a big hug and kiss, and told him how proud she was of him. Kakashi shook his hand and complimented him on a job well done. Hinata had tears in her eyes, proud of the man she loved. Naruto blushed and said that he only thought of what each family would want for their love one.

After the service was done, the villagers came and thanked Naruto for all his hard work. Kiba had thanked Naruto for everything he had done and commented that his mother would have been pleased on how he chose to honor her. It touched Kiba's heart to see her so revered by her village. Neji was moved to tears to see the memorial for his infant son. The usually stoic man hugged Naruto and thanked him for all he had done. Tenten hugged Naruto tightly, thanking him for what he had done for them. What Naruto had done for each family seemed small to him, but it had secured a spot of admiration in every villager's heart, one that would not be forgotten. Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata watched happily as each family thanked Naruto in their own way, knowing that Naruto would finally be accepted as the leader he was determined to become.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story

**Mature themes in this chapter!**

**Chapter 35**

Life in the village slowly got back to normal. Sakura's medical team was in high demand as the virus made its way to all the other villages. Due to Sakura's cure and Hinata and Shizune's vaccine, the rest of the villages were in debt to Konoha. The 3 of them had saved multiple people from dying from the devastating virus. Numerous gifts were sent to the 3 thanking them for their work. Kakashi was praised by the other leaders for sharing the medical information that saved their people. All in all, Konoha was thought of very highly and was praised for their generosity. Even the Grass Village owed Konoha gratitude for saving them. Though everyone in Konoha did not want to help their enemies, they couldn't let the innocent die. Their leader had stepped down and their new leader promised that they would do all in their power to remain friends with Konoha.

Kakashi had Naruto take on more jobs to prepare him for his transition to hokage. The blond-haired ninja had proven himself to the community and they were eager for him to assume the role of his life long dream. All his friends and family were proud of him. As Kakashi watched his ex-student work, he thought of how much he matured and how he would be a great hokage. 'Naruto's father would be proud of his son,' Kakashi mused. He wished that his old sensei was there to see the man his son had become. Naruto looked up at Kakashi trying to figure out what he was thinking about. Kakashi smiled and mussed up Naruto's hair. "Keep up the good work, Naruto," Kakashi said, "I'm going to go have lunch with Sakura. I'm taking the rest of the day off."

"Tell her I said hi," Naruto beamed.

* * *

Kakashi leisurely walked towards the hospital enjoying the beautiful day, after he had stopped at home briefly. He was stopped by some of the villagers who had questions and that wanted to say hello. Kakashi smiled as he watched the children play in the street. Some of them rushed over to greet him. He patiently answered their questions as he watched their curious faces. As he made his way into the hospital, the staff greeted him warmly. Yuki had been making her rounds when she saw Kakashi in the hallway. "Good Morning, Hokage-sama," she said as she bowed to him.

"Yuki, you don't have to be so formal," Kakashi grinned, "Have you seen Sakura around?"

Yuki led the way to Sakura's office and explained that Sakura had been in meetings all morning. She knocked on Sakura's door and announced Kakashi. As Kakashi walked in, everyone else had stood up to greet him. Kakashi apologized to the group for interrupting them. Sakura smiled and told him that they were done with their meeting and dismissed everyone. As the last medic left, she closed the door behind the couple. Sakura thanked him for rescuing her from another boring meeting. Kakashi pulled her into his embrace and kissed her deeply. "My knight in shining armor," she giggled, "After all these years, you are still rescuing me."

"Anything for you, Blossom," he murmured as he swept her into his arms and kissed her again.

Sakura was breathless from his passionate kisses. Kakashi chuckled as he looked at his flushed wife. "So, what do I owe this honor of your presence during the middle of the day?" she questioned.

"I wanted to take my favorite girl to lunch. Naruto is working hard and I have more time to myself, so I thought I would take advantage of it while I had the time."

Sakura seductively smiled at her husband. "So, what are you hungry for, my love?" she purred.

"Hmmmm…" Kakashi smirked, "How long do you have?"

"As much time as you want," she said breathlessly.

"Just what I wanted to hear," Kakashi exclaimed as he transported them back to their home. All that was left in her office was a cloud of smoke with cherry blossoms swirling in it.

* * *

Kakashi found a secluded area next to the river behind their home. He had set up a tent with quilts inside for their comfort and privacy, and some refreshments for later. "You've been very busy this morning I see," Sakura whispered appreciatively.

"Like I said, I had some extra time this morning," he huskily murmured into her ear.

Kakashi's lips crushed hers as he gathered her up into his arms. As his tongue traced down her neck, Sakura let out a soft moan. Her hands went to his hair drawing him closer to her. Slowly, Kakashi undid her blouse and trailed his kisses to her breasts. He gradually laid her down on the quilts as he swept her blouse and skirt off. Hungrily, the couple looked at each other. Sakura helped Kakashi off with his robes as she caressed his well sculptured body with her hands. She loved the way he looked. Even though he was the hokage, he kept up with his training and his body showed his hard work.

"Ooooh, Kakashi, you look so fine," she mewled as she gently raked her nails down his chest. Her hands found his hips and caressed his aroused loins.

Kakashi sucked in a breath as Sakura touched him. She gently stroked him as he hovered over her. Her touch set him on fire and he realized how long it had been since they had been intimate together. With a low growl, he descended on her breast as his hand stroked her inner thigh. Sakura gasped as he suckled on her breast. Electricity went through her body as he caressed her with his tongue. Sakura mewled with pleasure as his hand found her bundle of nerves and started rubbing it as he attended to her other breast. Her hand tightened on his arousal as he stimulated her. Leisurely, his hot kisses went lower until he reached her inner thigh. Sakura was panting with anticipation as his tongue traced her outer lips and found their way to her sensitive spot. His fingers slipped into her and began to slowly pump her in rhythm with his tongue. Sakura moaned with pleasure as her hands stoked his soft hair. Kakashi continued until Sakura came, screaming his name. He kissed her taunt stomach and used the towel he had put nearby just for this occasion.

"Hmmmm, Sakura," he said seductively, "you taste soo good."

Slowly, he kissed her from her stomach, up to her mouth. Both were aroused and wanted more. He kissed her deeply as he smoothly entered her. Sakura let out a gasp as she felt his throbbing member inside of her. Deftly, he turned them over so Sakura was on top and started moving together. Sakura arched her back as their rhythm increased, breathing heavily. Kakashi kneaded her breasts until their tempo became more rapid. His hands trailed to her hips so he could go deeper inside of her. Sakura was whimpering his name the closer she came to her release. Their primal needs took over and both came together, shouting out each other's name.

Sakura collapsed on Kakashi's chest. His arms encircled her and held her tight. Kissing her forehead, he told her how much he loved her. Sakura smiled and murmured her love for him as he stroked her long pink hair. Both were happily tired, reveling in each other's embrace still intimately entwined. They stayed together for awhile enjoying their time alone together.

"Sakura, come with me," Kakashi smirked.

Kakashi swept her up in his arms and made his way to the river. She held on tight as he jumped in. The cool water caressed their bodies. Sakura gasped as she came up for air. Kakashi swam over to her and pulled her into his embrace. His fiery kissed warmed her as they played in the water.

"Kashi, I'm hungry," Sakura pouted.

"Lunch awaits, my fair lady," Kakashi said as he picked up his wife and made their way back to the tent.

Kakashi had brought sandwiches and some finger food for them to dine on. For desert, he brought chocolate covered strawberries for her. Sakura squealed in delight as he fed them to her. They enjoyed each other's company as they enjoyed the rest of the afternoon together. Reluctantly, they transported to their room to shower and to get dressed before their children arrived at home. Kakashi had asked Sasuke to pick up Akira after they were done with their mission. Akira had started going to the pre-school at the academy after the epidemic. Both were relaxing before the fireplace as their children noisily made their entrance home.

* * *

Soon their lunch date became a weekly event as they entered into summer. Since Naruto was taking on more tasks in his training, Kakashi took advantage by spending some much needed private time with his wife. Sakura looked forward to their time together without their children underfoot. She made sure that her schedule was clear every Tuesday afternoon. Yuki giggled as she watched the couple leave for their lunch dates. Sakura loved the private time she had with Kakashi and always was eager to see what he had planned for them. Kakashi was very creative when planning their time together. At least for one afternoon, they felt like they did before they married and had children.

Fall came, then turned to winter, then spring again. All the children were doing well in school and with their abilities. Akira and Juro had formed a good team and trained well with each other. Both Kakashi and Pakkun agreed that they could start adding to their team. Juro picked out 2 of his younger siblings to join their group. All of them trained together and learned how to work as a team. Kakashi was thrilled that one of his children was carrying on the Hatake jutsu.

Sayuri was the best of the triplets using her sharingan. Sasuke was impressed by the young girl's abilities. She picked things up quickly. Sasuke had Shikamaru work with her on strategy to sharpen her skills. Obito was doing well with his sharingan, but it took him a little longer to learn new skills. Sasuke had Lee train with the boy to work on his agility and strength since he did well with taijutsu. Sakumo also did well with his sharingan, but was more like his mother when it came to chakra control. Tsunade and Sakura had started teaching the boy so he could be the medic of the group. Sakumo's genjutsu was superb and almost rivaled his parent's abilities.

Minato, Jirashi, and Shimari had passed their genin exams and had been placed as a team with Neji as their jounin sensei. Neji and Sasuke had their teams train with each other once a week to help them with their jutsus and prepare for when they had to go out on missions. The girls were both excellent strategists and the natural leaders of both teams. The boys loved taking each other on to show each other how much they had grown. Both team captains were proud how each of their teams worked well together. They knew that both their teams would be great shinobi and some day great jounin.

* * *

The hospital had been busy lately and Sakura found herself having longer days. Today, she was in the clinic helping out. Tenten had come in for a checkup and Sakura had the honor of telling her that she was pregnant again. The weapons mistress hugged her tight and danced around the room when Sakura told her that she was pregnant. Neji was waiting for her in the waiting room, and Tenten happily told him the good news before they left. The stunned jounin picked up his happy wife and was twirling her around in the waiting room as everyone clapped for them. Everyone was happy for the couple especially since they lost their infant in the epidemic. Neji hugged Sakura tightly and thanked her. "Neji, I had nothing to do with it," Sakura laughed.

Neji just laughed. Sakura had never seen the quiet jounin laugh so much before. He swept up Tenten and hurried out the door. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Yuki just chuckled as the happy couple sped away. All hoped that all would be well for the couple.

* * *

Sakura tiredly made her way home. She was greeted by her children, Akira's ninken, and Kakashi. As each of the children tried to tell her about their latest accomplishments of the day, Sakura gently told them to give her a few minutes to relax before they told their tales. Kakashi told the children to go outside so their mother could relax.

After the children were gone, Kakashi embraced Sakura, kissed her, and held her tight. He guessed that it had been a busy day for her. Sakura happily told him the good news about Tenten and Neji's reaction. She told him about the rest of her day and how busy it had become. Sakura told him how she was happy that tomorrow was their lunch date day and how much she was looking forward to it. Kakashi gently kissed his wife and told her that he had rented a private hot spring for their enjoyment tomorrow. Sakura squealed with delight.

The children told her about their days and Akira introduced his newest additions to his ninken team. As Sakura looked at her children, she was proud of each of them and how hard they all worked. The triplets always looked after their younger brother and encouraged him in improving his skills. She giggled as she watched Sakumo heal his younger brother's bumps and bruises. He was like a mother hen with his siblings, always making sure they all were healthy and fit. Each child had their own special abilities, all complimenting each other. Kakashi came up behind her, and put his arms around her as she looked proudly at her brood. Both were proud of their children and the caring people they were becoming.

* * *

June had arrived and was especially warm this year. Sakura was flushed and was feeling light headed. When Yuki asked her what was wrong, Sakura told her that it probably was her allergies acting up due to the heat wave they were having. Tsunade had come for a visit and had overheard the two women talking. She told Sakura that she would give her a quick checkup while she was still there, just to make sure all was well. Sakura reluctantly agreed, knowing that she did not have much of a say so in the matter, especially when Tsunade insisted.

* * *

Sakura slowly walked into her home. Kakashi looked at his wife puzzled by the expression she wore on her face. "Kashi, are the children home yet?"

"No, not yet. What's up, Blossom?" Kakashi was concerned. Sakura wasn't acting right. He braced himself for the news.

"You might want to have a seat, Kashi," she said as she sat on the couch.

Kakashi sat and looked at his wife with apprehension. "Kashi, remember our last lunch date, the one at the hot springs?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, I have a little memento of our day together."

Kakashi looked at his wife puzzled by what she was saying. He hoped that she didn't catch anything while they were there. She had been so run down lately, and was having the sniffles too. Sakura took his hands into her own and smiled at him.

"Kashi, I'm pregnant!"


	36. Chapter 36

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story.**_

**Chapter 36**

Kakashi was overjoyed to hear the news. He swept Sakura up into his arms and kissed her deeply. Sakura could not believe that she was pregnant again. Sakura started thinking about her and Kakashi's childhoods. Both of them were only children and it had been hard for each of them to lose their parents. Sakura was happy that the children were close to each other and that they would not be alone if something happened to them.

Suddenly, Kakashi felt Sakura shutter in his arms. "What's wrong, Blossom?"

"What if I have more than one baby again?" Sakura said as she looked up at him with wide eyes.

Kakashi chuckled, "I guess we will just have to add on to the house!" He held her tight, "As long as you all are healthy, that's all that matters." He gently kissed her on her forehead.

* * *

Sakura and Kakashi told Jiraiya about the good news since Tsunade knew about everything already. Jiraiya teased Kakashi about his virility and gave him a hearty clap on his back. After the excitement wore down, Tsunade asked Sakura how big they were going to grow their family. Sakura blushed and told her this would be the last time she would be pregnant.

The couple told their friends at their next gathering. Sasuke and Yuki also announced that she was pregnant again too. As they congratulated their friends, the women joked about the sudden outbreak of pregnancy. It was good to see everyone in such a good mood. Everyone in the group hoped that Neji and Tenten's new arrival would bring some peace to the grieving couple.

* * *

Sakura and Kakashi told the children the happy news that weekend. Sayuri and Akira were excited that they would have another sibling. Sayuri hoped that she would finally have a little sister to bond with. Being around the boys all the time made her feel a little lonely for female companionship. Since Shimari had been put on another team, the girls rarely saw each other as much as they wanted to. Akira looked forward to being a big brother instead of the youngest. The boys were indifferent stating they were happy but were more interested in the latest jutsu they had just learned. Kakashi laughed when he saw their reaction. 'Typical boys,' he mused.

Kakashi and Sakura watched their children with pride. They were all bright and the best in their age groups but were down to earth and didn't brag about their abilities. They hoped that they would never change their attitudes towards life.

* * *

The summer wore on as the genin teams were preparing for the chuunin exams. Sasuke was working them hard to see if they were ready to take them this year. They had come a long way but he was concerned due to their age. As he put them through their paces, he felt that they were ready for the academic and sparring parts of it but had serious concerns about sending them in the forest for the team competition. He spoke with Kakashi about it and both decided to wait until next year to see how they would do then.

When Kakashi told Sakura their decision, she was relieved. She knew the children would be disappointed but they were still young. After he told her, she told him that she was concerned about that also. The triplets took the news well and told their parents that they would try hard so they could take the test next year. Akira was doing well in school too. Iruka wanted to test the boy next spring, after he turned 4, for his genin exam. Akira was very popular in school and loved being the center of attention. Even though the boy was the center of interest of his peers, he was never boastful or thought that he was better than the other students. Iruka had told his proud parents that if he saw a classmate struggling, Akira would help his friend any way he could.

* * *

After the chuunin exams were over, life in Konoha settled down again. Kakashi was proud of all of the leaf genin that took the test. They all had done well and most were promoted to chuunin level. The children had gone to the finals with Sasuke to watch the matches. Sakura chuckled when all 4 of them used their sharringan to watch the genin fighting and copied their jutsu. Akira had complained that it wasn't fair that his siblings had that ability to see and copy all the jutsus that were used. Sakumo just mussed up his little brother's hair and promised that he would teach him a few jutsus that would help him in school. Jiraiya whispered to the young boy that he didn't need the sharringan, he was strong in his own way. Akira grinned the rest of the day.

Sakura started showing that she was pregnant as autumn came to the village. This time around, her morning sickness lasted much longer and she was much more tired than before. Tsunade confirmed that she only was pregnant with 1 baby, much to the konouchi's satisfaction. Yuki had found out that she was pregnant with twins. The couple was ecstatic by the news. Kakashi had joked with Sasuke about how fast he was rebuilding his clan. That comment earned him a dark look from Yuki, as Sasuke laughed out loud. Tenten was doing well, and Neji was the attentive spouse just as he always had been. The couple seemed happier than they had been in months.

* * *

Around the beginning of December, Sakura started slowing down. She had stopped working full time to prepare for the birth in February. All she did at the hospital now was administrative duties. When she came home, Sakura would complain to Kakashi on how energetic Yuki was. Chuckling, he would sweep her into his arms and comfort his irritated wife. Kakashi noticed her difficulty with this pregnancy, compared to the other two. He made sure that she was as comfortable as she could be and tried to help more so she wouldn't be burdened.

Hinata had come over to help Sakura with preparations for Christmas, since she wasn't moving around so well. The day she came over, Sakura had really felt under the weather and wasn't moving too fast. She apologized to Hinata for not being able to help her with more and thanked her friend for coming over to lend a hand. Hinata just smiled and told Sakura that if she needed anything, she would be there to help. The women sat down and had a bite to eat while talking about all the children. Both laughed about the antics the boys pulled and how Naruto had to talk to them about behaving. It was ironic that the biggest prank puller in the village now had to lecture his own children about their conduct. "At least the girls are well behaved," Sakura laughed.

"I don't think Naruto could stand if his little angels were less than perfect," Hinata giggled, "I'm so glad they take more after me in that department."

The two women laughed at the thought of Naruto trying to lecture his daughters on how to behave. It was enough for Hinata to have 2 pranksters in the house, let alone 4.

Sakura's stomach began to churn as she sat at the table. Hinata asked her if she was okay because she looked so flushed. Sakura thought that she had too much tea and told Hinata that she would be okay. Soon, the room seemed to start spinning and Sakura put a hand on her head. As she stood, her friend came to her side to assist her. Sakura felt her legs buckle but didn't fall because Hinata was there to prop her up. Hinata helped her to the couch so she could put her legs up. Embarrassed, Sakura thanked her friend. Akira had been just walking in when Hinata was helping his mother lay down.

"Akira dear, can you go ask Grandma Tsunade to come here to look at your mom, please? She's a little dizzy," Hinata smiled at the youngster trying not to worry him.

"Okay Auntie Hinata," he said with concern in his eyes. As soon as he closed the door, he told Juro to go to his dad and tell him what was going on.

When Kakashi burst through the door, he saw Hinata and Tsunade standing next to his wife. He had panicked when he saw the little dog come into his office. Akira was standing by the kitchen sucking on a lollipop as his father came in. "Thanks buddy," Kakashi told his son as he ruffled his hair. Seeing his father there, Akira left knowing that he would take care of everything now. Concerned, Kakashi moved closer to the women.

"Blossom, is everything okay?" he finally said after standing there for awhile.

Sakura smiled up at her husband. Tsunade took control and asked him to come with her so they could talk. As they made there way to the kitchen, Tsunade told him that Sakura's blood pressure dropped and that is why she was so dizzy lately. She told him that she needed to rest more and not do so much. Kakashi agreed and asked if she should be on bed rest. Tsunade didn't think that she needed to be on strict bed rest yet, but if these episodes continued, it would be best for the baby and Sakura. She also added that she thought that Sakura's difficulty was due to remnants of the poisoning that she went through years ago. Tsunade looked up at the silver-haired ninja and told him sternly that this should be Sakura's last pregnancy. It would only be more difficult if she became pregnant again. Kakashi told the sannin that he understood and that he didn't want to put Sakura in any danger. Smiling, Tsunade nodded to Kakashi as they made their way back to Sakura.

"Sakura, you need to drink more water and relax more," Tsunade lectured, "You are doing too much."

"I know shishou," Sakura embarrassedly said, "I'll be more careful."

"I'll make sure of that," Kakashi told her as he leaned in and kissed her head.

Kakashi asked Hinata and Ino if they could be with Sakura during the day while he was at work. Both women heartily agreed. He had planned to have Naruto take over as hokage temporarily after the holidays so he could be with Sakura in the last 2 months of her pregnancy. He had told Naruto that a few months before when he noticed Sakura slowing down. Right now they had a lot to do, so Kakashi planned on finishing things as fast as he could so he could be home to help Sakura.

* * *

Sakura was restless just resting. Hinata and Ino had been so helpful lately, making sure she was only up for brief periods of time. Yuki had brought over her paperwork so she could keep up with everything at the hospital. Letting out a deep sigh, she knew that her friends and family wouldn't let her do too much even if it was driving her crazy just laying there. She had a new appreciation for her patients that had to be on bed rest.

Christmas was just a day away as Ino and Yuki helped Sakura wrap presents. Sakura was glad she had shopped early for everything and had all her gifts bought before her activities were limited. The women were happily chatting as they wrapped all of their parcels. Both Ino and Yuki had brought over their gifts too so they could finish wrapping too. Sakura was in a good mood as they got into the Christmas spirit. As they were nearing the end of their task, Yuki and Sakura became hungry. Ino laughed at her two pregnant friends as they discussed what would be good to eat. They quickly decided on some pasta salad and ordered from the restaurant down the street. Sakura suggested that they both go so they could pick up some sorbet from the store next to the restaurant. Ino and Yuki looked at her warily. Sakura assured them that she would be okay for 15 minutes. "And besides, Hinata should be here any minute."

The women nodded and had her promise to be good until they came back. Laughing, Sakura assured her friends that she would behave herself. After the women left, Sakura lay down on the couch. So far it had been a good day. Smiling to herself, she thought of the fun that they all would have for Christmas. It was her favorite time of the year and loved being with all of the people she held dear. Sakura got up to go to the bathroom and looked out the window to see how the weather was. There was a thick covering of snow outside. She didn't even know it was snowing. Smiling, she made her way to the bathroom. Once she arrived, she felt a sharp pain in her side. Using her breathing, she tried to breathe away the pain as she sat down on the side of the tub. As she looked down, she noticed a small pool of blood underneath her. 'You have to be kidding,' she swore, 'What now?' As her head swam, she knew that she needed to lie down and put her feet up. Gingerly, she did so placing towels under her legs and head. Calming herself, she tried to relax, hoping that someone would come soon.

* * *

Kakashi and Naruto were going through some last minute things that needed to be attended to before he left for his leave. Surprisingly, the two men had tore through all the paperwork and completed their tasks in a fairly quick manner. Kakashi had broken out the sake for a bit of Christmas cheer as they finished up the loose ends. Both toasted to their family's good health and a happy holiday as they downed their last drink. It had been a good day, but something was nagging Kakashi's brain, something he felt like he had to attend to.

Hinata arrived at the Hatake mansion and had been knocking at the door. Ino and Yuki walked up behind her after she had been waiting for about 10 minutes for an answer. The women smiled up at Hinata pleased that Sakura didn't answer the door, as she promised. It had taken a while longer because of how much snow had fallen. Opening the door, the women called out to Sakura. Hearing no answer, they figured that she had drifted off to sleep. "I'll go get her," Ino laughed, "Can't have the baby starving."

Ino made her way to the family room where they were wrapping the presents, but didn't find Sakura there. Concerned, she went to Sakura's bedroom to see if she went to sleep there, but didn't find her there either. "Hey you guys! I can't find Sakura. Do you see her there anywhere?"

Yuki and Hinata looked at each other with concern. All of them spread out to search the house. Hinata finally found Sakura in the bathroom on the first floor. "I found her!" she yelled to the other women.

Yuki and Ino sped to the bathroom. Hinata was assessing Sakura as they walked in. "She's unconscious," Hinata told the pair, "and she's losing blood. We need to get her to the hospital quick and someone needs to tell Kakashi."

"But it's snowing like crazy, Hinata," Yuki said, "How are we going to get her there?"

"Ino, get Kakashi fast. He can teleport her. Yuki and I will get her ready."

* * *

Ino nodded and took off to find Kakashi. When she got to the hokage tower, Naruto and Kakashi where laughing it up, no doubt tipsy from all the sake they had consumed. When she barged into the room, the two men looked up at her. Her eyes were wide and she had a wild look about her. "What's wrong Ino," Kakashi said knowing that there was something wrong.

"Kakashi… (huff huff)…Sakura…" she panted.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and paled. "Where?"

"Home," she said as she fought to catch her breath.

Kakashi teleported home, leaving a cloud of smoke and Naruto and Ino just staring at the spot where he just was.

* * *

When Kakashi poofed into his house, he looked around for Sakura wildly. Hinata sensed him and called him over to the bathroom where they were. The first thing he saw was Sakura lying on the floor and then the pool of blood next to her. His eyes widened as he looked at the two women besides her. Hinata told him her assessment and that he needed to transport her immediately to the hospital. Nodding, he picked up his limp wife, clutched her tight to his chest, and complied.

When he arrived to the hospital, everyone looked at him questioning what was wrong. It was obvious that the hokage was disturbed about something that had happened to his wife. Tsunade was just finishing her rounds when she was notified of the couple's arrival. She hurried down the hall to find Sakura in a bed, unconscious. Her eyes went to Kakashi questioning what happened. He relayed what Hinata had told him as the sannin looked over Sakura.

"Shizune!! Get the hell in here quick!" she bellowed. "Get Sakura to the OR pronto! Kakashi you stay in the waiting room. I will update you as soon as I can."

Tsunade took off in a flash and the medics quickly prepared Sakura. Kakashi told them to wait while he kissed his wife before she was wheeled into the awaiting surgical suite. Kakashi sat down and contemplated on what just happened. He summoned Pakuun and told him to find Sasuke so he could watch the children while he was at the hospital. As the little dog left, Naruto, Hinata, and Ino walked in and asked how Sakura was doing. Kakashi looked up at his friends and just shrugged his shoulders. Naruto sat down besides Kakashi and put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

After an hour went by, Tsunade slowly came out with a tiny bundle in her arms. "Congratulations, Kakashi. It's a girl!"


	37. Chapter 37

_Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story!_

**Chapter 37**

Kakashi looked down at the small bundle in his arm. She was the smallest baby that he had ever seen. The tiny girl looked like a small doll and he could fit her in one hand. She was perfectly formed and had silver fuzz on her head. As Kakashi held her close, the baby cooed. Everyone in the room chuckled as they looked at the tiny girl. Kakashi looked up at Tsunade, "Is she okay? And Sakura, how is Sakura?"

"Your daughter is a preemie and will need to take her to the newborn intensive care soon, but she's holding her own. I just want to make sure her breathing is okay. I don't want to take any chances. Sakura is doing fine considering all she's gone through. Did you want to take your daughter in to meet Mom before we have to take her to the unit?" Tsunade smiled.

"Of course," Kakashi beamed. Carefully, he cradled the tiny child in his arm as he walked towards the door of Sakura's room.

The group smiled as Kakashi made his way into the room. Tsunade was behind him but stayed back so the family could have a bit of privacy. Kakashi came closer to Sakura's bed and greeted his tired wife. "Isn't she beautiful?" Sakura sighed wearily.

"She's beautiful just like her mother," Kakashi as he leaned in and kissed Sakura. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Just glad that she's okay. Have you thought of a name for her yet?"

"How about Kohana?" he said. (_AN: Kohana means little flower._)

"I think that name suits her perfectly," she smiled as Kakashi placed their tiny daughter in her arms. Both of them looked down at their sleeping daughter. Neither one could believe on how tiny she was. They both hoped that she stayed well and that there would be no ill effects for the earliness of her arrival.

Tsunade came closer to Sakura's bed and Sakura introduced Kohana to her grandmother. Sakura asked if the tiny infant was physically fine. Tsunade happily reported that besides being small, Kohana was fine, but she wanted to make sure she stayed that way. Kohana would stay in the hospital until her weight came up to at least 3 kilos. Right now she was only 1.4 kilos.

Kakashi and Tsunade stepped towards the back of the room so Sakura could bond with their daughter while they talked. Kakashi asked about Sakura's condition and what had happened to her. Tsunade explained that Sakura had a partial abruption and that's why she began bleeding. During the c-section, Sakura had asked Tsunade to tie her tubes since she knew that another pregnancy would not be good for her. Sakura would have to stay a few days to recuperate and to replace the blood volume she lost, but she would be fine. Kakashi let out a sigh of relief. Shizune apologized as she came into the room to talk to Tsunade about something emergent.

Kakashi moved back to his wife and daughter's side. Sliding in next to Sakura, he gathered her up in his arms as Sakura cradled Kohana. "Merry Christmas, Blossom."

"Merry Christmas, Kashi," Sakura whispered as she kissed him on the cheek. Both looked down lovingly at their new little miracle.

The couple heard Tsunade swear at the back of the room as Shizune shirked away from the irate sannin. Sakura asked Shizune to come meet their new arrival and introduced her to Kohana. Shizune congratulated the happy couple and peered down at the tiny girl in Sakura's arms.

* * *

The nurses from the newborn intensive care knocked at the door and came in to pick up Kohana. Sakura and Kakashi gently kissed their daughter before the nurse took her to the unit. Kakashi held Sakura tightly as they watched her leave with their new daughter. Tsunade came closer and assured them that their tiny daughter would be okay. She excused herself stating that Tenten was down the hall in labor. The couple smiled as Tsunade grumbled about the stupid snow storm and the amount of pregnant women in labor.

Sakura snuggled into Kakashi's embrace. "Kashi, would you be upset if we didn't have any more children?" she asked as she peered up at her husband.

"Blossom, we have 5 beautiful children. All I want is everyone to be healthy and happy. I don't want to take any chances of losing you. I know this pregnancy took a lot out of you," he said as he tightened his embrace. "I don't know what I would do without you, my love," he whispered into her ear, and kissed her gently on her cheek.

Content with his answer, Sakura drifted to sleep in Kakashi's arms. It had been a long day and the outcome could have been much worse. As she fell asleep, Sakura said a silent prayer that her daughter would be okay and home with them soon.

Kakashi looked down at his sleeping wife thankful that she and the baby were okay. When Ino had come bursting into his office earlier, he had panicked. He gently moved a stray strand of pink hair from Sakura's face and kissed her forehead as he thought of all the trials they had gone through together. No one could say that their lives had been boring. Letting out a deep sign, he hoped that their lives could be less exciting for awhile.

* * *

The next day, Kakashi brought the children to meet their new sister. Tsunade had told him that they would need to look through the glass of the viewing room to see the small girl. She didn't want Kohana to be exposed to any germs from the outside just yet. All the children were excited to see their little sister. Akira asked Kakashi if all babies were that small. Kakashi chuckled and explained that his new sister decided to arrive early and that she was smaller than other babies. Sayuri hugged her little brother and told him that he was over double the size of Kohana when he came home from the hospital. The young boy was amazed by it all. All of them giggled when Akira asked Kakashi when she would be old enough to play and train with. "That won't be for awhile, buddy," Kakashi smiled at his youngest boy as he tussled his silver hair.

Sakura was overjoyed to see her family. Akira excitedly told her about how he visited his little sister and all of the revelations that he had learned this morning. The boy had jumped on her bed and started chattering away excitedly, after everyone had greeted their mother. Sakura smiled as her youngest son spoke. She was tired but happy to see all of them. The plasma pills and her ordeal from the previous day were tiring her out. Soon they were joined by Yuki, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata. They had all come to visit the new baby and mom. All had congratulated the family on their newest addition. They had gone to see the tiny girl prior to visiting Sakura. Yuki and Hinata commented on how tiny Kohana was but all agreed that she was beautiful.

"How could she be anything but beautiful with Sakura and me being her parents," Kakashi joked.

The group laughed at his joke. Tsunade came in to check on her prized patient and asked what was so funny. Naruto filled her in on Kakashi's comment. Tsunade just snorted and said that Sakura had more to do with the baby's good looks than him. As everyone laughed, Kakashi eyed the blond haired sannin. Tsunade told the group that Tenten had just had her baby earlier, and that it was a healthy boy. All agreed that they were relieved that everything went well for the couple. Tsunade announced that she had to examine Sakura and asked everyone to finish their visit so she could do so. Sasuke and Naruto volunteered to take the children so they could go train in the snow. They said their goodbyes, and took off for the training grounds. Yuki and Hinata said their goodbyes and told Kakashi in private that they had cleaned all the blood up at the house so the children wouldn't be so distressed. Kakashi thanked them for everything.

Tsunade did her exam and asked the couple if they would like to go visit Kohana. Both eagerly agreed. Tsunade asked one of the nurses to bring a wheelchair for Sakura. Sakura told her that she could walk and it wasn't necessary. Tsunade firmly told her that she wanted her to rest so she could recuperate faster. Sweeping her into his arms, Kakashi agreed with Tsunade and gently placed her into the wheelchair. The couple made their way down the hall to the unit that their daughter was at.

When they walked in, Sakura noticed that Kohana was in the more stable section of the intensive care. Tsunade told them that she had a little trouble breathing last night, so they put her on some oxygen. Kohana didn't have any more problems after that. Sakura didn't realize that she was holding her breath until she let out a sigh of relief. Tsunade took her leave stating that she needed to get some rest and that she would check in later on both of them. The nurse led the couple to the incubator that their daughter was in. She looked so tiny compared to the other babies around her. The nurse asked if Sakura would like to hold her, and Sakura nodded yes. After she placed a small oxygen mask on the baby, she handed her over to her mother's waiting arms. Sakura gave her forehead a kiss as she gently rocked the small baby. Kakashi ran his hand gently over her head mussing the silver fuzz that was there. Kohana cooed as Sakura rocked her. Smiling the couple looked down at their youngest child. The baby slowly opened her eyes to look up at her smiling parents. Sakura noticed that they were dark. "She will have your color eyes, I bet," she said to Kakashi.

Kakashi chuckled. All of the children had Sakura's green eyes. He told her that they would have to wait and see. The couple stayed with their youngest for about an hour before making their way back to Sakura's room. When they came in, the whole room was filled with flowers and gifts. Sakura noticed that there were 2 dozen of pink roses next to her bed. She knew that Kakashi has sent them to her. She thanked him and kissed him for his kindness. Kakashi picked her up while he held her kiss and gently placed her on the bed. He could tell that she was tired and told her that he needed to check in on their other children. Promising her that he would be back later, he held her until she was asleep. He checked in on Kohana before he left and then made his way to the training grounds where the rest of the children were.

* * *

Kakashi was amazed at the children's progress when he arrived at the training grounds. All of them were training hard when he arrived. Akira and Juro were putting their team through their paces when Akira noticed that his father had arrived. Kakashi beamed with pride as he thought of the great shinobi his children would make as they matured. Naruto happily agreed to have all the children over to his home while Kakashi took care of Sakura and the baby. Kakashi thanked both Sasuke and Naruto for their help.

Sakura was released 5 days after Kohana was born. The couple had paid their respect to the Hyuuga's before the happy family left the hospital. Neji beamed as he introduced Hiroshi to the couple. He was a beautiful baby boy and both of his parents were very proud of him. Tenten had admitted that she was a little nervous bring him home. Sakura reassured her that everything would be fine.

* * *

Sakura's recovery was slow. Tsunade had told her that due to the damage done to the poison that she would always need a little longer to heal. Kakashi and the children made sure that she didn't overdo anything and that she rested. Sakumo had started his medic training and lectured his mother when she did something she shouldn't. Initially she became angry, but realized that he had her best interest at heart. She never voiced her irritation and confirmed that his advice was correct, even if she didn't want a reminder about it. Sakumo had told her that Grandma Tsunade had told him that medics make the worst patients and asked the boy to make sure that his mother adhered to her directions. Sakura swore under her breath about Tsunade when her son volunteered the information to her.

Sakura was at the hospital several times a day to check in on her youngest child. Kohana had a hard time eating in the beginning, but was slowly getting the hang of nursing from a bottle. Sakura enjoyed the private time she had with her daughter when she fed her. Kakashi would come a couple of times a day to assist. Kohana was slowly putting on the weight that she needed. There had been a couple of times that she had problems breathing, but Tsunade used her healing abilities to heal the small infant and to help her breath easier. When Sakura was at home, she worried about tiny girl running into trouble while she wasn't there. Soon she began to get to know the staff and to trust that they would protect her daughter while she was at home with the rest of the children.

* * *

Spring was rolling around in Konoha, and Sakura was getting ready for Akira's birthday. Kohana was doing much better and had gained enough weight to be coming home soon. She was to be released tomorrow, the day before Akira's birthday. The family was excited to have their newest member finally home with them. All the children helped in readying the nursery for her arrival. Sakumo had supervised his siblings in baby proofing everything so that their little sister was safe. Akira had insisted that the baby have a stuffed dog toy so she could get used to his ninken around the home. Sakura and Kakashi laughed when they found Akira addressing the dogs and giving them the rules he made about their behavior around his little sister. Juro patiently listened to his master and rolled his eyes as he listened to all the new rules he had to adhere to. When Kakashi heard the dog mutter under his breath on how troublesome this was going to be, he noticed that Akira shot the little pug an evil look. "He's just like his father," Kakashi whispered to Sakura about Juro.

"So is our son," she giggled.

When the tiny girl was finally released, the Hatake household changed its routine to accommodate its newest member. Because the small girl had some issues with her breathing, when Kohana slept, she needed to be hooked up to an apnea monitor. If she stopped breathing, an alarm would go off. Sakura taught the children about how the monitor worked and what it meant. Akira insisted that one of his ninken stand guard during the night to watch over his little sister. Even though Sakura assured him that she would be okay and that they would hear the alarm, he told his parents that it was his responsibility to protect his little sister. Obito and Sakumo snickered behind their hands at their little brother going overboard with his new responsibility. Sayuri shot her brothers a warning glance and hugged her little brother. She praised him for not taking his responsibilities lightly like his two older brothers did. Sakura laughed to herself and Kakashi just rolled his eyes on the antics of his older children. Akira won out, and for a couple of weeks, his ninken stood guard by the nursery door making sure that Kohana was safe.

* * *

By the time Konoha's Cherry Blossom Festival was to start, Kohana was healthy and strong enough to make her first public appearance. Sayuri insisted that she and the baby had similar outfits for this happy occasion. She also insisted that the boys wore similar outfits to each other too. Kakashi chuckled as he watched his oldest daughter plan everyone's apparel for the festival. She definitely was the leader of the group and took after her mother in more ways than one, but for his own safety he would never admit that to anyone. He never wanted to be on the receiving end of Sakura's wrath. Sakura made sure that Sayuri's wishes were met for the special occasion. Sakura wore a similar version of her daughter's kimonos and Kakashi had a darker version of the outfits that his sons wore. Sayuri was overjoyed to see her family dressed just as she had pictured them.

As hokage, Kakashi made the formal address to the village marking the first day of the celebration. At the end of his speech, he also introduced his youngest child. Sayuri proudly held her little sister. To Sakura's delight, her daughter took care of her little sister so she could enjoy the festival. Sayuri was overjoyed to have a little sister finally. Kakashi chuckled when he overheard his eldest daughter tell her friends the plans she had for Kohana when she was old enough to start training. The baby gurgled her pleasure on what was to come, at least what Sayuri had proclaimed the meaning to be. Everyone had a great time at the festival. Sakura and Kakashi kissed and tucked each child into bed. Both were thankful that all of them were finally all under one roof – healthy and happy, for the time being.


	38. Chapter 38

_Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story!_

**Chapter 38**

Spring was coming to an end, and summer was right around the corner. The triplets were training for the chuunin exam. Sasuke put them through their paces and they worked flawlessly as a team. Sakura made sure that Sakumo was proficient with his healing jutsus so if anything happened, he could take care of his siblings and himself. Tsunade also worked with the boy too, much to Sakumo's dismay. Even though she knew that the triplets would need to take the exam eventually as they grew, she couldn't bear the thought of her babies going through the rigors of the test. Kakashi could sense her unease and tried to console her. At night, she was having flash backs of what happened in the forest during her first exam. Kakashi would just hold her tight and assure her that nothing like that would happen to their children. Rationally she knew he was right, but it didn't stop the nightmares from happening.

Kohana was doing better, but she still was a small infant. The one good thing was that her appetite was excellent. When she was hungry, she made sure that everyone knew and if you didn't move fast enough, her temper flared. Kakashi noted to himself that their youngest child had inherited her mother's fiery temper, not that he would ever openly admit it to anyone, especially Sakura. He knew better than to tempt fate.

Akira was an attentive older brother and loved to entertain the tiny girl. Kohana would chortle with happiness when Akira came near to talk and play with her. Juro warmed to the infant and didn't complain as much. He told his master that it was better that the girl could interact with him better. Akira looked at him with questioning eyes when the small dog admitted that he liked spending time with his younger sister. Akira still had one of his ninken stand guard over the baby when she slept. Grandma Tsunade had said that she needed to be monitored until she was a year old. No matter what his siblings told him, it was his responsibility to look out for his sister.

* * *

It had been a rainy week in Konoha and even classes at the academy were cancelled because they couldn't train in the sodden training grounds. Kakashi did some work from home so he could spend time with Akira and Kohana. Sasuke had taken the triplets out for overnight training so they could get some time training just in case it rained when they took the chuunin exam. He told Kakashi and Sakura that he would have them back in 4 days. They laughed when they saw the triplet begrudgingly follow behind their sensei as they marched off into the rain.

Kakashi had just fed Kohana, with the help of Akira, when he noticed that his daughter was falling asleep in his arms. The small girl had a mild cold and had been up most of the night coughing and sneezing. Sakura examined her and told him that she just had a virus, nothing to worry about, but to watch her since she was so small. Kohana had been a little fussy today, but with the help of Akira, she smiled as her brother entertained her. Kakashi made sure that she was burped well so she wouldn't have any discomfort while she slept. Rocking her gently, she slowly fell asleep with a content look on her tiny face. Slowly, he crept into her room and laid his daughter down in her crib. Tucking her in, he gently kissed her goodnight. Akira had Juro watch over her, since it was his turn for guard duty. Kakashi had to suppress a laugh as he heard his son give the small dog his instructions quietly. Akira left the nursery and just nodded his head to his dad. Smiling, he watched his youngest son make his way down to the living room. He was proud of the way Akira was turning out.

A couple of hours later, Kakashi was in his study looking over some high ranking requests that had just come in to his office. Suddenly, Akira burst in frantically saying that Kakashi needed to come to Kohana's room quick. Kakashi poofed into the nursery, looking at the small pug next to the crib. Juro told him that the baby's breathing was erratic and had been slowing down. As Akira made his way into his sister's room, Kakashi notice that his daughter had stopped breathing. Quickly, he picked her up and held her close. The movement caused the infant to take a breath, but he could hear her wheezing. "Akira, I need to take Kohana to the hospital. Go find Grandma Tsunade at her house and tell her to meet us at the hospital."

"Right Dad!" the young boy said with fear in his eyes.

"Don't worry, buddy. She will be okay," he reassured the troubled boy, "Thanks for looking out for her."

The boy nodded, "Come on Juro! Let's go!"

* * *

Kakashi checked the baby again as he wrapped her up in a blanket. She was breathing, but it was slow and labored. Kakashi held her tight as he poofed into the hospital. Everyone turned when they saw the hokage standing there holding the tiny infant in his arms. It was never a good thing when he just suddenly appeared at the hospital. One of the nurses ran to get Sakura to let her know of their arrival. When Sakura burst into the room where they had taken Kohana, she noticed a look of worry on her husband's face. Turning to her daughter, she immediately noticed that the infant was wheezing and having problems breathing. She was also lethargic. Keeping her emotions in check, she told the nurse to put her on a pressurized oxygen mask and to get a chest x-ray fast. They were just finishing the x-ray when Tsunade came in with Akira in tow. Kakashi smiled at his son, thanked him, and escorted him to the waiting room outside.

Tsunade took over and had Sakura step aside while she looked at Kohana. Looking at the chest x-ray, she saw that the baby had fluid in her lungs. She told Sakura that Kohana had the beginnings of pneumonia and by the looks of it, she had a viral pneumonia. The nurse told Tsunade and Sakura that the baby had a temperature of 102. Tsunade used her healing hands to get as much of the infection out of the small girl's lungs. Sakura noticed that Kohana's breathing improved and she started fussing. Tsunade smiled down at her granddaughter, "Shhhh, little one. It's okay."

Tsunade told the nurses to start an IV and a breathing treatment to keep her lungs open. She brought the baby's temperature down, but she needed to be monitored to make sure that it didn't go up again. Sakura stood by her daughter's side comforting her. Soon the baby stopped fussing and fell asleep. Her temperature had come down close to normal. Sakura thanked Tsunade for healing her daughter. She just nodded and reminded Sakura that Kakashi was probably wondering what was going on and was in the waiting outside for an update. Sakura nodded and made her way out the door while Tsunade checked the baby again.

* * *

Kakashi and Akira waited outside the room as Kohana was being attended to. Akira asked Kakashi if his little sister would be okay. Looking down at his son, he assured him that both his mother and grandmother would make sure that she was okay. Kakashi ruffled the boy's silver hair. "You're a great big brother, Akira."

The boy smiled up at his father. "Thanks Dad."

Sakura finally came out of the room and updated Kakashi on Kohana's condition. While they were talking, Jiraiya came into the room. He had come to take Tsunade to lunch when he was told the news. Sakura updated him on Kohana's condition and what Akira had done to help his baby sister. Jiraiya told the youngster that he was doing a great job as a big brother and that he was proud of him. Akira smiled and thanked his grandfather. He then asked the couple if he could take Akira and Juro for some ice cream. The couple agreed and the boy and his dog happily strolled away.

Sakura wearily sat down next to Kakashi and laid her head upon his shoulder. Kakashi put his arm around her and held her tight. As he looked down upon his wife, he noticed tears running down her face. "Sakura, what's wrong?" he said tenderly as he brushed the tears from her cheek.

"Kashi, what if she died? I really misdiagnosed her. I'm the chief medic here," she said dejectedly.

Lifting her chin, he gazed into her eyes. "Blossom, you couldn't have known. She wasn't wheezing like she was when you examined her. She's tiny. Didn't you tell me that her health could change rapidly since she was a preemie?"

Tsunade walked out of the room and made her way to the couple. Kakashi looked up at the sannin and asked, "Tsunade, would you tell your student that she couldn't have diagnosed Kohana properly until she had that wheezing attack."

"He's right, you know. Unless you have x-ray vision, you wouldn't have known. Sakura, you of all people should know that little ones like Kohana can change their status rapidly. I would have diagnosed her the same earlier this morning, from what you told me. Why do you think that you would be any different?"

Sakura looked up at her mentor. "I guess you are right. I just worry so much about her, and she was doing so well," she trailed off.

"Damn right, I'm right," Tsunade deadpanned as she smiled at the couple.

Both Kakashi and Sakura snickered. "No more crying," Tsunade commanded, "My granddaughter is strong. This is a minor set back. We have been really lucky up until now. Sakura, with all of the rain and it being colder than usual, haven't you seen more pneumonia lately?"

"Yes, shishou."

Tsunade sat down next to Sakura and took hold of her hands. "Kohana will be okay. She has gained a lot of weight and has a hearty appetite. From what you told me she was still eating well this morning, correct?"

Kakashi told her that she ate normally this morning. Tsunade told the couple that they had caught it early and she would make sure that the baby's lungs were clear. She told Kakashi to take his wife home to relax for awhile and that she would stay by Kohana's side to look after her. Reluctantly, Sakura agreed. Tsunade warned her that she didn't want to see Sakura back at the hospital until after dinner time.

* * *

Kohana was in the hospital for 4 days. The little girl still had to be monitored when she went home, but was feeling much better. The triplets came home right afterwards. The three of them were sodden and tired. When Kakashi told Sasuke and the siblings what had happened when they were gone, they were all relieved that the baby was okay. The triplets patted their younger brother on the back praising him. The boys apologized for making fun of him earlier. Sakumo high fived him and told him that he was the man. Akira beamed with all of the attention he was getting. When the baby finally came home, she giggled when she saw Akira. It was obvious to all that she missed her brother.

* * *

Finally, it was the day before the chuunin exams. The triplets were nervous. Sasuke had come over to go over some last minute details with his team. Sakura and Yuki chatted while making dinner for the group. Akira and his ninken were given the honor to watch over the little ones while his mother and aunt cooked. Kaori and Hideaki were having the time of their lives playing with the dogs. The twins slept in their playpen, while Kohana sat next to her brother with Juro by her side. The ninken had gotten used to being with babies since Akira had them do guard duty with his little sister. When Kakashi and Sasuke came in, they were amazed on how well behaved Akira's pack was with the small children.

After the Uchiha's left for the evening, Kakashi sat the triplets down for their pep talk and to make sure that all of their questions were answered. Sakura joined the group after she put the baby to bed. Obito told his parents that their sensei had gone over everything with them already and they were ready to go. Kakashi made sure that their gear was in good order and Sakura made sure that Sakumo had enough medical supplies in his scroll. This year after the applicants took their written exam, the ones who passed would go directly to the Forest of Death for the second part of the exam. Before the triplets went to bed, their parents told them to do their best and if they didn't make it, they still would be proud of them no matter what. "No need to worry, Mom and Dad. We are Hatakes and we are going to pass!" Sayuri exclaimed. The triplets let out a whoop and high fived each other before racing off to bed. Kakashi and Sakura laughed as the group made their way up the stairs.

* * *

The next day, the triplets were up at dawn, ate, and trained briefly before Sasuke came to get them. Sakura and Kakashi bid their brood goodbye and wished them luck on their exam. Akira and his ninken pack saw them off and ran with them to the edge of the compound wishing them well. When he came back in the house, Kakashi told him that he had a surprise for the boy. Akira's face lit up, anxious to hear what his dad had to say. Kakashi told him that today was the day he would be his genin exam at school. The young boy was ecstatic. Sakura laughed as her youngest son told his baby sister about his exam and how long he had waited to take it. Kohana chortled with glee in her high chair. Akira got ready and he and Juro trotted off to school with Kakashi. Sakura bid them farewell with the baby in her arms.

* * *

Around noon, Akira tore into the house yelling for his mother. Sakura told him to keep it down since his sister was sleeping. The boy apologized and happily told her that he passed his test. Sakura congratulated her son, and gave him a kiss and a big hug. He showed off his head protector to her and excitedly told her about what Iruka-sensei made him do. Kakashi smiled at his son as he told his mother all that had happened today. Akira joyfully told Sakura that his sensei was going to be Neji. Sakura looked up at Kakashi with surprise. She hadn't known that Neji had asked for a team. After Akira left, Kakashi told her that Neji had come into the office to request a team about a couple of weeks ago. Both agreed he would be a fine teacher and hoped that Akira's enthusiasm didn't make Neji question his decision. Kakashi told her he thought it would be a good learning experience for both.

Sasuke came by around 2 p.m. to inform his friends that the triplets had entered the second phase of the exam. The triplets had passed the written exam with flying colors. Sasuke bragged how they passed the written part without any mistakes and breezed through the last question with ease. It had been a long time since any genin team had achieved that. The men knew that the next 24 hours would be long for all of them, especially Sakura. Kakashi and Sakura had taken time off of work so they could be there for their children. Sasuke excused himself after awhile. He had to get back to the testing grounds so he would be there when his team finished.

* * *

The next morning, Kakashi told Sakura that he needed to get to the testing facility to give his speech to the teams that passed. Sakura kissed him goodbye and told him to make sure that the triplets were fine after he did his official duty. When he arrived at the facility, Sasuke greeted him with a smile and told him that the triplets were one of the first teams to turn up late last night. He assured the hokage that they were all well and had captured 2 of each scrolls before they arrived. Sayuri insisted that they have 2 of each before they made it to the facility. Kakashi smiled and just shook his head. His oldest daughter certainly was an overachiever.

Thankfully, there weren't many teams that made it through the forest. No elimination rounds were needed. Kakashi made his speech and all of the participants were split up into their slots for the final exam a month from now. Sayuri was paired up with the fiercest competitor from the Grass village, Mareo. Both of them gave each other an icy glare before leaving the common room. Obito had been paired up with a genin from Konoha, and Sakumo was paired up with a genin from the Sand. Sasuke's team talked excitedly as they made their way to the private room where their dad was waiting for them. Kakashi congratulated his children on a job well done. All of them talked excitedly about their experiences until they saw lunch sitting on the table behind their father. Politely, Sayuri asked if they could eat, and after permission was given, the triplets bowed, then dove into the food. Kakashi and Sasuke laughed as they watched them eat. Pulling away to the back of the room where the triplets couldn't hear, Kakashi asked how Sayuri's chances were against the grass genin. Sasuke said it would be a hard battle, but he was more than confident that she was up for the task. Both men worried how Sakura would take the news given the incidents in the past.

* * *

Sakura was overjoyed when the triplets burst into the house. Happily, they told her that they had passed and in 1 month they would be completing the last part of the exam. Akira congratulated his siblings and told them of the happy news. All the children talked excitedly about their testing and their success. Soon afterward, their friends and adopted family join them in a celebration dinner. Everyone praised the triplets and Akira on their recent success. Neji came over to tell Akira that they would be meeting the next day to start his training. The man chuckled when the boy expressed his thanks and bowed to him in respect before he ran off to tell his friends. Neji promised Kakashi and Sakura that he would take great care of his charge and make sure he would become a great ninja. Both of them assured the quiet man that they had every confidence in him.

As the night wore down, everyone had taken their leave except Sasuke, Yuki, Naruto, Hinata, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. Kakashi had asked them to stay when he gave the news to Sakura about who their daughter would be sparring against. The adults were on the patio watching the children play in the courtyard. Kakashi nodded to Sasuke. "Sakura, I need to tell you something before you find out about it from someone else tomorrow."

Sakura looked at her friend puzzled. "Sakura, when they paired up the genin, Sayuri was paired up with a grass genin, Mareo," he told her.

Sakura's eyes got wide as she looked at her friend in horror. "Mareo?" she squeaked, "Isn't he…."

"Yes, he is the fiercest of all the genin that are testing this year," Sasuke told her, "but Sayuri is more than capable of taking him on. She is the best genin from Konoha."

Kakashi held her hand when Sasuke told her the news. Sakura was dumbfounded. She looked at Kakashi in a panic. "But…but…" she stammered. "Kakashi?" He wrapped her into his arms to stop her shaking.

Everyone told her that it would be okay and how well Sayuri did at sparring. Hinata and Tsunade pointed out that it was in a controlled environment and that Kakashi, as the hokage, could stop the fight if it was becoming too heated. Sakura let out a big sigh. She knew that her daughter was fierce when she battled and that she was an accomplished konoichi even though she was so young. She also knew that Sasuke and Kakashi would never put her daughter in danger or any situation that she wasn't ready for. Sakura weakly smiled and told Sasuke that she had every confidence in his training and her daughter. Kakashi kissed her forehead and tightened his embrace around her. Sasuke promised her that he would protect her with his life, and would never put her in harm's way if he didn't think she could accomplish the task. Sakura sighed and silently prayed that her oldest daughter would be unharmed during this final test.


	39. Chapter 39

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story._

**Chapter 39**

Sayuri trained hard over the next month. Both Kakashi and Sasuke helped with her sharingan and she was on her way in mastering the basics of chidori. Her brothers still hadn't reached the level she did with their sharingan. All of them had increased their speed and did well at copying jutsus, but Sayuri excelled out of the 3 of them. Sakura was working with Sakumo on his genjutsu and chakra control and Kakashi and Lee helped Obito with his taijutsu. All of them were well prepared for their final exam.

The night before the test, Sakura began to worry about Sayuri again. Kakashi assured her that Sayuri was more than ready to take on the grass genin. Sakura's nightmares had gotten worse as the day grew closer to the final exam. She hoped that all would go well and for the nightmares to end. Kakashi just held her and told her that she was safe. What worried her most was what Sayuri had said the other day about avenging her family's honor. Sayuri felt like there was a score to settle. Kakashi said that he would speak to her before the match.

* * *

On the morning of the final exam, the Hatake household was a buzz. The triplets couldn't wait to leave. Sakura made them a good breakfast before they left. Kakashi and Sakura sat them all down and told them all to their best. As hokage he couldn't show any favoritism but he was rooting for them all. Sasuke came to the house to escort his team to the arena. Sasuke assured Sakura that he would watch over Sayuri to make sure that no harm would come to her. Sakura gave him her thanks as he and his team left for the arena.

The rest of the family got ready and left about 2 hours later. The kages from the Grass and Sand villages were in town to see the final matches. Sakura was happy the see Gaara and Matsuri again. It had been a long time since the last time they were together. The kage from the Grass Village, Danno, had just been appointed so none of them knew him very well. Sakura kept her distance as Kakashi made an effort to get to know him better. After everyone took their seats, Kakashi welcomed everyone in the arena to the final matches and gave the rules to the participants.

The first match was Sakumo's with Kumo, from the Sand Village. Sakumo quickly maneuvered behind his opponent and caught him a genjutsu. He leisurely walked up to Kumo and knocked him out by using a jutsu that medics used to put their patients to sleep. The crowd cheered as he won the match easily. Sakura smiled when she saw her son smirk just like his father. Akira cheered wildly when his brother won the match, and then quietly apologized to Gaara. Gaara chuckled at the boy's behavior. He teased Kakashi that Akira was a diplomat in the making. Both men laughed heartily at Gaara's joke. Akira looked at both men puzzled on what was so funny.

The next match was Obito's. It was hard for the boy because his opponent was a friend to him. Obito shook Joben's hand, and then got down to the business at hand. With Lee's help, Obito was lightning fast and gained the upper hand quickly. He copied his opponent's jutsu and then turned it against him. His match took awhile longer than his brother's did, but in the end, he won. Sakumo and Sayuri high fived their brother as he made his way off the field. Akira cheered again once his sibling was declared the victor.

* * *

The next 3 rounds went fast. Gaara was pleased that two of his genin had won their matches, and Danno celebrated when one of his grass genin had won her match. The last match of the first round was between Sayuri and Mareo. Everyone was on edge as the two genin walked to their respective side of the field. Genma gave the rules to the two competitors and started the match. Kakashi made sure that Sakura was nearby in case she needed him.

Sayuri eyed Mareo with an icy stare and a smirk on her lips. There was no way she was going to lose to this person. Her family's honor was at stake, even though the adults in her life told her to the contrary. She couldn't forgive what the grass ninja had done to her mother and little brother. Mareo was related to the ninja that had led the kidnapping. As she stared Mareo down, her eyes turned blood red with her sharingan. With an evil sneer, she took off at the blinding rate of speed and caught the boy with a roundhouse kick. He snarled at her when he felt the blow. She took an aggressive fighting stance a few meters away, taunting him with her sharingan still blazing. Usually Mareo was calm and collected when he fought but Sayuri was pushing his buttons. It didn't sit well with him that this small girl was getting the better of him. As he started to do his hand signs, he noticed that she was copying them. A smug smile was on her face as she released his jutsu against him. The senbons rained down on him as he ran for cover. This was the sharingan that his sensei had warned him about. He had to think fast. Sayuri saw where her enemy was hiding and with blinding speed was behind him. She drew her kunai and attacked. He blocked with his kunai and swiped at her. She took off fast after she noticed the wound on her right shoulder. This only infuriated Sayuri further. Taking a breath, she calmed herself down and formulated a plan.

Mareo sat in one of the trees hiding, waiting for Sayuri's next move. In their last encounter, she had cut his abdomen. The wound wasn't deep but it stung. He never thought that this round would be going to be so tough. His sensei told him not to underestimate the girl, but he didn't listen. She was the infamous Copy Ninja's daughter and he should have known better. Slowing his breathing, he noticed that she had disappeared from sight again. He readied himself for her next attack, but it didn't come. Suddenly, she appeared on the field, near the bushes in front of him. Now was his chance. He quickly hopped into the bushes in front of her and used his fire jutsu. He savored the look of surprise on her face as the fire quickly engulfed her. As the smoke cleared, he saw her charred body on the ground.

* * *

Everyone in the hokage's box gasped when they saw what happened. Sakura clutched desperately to Kakashi's sleeve. Kakashi placed his hand over hers to comfort her. Akira looked dumbfounded as he watched his sister get toasted by the fire jutsu. His fists balled up in anger. Gaara and Danno couldn't believe what they just witnessed. Danno knew it wouldn't be good if the hokage's daughter was mortally wounded by one of his genin. The relationship between the two villages was tense. This didn't bode well for repairing the fractured relationship.

* * *

Mareo sauntered over to his opponent's body. As he drew closer, her body changed and took the form of a log. He jumped back and took a strategic position in the trees again. Where was she at? Suddenly, a wall of water in the form of a huge dragon engulfed the trees, knocking him out of his hiding place. When he landed he counter attacked with his fire tornado jutsu. Sayuri dodged it but here were senbon imbedded in the tornado. One of them had scratched her face on her cheek. Mareo just sneered at her with a smug look on his face. Sayuri could feel something surge through her body and started dispelling her chakra. 'Damn, poison,' she said to herself. She reached into her pack on her hip and took out the antidote that Sakumo had given her before the match. He and Grandma Tsunade had figured that she might need it. Smiling, she used the syringe. Instantly, she felt better. She would need to thank both of them after she was done with the match. With her chakra now restored, she needed to end this now. Sharingan blazing, she found him near the trees again. 'Well, it's now or never,' she mused.

"Hey, little girl," Mareo shouted out, "If you're nice and give up, I'll give you the antidote." No response. Maybe the dose was too much for her and she was unconscious already. He walked warily to the front of the trees, scanning as he went. The air started to get heavy and all he could hear were birds chirping, a lot of birds. All of a sudden, Sayuri popped into view, eyes red, chidori roaring. He only saw her for an instant before he felt the impact. Mareo was thrown 100 feet into the air, across the field. Stunned, he was unable to move. Sayuri was on him in a flash. He the lightning ball coming towards his face and he closed his eyes waiting for the final blow to end his life. Closing his eyes, he felt the energy pass by his head. For a moment, he was disoriented, not knowing where he was, or if he was dead or alive. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw Sayuri standing over him with a ball of energy spinning wildly in her hand. There was a gaping hole in the ground to the left of his head where she had released her chidori.

"I suggest you tell the proctor that you yield. I would do it fast because I am not a patient person," Sayuri hissed.

All he could do is nod his head. Genma walked over when Sayuri beckoned him. He fought hard not to start laughing hysterically as he saw the predicament the boy was in. "Yes?" Genma said calmly.

"I yield! I yield!" Mateo screamed, "Just get her away from me!"

Sayuri let go of the energy she held in her hand. As she leaned over to retrieve one of the senbons that she had used earlier, Sayuri whispered to Mateo to make sure to tell all his friends at home about her because if any of them ever hurt her family again, she would personally hunt them down and make them pay, dearly. He nodded vigorously that he understood. The pink haired girl stood up with a grin plastered to her face. The crowd went crazy as she strode away from her victim. Both her brothers and Sasuke took the field to greet her. The triplets did their signature double high five triangle and then faced their parents. They waited for their acknowledgement and respectfully bowed to them.

Kakashi and Sakura were never so proud of the children. All of them were all relieved that Sayuri was safe. A couple of times, Sakura's heart nearly stopped thinking her daughter was mortally wounded. Gaara and Danno congratulated the couple on their offspring's superior work. Akira was ecstatic that all of his siblings had won.

* * *

On the ground, Sayuri thanked Sakumo for the antidote and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Without it, she would have never won the match. Sasuke praised his team, but let them all know that they weren't done yet. Genma came over to Sasuke and gave him their next match assignments. Quietly, he congratulated the triplets. He didn't want to be accused of favoring the team. Sasuke looked at the sheet and noticed that they separated the triplets so they didn't fight one another in the next round. He sighed as he thought of what would happen if they were pitted against each other. It would make for an interesting afternoon. Sakumo was up first with one of the sand genin, then Obito with the grass genin, and finally Sayuri with the other sand genin. There was a 30 minute break before the second round started. Sasuke insisted that Sayuri go to the medic's tent to make sure she was okay. Beaming, she followed her sensei. The boys followed behind her and met up with the Uzamaki twins before they reached the tent. The boys were blown away by the triplet's performance.

Going into the medic's tent, Sayuri saw her grandmother standing there. Tsunade had been waiting for her to arrive to personally make sure that Sayuri was unhurt and to congratulate her for mopping the floor with the grass genin. Sayuri beamed with all the attention she was getting. Shimari caught up with Sayuri as she made her way out of the tent. There was a hushed awe as the two girls walked back to the waiting area where her siblings and friends needed to wait until their match was called.

* * *

Kakashi had one of the chuunin summon Sasuke to his private suite to make sure that Sayuri was okay. Sakura saw Sasuke appear as she tended to the baby, who had slept through the whole match. Sasuke happily reported that Sayuri was fine and that Sakumo had given her an antidote before starting the match, just in case she was poisoned. Sakura sighed with relief. The two men were pleased with the triplets' performances. Sasuke was blown away on how well the three of them did in the 1st round. Before he left, he told the couple to think about the siblings battling each other in the final round. With a bow and a smile, he poofed out of the suite leaving the stunned couple to contemplate what he had just told them.

* * *

The second round started and all three of the triplets won their matches. The crowd cheered loudly as the siblings and Sasuke took a bow. It was decided by the judges that Sayuri take a pass on the third round and battle the winner of the next round. Obito and Sakumo were next up for the 3rd round match. Everyone sat at the edge of their seats as they watched the brothers take the field. Both had smiles on their faces. Genma asked the boys if they were ready and they nodded yes. He told the boys to begin the match. Leisurely, the two brothers met in the middle of the arena and beckoned Genma to come over to them. The crowed awaited Genma to announce what was going on. The silence was almost deafening. Genma finally nodded and let the boys proclaim their decision to all in the arena waiting to see what they were going to do.

"Since we are all evenly matched, and are family," Sakumo said.

"We concede to our sister, who did an excellent job today," Obito announced happily.

"She deserves the title of champion today," Sakumo beamed. The crowd applauded their approval.

Sayuri was speechless. As she grabbed both brothers and locked them into her embrace as she made her way to the center of the field. She had tears in her eyes when she was declared the champion of the final exam. Kakashi and Sakura were taken aback by their sons' decision and they way they chose to honor their sister. The crowd cheered loudly and everyone was standing on their feet happy with the boys' choice. Sakura was relieved that the triplets didn't have to fight one another. The trio did their signature high five and ran to Sasuke. The thanked him for all his help. Sasuke told them that they did well and that he was proud of them. They were all grinning as they left the field.

* * *

Both Gaara and Danno told Kakashi how impressed they were with his children. Kakashi thanked both of them for their kind words. Sakura told the men that she, Matsuri, and the children would meet them back at home. All of them made their way down the hall to leave the men to discuss who should be promoted to chuunin. The judges made their way into the conference room where the kages were all waiting.

* * *

It had been awhile since the women had seen each other and talked. Matsuri was entranced with Kohana and had asked Sakura if she could carry her. The small girl chortled with glee when Matsuri picked her up. The boys seemed to be getting along well as they made their way back to the Hatake Mansion. Gaara and Matsuri's two boys were the spitting image of their father. Sakura smiled when she saw how happy the couple was and couldn't get over how alike the children were to Gaara. The two boys were enthralled with Akira's ninken. Akira was more than happy to show his pack off to his new friends.

As they made their way up the drive to the house, the boys asked if they could play in the courtyard. Both mothers gave their permission and the three of them took off. Sakura and Matsuri sat on the patio to talk while Kohana sat on Matsuri's lap.

* * *

All the teams were required to stay in a private room in the back of the arena while the judges decided which of them passed the exam. Sasuke hoped that it wouldn't be too long since they had been there since the early morning. The triplets happily ate the refreshments that was provided for all of the participants and discussed the events of the day. Watching them, Sasuke hoped that his own children would do as well as his team did when their time came to take the test. Sayuri called him over and the three of them asked Sasuke for his thoughts about how they could do better. Sasuke laughed and told them that they all did fine in his eyes.

One by one, the teams were pulled into the conference area to hear the results. Sasuke's team was the last to be called in. They confidently walked in front of the judges and awaited their fate. Genma read the judges decision to the team. All three of them had shown their courage, strength, tactical knowledge, and finally the wisdom to engage in battle or not. Each judge commended the brothers on their decision not to fight each other and concede to their sister. Battling each other, in this instance, would have been futile. Gaara stepped forward and awarded each of them their chuunin jacket. Kakashi smiled at his children, proud of each one of them. Since they were his children, he had abstained from the voting. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that any of them were not ready to take on the rigors of the job they had just been just promoted to. After Gaara had given them their jackets, the trio bowed respectfully and thanked them all for their consideration. Kakashi and Sasuke smiled at their diplomacy and showing that they could be trusted to take their jobs seriously even though they were young.

The triplets waited to celebrate until they left the arena. All of them excitedly congratulated each other. Obito let out a loud whoop. Sasuke chuckled but told them that they needed to contain themselves when they made their way through the streets of Konoha. All nodded with big grins on their faces. As they made their way home, everyone congratulated them for a job well done.


	40. Chapter 40

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story._

_Please check out my poll regarding this story on my main page. I need some direction and need all of your help! Thanks!_

**Chapter 40**

* * *

Akira was up before dawn the morning of his first day of training. He wanted to make sure all was ready before he met his team. Assembling his pack, he and Juro gave them their pep talk and instructions on what was expected of each member of the 6 dog team. After the pack had left, Akira had breakfast and went outside to train. He looked at the shuriken that his father had given him after he had passed his genin test. Kakashi had told him that the shuriken was specially made for him. As the boy looked at the shuriken, Kakashi came up behind him and asked if Akira was ready for his big day. The boy smiled up at him and assured his father that he was prepared to go. Chuckling, he assured his youngest son that he had every confidence in him doing his best. Pulling Akira aside, he told him that he had something else to give him. Akira's eyes opened wide when he saw his father pull out a small blade with a black sheath holder that would attach to his back. Awestruck, Akira thanked Kakashi for the gift. Kakashi explained that it was a chakra blade and that he would help train him how to use it. Akira hugged his father and thanked him profusely.

Kakashi smiled as his son tried out the blade as he did his morning workout. Tsunade had tested the boy for the sharingan gene and told the couple that their youngest boy did not possess the gene at all. Kakashi had tested Akira the night before he took the genin exam to see what his primary chakra nature was. Akira had an affinity to lightning, which wasn't a surprise to Kakashi. All the Hatake's possessed it. Kakashi wanted to do something special to nurture Akira's natural ability. If Tsunade was wrong, Akira would easily adapt the use of the blade to enhance his sharingan.

As promised, Kakashi escorted his son to the training grounds where the new Team 7 was scheduled to meet. Akira talked excitedly about his expectations and working with his new sensei. Pulling him aside, Kakashi spoke with Akira about how he may have some problems with the genin due to his age and being the hokage's son. Assuring his father, he told him that Sakura had talked to him about it already and that he would do his best to prove himself to his new team. Akira was determined not to fail his family or his team. Kakashi gave his son a hug and sent him on his way.

* * *

Akira was waiting when his to other team members walked up to him. He smiled and introduced himself to them. Amaya and Kuri looked at each other surprised that their new team mate was so young. Neji walked up to the group just as the 2 other members started grumbling about babysitting Akira. Neji introduced himself and asked the 3 of them to tell him about themselves. Amaya went first. She told the group about her expertise in taijutsu and that she was starting her training in the medical corp. Kuri went next and told them about his genjustu and how he liked weapons. Akira introduced himself. He then summoned Juro and introduced him to the group. Akira explained his ninjutsu and told them about his pack.

Amaya looked from Akira to Neji and asked him if Akira was grown up enough to handle being on a team. Kuri glared at Akira as he expressed his displeasure of having him on his team. Amaya just nodded in agreement with Kuri. Neji looked at Akira and cold tell that the boy was upset. He could see the fire rising up in the young boy's eyes. This was not the way Neji wanted to start off with his team. "Sensei, we're here to prove ourselves to you, right?" Akira questioned.

"Yes, Akira. The purpose of today was to get to know each other better and to show me what your skills are," Neji smiled at his young charge.

"Good. Can I request that I spar against both of them, Sensei?" Akira asked with a sly smile.

"Sure, Akira. Do you two think you are up to the task?"

Amaya and Kuri couldn't believe what they were hearing. This little kid was going to take both of them on. They both laughed and agreed to take Akira on. Neji hoped that Akira wasn't over his head, but he had confidence in the boy. He had heard stories on how he worked with his ninken pack and how efficient they were. This would be a good way to assess all of their skills.

Akira smiled and told Neji that he would have both genin subdued within 15 minutes at the max. Neji nodded to the youngest member of his team as the other 2 genin just stared at the boy. Who did this kid think he was? They knew he was the son of the hokage, but he was much younger than them. They looked at each other and took a fighting stance. Akira smiled as he looked at Juro. He made a hand signal and the pug just nodded his head. Neji gave the signal to start, and Akira and Juro quickly disappeared form sight. The 2 other genin were startled by the boy's quickness. They immediately dove into the bushes to hid and await Akira's next move.

* * *

Akira summoned his pack. All knew what to do since they had practiced before with Jiraiya and Naruto. Akira told Juro that the only way to get respect from his 2 other team mates was to prove himself to them. He told his pack to be gentle with his new team mates because he didn't want to offend them. This wasn't a sparring match with his uncle and grandfather. All the ninken nodded and disappeared when Akira gave them the signal to assume their positions. As soon as he sensed all his ninken in place, he made a shadow clone of himself and Juro. The clones leisurely walked into the clearing as Akira and Juro hid in the tree top to watch his plan unfurl.

* * *

Amaya and Kuri saw the boy make his way into the clearing with his dog. They had planned for Amaya to take Akira on with her taijutsu and Kuri to come behind and trap him in his genjutsu so they could take him down. Kuri was supposed to keep the dogs away from Akira so Amaya could pin him down.

Neji chuckled as he watched his new team with his byakugan. He had been told by Iruka that Akira was good, but was impressed on how fast the boy came up with a strategy. The boy was thorough and left no detail untouched. Neji marveled at the clones before him. Obviously Naruto had been working with him on that jutsu. They weren't going to fool a jounin, but to the genin, it looked like the real thing.

When the Akira's clone passed Amaya, she jumped out behind him and attacked. The clone had a smirk on his face which enraged the girl. It took a bit but she subdued the clone. Kuri jumped out from the bushes and quickly formed the hand signs to activate his genjutsu. He became frustrated when it didn't work. Amaya and Kuri looked at each other puzzled. Akira's clone just smiled at them as Juro's clone came running behind them. Kuri spun around and blocked the dog's clone with a spray of senbon. Amaya used her taijutsu to continue to subdue Akira's clone. Finally, she had the clone pinned down and Kuri had stopped the dog's clone from advancing.

A sharp whistle was heard above them. Kuri stood in disbelief as the dog in front of him disappeared in a cloud of smoke. As Amaya tightened her grip, Akira's clone laughed at then disappeared in a cloud of smoke also. She didn't have time to even turn when she felt some large object push her to the ground, pinning her. The same happened to Kuri. When the smoke cleared, they saw a large dog on top of them with another 2 dogs, one by their head and feet. The dog at their head was growling menacingly and barring their teeth. Akira jumped down from the tree top with Juro, who sat comfortably at Akira's feet. "Sensei, mission completed."

Neji inwardly smiled. Akira deftly captured and subdued his 2 team mates in little over 10 minutes without hurting them physically. The only thing that might have been bruised was their egos. It was going to be a pleasure to teach this boy, he thought to himself. "Very well done, Akira. And as promised, less than 15 minutes."

Akira smiled and gave his ninken the signal to release. The 6 dogs trotted over to him wagging their tails. Akira gave each of them a treat and a good scratch behind their ears praising them for a job well done. He dismissed the 6 dogs and had Juro stay by his side. His 2 team mates looked at the boy in disbelief as they dusted themselves off and got up.

"Very good all of you. What did we learn from all of this?" Neji addressed Kuri and Amaya.

They thought for a minute and responded by telling their sensei that they shouldn't have underestimated their opponent and not to judge someone from their size or age. Neji smiled and nodded. 'At least they learn fast,' he told himself. He told the group that he would take them for ramen so they could discuss a few things. The three genin cheered with joy. Neji was pleased to see Amaya and Kuri congratulate Akira and apologize for their comments earlier. He graciously accepted their apology and then they started discussing how he made such good shadow clones. As Neji watched the group in front of him, he happily thought that this may work out better than he had suspected earlier.

* * *

After Team 7 had their ramen and their new training schedule, Neji went to the hokage to report on how his team did in their exercise. He told Kakashi that the group had done well and had committed to work together as a team. Team work was something that Kakashi insisted on from all of his shinobi. At the end of the meeting, Neji told Kakashi how Akira gained the respect of his 2 new team mates and the valuable lesson that he taught them. Kakashi couldn't help but smile as he heard the story. Neji added how impressed he was with Akira's abilities. Naruto had told him that he was working with the boy but Neji didn't fully grasp the boy's abilities until he saw them in action. Kakashi thanked him for the compliment and dismissed him. Neji bowed and poofed out of his office.

* * *

Kakashi caught up with Sakura and the baby leaving the day care at the hospital. He filled her in on the day's events. Sakura was pleased that Akira did so well on his first day. She had been concerned since Akira was with older students on his team. At least with the triplets, they naturally made up a team. She was glad everything turned out well for her youngest son. Chuckling to herself, Kakashi told her how fast Akira captured the 2 other genin. Akira had Kakashi's sense of precision and was well on his way to follow in his father's footsteps.

As the couple walked down the street, their youngest son saw them nearing where he was conversing with his new team mates. The group quickly stood and greeted his parents. Akira introduced Amaya and Kuri to his parents and the 2 genin bowed to them. It wasn't everyday genin met the hokage and the chief medic of the village. Kohana started squealing in delight seeing her brother. The group laughed. Kakashi and Sakura asked the both of Akira's team mates to feel free to be less formal with them in private. Amaya and Kuri relaxed. Both hadn't known what to expect when they would finally meet Akira's parents. They were surprised how easy going both of them were. The 3 of them said their goodbyes to each other and they said goodbye to Kakashi and Sakura. The 2 genin then took off for home.

"I hear you had a good day," Kakashi said to his son with a smile.

"Yes, Dad. I did and my ninken did great. It was just like I practiced with Grandpa and Uncle Naruto." The baby demanded attention from her big brother. Akira beamed as he took Kohana from his mother's arms.

Kakashi and Sakura congratulated Akira as he happily trotted off in front of them with his gurgling little sister. They watched their son proud of the path he was taking toward being a great shinobi.

* * *

Kakashi started training with Akira with his chakra blade. Akira didn't have a lot of chakra to fully use it but he was getting the general idea. As he grew, Kakashi didn't have any doubts that he would be able to wield the blade properly. It still was sharp so it was good practice on how to use a sword. Akira was able to get a brief spark to come out of the blade. Naruto had brought the twins over to train too since he was teaching them how to use their wind blades. He showed them how he used his chakra through his special blade. The principles were similar. After awhile, the boys were worn out by training so hard. Both fathers looked at their sons with pride. Neither one could wait until their progeny were able to use their blades for their intended use and fulfill their destinies on protecting the village that they all loved so well.


	41. Chapter 41

_Sorry for the delay. I had a small accident and am finally getting around! Will write more soon! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story_

_**Mature themes in this chapter!**_

**Chapter 41**

_4 years later_

Mornings at the Hatake house were always hectic especially when the children were getting ready for missions. Sayuri was normally an early riser and was checking all the packs making sure all was ready for the mission that she and her brothers were going to embark on. It irritated her to no end that her brothers were constantly late and loved to sleep in. Sayuri pulled back her long pale pink tresses into a pony tail and sighed. Akira came bounding down the stairs and greeted his older sister. Sayuri smiled at him and asked him if he wanted to share breakfast with her. Akira happily agreed and asked her to train with him and his ninken afterward. Both quickly ate their breakfast and made their way outside to the courtyard to do their morning training.

Quickly, Akira summoned his ninken and started them on their morning exercises. Every morning, he got up early so he could have the pack run through their paces before he joined his team. His grandfather had instilled in him that constant training with his ninken would assure that they would automatically react when he gave them the signal and how important that was when they were in battle. Their hard work every morning had paid off a few times during some tense missions. It was a treat to work with Sayuri so he could show her how hard he had been working on the things that she had shown him to increase his speed. Akira happily told her that she would need to use her sharingan if she was to catch him this time. Sayuri smiled and thanked him for the warning. Both of them took their fighting stances and started sparring.

Sayuri was impressed at the progress her little brother achieved. He wasn't kidding that she needed her sharingan as they fought their battle. Akira had also become proficient using his chakra blade. Sayuri had taught him how to focus his chakra to use it at its fullest potential through the blade that his father gave him years ago. As they sparred, lightning sparked all over the courtyard. When they were done, she praised him for his hard work. The young boy smiled up at her, happy that he had done well and that his older sister was proud of him. It meant the world to him that she felt that way about him.

* * *

Sakura looked out the kitchen window at her two children. Sayuri was a good older sister and did whatever she could to help Akira out. She had confided with her mother that she felt sorry for her little brother since he didn't have the sharingan and worried about him when he was out on missions. Even though he had been a chuunin for a couple of years, the older girl still was concerned for his well being. Sakura was proud of the way her children took their responsibilities to heart. She chuckled on how Obito and Sakumo took after their father on being constantly late. Sayuri was always complaining that her siblings didn't take their training seriously like she did. Both boys heatedly debated their sister on that fact all the time. All that Sakura could do is laugh and shake her head.

As Sakura was musing about her children's personalities, Sayuri and Akira came into the kitchen and greeted her. Looking around, Sayuri noted that her 2 siblings and team mates were still not up yet. Before she flew off the handle, Akira volunteered his ninken to wake them and make sure they came down for breakfast. He sent his 2 biggest dogs upstairs to fetch his brothers while they had some tea with their mother.

Soon they all heard a loud noise and swearing. As they turned, they saw the 2 dogs dragging the two irritated boys into the kitchen by their shirt collars. Akira gave the signal to release and rewarded his ninken on a job well done. Before the boys could berate their younger brother, Sayuri chastised them for being lazy and not waking up on time. She reminded them that their sensei would be at the house in about 30 minutes and how he felt about tardiness. Sakura suppressed a giggle as she heard her oldest daughter lecturing her brothers. Sasuke was not tolerant of any tardiness and made them do extra training when anyone of them was late. The boys' eyes were wide with panic and hurriedly sped off to dress and get ready. Last time they were late, Sasuke made them train with Guy-sensei and were sore for a week. Neither one wanted that experience again.

Kohana sleepily came into the kitchen rubbing her eyes and greeted her family. The noise had woke her from her slumber, but she was happy she was up because her siblings were going on their missions today. She missed Akira terribly when he went away. The small girl would sit in his room just to be near him. The two were inseparable when he was at home. Kakashi told her that they would start training today to get ready for school. The silver hair girl was going to start after the New Year. Kohana was excited to start her training with her father. Akira greeted her and mussed her long silver locks. Sakura asked her if she wanted breakfast and Kohana nodded her reply. "Daddy is going to train with me today," Kohana said proudly to her siblings that were present at the table.

"Good for you, Kohana!" her older sister exclaimed. "Make sure to train hard and listen to what Dad tells you."

Kohana smiled at her older sister and nodded. Akira told his little sister that he had a surprise for her and to come closer to him. The small girl quickly went to him excited to get a present from her brother. He nodded at Juro and suddenly there was a small dark pug puppy next to him. "Hana, I want you to meet Dai. She's Juro's little niece. We were wondering if you could help with her training while we are away. I'm sure Dad can help you on how to summon her when you need her," Akira said softly to his little sister.

Kohana's eyes were wide with surprise as she looked at her brother. She hugged him tight and then knelt down next to the small dog. "Hi Dai. I am happy to meet you. Do you want to train with Daddy and me today?" The little pug wagged her tail with her approval. Kohana raced to the cabinet and found a treat for her new friend. After she gave the puppy her treat, Kohana jumped into Akira's arms and gave him a big hug, thanking him for the new responsibility of looking after Dai.

Sakura watched the happy group. Kakashi had told her last night about Akira's request and how Pakkun agreed to let one of his granddaughters train with Kohana. Akira wanted his sister to have a friend around when he was off on missions because he knew that she missed him. He also wanted to share some of his jutsu with her. When Kohana was born, Tsunade had tested her for the sharingan gene, just like she did for the rest of the Hatake clan. Kohana had some of it but not as pronounced as her other siblings with the ability. It would be interesting to see if the girl possessed the ability or not as she grew.

As the boys tore down the stairs and made their way to the kitchen, they were arguing about where their packs were and who was supposed to take care of them. Sayuri stood in front of them, arms akimbo, and told them that she made sure everything was ready, as always.

Kakashi finally descended the stairs and joined his family in the kitchen. Kohana ran to him with the small pug at her heels. She excitedly told him about the new addition and hugged him tightly, thanking him for letting Dai join her for training. Kakashi smiled down at his youngest child, happy that she was content. He had worried that she wouldn't be interested with training with the puppy. Akira assured him that she would be great with her new companion. Only time would tell if it would be a good match.

Sakura came over to Kakashi and gave him a good morning kiss. He grumbled about the time of day it was and how loud the children were. The ruckus woke him from his slumber. Sakura just patted his shoulder and told him it was one of the joys of fatherhood. Kakashi gave her a strange look as she chuckled and made her way back to finish packing lunches.

Sasuke finally arrived and knocked at the back door. Sayuri opened the door and greeted her sensei and uncle. Sakura also greeted her childhood friend and asked him how the children and Yuki were all doing. He reported that all was well at home and that Yuki was doing fine except when their two eldest went out on missions. Sakura giggled and admitted that it took awhile for her to get used to the children going too. Yuki had just had delivered the latest in the Uchiha brood, which was the 7th and final child. She had announced this loudly after the birth. She complained jokingly to Sakura that she though Sasuke was kidding when he told her about rebuilding his clan.

Sasuke greeted Kakashi and they briefly discussed how long Sasuke thought it would take them to complete the mission. Obito and Sakumo greeted their sensei as they calmly walked back into the kitchen. Each was ready to go with their backpacks on. "Come on Sayuri, time to go," Obito teased.

Sayuri shot Obito a glare just daring him to continue. Sakumo laughed as he watched his siblings. Sasuke rolled his eyes and commented that it was going to be a long day. The triplets and Sasuke said their goodbyes as his team left to start their day.

After they left, Akira commented that he was happy that his team didn't act that way. He picked up his gear and his lunch. Kohana bid her brother goodbye and promised him that she would train hard while he was gone. Dai barked her approval. Akira said goodbye to his parents then ruffled his little sister's hair before he walked out the door. Kakashi told his youngest to meet him outside in 15 minutes so they could start training. Kohana squealed with delight as she ran to her room to get her equipment. Kakashi chuckled at her excitement. He looked up at Sakura and noticed that she had a far away look in her eyes. Kakashi came up behind her and kissed her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her. "What's wrong blossom?" he asked gently.

"All the children are growing so fast. Pretty soon Kohana will be in school," she sniffed.

Kakashi turned her around so he could look into her jade eyes. He wiped away a tear and told her that it would be awhile before all the children were out on their own and that they all needed her. Sakura smiled as Kakashi kissed her. She placed her head on his chest as he pulled her in closer, enjoying his strong arms around her. He reminded her that after New Year, Naruto was taking over as hokage and that he would have much more time to spend with her. Sakura smiled. It had been awhile since they had some time together alone. Kakashi seductively whispered in her ear that they would go away, just the two of them. Sakura snuggled into his embrace until Kohana came bounding into the room. Kakashi kissed Sakura's forehead and told her that he would see her after work. He took Kohana by her hand and led her to the family's training grounds.

* * *

When they got to the training grounds, Kakashi sat down next to Kohana and Dai. He explained to his daughter that he expected her to train hard and follow his instruction. Kohana nodded her head and promised that she would. Kakashi smiled and told her that he was going to show her how to summon but it would be awhile before she could do it on her own. He carefully made a small cut on his finger with his kunai and showed her the hand signs. As he put his hand on the ground, a big puff of smoke appeared. After it cleared, Pakkun was sitting there. Dai barked her greeting to her grandfather. "Yo," the pug said, "Today's the day huh?"

Kakashi nodded and Pakkun began giving his granddaughter her instructions. Kohana looked up at her dad confused by what was going on since Pakkun was barking and not talking. When he was done, Dai barked her approval. Pakkun turned to Kohana and began telling her what was expected of her being Dai's partner. When he was done, he asked the young girl if she had any questions. She timidly shook her head no. The four of them stood up and set off for the middle of the field to start training.

* * *

Sakura scurried off to work and groaned when she saw the paperwork on her desk. Moegi timidly made her way into Sakura's office. She was covering for Yuki while she was out on leave. She had been doing a good job but was still a little nervous around her. Sakura told the girl to get a pot of tea and get comfortable because it was going to be awhile before they got through the stack of papers on her desk.

* * *

Kakashi and Pakkun showed the girls how they should work together as a team as they trained. For their first day, they did well, but the girls were awkward in their movements. The smoothness would come in time as they worked together more. The two pugs watched as Kakashi taught Kohana the finer points of throwing shuriken at targets. She jumped up and down when she finally hit the bull's eye. When Kakashi told the group that training was done for the day, he took out his scroll and told Kohana and Dai that they would need to sign the scroll as a contract between each other. All the other ninken and the Hatakes that worked with each other had their signatures and paw prints on the scroll. Kohana and Dai placed their handprint/paw print on the contract, while Kohana signed her name. She noticed that her brother's name was before hers and her father's was before that. She smiled up at Kakashi proud that she was carrying on the family's tradition. Kakashi dismissed them and the two of them scampered off together. He nodded to Pakkun and the pug disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

When Sakura came home, she was greeted by Kohana and Dai. She excitedly told her mother what they had done during training. Sakura smiled down at her daughter. It was good to see her enthusiasm. Kakashi came up behind them as Kohana was telling her story. When Kohana was done, she ran to Kakashi and gave him a big hug. "Thanks, Daddy," she told him, "Thanks for teaching me and Dai today."

"You're welcome little one," he said as he kissed her head. "Now go get ready."

Kohana took off to her room. "What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"It's a surprise," Kakashi slyly smiled, "just for you. Tsunade will be here soon to pick up Kohana. Why don't you freshen up and put on something nice." Kakashi gave her a kiss and sent her on her way.

* * *

Sakura took a shower and got dressed. By the time she came downstairs, Tsunade was there and said her goodbyes to Kohana and Tsunade. After Kakashi shut the door, he swept Sakura into his arms and kissed her passionately. "Since most of our brood is out on missions, I thought it would be a good time to take advantage of the situation and plan a little private time for us," he murmured softly in her ear.

Kakashi led her to the patio, where a candle lit dinner was waiting for them. He had called Sakura's favorite restaurant this afternoon and asked them to make a private meal for them. The sun was setting as they sat down for dinner. Kakashi had soft music playing in the background. It was good to have some private time together. After dinner was done, Kakashi took Sakura by the hand and drew her in close to dance with her. Dancing under the stars, they held each other close as the moon finally rose above them. Kakashi looked down at Sakura and cupped her face in his hands to kiss her. Sakura let out a pleasured sigh as his arms enveloped her. Their kiss deepened as his hands found their way down to her waist. As they broke apart, she melted into his embrace. Both were breathless. Sakura looked up at her husband with loving eyes. He smiled down at her and gently kissed her forehead as he held her close.

"Come on," he said. Taking Sakura by the hand, he led her down the path to the area near their hot tub. "Feel like skinny dipping with me?" he smirked.

"Are you sure we're alone and no one is going to bother us," she asked nervously.

"I specifically asked the guard for some private time tonight. My ninken are on guard in the perimeter around us so no one will bother us. I had to promise the captain of the ANBU team, which is on tonight, that my ninken would guard us before he would agree."

Sakura looked at Kakashi seductively as she pulled her dress over her head. Slowly she took off her stockings after she kicked off her shoes. "What are you waiting for?" she said coyly as she slipped her bra and panties off. Sakura crooked her finger beckoning Kakashi to join her as she stepped into the tub. Kakashi grinned and poofed to the side of the hot tub, leaving all of his clothes behind. He eased into the tub pulling her close. His hand caressed her silky skin as they enjoyed the warmth of the water and the starlit sky. They sat there for awhile just enjoying each other's presence.

Kakashi started rubbing her neck. "Hmmmm, Kashi," she purred.

He smiled as he worked the knots out in her back. Soon her arms wound around his neck pulling him closer so he could kiss him. His hands went to her chest and started kneading her breasts gently. Sakura let out a soft moan as his lips descended down her neck, leaving a trail of hot kisses. Kakashi gently lifted her into his lap. She could feel his arousal against her leg. As his lips captured hers again, she felt one of his hands go lower and caress her inner thigh. His fingers entered her and he began pumping her to ready her for their love making. Kakashi caught her moan in his passionate kiss as he stroked her silken folds. "Ready," he breathed huskily into her ear.

Sakura nodded as he lifted her so she faced him. She rose up and aligned her entrance above his throbbing member. With a smoldering look, she impaled herself on him. Both moaned as they joined together. Sakura moved slowly at first, then picked up her pace as the heat rose between them. She arched her back as Kakashi moved within her and found her pleasure spot. Sakura gasped his name as he moved deeper inside her. He could feel her approaching her climax as she clinged to him. She let out an impassioned cry as she came. Kakashi held her close until her breathing slowed. Gingerly, he lifted her again and changed her position so she could lean back against his chest. He began to move again and soon both of their breathing became ragged. With every thrust, Sakura moaned in pleasure. As they climaxed together, Sakura collapsed into his awaiting embrace. She murmured how wonderful she felt as he held her close. Kakashi whispered his love for her as he nibbled on her earlobe. Sakura sighed happily and express her love for him too.

The couple stayed in the hot tub under the starlit sky, enjoying the closeness that they hadn't shared in a very long time. Sakura began to get sleepy from the warm water and the fierceness of their love making. Kakashi smiled down at his beloved. He gathered her up into his arms and poofed into their bedroom to share the rest of the night alone together. A swirl of leaves and cherry blossoms circled the tub and the sated couple disappeared into the night.


	42. Chapter 42

_Sorry it took so long! It has been absolutely crazy here because of the holidays and birthdays. So without further ado:_

_Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story._

**Chapter 42**

The winter and the holidays came and passed. Soon it was time for Naruto to take over as hokage. There was a week of festivities planned for the event. Everyone was excited as dignitaries flooded the village for the special event. Both Kakashi and Sakura looked forward to finally relaxing and concentrating on their family. They had been working so hard for so long that they both needed a break. Naruto looked forward to taking over the reins of the village's leader. Hinata also was a natural in entertaining the officials and dignitaries that visited. Sakura was always uncomfortable with her role as the hokage's wife but never showed it when they were entertaining, but she was glad that she didn't have to do it as much anymore. Kakashi looked forward to doing what he wanted when he wanted instead of the hustle and bustle of being the leader of the village. He was also going to enjoy not making so many life and death decisions any more. Just doing nothing was starting to be very appealing to him.

Naruto assumed his new position with grace and dignity when it came time for the ceremony. Gaara had complimented him on a job well done. The blond ninja blushed when his friend expressed how impressed he was after the ceremony was over. Hinata and the children were very proud of Naruto. Sakura couldn't help but smile as she watched her life long friend grinning from ear to ear. She congratulated him on finally attaining his life long goal and told him how proud she was of him. Kakashi also congratulated him and told him that he was proud of him. It meant a lot to Naruto that Kakashi was proud of him. Kakashi was like a father to him and it meant the world to Naruto that he was please with his accomplishment.

* * *

On the night of the Hokage's Ball, Hinata looked breathtaking in her iridescent lavender gown. It seemed to glow as Naruto whisked her around the dance floor. Sasuke couldn't help but comment his surprise that Naruto could dance so well. He sarcastically added how uncoordinated Naruto was when they were growing up and provided instances which proved this fact. As the group laughed at Sasuke's joke, Yuki playfully reminded him that Naruto was his boss now and he better be careful what he said. Everyone laughed harder at Sasuke as his face blanched at his wife's comment.

Kakashi took great pride dancing with Sakura on the dance floor. It had been a long time since they had been able to relax and truly enjoy the evening. Even though there were numerous people around them, to them they were the only couple there. Sakura looked stunning in her black beaded gown. Kakashi couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She relished his hands firmly around her as they danced around the floor. When the band started to play a tango, Sakura looked up at Kakashi with a mischievous grin and gracefully offered her hand in encouragement. He swept her on to the dance floor and started their sensual dance. She was in heaven as he led her through the steps of the tango.

Everyone watched in awe as the couple danced their way around the dance floor. You could feel the electricity between them. More than one person commented that they didn't know that Kakashi was such an accomplished dancer. Their friends smiled as they watched them knowing that a burden had been lifted from both of them. Naruto and Sasuke made a mental note to ask Kakashi later how he learned to do the tango. Both wanted to learn because it was the most erotic thing they had seen and wanted their wives to look at them the way Sakura was gazing at Kakashi. When Gaara swept his wife onto the floor, the friends vowed to learn the tango before the next ball.

* * *

The week went by fast and everyone in the village, both residents and visitors, enjoyed the festivities. Slowly, the dignitaries left and it was time to get on with daily life. Gaara and his family stayed a week longer to visit with friends and family. Naruto was thrilled to have his friend with him as he transitioned to hokage. He had so many people to entertain during the festival week, he didn't have much time to spend with Gaara. Sakura, Kakashi, and the children were also happy to spend some personal time with their friends from Suna. It had been awhile since all of the women had a chance to catch up with Matsuri also. Matsuri was amazed on how big Kohana had grown and how lady-like she was. Her daughter, Megumi, was a year younger than Kohana, but the girls seemed to get along great. Soon the week was over and Gaara and his family returned home.

Kakashi was enjoying his break but he couldn't help but worry that all was getting done. He had visited Naruto a couple of times just to make sure all was well. Naruto was patient with him and understood his concern about the village. He knew it would take some time for Kakashi to adjust to his new role, just like it did for Tsunade. Naruto was grateful though, because a couple of times he had some issues he didn't know how to proceed. It was good to have two previous hokages available to bounce ideas off of.

Sakura noticed that Kakashi was irritable after the transition. He kept telling her that he didn't feel needed and was unwanted. She gently reassured him that what he was feeling wasn't true and that it was normal to feel that way. The children took advantage of their father being home more often and trained more with him. It made him feel better in the short term. Sakura had told the children that they needed to be patient with their father since he was having a hard time changing roles.

During the first month of Naruto being hokage, he met with all of the shinobi of the village and went over their files. He made sure that they all knew his expectations. The triplets found it hard to be serious when their uncle called them in to go over their files and to give them their missions. Sasuke was also having problems being serious when they were alone with Naruto. It was good that Naruto was patient and had a good sense of humor. If it was anyone else, Sasuke and his team would have been in serious trouble.

* * *

Spring had come early to Konoha and everyone was enjoying the warm weather. At the beginning of March, Sayuri was summoned to the hokage's office with Sasuke. She was nervous when the chuunin delivered the summons. Sakura assured her that it would be okay and that Sasuke would be there with her. As she left, the boys looked up nervously at their mother concerned about their sister's well being. Kakashi had taken Kohana to school and was helping out with the new students, so he wouldn't be home until later. Though she didn't show it, Sakura was concerned about what was going on with her daughter and why it was so secretive.

The afternoon wore on, and Kakashi came strolling in with Kohana around 2 p.m. Sayuri still hadn't come home yet, and Sakura and the boys were edgy. Kakashi noticed their mood as soon as he walked through the door. The tension could be cut with a knife. He greeted his family and asked the boys to take their sister and Dai outside to do their afternoon training with her. As soon as the children were outside, Kakashi asked Sakura what was going on. Sakura relayed the story and her concern about what was going on. The suspense was killing her. Kakashi chuckled as he hugged his wife to assure her that all would be well.

Afternoon turned to evening, and Sayuri still hadn't arrived home. Sakura jumped when she heard a knock at the door. As Kakashi opened the door, his whole family was behind him curious to see who was at the door. Yuki greeted everyone and asked if they had seen Sasuke. Kakashi welcomed her and her brood into their home. Since the children saw that their aunt didn't have any news, they all went out in back of the house to entertain their guests. After the children had vacated the house, Sakura told Yuki about what had transpired earlier and her concerns. Yuki thought it was strange how her husband had disappeared for the day. The baby finally woke and demanded her dinner. Sakura held the baby while Yuki mixed the formula, and then volunteered to feed the small girl. While the women were talking and feeding the baby, Hinata and the children arrived with dinner. She told everyone that Naruto had sent word to her to meet him at the Hatake home and to bring dinner for a celebration. All the adults looked at each other bewildered on the day's events.

Soon afterward, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sayuri finally arrived. Sayuri had a big grin on her face. The men greeted their wives and called the whole group together. Naruto told them that they had to wait for Tsunade and Jiraiya to arrive before they would announce the news. The two elders finally arrived after the group waiting for 15 minutes. Naruto grumbled that Jiraiya was always late. Jiraiya just grinned at the group. After everyone settled again, Naruto told Sayuri to share her news. With a smile on her face, she told her family about her promotion to jounin. Everyone happily congratulated her. She reminded her brothers that she was their superior now and had to show her the proper respect. The two boys grumbled and told her "yes, ma'am." The rest of the group roared with laughter.

After dinner, Sasuke told everyone that he would be stepping down from the leadership position of the team once Sayuri was comfortable with her new role. His new position would be one of the leaders of the ANBU. Everyone congratulated him. Yuki was especially happy that he wouldn't be going out on too many missions any more so he could help out with the children and she wouldn't have to worry about losing him while he was out on a mission. Everyone had a good time and enjoyed the evening.

When Kakashi joined Sakura in bed that night, she asked if he thought Sayuri was ready to be a jounin. As he looked at his wife's face, he could see the concern in her eyes. He assured her that Sayuri was more than capable to be a jounin and would keep her brothers safe and in line. Sakura curled up next to him as he pulled her into his embrace. She reminded him of his promise of a vacation, just for the two of them. They would need to do it soon so they could be there to support their daughter when she made her transition to team lead. Kakashi promised her that he would start making arrangements in the morning.

* * *

The day that Kakashi and Sakura were to leave for their vacation came quickly. Kakashi wouldn't tell her were they were going. It was to be a surprise. All he told her is to pack warm clothes. Jiraiya and Tsunade volunteered to stay with all the children while they were gone. The couple said their goodbyes and was off for their 2 weeks alone.

As they made their way to the coast, Sakura noticed that there was a large boat waiting in the bay. Kakashi led her down the pier to the awaiting vessel. He jumped aboard after he greeted the captain and his crew. Gingerly, he helped Sakura into the boat. Leaving the pier, Kakashi led her to the front of the boat where lunch was waiting for them. It was a beautiful and warm day, so it was perfect weather to have lunch on deck. After lunch, the couple watched as the shores of the village were left behind. Kakashi nuzzled Sakura's neck as they watched the horizon. He told her that they would be on the boat overnight before they reached the shores of their next destination. The captain and crew were very accommodating and their quarters were luxurious. As evening descended, the couple had dinner in their quarters and made love all night long. The rocking of the boat was comforting as they finally fell asleep.

When Sakura awoke, Kakashi had breakfast waiting for her. As she looked at her watch, she noticed that she had slept in longer than she had planned. Kakashi told her that he wanted her well rested for the next leg of their trip. She showered and dressed so she could enjoy the view from the deck. Making her way up the stairs, she noticed a definite change in the weather. It was much colder than when they left. She ran downstairs and picked up her sweater. Stepping out upon the deck, she surveyed the landscape in the distance. The mountains loomed above them. The snow peaked tops glistened in the sun. A spray of mist came from the side of the boat. Startled, she looked over the edge to see a whale breaching. She watched in awe as it flicked its tail above the surface as it dove into the deep. Kakashi came up besides her, pulled her into his embrace, and kissed her cheek.

"Kashi, it's absolutely beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Glad you are enjoying it. I was worried about you not liking the cold and snow. I wanted to do something different. Do you recognize where we are at?" he smiled.

Sakura thought about it for awhile and was at a loss. There were only a few times that they were in a cold climate, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out where they were. She looked up at Kakashi puzzled. Smiling down at her, he told her to think way back, when she was a genin. Sakura started thinking again and remembered their adventure in the Land of the Snow. It had been a very long time since they saw Princess Yukie. She wondered what made Kakashi think about Yukie all of a sudden.

Kakashi stared at Sakura's face and realized that she finally remembered. Sakura turned and looked up at her husband. "Kashi, how did you come up to visit Princess Yukie? We haven't seen or spoke with her for so long."

"Yukie contacted me prior to leaving as hokage. She wanted to wish me luck on my retirement, so to speak, and let Naruto know how happy she was to hear that he attained his life long goal. She offered her villa in the mountains to us if we ever wanted a vacation, so I took advantage of her offer," he said slyly.

The couple watched from the deck as they made their way closer to land. Sakura was amazed at the wildlife that was there. Kakashi had retrieved their coats as they made their final leg of their trip. They watched as the icebergs gently went by as the boat neared the shore. When they docked, they thanked the captain and his crew for a wonderful trip. A snow cat was waiting for them as they left the pier. One of the princess's stewards was there to take them to their final destination. As they made their way inland, the deeper the snow became. At the edge of the mountain, a sleigh awaited them for the last part of their journey. The bench of the sleigh was covered with rich, warm robes so the couple wouldn't be cold during their ride. The steward offered them some hot chocolate with a special local liqueur in it to keep them warm. They both happily accepted. Sakura giggled as the bells jingled as the horses made their way through the snowy mountainside. She curled up against Kakashi so they could keep warm.

After about 20 minutes, they finally reached their destination. The villa was made of timber and was magnificent to behold. The couple was escorted inside and was given a brief tour. After the steward made sure that they had everything that they wanted, he wished them a wonderful vacation and left a number for them to call if they needed anything. He explained that the staff had their quarters down the hill and could be reached easily.

As the steward closed the door, Sakura twirled in the large foyer, happy of the destination that her husband had picked to share with her. Kakashi swept her up into his arms, showering kisses on her face and neck. The couple made their way to the living room where the big stone fireplace was lit. Yukie had left a bottle of champagne, some cheese, and fruit for them so they could relax after their journey. The couple enjoyed the fire and each other's company as they started their much needed vacation alone together.


	43. Chapter 43

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story._

_**Mature themes in this chapter!**_

**Chapter 43**

Kakashi woke and noticed it was still dark outside even though his body told him it was time to get up. He searched around for his watch quietly to see what time it was. When he looked at his watch he noticed it was 10 a.m., which was normally late for him to wake up. _'Must be snowing outside,'_ he told himself as he slid back next to Sakura in the bed. Feeling his cold hands upon her, she roused and looked up into his smiling face.

"Good morning Sleepyhead," he smiled.

"Morning? It's still dark out."

Kakashi kissed her and told her that it was probably snowing outside. Sakura jumped out of the bed and ran to the window. Pushing open the drapes, she eagerly looked out the window. The snow was gently falling, covering the landscape with a blanket of white. She squealed with delight. Sakura loved watching it snow even though they didn't get a lot in Konoha. As she watched the large flakes fall, she felt Kakashi's arms wrap around her. He kissed her neck as he drew her in close, taking in her wonderful scent. Sakura sighed with content as his lips slowly trailed down to her shoulder. His hands pushed down the strap of her chemise as she moved closer to his caress. "Hmmm," he huskily whispered in her ear, "you taste wonderful. Are you sure you want to leave the warmth of the bed just yet?"

Sakura turned towards her attentive husband and smiled seductively. She pressed her lips against his as he swept her up into his awaiting arms. Kakashi kissed her passionately as he bore her to the bed, gently placing her on it. Sakura gasped as he removed her gown. He quickly drew the curtains and joined her on the bed. She laughed on how fast he disrobed before he was under the covers with again.

"Mrs. Hatake," he murmured, "you are the sexiest woman I have ever laid eyes on."

Sakura bushed as Kakashi's eyes hungrily devoured her naked form. She gasped as his fiery lips branded her skin as he claimed her. Moaning, her hands raked his back as he suckled her breasts. In all the years that they had been together, Kakashi always drove her to the limits of passion. Now that they were finally alone, he plunged her into the ecstasy that she so craved.

Kakashi missed the closeness that they shared at the beginning of their relationship. There were so many things that needed their attention – work, children, friends, and emergencies. Now that they were alone, they could renew the passion that they both craved. Kakashi reveled in the sweet taste of her skin as he moved downward to her taunt belly. It was hard to believe that she had 5 children. Her abdomen was trim and fit. A soft moan broke his trance as he admired her body. Pushing up, his lips joined hers again. Both eagerly kissed as his hand trailed down her form, and finally rested on her mound. He massaged her as his fingers found their way to her sensitive area. She gasped with pleasure as he dove deep inside her. Panting, she bucked hard against his hand as he stimulated her. Kakashi watched her impassioned face as she matched the rhythm of his hand. Her moans became louder as she neared her climax. She mewled her appreciation as she reached her release. Sakura pressed her body to his as her body relaxed.

Smiling, Kakashi excitedly caught her lips in his and began to kiss her again. She panted her increasing need to have him deep inside her. Always the gentleman, he complied with her wishes. Both gasped as he hit home and buried himself in her silken folds. He quickly turned her over so she was on top of him. Smiling seductively, Sakura rode him hard until both were glistening with sweat. With an impassioned cry, both flew to the heights of passion together.

Sakura collapsed on his chest sighing her pleasure. Kakashi's arms encircled her as he kissed her head and held her close. Both had missed the complete abandon they once shared so long ago. Sakura was happy their passion hadn't waned like most couples. She loved how Kakashi made her feel and what he did to her body.

As she enjoyed their closeness, she realized that he was still inside her and was hard again. With a devilish smile, he shifted her until lay under him in the bed. Kakashi let out a low growl as he started moving inside her again. Even though he was 14 years her senior, he had the stamina of a man half his age and she thanked Kami every time for giving her such a lustful husband to meet her needs. Sakura moaned with each thrust as Kakashi drove her to the edge again. Both clung to each other as they reached their climax. Kakashi gently pulled out of her and held her close.

"Hmmm, Kashi, that was delicious," Sakura wearily whispered to her husband.

Kakashi kissed his wife. "You're welcome, Blossom," he smiled, "I think we should just stay here in the bed all day so we can get better reacquainted with each other."

Sakura tiredly giggled and agreed with him. She was exhausted from their play and begged a nap. Kakashi happily agreed as long as she didn't leave his arms. Sakura nodded as she fell asleep with the man she dearly loved.

* * *

Much later, the couple woke. Now that they were both rested, their stomachs had reminded them that they needed to eat. Kakashi leaped out of the bed to fetch them lunch. He told Sakura that he didn't want her to dress while he slipped on his sweat pants, and bid her to stay in bed. Sakura blissfully agreed.

Sitting up in the bed, Sakura grabbed her comb from the nightstand to fix her wild hair. She cheerfully combed out the tangles and put her hair up as she waited for Kakashi to return. They had another whole week to share together with no interruptions from anyone. She hadn't been so relaxed in such a long while and was enjoying every minute of it.

When Kakashi came back with the food, he had a shocked look on his face. Puzzled, she quietly looked at him waiting for him to explain what was going on. "You're not going to believe this," he said as he swept the curtains open.

Sakura gasped as she saw that the snow had piled up a few feet, covering all the small trees in the landscape below. Kakashi told her that the snow was covering most of the windows on the first floor. A look of panic swept over her face. She liked snow, but not this much snow. Kakashi reassured her that they would be okay and that it probably snowed like this here in the mountains all the time. As he held her tight, he didn't want to worry her by letting her know that he tried to contact the steward, but the phone was dead. Quickly he assessed their food rations and wood supply, while he was on the first floor, so they could survive until someone could reach them. Both were plentiful and would last for about 4 weeks. He was thankful that the fireplace chimneys went to the top of the villa and that the roof was slanted so the snow would not strain the roof. All they could do is wait and hope that the snow would stop falling soon.

* * *

Naruto was settling into his new role quickly and was enjoying himself. He had waited his whole life for this job and was grateful that show everyone how much he love Konoha. It was good that Kakashi had let him ease into the role or he would have had problems with all of the paperwork that the job demanded. All of his friends were finally getting used to his new role too. Sasuke had curbed his impulse to start laughing when he gave him an order or to argue when he didn't like the mission he assigned to him and his team. The Hatake triplets had learn the fastest how to separate work from family time, and behaved appropriately when they were in a professional setting. He had Sayuri to thank for that. She kept her brothers in line and made sure they were following protocol. Naruto smiled and knew that she would make a fine jounin and team leader.

Tenten walked into Naruto's office to deliver the paperwork for the day. She had assumed Shizune's role as assistant when Naruto took over as hokage. The weapon's mistress wanted to be close to home for her children and happily accepted the role when Naruto had asked. With Neji having his own team now, she wanted to make sure one of them stayed in the village for their children. Tenten also helped at the academy, when needed, so she could stay in shape and keep her skills honed with her weapons.

Naruto grumbled when he saw the stack of requests. Tenten couldn't suppress a laugh as she watched the hokage grumble. She cleared her throat and reminded him that she had arranged the requests by priority, most important on the top. He thanked her for her efficiency and took the first request off the top of the pile. Tenten told Naruto that she would be back with his tea and would help him with the stack. Nodding, he thanked her again.

Naruto had read through the first couple of requests, assigning teams as he went, when Tenten burst into the room. A look of puzzlement crossed his face as he looked up at the breathless woman. She held out a sheet of paper to him as she caught her breath. Quickly he scanned the paper. "Are you sure?" he immediately asked as he stood up.

"Quite," she panted, "It just…came via one of…our hawks."

Naruto fell back into his seat flabbergasted on what he just read. It was a plea for help by the Land in the Snow. The weather had dumped over 8 feet of snow on the village and was in desperate need of supplies and personnel to help in the rescue of the people in the village. Kakashi and Sakura were vacationing in the mountains, but there was no word from them, per the note. The mountains had received more snow than the village. The princess had assured Naruto that the villa was well stocked and that they could survive for weeks up there. Neither the couple nor the servants that staffed the villa had been heard from. Naruto stared at the document on his desk in disbelief with his head in his hands trying to decide what to do.

"Tenten, summon Hinata, Tsunade, Neji, Sasuke, and Genma as soon as possible,"

"Yes, hokage-sama," she said as she bowed and ran from the room.

Naruto stood up and looked out the windows to the hokage faces engraved into the rocks above hoping one of them would tell him how to handle telling his nieces and nephews that both their parents were trapped in the biggest snowstorm of all times. As he was contemplating his plan of action, the people that he summoned knocked and walked into the room. They all noticed the look of concern on his face and quietly waited for Naruto to tell them what was going on. "Thanks for being so quick," he said gravely, "Please have a seat. We have a major crisis to contend with."

After he told everyone in the room what had happened and that Kakashi and Sakura hadn't been heard from, the group sat in quiet disbelief. "Are you sure that they are there?" Tsunade questioned.

"Yes, Princess Yukie's steward had confirmed that they had arrived the night he showed them to the villa," he replied.

The group just sat there in disbelief. Naruto broke their trance when he told them what would be needed to help the people of Land of the Snow. Tsunade and Hinata assured him that they would start getting supplies and medics ready to leave immediately. Moegi had been waiting in the hallway and Hinata excused herself to send her to the hospital to carry her orders. The rest were assigned their tasks and took off to get them done quickly. Naruto had asked Neji, Tsunade, Hinata, and Sasuke to stay behind to discuss how to handle telling the children the news. Both Sasuke and Neji's teams would be involved in the rescue mission if the Hatake's where emotionally able to handle it. Tsunade volunteered to break the news to the children. Naruto asked Tenten to send a chuunin to summon the Hatake children to his office.

* * *

The children quickly arrived and were escorted into the hokage's office. They looked around to see their sensei, aunt, grandmother, and uncles all around them with grim looks on their faces. The children looked at each other puzzled, but knew that there was something major going on. Naruto asked them to sit, and they steeled themselves for the news they were about to hear. Their grandmother walked in front of them and sat down on the edge of the hokage's desk.

"Ummm…thanks for coming so quickly," Tsunade cleared her throat, "I have some news and a new mission for you all, and I want you to remain calm while I'm telling you everything. Okay?"

The children blanched and nodded.

"There has been a blizzard in the Land of the Snow and we need to go there and help. The thing is," Tsunade cleared her throat again and took a big breath, "The thing is, your mother and father had gone there on vacation in the mountains, and they haven't been heard from yet."


	44. Chapter 44

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story._

**Chapter 44**

Kohana sat quietly outside with Dai as she watched her cousins play. She was staying with Aunt Yuki while her parents were on vacation and her siblings were out on a mission. It had been a few days since her brothers and sister left. It must have been really important since most of the people close to her had left on this mission together. Everyone had serious looks on their faces as they packed up to go. From what she heard, there was a village that had a lot of snow fall and there were people in trouble. Kohana had heard about an avalanche, but didn't know what that meant when she heard it and everyone was really busy, so she couldn't ask what it was until everyone left. Aunt Yuki had gasped when she had asked her what the word meant, but then explained that it was when a lot of snow slid off a mountain. Yuki told her that it went down fast until it settled in the valley and caused a lot of damage. From what she understood, it was like a tsunami only with snow. She felt sorry for the people that were stuck in the snow and hoped no one was hurt.

Dai whimpered as Kohana woke from her thoughts. All of her siblings told her to be good and to help Aunt Yuki while they were gone. Sayuri promised that they would be back as soon as they could and to keep training while they were all gone. Kohana was puzzled by her sister's sad smile but brushed it off thinking that they all were focusing on the big mission they were helping with. Akira gave his sister a big hug and told her to be good while he was gone and not to worry about them. He had given her his usual head pat as both teams took off to help the Village in the Snow. Kohana hoped everyone would be back soon because she missed her room and family. Staying with her aunt and cousins were okay and fun, but she missed her family. Kohana woke from her thoughts when her cousins, Kaori and Hideaki, called to her to come and train with them. The small girl smiled and ran off to join her cousins with Dai in tow. They were teaching her a new jutsu and she hoped she got it down so she could surprise everyone when they got back.

* * *

Naruto sat back in chair, rubbing his temples trying to relieve some of the stress of the day. This week had been the worst of his short career of being hokage and he hoped that he wouldn't have many more situations like this in the future. He turned around and looked up at the stone faces that loomed over his office. They all had their difficult times and he hoped that he would do as well as they all did in their given situations. His eyes drifted to Kakashi's face. Sighing, he hoped both Kakashi and Sakura were safe and that the teams would find them soon.

Naruto turn around when he heard a knock at his door. Tenten peered in, walked to his desk, and handed him a note. It was confirmation that the teams had arrived safely and had started to help the people in the village. Hinata and Tsunade had insisted that they go with to help with the sick and wounded. Both of his twins had gone with their teams to help with the rescue mission, so Naruto was home alone. Jiraiya had stayed behind to help him coordinate everything from the home front, so he wasn't lonely. Naruto quietly chuckled to himself and couldn't believe the energy the older man had at his age. Jiraiya hadn't changed too much from when he trained him, but he had become a little slower than what Naruto remembered. Naruto thanked Tenten for the information and told her to update him as soon as the next message came in. As his assistant left, Jiraiya burst into the room asking Naruto what was on the agenda for the day. Naruto just shook his head and got down to work with his mentor.

* * *

Sayuri surveyed the damage before her. She couldn't believe the damage caused by the snow. In Konoha, they did get snow from time to time in the winter, but she never had seen so much snow in her life. Sasuke had put the team on finding survivors and bringing them to the make shift hospital that her aunt and grandmother had set up in the highest point in the town. He also warned his team not to overdo it with using their jutsus since they were not used to the altitude and the weather. Hinata had given a few medical scrolls to Sakumo, just in case they found someone that needed immediate medical attention. Sayuri was proud that her brother was doing so well studying medicine, and like their mother, he had become a proficient medic. Her thoughts drifted to her parents and hoped that Akira's team had found them already. His team was in charge of finding victims near the mountain since the team had the best ability to find the survivors in the snow. She shuddered at the thought of her little brother finding her parents severely injured, or worse, dead. He was strong, but she didn't want him to experience finding his love ones in such a compromised state.

Rousing her from her thoughts, her two brothers called over to her to help them with a family that they had uncovered. The triplets helped the family to the pick up site and made sure that they were warm before they went out again. Shimari was in charge of organizing everything at the pick up site and was doing a great job keeping track of everything. Sayuri smiled as her best friend walked over to her to check in with the team. The two jounin exchanged their usual greeting, and then Shimari wrote down the details that Sayuri had given her about the family they just rescued. Shimari reminded her friend to have her team to warm up before going out. Shimari had hot tea and some power bars waiting for the shinobis and the people that were rescued. She was going to make sure that she wouldn't lose anyone to the cold and ice in her sector. Nodding, Sayuri yelled for her two brothers to make their way to the tent to warm up and eat something before they left again.

* * *

Neji and Akira led their team as both searched for any signs of life near the mountain. Akira's ninken spanned out before him searching, while Neji used his byakugan to scan the area for energy signatures. Akira had been working with his pack lately to hone their skills for rescues. Now they could use it proficiently in the field helping in situations like this. It was a challenge due to all of the snow. None of them had ever seen so much in their lives. Hearing a yelp from one of the dogs, the team ran to the spot where the dog was digging furiously. Neji focused his jutsu and found a weak chakra signature deep under the snow. Akira had called all the ninken to start digging while Amaya readied her medical supplies to warm the victim up once they found them. Kuri sent out one of his birds so summon a team to take the victim back.

Amaya and Kuri looked at their sensei anxiously as Akira focused on his ninken digging and finding the victim. Neji had told both of them the situation with Akira's parents and that they would be doing recovery during this mission. Neji gave a nod to the two chuunin sensing their discomfort and knowing the reason why they were anxious. He hoped that they didn't find Kakashi and Sakura injured or dead because he didn't know how the young boy would handle it. Akira was strong, but he knew it was different when you found someone you loved that way. He would have protested the assignment that the team was given but he knew his team was the best at recovery due to their skills. Hopefully, they some how found the two of them alive so Akira did not have to experience such pain yet.

The ninken yelped when they finally reached the victim. Akira jumped down and helped the victim out of the deep hole. It was a young girl who was one of the servants of the princess. She had wisely ducked between some trees and shrubs when she heard the avalanche rushing towards her, making sure that she had an air space to survive in. Using the tools in her pack, the girl made like an igloo in the deep snow, waiting for someone to find her. The staff regularly had avalanche drills and was required to take a survival pack with them if they ventured out. She was barely awake when the group found her. Wrapping the girl in the hypothermia blankets, Amaya forced the medicine that was given to them to warm the patient up. It was a special herbal blend that the doctors in the village had used for centuries to help in this type of situation. As the recovery team quickly made their way to Neji's team to pick the girl up, the girl began to moan softly. Neji knelt down next to her, told her that she was safe now, and they would be taking her to the hospital shortly. Even though the girl was not conscious yet, Neji could see that she relaxed and that the medicine was helping her regain some of her chakra back. As the other team packed her up and rushed her away, Neji hoped that they found her in time so she survived.

Akira called up to his team above him. As they peered down, they saw what the girl had done to stay alive. Digging through her pack, Akira noticed that she had just one more small tin of food that probably would have got her through 1 more day if she hadn't passed out. It was amazing that she could do so much in a short period of time to save herself. The walls of the igloo were like some type of cocoon made of a thin material that he had never seen before. Surprisingly, it was warm in there, warm enough to give someone a chance of surviving as long as you kept all your clothes and some blankets on. He shuddered as he thought of someone hanging on in this small space. It was definitely not something he wanted to try in the near future. His thoughts turned to his parents and hoped that they were safe in the villa and not in a confined space like this. Hearing Neji call down to him, he shook his head of any negative thoughts and refocused on the task at hand. Akira couldn't let his emotions take over. His siblings were counting on him to find their parents. The triplets had spoke with him before his team went out and put all their faith in him. If he showed any signs of breakdown, he knew that his sensei would send him back to the base. Gathering himself together, he leaped out of the sanctuary that they had found, ready to move on.

Neji swiftly assessed Akira's mental state as he told the team what he had found. The boy was focused and clear headed from what he could see. Neji was amazed that Akira was holding up so well, given the circumstance. He was a credit to his family and he knew that Kakashi would proud of the shinobi that his son was becoming. Akira reminded him of the former hokage by his drive and the focus. Moving up besides him, Neji confirmed that Akira was well and ready to move on. Smiling up at his sensei, Akira assured him that he was focused and ready to go. Neji checked on his other two team members. Amaya was almost ready, packing the new supplies that the other team had left her. Kuri had just received a message from his returning bird and handed it to his sensei. Reading over the missive, Neji announced that they were to return to the base at the bottom of the mountain due to night quickly approaching.

Akira was disappointed that they couldn't continue, but knew that complaining would only raise suspicion on his mental state to continue. Before they left, he asked Neji if a couple of his dogs could scout ahead so they could have a lead when they returned the next day. Neji told him that it was good idea, but to make sure that his dogs would not put themselves in harms way as they scouted and that he wanted to see them back with the group within an hour. The boy nodded and gave instructions to his 3 biggest dogs. Giving them a hand sign, the 3 ninken sped out into the forest. Neji could see Akira sigh but didn't say a word to complain as the team took off to the base camp. True to his word, Akira checked in with all of his ninken pack 45 minutes after they had left. Akira updated Neji on what they found and where a good spot would be to start in the morning. Complimenting the boy and the pack on their efficiency, Neji told the group before him to get something to eat and to warm themselves. Bowing, Akira and the ninken made their way to the mess hall to comply with their captain's request.

Amaya had walked in while Akira was giving his report to their sensei. She was amazed at her team mate's composure as he spoke. It was amazing the control Akira had. She didn't know if she could do the same if she was in the same situation. Amaya knew how close the Hatakes were and the pain her team mate must be feeling inside. As Akira walked past to leave, she checked on him and gave his shoulder a squeeze as she told him to come see her if he wanted to talk. The boy gave her a smile and quietly thanked her for her concern and support. Walking up to Neji, she asked her sensei if Akira was okay and expressed her concern for the boy she admired so much. Neji smiled, "I hope so, Amaya. Akira is holding up well given the situation, but we need to make sure to support him. He is stronger than most, but everyone has their breaking point."

The girl nodded as Kuri entered the tent to check on his team mate and express his concern about Akira. Neji assured him that all was well and repeated his request to support the boy through this difficult time. Neji was proud of how well the team worked together. They had come a long way since they first started together years ago. Before the two left, Neji told them, "I'm proud of how this team has pulled together and looks out for each other. All of you are a credit to your families. I'm honored that I could be your sensei."

Smiling, the two chuunin thanked their sensei, and took off to find the other member of their group. Both of them wanted to make sure that Akira didn't over do and make sure he knew they were both there for him no matter what. Hopefully, they could lift his spirits up so some of the stress would be lifted from his shoulders. By the end of the night, Akira was thankful he was on this team and had such good friends to help him through the most difficult time in his life. As he made his way into his tent, he summoned Juro to take a message to his sister updating her on their progress and the day's events. The dog nodded and poofed out of his sight. Fifteen minutes later, the pug reappeared telling him of his sister's thanks and that his siblings were proud of the good work he had accomplished that day. Sayuri had sent some sweets back with the pug, in a pack that she had secured on his back and a note telling him not to overdo. Smiling, Akira ate some of the chocolate and gave his companion a dog treat thanking him for taking the message for him.

Juro curled up with his master as he drifted off to sleep knowing that the boy needed some comfort. He was concerned too since his father hadn't been around for about a week now. Juro had told the other ninken to notify him if they sensed his father's presence nearby. Not knowing where he was located made it difficult for the small dog to teleport to check on his father's status. The ninken could sense Pakkun's chakra at a longer distance than the humans and Juro hoped that would help finding Akira's parents faster. Pakkun's name had not disappeared from the great wall of ninken pack's main hall telling him that Pakkun was still alive somewhere. The pug settled and fell asleep giving comfort to his master, knowing that the next day would be a long one.

* * *

Team 7 was up before dawn and was ready to go once the sun rose. The team took off for the spot that Akira's ninken found the night before as a promising spot to look for survivors. A short distance later, the group found 3 survivors in a buried one room structure that they took shelter in when they couldn't continue when they were stuck traveling in the snow. The avalanche had buried the structure the day after they had sought refuge. The group had made good use of the supplies they had bought with them. Team 7 moved on after the group was safe with the rescue team with renewed hope that they would find more survivors. As the day wore on, they found another survivor and a couple of people that didn't survive. Akira's ninken found a couple huddled near a tree, frozen. By the position of the bodies, they were caught off guard by the avalanche and tried to find a haven by the trees, but didn't make it in time. The boys comforted Amaya as Neji investigated the site. After she regained her composure, she wrapped the bodies so no more damage could be done to them. The group watched in somber silence as the rescue team left with the bodies. Breaking everyone's trance, Neji urged his team on with their mission.

The team took a break shortly after noon while the ninken continued on after a short break. They were quietly enjoying their ramen when Juro suddenly appeared at Akira's side. Puzzled, he looked down at his companion.

"Akira, the pack found my father's chakra signature," Juro said excitedly.

"What?" Akira excitedly asked, "Where? Did they find anything else?"

The group looked hopefully at the pug. "Not yet. It's faint and seems to be down quite a bit but I think I can teleport in. Kado will be here soon to show you where it is while I try to find him. I wanted to let you know before I attempted it."

"Be careful, Juro," Akira said hopefully, "and let me know what you find."

"Will do!" the small dog said, then disappeared from view.

The team quickly finished their ramen, when Kado arrived to their camp. The large black dog swiftly led them to the site where Juro told the ninken to wait for Akira's arrival and where he disappeared. Breathlessly, Akira asked the pack if they had heard anything yet. All the ninken shook their heads no. While Akira found out how they found the site, Juro poofed into view with Pakkun at his side. "Yo," the older pug said.

With a big smile, Akira replied, "Yo, yourself. You are a welcome sight for sore eyes! Do you know where my parents are?"

Pakkun shook his fur out and looked up at his master's pup. "They are not far from here. Kakashi sent me to check on the villa's staff to make sure that they were okay. We have been digging for about a week now. Part of the tunnel has collapsed near the start of it, but I'm sure I can find the boss."

The team looked at each other in disbelief. Finally, Neji asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Pakkun, are there any survivors?"

The pug looked at the group and replied, "When I left a week ago, they were fine. There have been some injuries to the staff members but nothing life threatening. Because of the amount of snow, I had a hard time zoning in on Kakashi's chakra signature, so I couldn't transport back. That and I was exhausted, but I can show you where the general area the villa is located."

Neji told Kuri to summon help to uncover the staff below them. Once the 2 teams had arrived, Akira left 2 of his ninken to help them locate the survivors. Team 7 grabbed their packs and raced behind the 2 pugs. Pakkun was extremely exhausted due to his ordeal, but led the way where the villa last stood. Akira summoned all of his remaining ninken to start digging and searching, while Amaya tended to the older dog. After a long 20 minutes of searching, one of the ninken started barking eagerly. Neji, Akira, and Kuri ran to the spot and saw that the dogs had uncovered a chimney. They all looked at each other anxiously, unsure what to do next.

Neji walked over to the chimney and yelled down, "Kakashi-sama, Sakura-chan, can anyone hear me?"

The group held their breath as they waited for a response. Ten minutes past, and the group's hopes were dwindling. Akira stepped closer, gripping the brick of the chimney, straining his ears to hear anything. As Neji walked next to his student and put his hand on Akira's shoulder, they both heard a faint voice, "Hello? Is someone up there?"


	45. Chapter 45

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story._

**Chapter 45**

Sayuri let out a big sigh as she watched the last of the teams come in for the evening. Everyone had done well and they had found a lot of survivors during their quest today. It was amazing to her how these people survived. As she sipped her tea, she watched Obito help Sakumo with a young boy that had broke his arm. Smiling, she watched as Sakumo used his healing powers to set the bone of the frightened boy. Obito tried to distract the boy as his brother healed him. She was proud of both of them and knew that they would make wonderful jounin when their uncle decided that the time was right. The boys needed to mature a little before he bestowed that honor to them.

Her eyes scanned the room looking for Akira. Team 7 had not returned yet. Sayuki scanned the evening horizon for her little brother. She hoped that all was well with him and his team. Hopefully they would hear from the search teams soon. She prayed it would be good news and that her parents were well. Juro had not brought her a message from Akira for more than a day, and she was becoming concerned that something dreadful had happened. Breaking her from her thoughts, Sasuke called her to join the rest of the jounin for their evening meeting. Waving to her 2 brothers, she joined her sensei in the adjoining tent.

* * *

The sun peeked through the tent as Obito woke from his dreams. He hated early mornings and did everything to avoid getting up early, except when he had to. His two other siblings and sensei were still sleeping, which told him that it was really early. Sasuke and Sayuri were early risers, and were sticklers about punctuality. He and Sakumo had learned the hard way when they slept in, especially when they were on a mission. He loved his sister dearly, but she could be downright evil if you crossed her. Rubbing his hand through his tangled silver mop, he figured that she inherited her revulsion due to their sensei. God help anyone that crossed her by being late. She would make their lives a living hell.

Obito quietly got up to use the facilities before going back to bed. As he crept from the tent, he could see something running in the distance. He focused his eyes and realized it was one of the dogs from his little brother's pack, Kado. The dog was easy to see in the snow since he was large and black and he had his brother's colors on the vest the dog wore. Obito rushed back into the tent to rouse his other siblings and sensei.

* * *

By the time Kado made his way into camp, Sasuke and the triplets were anxiously awaiting his arrival. The large dog had been running all night and had to catch his breath before he relayed his message. Team 7 was requesting some back up with shovels and some medical equipment. Sasuke told his team to get their packs ready while he told Tsunade about the request. Sayuri made sure that Kado had some food and water before they headed out.

When Sasuke returned with Tsunade and 2 other teams, the triplets were ready to go. The large black dog led the way as all of the teams took off to help with the rescue. While they were traveling, Kado told them that they had found the former hokage, but he didn't have details due to Neji having Kado sent back for additional help. Everyone looked at each other with concern hoping all would be well when they got there.

* * *

Six hours later, the additional teams arrived at the site where Team 7 was waiting for them. Kuri was waiting for them to arrive. The rest of Team 7 was in the process of assessing the situation so they could rescue Kakashi and Sakura safely. As Kuri was briefing everyone, Neji appeared from the snow covered landscape. He pulled Tsunade and Sasuke aside to update them on the situation and the best way that he thought the rescue should proceed. Nodding, Sasuke went back to the team and gave them their assignments. Everyone took off to assist as fast as they could.

It was starting to get dark when the teams finally broke through to one of the upper most windows of the villa. Sasuke told the Hatake children to stay back as he investigated the scene. They weren't sure what they would find once they got in there, and didn't want the children to be the ones to find their parents if something was amiss. Tsunade and Sasuke took the lead, as Neji stayed behind with his team and the triplets.

It seemed like forever before anyone made their way out of the villa. The Hatake children craned to see where their parents were in the crowd that emerged. Finally, they saw the pink of their mother's hair coming out of the window below. Sayuri held her brothers back so everyone could clear out of the escape route before they greeted their mother. She wanted to rush to her and make sure all was well, but it wouldn't help anyone if any of them got in the way. They still didn't know the status of their parents yet. As soon as everyone was out of the villa and out of harms way, the Hatake children rushed to their parents' side.

Kakashi and Sakura watched as their children ran to greet them. For everything that they went through, they were in surprisingly good shape. The villa was well stocked and both of them had gone through survival training in winter areas long ago. Both were grateful that they still remembered everything that they were taught. As the children barreled towards them, they were happy to see that their parents were well. The boys knocked their father down with their enthusiasm, while Sayuri hugged her mother tightly. All the other spectators were happy to see the family reunited again. Everyone was happy to see that Kakashi and Sakura weren't worse for wear.

After everyone settled down, Akira told Kakashi that his ninken were safe and unharmed. Kakashi had been concerned when the tunnel that the dogs dug collapsed. As they made their way down the mountainside, Kakashi was reunited with his trusted ninken. Pakkun looked up at his master and wagged his tail. There were many a night that Kakashi prayed that his trusted friend was unharmed. He leaned over and patted the pug's head, then dismissed them all. A snow cat was waiting for them at the bottom of the mountain to take everyone back to the main camp. Kakashi held Sakura as she fell asleep during the ride to camp. Everyone was exhausted when they finally arrived.

* * *

When Kakashi and Sakura stepped off the snow cat, they were greeted by a large cheering crowd. Everyone there was happy to see the former hokage and his wife. It had been a tense few days for all of them when the group was told that the two were missing. There were a lot of hugs and well wishes for the couple. Tsunade told the crowd that they needed to be seen in the medical tent to make sure that they both were unharmed. Kakashi and Sakura were escorted to the medical tent so Tsunade could do her exam. Other than some mild dehydration and obvious stress, the couple was fine. Due to the situation they were in, neither slept well while they were trapped in the villa. Tsunade made sure that they couple had their own tent and wasn't disturbed. As soon as they both lay down, both were asleep.

Sakura and Kakashi were proud of all of the children as she watched them work diligently at the tasks that they were given. She watched Sakumo help in the make shift hospital and was amazed by the progress that he had made. Kakashi watched Sayuri lead the group helping the villagers relocate until the snow melted. He was proud of his daughter and the leadership skills she possessed. Akira and his ninken had located many of the survivors on the one slope of the mountain. All his hard work had really paid off. Without his help, Kakashi and Sakura would have been stranded for much longer than they were.

After a week, the Konoha shinobi were ready to leave the Land of the Snow. With their help, they rescued the majority of the villagers. Princess Yukie was thankful for all their help. Unfortunately, 35 villagers had died due to the cold and avalanche. With the shinobi's help, that number was much lower than it would have been without their assistance. Kakashi and Sakura had stayed in the palace while the shinobi finished their work. It was good to visit with her again. Both of them rested so they would be ready for the trip home.

When the group was ready to leave, the villagers made sure that they all were there to see their new friends off on their journey home. All of them were eternally grateful for what the shinobi had done for all of them. Princess Yukie thanked each one of the shinobi personally and told them that they were in their debt for all the help that they provided. It was a tearful parting as they left for home.

* * *

Naruto was busy at work when Tenten handed him the note that everyone would be home in the next 24 hours. It would be good to have everyone back home again. He missed his family and friends. Luckily, Kakashi and Sakura were well and unharmed by their misadventure. It would have been a tragedy if the Hatake children had lost both of their parents, especially at the same time. It was a relief that the situation turned out so well. Naruto summoned one of the genin to let Yuki know that everyone was on their way home. He knew that she would just as happy to have everyone home safe too.

The next day, a crowd gathered at the front gates when the news came that everyone would be at the gates shortly. The village collectively held their breath when they found out that the former hokage and his wife were missing in the avalanche. Both had done so much for the village and were well loved. When the news came that they were found and were not seriously hurt, everyone rejoiced. Now they all waited to welcome them all back home.

* * *

Sakura was still weak when they disembarked from the boat. Arrangements were made prior to their arrival so she didn't have to hike back to the village. Due to her injuries in the past, Sakura took longer to heal. It was irritating to her that she didn't heal like she used to. Kakashi assured her that she would be back to her old self in no time. He reminded her that they weren't seriously injured and that the situation could have been much worse than it was. She knew he was right, but it didn't help her expectation of how fast she should bounce back.

The group picked up their pace as they neared the village. Everyone was eager to get back home after the extended time they were away from the people that they loved. All the shinobi were happy that they helped so many people. They had worked well together and saved a lot of lives by their hard work. All had made new friends and wouldn't forget the warmth they felt from the people they had met at the Land of the Snow.

Sakura watched her children as they made their way back home. She was amazed on how much they had grown physically and mentally. They all were on their way to being great shinobi and would be remarkable leaders. Sayuri impressed her by leadership abilities as she watched her daughter lead her group in the rescue team. Naruto had been correct in his decision on promoting her to a jounin. The doubts that she had were erased as she watched her eldest daughter guide her team. Sakumo had impressed her with his healing abilities. While she was touring the make shift hospital, she watched his reassuring style as he healed the scared villagers. His abilities had come a long way since she last saw him work. Sakura knew that he would follow her in her footsteps one day, being one of the leading medics in the village. Obito had done well also. Even though he was a prankster at home and when he had down time, he was the picture of professionalism when he was on a mission. He helped his brother when he was needed and was comforting to the children as Sakumo healed them. She was impressed by his professionalism. Sakura didn't have any doubts that the two boys would be jounin soon.

Sakura smiled as she thought of her children. As she looked over to her youngest boy, she couldn't believe how much he had grown. According to what Neji had told her, he controlled his emotions so he could get the job he was sent to do done in a professional manor. The young boy had the burden of searching for them. His siblings had put their trust in his abilities to find their parents. Anyone else would have crumbled from the pressure that was thrust upon him. He and his ninken team had done exceedingly well. Sakura shuttered at the thought of what would have happened if he hadn't found them. Almost as he was reading her thoughts, Akira looked up at his mother, smiled, and waved at her. She smiled and waved back. As her son looked away, a tear rolled down her cheek. Sakura was so proud of him. Akira had surpassed all her expectations. She loved her children each in their own way, but Akira held a special place in her heart for all that they had shared together. This was the second time her son had rescued her. She hoped that Kohana would follow in her brother's footsteps as she grew into the life of a shinobi.

Kakashi looked up at his wife and noticed the tears rolling silently down her cheeks. He hopped up next to her to make sure all was okay. As he sat down besides her, he noticed how she was looking at their youngest son. He knew the pride she was feeling about all their children, especially Akira. As he put his arms around Sakura, he knew what she was feeling even though neither of them had said a word. Kakashi was proud of all of them. He knew that all of the children would continue on the legacy of protecting the Village Hidden in the Leaves and make both of them proud.

* * *

As the group made their way through the gates, a joyous cheer was heard. The group was overwhelmed by their welcome home, especially Kakashi and Sakura. They never expected the warmth that they felt by all of the villagers. A hush fell over the crowd as Naruto welcomed them all home. As he made his speech, Sakura and Kakashi were proud of the man that stood before them. Naruto had grown into a wonderful leader and fulfilled his goal on being the leader of the village. Kakashi knew that Naruto's father would be proud of the man he had become.

Surrounded by their neighbors, friends, and family, the two of them never felt as content as they did now. Through the good and the troubled times, they both could rely on the people that surrounded them. The love that they felt was always there. Sakura looked up at Kakashi and smiled. Both were thankful to be a part of such a wonderful place and knew that their children would feel the same pride as they grew and matured. The couple kissed as they professed their love for each other. After Naruto's speech came to an end, all their children embraced them. All were overjoyed that they were together once again and all were safe. As Sakura looked at her family, she wouldn't change anything for the world. She really did have a wonderful life.

* * *

_Thank you all for your support and wonderful words! I hope you all like the ending and will look for my new stories in the future!_

_Thanks again!_


End file.
